StarFox 5: Reflections of Regret
by Kit-Karamak
Summary: Post SFC, Krystal regrets her return to Panther. Before long, fate intertwines the destinies of Krystal and Fox McCloud once more - can all their regrets be absolved with love? #C18, Fox and Krystal fake capture while Falco and Katt become reunited.# This is the ABRIDGED VERSION of the story. If you want the unabridged, PM me.
1. The Hardest Decision

Disclaimer: _Star Fox, Intellectual Property characters, places, vehicles and other franchise-related words belong to Nintendo. This story is written by the author without permission of Nintendo for non-profit entertainment purposes only. Nicky is property of Marg Lambert, used with permission. All original characters are un-copyrighted inventions of Ken Weaver. Posting of this story in venues other than FanFictionDOTnet and AdultFanFictionDOTnet will be met with a shrugging of the shoulders. As it is free it is therefore public domain. Enjoy! _

A/N: _Takes place after: STAR FOX COMMAND – events occur after primary (initial) game ending, where Krystal rejoins Star Fox… helps them to defeat the Anglars then, after a few months, she decides to return to Panther. _

_This story will show Krystal as returning to Panther to try and be loyal to him, as they were dating at the time she ran back to Star Fox… however, by the end of this story, I WILL have Krystal return to Fox. I want to show HOW it takes place. I'm trying to make this story portray what happens in her life during this difficult time. In the END, however, I do plan on making this become a Fox & Krystal pairing. Just so you've been warned, this story will show Krystal romantically involved with both Panther AND Fox at one point or another. I'm sorry if that disturbs you – having more than one partner is pretty common in the world. We ALL want our characters to be sweet virgins and marry their one true love and live happily ever after… but let's get real, people… we live in a world of drama. Krystal is hurting from heartbreak, and, as we all know what women are capable of, she struggles with her scorn and lashes out to hurt Fox by dating someone in Star Wolf. SO! With that set up for us by SF: Command, I begin this story four months after the game ends! _

Thanks for reading! Kit-Karamak  
Story Rating: TEEN!

**REFLECTIONS OF REGRE****T**(Abridged Version)

Chapter -1-  
"_The Hardest Decision…"_

**Krystal clinched her paw into a fist and closed her eyes.** Her heart ached and her throat felt tight. She loved Fox McCloud and she even sensed that he wanted to right his wrongs. But several months after the Anglar forces were destroyed, Krystal found herself thinking about how she'd hurt Panther.

Running out the door wasn't easy. Fox begged her to stay and seeing tears stream down his face was difficult; she felt his agony and his heartache. She felt bad for doing it… but she reminded herself when he kicked her off the team… the shame and the embarrassment… the resentment. She remembered all of it. The lithe blue vixen reminded herself that Panther always treated her well and put their time together first and foremost on every occasion. Perhaps she'd been hasty to leave Fox but… part of her felt that he deserved to know how she felt in the past because of his epic 'decision'.

The Phoenix Transportation Starliner shuddered softly. Krystal placed her paws against either side of the porthole and watched the laser-guided mooring clamp move into position with the docking manifold. Somewhere, on the other side of that bulkhead, Panther was hurting and it was her fault. Unlike Fox, he never deserved to be run out on and guilt sat heavy on her shoulders. Unable to decide if it was the need for closure or because of love, Krystal knew she had to return to him. She even sensed his presence in Sargasso. Today, wrongs would be righted.

A soft chime played over the loudspeaker. Krystal glanced up at the public announcement unit built into the wall then stood up and took a deep breath. She swallowed and reached for her suitcase and her purse. Her heart began to race again, unable to decide if she was making the wrong choice. Her left paw drew the purse up to her shoulder then she placed her fingertips to her nose. Slowly, Krystal traced up along her svelte muzzle to the bridge of her snout. Her fingertips stopped at the fur of her forehead, just beneath her hairline. Once upon a time, she wore jewelry upon her forehead but that was in the past. As of late the precious stone was a reminder of Cerinia… perhaps it was the last untarnished chunk of the planet left in galactic existence… but it reminded her of the doomed race she so desperately wanted to repopulate.

Her anger returned. How could she be so foolish to want Fox's children _or_ his love? He may have been upset to see her walk out on him but he was the one who cast her away to begin with – she needed a man to become her mate if her race was to continue… Panther, at the very least, provided her with companionship and adoration. She struggled with inner turmoil and her delicate sensibilities. She struggled with the fact she was the LAST of her race and without a devoted man to father her children, Cerinia, its culture, its customs and all that she knew… would be gone FOREVER.

She swallowed again and mentally armored her heart with fortitude. The door to her suite opened and Krystal stepped into the hallway with her chin held high. This was it. There was no looking back. She wasn't here for closure; she was here because she wanted to be treated like a lady by a man who gave a damn. She was here for Panther Caruso and there was no time for guilt or past love or anymore HURT. This was IT. She was determined to show resolve in her heart but she was even more determined to do something for _herself_ instead of being so damn naïve and giving. It was time to go where she felt _wanted_.

Krystal walked through the corridor and made her way to the ship's aft exit. She boarded the station and crossed the main platform. The little vixen was eyed by plenty of people but some recognized her, here. She approached the baggage claim and retrieved a long, skinny case. It looked like it might have held a fully assembled flute or similar instrument. Full of seedy people, the members of clientele were less than sterling people but she didn't care. Krystal canted her head back, watching as the CloudRunner, her personal fighter, was deposited by means of tractor beam onto the deck of the flight hanger. Satisfied her belongings were all accounted for, her tail fluffed up and she made her way to the maintenance elevator. Most took the public lift but she still remembered the code for this one.

It whisked her to the penthouse suite and there she stood, alone, on the top floor with her purse and her suitcase. In her left paw, beneath the purse, she held the hard-shell case with her un-extended staff. Krystal approached her old bedroom at the end of the hall; her cardkey still worked and the door swished open. She dropped her things in the center of the room, opened the case with her staff and placed it on two empty metal hooks on the wall above a sofa.

As soon as the staff touched both metal mounting hooks a green LED light on the wall illuminated showing that the staff was now on charging status. She stepped back and nodded with a sense of finality. She HAD to belong here… didn't she? There was only one way to find out… it was time to see Panther. For all she knew, he might hold a grudge and tell her to leave. A secret pang of panic crept into her heart. What if…?

She shook her head firmly. Krystal decided that she would have to roll with the punches. If Panther didn't want her back, she would return to Corneria and join the air guard. Bill Grey would let her continue flying – she just KNEW it! Nothing like having a telepath on your squadron to become popular with the military… No, she KNEW Bill would _love_ to have her back. But Corneria was a fallback plan. She wanted love and she wanted to further her race. Being a wife and a mother was something she desired since childhood… "I'll be _damned_ if someone takes that from me," she murmured.

Honestly, she wanted to be angry with Fox. The thing was, she couldn't hate him. No, she loved Fox. She _truly_ loved Fox. Panther was just 'settling' for the next best thing. But she decided that she couldn't allow anyone to toy with her emotions, let alone disrespect her. She wasn't some _ward_ to slow down Fox McCloud. At least Panther was man enough to cheer her on in battle despite worry he felt each time she flew against the Anglars.

"Stop it," she whispered. "You're a grown woman and you're mature enough to handle a little 'boy drama'. You can do this." She moved to the bathroom, switched on the lights and approached a mirror. Her heart ached again. She'd made love to Fox quite some time ago… and she'd made love to Panther only a few months ago. She looked herself in the face but felt it was difficult to look herself in the _eyes_. Panther always tried to be very romantic and involved in bed… but Fox always felt _natural_, like it was meant to be. She clinched her paws again. There was no use comparing them – she knew she couldn't help who she loved but she also knew she wanted to be respected and she preferred to have a lover with a bit of confidence and a little bit of backbone.

Behind the mirror she found aspirin and nail clippers with a metallic file. Krystal took it out and carved Fox's name in the wall then forced a line through the name as though scratching him out of her life. For some reason it felt good. She put the little tool down atop of the sink and ran her fingers back through her hair then shook her head listlessly to shake off memories of her past. "Today is the first day of the rest of your life, Krystal." She thought about Peppy, who had been a fatherly figure to her recently… Her eyes lowered again. "But trusting my instincts got me a _broken heart_. No more following my heart. From now on I'm going to be more logical about all of this. If I sit there and let that man hurt my feelings, Cerinia will truly be _doomed_." She held the monologue with her mirror.

"What _is_ love anyhow? It's a series of nerve impulses fueled by a hormone-induced chemical reaction." She nodded firmly and stepped back to look at her full upper body in the mirror. Nary a wrinkle was out of place. "If Panther knows what's good for him, he'll open his arms to me and have the patience and understanding to accept that I only went back to work as a team." She recalled that Fox kissed her day before yesterday and it sent her into a tailspin. She lifted her chin again and added, "But _nothing happened_ between us. I'm _loyal_ to my boyfriend. I've not been in Fox's bed since _before_ he kicked me off the team, several years ago; I'm not some hussy! I wouldn't even let Fox kiss me the other day – after all, I never officially broke things off with Panther, right?" She nodded decisively and left the bathroom, her quarters and practically sauntered down the hall to get the feeling right.

Panther's door had a retinal scanner box to the left of the doorframe. She gazed into it and her heart raced. Without further warning, the doors slid apart; she smiled brightly, seeing that he never removed her from the entry file. She opened her mind and scanned the room with her frontal lobe. Panther _was_ here. Krystal stepped into the bedroom and her expression softened. There he was, asleep atop of his covers. Something was wrong, however.

Her little nose twitched furiously, sniffing the area. She couldn't place a finger on it… there was something wrong. She'd seen him asleep a hundred times but something was _different_ this time. She approached the bed then blinked. He wasn't purring. Ever since leaving Corneria for StarWolf, Panther purred every single time he shut his eyes. That wasn't happening right now.

She moved around to his side of the bed and knelt besides him. The petite vixen brought her paws up, cupped either side of his face and gently kissed him. "I'm home," she murmured in muffled tones against his lips. His warm breath tickled the fur on her muzzle. Then, just as though she'd flipped a switch, Panther began to vibrate with a soft noise emanating from deep in his throat. He began _purring_, just like that.

Caruso opened his eyes, blinked then brought a paw to the side of her face. He spoke against her soft, plush lips. "Krystal… am I dreaming?" To her surprise, he spoke in first person perspective. "But what about…?"

She sensed the name he was about to speak. With her paws on either side of his face, she slid her thumbs beneath his jaw and forced him not to say the word. "Shh, it was all wrong. You're my mate. I promised my fidelity to you and, so, here I am. Are you upset with me?"

He brought his paws up and cupped hers, keeping them on his face. He sat up and smiled at her. "I thought I'd lost you. I could never be upset with you – I just want you to be _happy_, Krystal. Are you still my space flower?"

She chuckled dryly and lowered her gaze. "Yes, I suppose I am. I'm sorry we didn't talk about my decision to help them finish the Anglar Empire. A good couple discusses their options and keeps communication open. I rushed out the door and I'm terribly sorry I hurt you."

His voice lowered to a whisper. "Panther forgives. It's in the past and you're in Panther's arms again. All is well." He cut those twin golden irises to lock with her emerald orbs and the feline smiled softly. In slow, enunciated words, he announced, "Krystal, I love you."

She couldn't yet bring herself to say it back. Instead, she withdrew her paws from his, trailed her thumb over the milky white line on his black-furred face, then leaned in and pushed her head beneath his chin. She'd grown to like the distinguishing facial characteristic on his cheek. Right now, however, she wanted to hide in the crook of his neck. "Thank you for forgiving me," she whispered.

"The floor is no place for you," he replied. "Come up here and let me hold you."

Krystal remained quiet for a moment, keeping her face against his collarbone. She thought about the invitation and wasn't insulted the way she felt when Fox kissed her the other day. Then and there Krystal concluded that it must have been some sort of sign. She finally drew back from his semi-embrace, stood up and grinned at him. "Panther, I'm sorry I was rash and I'm sorry my weird, girly emotions made me run off. I disrespected you the same way Fox disrespected me back when he asked me to leave Star Fox. You're a good man and now that you've retired from your old ways as an assassin, perhaps we can set our sights on the future… together." She moved around to the other side of the bed and settled onto the mattress.

Panther rolled over and reached for her. Krystal allowed herself to be drawn, willingly, into his arms just as she had a few months ago when they first began having an intimate relationship. Things were so simple back then. The Anglars were relatively unknown, Fox was the last thought on her mind and she had real options. Not just being a Mercenary or staying on Corneria as a fighter pilot… no, she had options about what to do with her heart, her future and anything else she could think of… She _was_ happy back then, right?

She became distracted by Caruso's kiss. His whiskers eased back, his ears lay back upon his head and he wrapped his arms around her. Part of her felt rushed already… but she mentally reminded herself that she wasn't going to stay young forever… and if Cerinia had any chance of survival… she would need to start having children. Krystal's lips parted and she relented to his sensual kiss. She felt his tongue probe the inside of her maw, and, before long, her tongue joined his in a duel. It wasn't so bad. Perhaps it would be even better this time.

Her velveteen-padded palms came to his chest and his arms enveloped her frame. His large paws slid down her back with his fingers trailing her spine. It was a nice feeling. She couldn't deny that the man knew how to touch a woman. She heard a voice in her head.

'_Krystal, I'm so happy you've come back… This is special and a special occasion deserves something symbolic with which to mark the date. I have a ring set aside… I want you to wear it._' Panther's thoughts nearly made the girl choke.

She broke the kiss and looked up at him. "Slow down, big guy. Not including the time I returned to Star Fox, you and I have only been dating for five months. There is no need to rush into that… isn't that the Lylat standard for becoming betrothed?"

He nodded with a slight grin. "Yes. It's a ring that promises and symbolizes the intent to marry."

"Silly boy," she whispered. She sensed that a little part of him melted when he heard her say those words and feeling his humble romantic notions made her smile again. "I'm not saying no, Panther. I'm telling you that there's no need to rush. We should live together again for a while. Your declaration of love is noted and appreciated, but I'm not ready to become Mrs. Caruso until I've sorted out all my little girly emotions. I want to give all of myself to you because you deserve it. You've earned it and I respect you. Just wait until I'm emotionally ready for the next step. You're still my big kitten and I'm not going anywhere. I'm home, Panther. I'm back in your arms and you win – you've got the girl. There's no need to solidify it with a diamond so soon."

He studied her sapphire-furred visage then, after a brief pause, nodded in understanding. "Allow me to give you a promissory gift. Something you can wear to symbolize my affection for you. Would that be acceptable? Anything you want."

She sensed his desire to give her diamonds for some reason. Krystal drew in a slow breath, smiled gingerly then nodded. "How about earrings? I would accept that and cherish them."

The feline was delighted and she knew it. "Splendid, space flower! Tomorrow I will take you to Persimmon's on Corneria. Don't worry; the Anglar forces didn't destroy _everything_ in the Capital City. They're still open, as is Lunar Stone."

A tinge of a memory haunted her subconscious. Lunar Stone Hotel… When she first met Fox McCloud, they traveled to Corneria together and stayed at the Lunar Stone while getting the GreatFox dreadnought refitted. (_Chapter 4, Reflections of Krystal_) She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind and nodded to Panther's invitation. "It's a date then. But no more 'space flower', lover boy. It's… dreadfully tacky, I'm terribly sorry to say. After all, flowers don't grow in space."

"Fair enough," he replied with a grin. Caruso pushed his lips against hers once more and moved his paws to the hem of her Cornerian-style blouse. His amorous mood was strong and she saw his mind full of romantic notions.

She couldn't deny that this was the only way to become a mother, although there was no reason to rush into that, either. However, she had to know if she was still compatible with him after seeing Fox and living nearby her first mate for a number of months. Krystal drew in another slow breath through her nose and closed her eyes. Her muzzle parted again and her arms rose to encircle him.

He was bulkier than McCloud but was equally tone and… Krystal swallowed and pushed the comparison aside. Now was no time to think about Fox. She reached for resolve and fortitude to guard her heart and burry those past memories. With this act, she was ready to establish feelings of acceptance and companionship again.

His masculine ego was stroked and he purred. "Tell me you love me."

She hesitated. Then again, he never demanded that she be honest about her feelings on love… he only wanted her to say it because it was something he desired to hear on a psychological level… She finally consented to the pillow talk and announced, "I love you, Panther. Just… please continue."

"My pleasure," he mused then nibbled on her ear. Panther lowered his head and said, "Panther love his vixen," then he kissed her again.

Krystal sensed the building tension in his blood and body. She closed her eyes once more… It would all be over soon.

(_Deleted Scene_)

* * *

_A short time later…_

**Caruso took both of her paws and interlaced his fingers with her own** as they lay together. "That was really good," she told him with an endearing tone. It wasn't amazing or even great but it was certainly better than the one time they bonded before the Anglars had even surfaced; that felt like forever ago. "I… think I'm the kind of girl where… intimacy gets better as my heart grows fonder. I can only imagine that, as things return to the way there were before I ran back to Star Fox… I mean… Perhaps one day things will be fairy tale romance between us." She decided to be playful at this point and kissed the side of his face. "Thank you."

"Thank YOU," he replied in a breathy tone. "I feel like we have a deeper connection than ever before." He lifted his head and looked into her eyes with a grin. "Panther likes!"

She chuckled. "You would." She brought her paws to either side of his face, kissed his nose and said, "Be a dear and go to my room. Bring me fresh clothes. May I use your shower?"

"Silly, silly vixen. You _know_ you don't need to ask. I would love to join you but perhaps we'll bookmark that for a future date. I have an appointment."

She kept her paws on either side of his head, probing his mind. Her brows furrowed. "I thought you gave up doing assassinations?" She paused briefly then said, "I didn't know there were still Anglar leaders still alive. Zako was one of the Emperor's Generals. Where is he?"

"He's to stand trial on Corneria for war crimes. However, an insider has said he'll be entering a plea bargain for immunity. He will offer invaluable information for amnesty. My employer wants me to silence him forever, which requires breaking into a maximum-security prison. Believe it or not, it's easier to kill him in prison than it is to try when they transfer him to the court. He'll have ten times the amount of protection the day of his trial. It won't be easy."

She sighed. However, in consideration of his target, she knew it was important for Lylat. "You won't be able to break into such a facility."

"Oh? What will I require to do the job?"

Krystal gently pushed against him. Understanding the gesture, Panther eased his body away from hers and sat adjacent to his newly returned mate. She smiled somewhat then sat up with him and pushed her fingers back through her hair to straighten it. "You'll 'require' the aid of a telepath." She watched his lower lip tuck between his teeth. This was it… the moment of truth. Would he treat her like a ward or would he respect her enough to allow her help?

Panther cleared his mind and closed his eyes, making it difficult for her to read his thoughts. After a moment of self-deliberation he nodded and said, "As much as Panther does not like hearing that he's _unable to do a job without aid_… you're right – a telepath would guarantee success." His eyes opened. "The job occurs tonight. Are you sure you're up to a mission with such short notice?"

She nodded with a paw on his shoulder. "You need me for this. Be thankful I came back _now_, else you'd be doing this all alone."

"I shall fetch your clothes, you shower. I, too, must take a quick one before we leave. After that, we'll go together. I don't typically work with a sidekick but… for you, Panther will gladly make an exception."

There it was again… acceptance. She felt it flowering in her chest. Krystal offered a quick nod and slid off the bed. The little vixen reached for his nearby comforter, covered herself and moved towards the private bathroom at the other end of the room. "Okay. I'll go clean up while you get my clothes… you sure you don't want to shower _before_ I do?"

He shook his head. "No, no… ladies first."

For the first time since before she'd arrived back at Sargasso, she offered a genuine smile. "I appreciate it." With that, she balled up and tossed the blanket back to his mattress and disappeared within the bathroom.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

**With a flourish, **Panther extended his wrist as if to gesture for her to go first. Krystal wore a sleek one-piece body suit designed for stealth. Her hair was drawn back into a tight ponytail and her tail was adorned in several white fabric scrunchies. The vixen went first and put her back up against a bulkhead then moved beneath a camera. She moved along the wall just beyond its field of view, waited for it to swivel for a moment then continued along the path in silence. In all honesty, she couldn't believe she was breaking into a Cornerian jail to aid in the assassination of an Anglar 'General'.

This wasn't something Fox would have wanted her doing… she blinked away memories of her ex-boyfriend and focused her mind to stay sharp. Krystal's head tilted upwards. She watched the camera's mechanical pattern, waited until it was panned back to the right then she broke into a sprint to get further down the hall. As she ran, her tail flitted about listlessly behind her and the staff mounted on her back moved slightly with the curvature of her spine.

Krystal skidded to a halt and knelt at the far end of the hallway. She lifted a paw to the side of her head, just forward of her temple, and mentally probed the area for guards. Her paw moved to her forehead for a moment and she closed her eyes. Her paw then slid back to the top of her head, as if to somehow cup the parietal lobe of her brain. She reached out to scan with her spatial sense and tapped in to her mental compass as if to get bearings for navigation.

She relaxed her mind to tape into a more atavistic level of consciousness so as to become aware of all the guards in the surrounding area. She lifted her paw, calmly, and gestured for Panther to move up. He put his back towards the wall and took his time, moving beneath the camera. Once it began panning back to the right, he hurried up until he was near her. "What do you see?" he asked.

"They're not Zener Cards," she said in an almost scolding tone. "These are people who have walk routes and react to just about anything. This won't be easy."

"Why not, my lovely Krystal? With you at my side, it's impossible to lose."

She shook her head. While she appreciated his words, she couldn't put stock in them. "Panther, if a guy has to walk down hallway "A" and gets distracted at the intersection from a text message… he checks it and ambles down hallway "B" without realizing it… I'll _sense_ he thinks he's in the first hallway and recognize the psychic vibrations of his proximity when it's _too late_, halfway down the second hallway. Do you follow?"

"At that point, Krystal, we pray he remains distracted long enough for me to dispatch him. We hope there is a nearby janitorial closet, and then we hide the body. You think and scan… I'll react." He saw the look on her face and took her by the shoulders. Once their eyes met, he whispered, "I have faith in you. I trust your abilities, flower. We'll make a good team – you watch and see. We shall be successful tonight; this, Panther vows."

She swallowed back her reluctance and nodded. "Let's do it."

"Now you're speaking my language." He offered a playful swat on her rump then peered around the corner. "My escape plan is as follows… Smoke screens and chaff grenades. We run without being seen, we hide and change clothes then casually walk away with a swagger."

"We can visit the café you like," she mused.

"Tease." He grinned back at her and shook his head. "I can't be seen on this planet tonight. It would not look good for an alibi. I have something far more simple in mind." Before she could answer or even scan his mind, he announced, "Wolf is personally purchasing _two_ tickets to the theater of my choice on Katina… he is using _my_ credit card and a fake ID. He'll sign my signature on the touch screen panel… I was taking you out to a movie tonight to celebrate your return. How can I be in two places at once? That is my alibi. What's our next move?"

Krystal grinned with a slow shake of her head. "Wolf is right… you talk too much." She patted the side of his face somewhat affectionately then sauntered passed him. The vixen's relaxed gait was cleverly calculated to stay in cadence to a guard in a parallel corridor. She matched his walking speed so as to remain unseen. She sashayed her hips to keep Caruso's attention, waggling a finger for him to follow.

The onyx-furred cat kept a blaster drawn. The extended barrel, a high performance flash suppresser, was painted black so as not to glisten in the ambient lighting. The couple moved through the hallways in silence to the beat of Krystal's set rhythm. She lifted a paw; Panther gently bumped into her. She could hear the thought in his head. '_What is it?_'

Her paw went up, gesturing 'two'. She flattened her paw out and made a slicing motion to the left then another one straight ahead. A brief pause, then she held her paw up, fingers extended. Next, she curled each finger shut as though counting down a five second timer.

Panther pointed the weapon forward. A guard opened a bathroom door and stepped into the hallway just as Caruso squeezed the trigger. It caught the man in his throat, blasting a hole straight through his neckline. The couple quickened their pace, took the man beneath his arms and dragged him back inside the bathroom.

They brought him into a booth just as the cauterized hole began to gush with blood from pressure due to his broken carotid artery. At first, it seeped from the melted flesh within the hole… but as they sat him up on a toilet seat, the wound shifted. Blood spurted up from both sides of his throat, leaving a macabre splatter on the tiles.

Krystal ducked back to avoid contact with the spray of gore. She reached for Panther, sensing something from the man. It startled her as though she'd seen a ghost. The man suddenly awoke, flailing in the throes of death. One paw went to his neck while the canine's other paw reached for his utility belt.

Sensing his intention, to try and call for help as his last mortal action, she gracefully withdrew her staff. In one smooth motion she caught his paw with the metallic tip before the man could reach a transponder on his belt. The tip of the staff pinned his palm to his leg. Feeling sorry for his agony, she activated the 'frost' application programmed into the weapon staff. A wintery chill rushed from the end of her Cerinian weapon, freezing him to the toilet.

Panther lifted his blaster and brought the butt down upon the frozen man, shattering part of his torso into icy chunks. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Krystal turn away with a sour expression. "I'm sorry, my dear. If you like we can…"

She gritted her teeth and shook her head vehemently. "There's no turning back now. We're knee deep in the mission." She sucked in a deep breath through her teeth and held it in her chest for a moment. She intended for this to be a sneaking mission not a slaughter-fest. After taking a moment to compose herself… she said, "I didn't intend to kill Cornerians."

"You didn't," said Panther. "I did. He was already dying, you simply stopped his suffering; a noble and humane effort on your part." He reached out with his free paw and offered a reassuring touch. "Haste would be wise, hmm?"

"Yes," she murmured with a nod. Why didn't she stay with Fox? But, as she'd just stated seconds prior, there was no turning back now. She was here; she made her bed and already slept in it. She felt like a whore but quickly reminded herself that she left Fox because she was already dating Panther… It took a moment to recompose herself and to convince her heart and mind that she was being loyal to her mate so as to rid herself of such self-deprecating thoughts. She exhaled through her teeth and said, "I feel guilty, he was just here doing his job… but," she paused to swallow, breathe again then continued. "But his last dying thought was guilt over a deplorable act. He was certainly not a noble man."

"Do you believe in Karma?" Panther guided her paw back so that she returned the staff to her harness.

"You saying this will come back and bite me for helping this man to die?"

He shook his head and scritched his claws gently beneath her chin. "I'm saying he probably deserved it." Caruso offered her a reassuring wink then moved back to the door. "Let's finish the job so we can leave."

"That would be best," she said but took time to consider his words… perhaps that guard _did_ have such an awful fate coming. Who was she to argue providence? It helped ease the pang of culpability that gnawed at her heart. Meanwhile, Panther had absolutely no compunction for his actions; he was the consummate professional when it came to doing jobs like this.

Together, they traversed the hallway leading into the main complex. Once inside, they made their way down to the maximum-security block. Panther came up behind a guard, cupped either side of his head and snapped his neck swiftly. The guard's body became deadweight in his paws. He forced the man up to a retinal scanner, carefully used his claws to pry open his eyelids then waited. The gate, comprised of laser bars vanished from a doorframe.

She shuddered and looked away, able to hear the thoughts of the motionless man. The Cornerian's mind raced to comprehend what had happened and why he couldn't move or feel anything. Her heart ached, hearing the man's mind… he relaxed himself by portraying a soft white light at the end of a tunnel… and then… his thoughts ceased. Krystal looked around nervously, wanting desperately to wash her hands for some reason. She felt… _dirty_. Soiled. Tarnished.

They moved together, along the walls, until they were out in the main area of the cellblock. It was a large square courtyard with dozens of cells on each wall, three stories tall. The central congregation area was empty with tables and chairs at the center. There were a few decks of cards spread out on one table and three sets of barbells on the west side.

To their surprise, however, all the cells were covered with opaque force fields. It was impossible to see who was inside each cubicle-sized dwelling. Caruso cursed beneath his breath. He panned his eyes towards her and frowned. "My apologies, I did not intent to utter such words in the presence of a lady."

She ground her teeth together and nodded in acceptance of his apology. Truly, it didn't bother her. She was simply trying to think so as to separate the various races in her mind. She scanned the area then narrowed her gaze. "He's in the center," she whispered. "Right in front of a camera. We'll be seen if we go any further into this area."

"Fear not," he murmured. "Do you trust me?"

She tried to scan him to see what he had up his sleeve but she couldn't see anything. All she could tell is that he was sure of himself. Finally, the cobalt-furred Cerinian offered him a slow nod. "I trust you."

"Splendid." He reached into his gear pack and withdrew two small metal objects. Roughly the size of a fist, each, he pulled a tab from the tops and tossed them out into the middle of the room. They clinked and clanked like two empty soda cans and came to stop by the card table. He counted down from ten and both canisters made a decisive 'pop!' like a light bulb striking the pavement.

She looked around. "Well?"

"Electromagnetic pulse, my trump card." He casually strolled out into the middle of the large room, crossed over to the center cell on the far wall then turned back to look at her. He saw her nod then cut his gaze back to the force field.

Panther retrieved a piece of paper from his pocket, un-crumbled it and read the four digits then entered them into a keypad adjacent to the cell. The field disappeared. Within, Zako was lying on his bunk, wearing a facemask. Connected to it was a tube that went to a large canister full of water. The mask covered Zako's gills. A hammerhead shark, Zako wasn't actually an Anglar at _all_.

Krystal remained across the chamber, fidgeting nervously. This is the last place she wanted to be right now. Several dead Cornerians, she was supposed to be a hero of the people. Getting caught would have been very bad; she had nowhere else to go other than Lylat, after all. Her biggest worry was that Panther's little devices didn't work… after all, the force field barriers were all still on, so she couldn't understand why he was so confident when he crossed the cellblock courtyard.

The sleek assassin knelt down adjacent to the bunk with a smirk. He knew the Anglars had both lungs _and_ gills… Zako, like the Anglar race, was no different. Panther surmised the water tank was full of something more than just water… he pondered there being a chemical agent in the tank that kept the shark sedated. Panther reached into his boot and withdrew a cyanide capsule and pushed it into the man's mouth. Not his typical method of operation, this was a request of the client.

He pushed his finger into the man's mouth, careful of his teeth, and then used a claw to break the plastic ampoule at the back of the man's tongue. "You're no General," he murmured, recognizing the man now that he got a good look at Zako's face. "You were just a _bounty hunter_ working for the Emperor. There's more going on than we've been led to believe; Panther _will_ get to the bottom of this." He'd apparently confused Zako with Zazan who was still at large. He watched the hammerhead shark for a moment, waited then smirked… the deed was done and Zako was dead.

Caruso hurried back across the room and held his paws out, "Just like Panther believed you would come back, the mission is now complete. Let us hurry, no? Things will get difficult if we stay around."

"How come your electromagnetic bomb things didn't short out the force fields? You were probably seen on camera!"

He lifted a finger to her lips and smiled. "Shh, flower, it's not true. Those force fields are designed so that their electronics are shielded from EMP… cameras are affected but not the fields. Were someone to attack with such a bomb, the Cornerians would not want all of their maximum-security prisoners to escape. Like this." He withdrew a small metal box from his belt and mashed his thumb over the button. Every single field on all three floors disappeared. "They will cover our escape and the actions of Panther's crime." He turned away from her, brought his paws to his muzzle and shouted at the top of his lungs. "YOU'RE ALL FREE TO FLEE THE PLANET! I SUGGEST YOU ALL HURRY!" He turned about, snatched her paw and together they ran to stay ahead of the group.

As they rushed through the corridors, Panther dropped smoke grenades and chaff devices to cause electronic problems to the surveillance systems. They made it back to the main area just as the emergency klaxon sounded in the distance. A dozen canines poured out of a guard shack up ahead near the main gates. Caruso's heart dropped, realizing that he'd misjudged how long it would take for the alarm to be set off.

Krystal unsheathed her staff. It telescopically extended in her right paw. She lifted it above her head in both paws while in mid-run then brought it down with all of her upper body weight. The tip slammed into the ground with the super-quake application. Intense energy drained from the staff into the ground, causing a tectonic tremor in the immediate area. Panther stumbled and all the men that were coming through the doorway went to the ground like a line of dominos.

Caruso withdrew his last smoke grenade and hurled it at the fallen foes. He got back to his feet and felt Krystal tug at his paw. Together they raced through the main gates with her leading. She kept her mind clear and avoided the fallen foes. Within the smoke, she saw blaster fire. It illuminated the billowing fog of gray like lightning in a veil of rain clouds.

"Hurry!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Up ahead, a large rolling gate began to slide along its tracks to bar entry or escape. Panther did as he was told and sprinted through the cloud cover. They broke free of the miasma and the obscured gate. Krystal gasped in surprise, feeling her body scooped up by the large feline. She clung to him, glad she no longer had to run.

Caruso carried her down the road and into the forest, where a stealth-modified ship waited for them, obfuscated from the naked eye. Upon his approach the ship sensors scanned his genetic makeup and the aft section opened. It looked like a rift in space-time, coming from out of nowhere. He carried her up the gangplank and into the cockpit. The hatch closed at the back of the ship, disappearing back into obscurity.

Half-draped over the co-pilot's chair, she removed the staff from the harness and placed it on a magnetic charging plate on the bulkhead. "I sensed you were confused when you found Zako. What happened back there?"

"I was told I was assassinating one of the Emperor's Generals but instead it was one of the hired guns that worked for the freak."

"Freak?"

"Indeed! A freak of nature," Panther nodded firmly. "Didn't you know? These Anglars were created by Andross. Zako, however, was born naturally on Aquas and grew up to become a bounty hunter. He's just a low underling who joined the wrong side during the war. In fact, he…"

She lifted a paw and put it upon his muzzle. "Shh… Panther. Please. If you relax, I can sense it all from you. Like Wolf said…"

"Yes, yes… Panther talks too much." He offered her a sidelong grin. "Let us return to Sargasso. Perhaps we should watch the news report, see what comes of this and investigate further… all is not as it seems."

Krystal nodded in reply then cut her gaze to the windshield bubble. The trees lowered beneath the ship and disappeared from view. Within a matter of minutes they were heading up into the stratosphere. She licked her lips apprehensively, hoping she wasn't getting in over her head.

* * *

A/N: _ I'm not sure how long this story will become, but I wanted to follow Krystal as she went through a transformation, leaving Panther, trying to go and work things out by working for Bill… then making up her mind to go back to Fox. I'm taking parts and pieces from the many endings of SF: COMMAND, like the initial ending where she leaves Fox after a few months and returns to Panther… Why? In my story she does it to get closure… she just doesn't know it yet. She thinks she's going to go and BE with Panther… but it won't work out, she'll get closure, and eventually she WILL meet Fox. I'm taking SEVERAL endings and combining them. She'll even see Fox on Kew first… he won't recognize her… then she'll leave for Sauria… he'll realize, after they've parted ways, just who she was… and go to Sauria… then they'll meet up and pledge their love to one another… and eventually that leads to Marcus. xD _

_It just… you know… Drama comes first. OKAY so… how was chapter 1? I was thinking about having Marcus learn something about his mother in the latest chapter of Reflections of MM, but… I wanted to think about how she would get to the point of motherhood FIRST… then I realized I can do both. You'll find that out in chapter 2, since I already wrote three chapters for this story… Yeah, Krystal had a Cerinian secret that she's already told Wolf and his team, and they even mention it briefly in SFC but not many people seemed to notice. I'll post the second chapter tomorrow night IF you guys like this story enough for me to keep going. _

_So! Do ya'? PLEASE let me know if this is a story you guys are interested in reading so I can continue with it! _

_-Kit_

_OH! And if you want to email me, do so! :D  
__One last thing, if you have a FaceBook, look up KIT KARAMAK there and click to become a fan or just leave a message on the wall. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Moving Forward

A/N: _I'll be honest, some people who read my REFLECTIONS SERIES will probably HATE the first few chapters simply because Krystal and Panther aren't a popular couple. I'm not really a fan of Panther and Krystal pairings. However, as a fan of the franchise, I accept that it happens canonically at some point in time, during SFC's beginnings. SO! I'm also empathetic to the fact that Krystal has no one; she's alone and part of a doomed race. Instinctually, she's going to be fighting the urge to become a mother so as to try and restore some measure of lineage to the Cerinian people. I do plan on tying this story into my other SIX Reflections stories. I'm also still working on perfecting CHAPTER 2 of the re-edited Reflections of Krystal! It's going to tie into THIS chapter of Regret AND the latest chapter of Reflections of Marcus McCloud! I'll get that reposted asap. I've labeled where a part from this chapter will tie into that one to let you know of one of the new additions... Okay! So! Let's move along to chapter 2 of THIS story, now, huh?_

_

* * *

_

Chapter -2-  
"_Moving Forward_"

**Wolf O'Donnell withdrew his bionic eye patch** and put it on the desk. He kicked his legs up onto the surface, watching Panther and Krystal with his singular gaze. The sunken, hollow eyehole was unnerving to behold. He had a red tattoo just above and beneath the socket to highlight the remains of the very scar that took half his vision. "It _was_ a barrel of laughs, Princess. But you left. I guess we weren't _good enough_ to have your back against the Anglars. Now the Star Fox team isn't good enough for you either? You sure that coming back is what you _really_ want?"

"Yes," she murmured. "I want to come back, Wolf. I belong here. I didn't run back to Star Fox because they stood a better chance of defeating an enemy… I went back because of my conflicted emotions."

"Yeah, feelings can be a real bitch and I'm no head-shrink but you probably just needed closure or whatever." He cut his singular gaze over at Panther and smirked. "I guess you were right. You said you believed she'd come back… here she is. I always thought the hopeless romantic crap was just a load of fluff but… I admit I was wrong."

"Panther, too, was beginning to have doubts, boss." Caruso shifted his weight, reached down to his belt and withdrew a small computer tablet. He offered it over Wolf's boots, propped up on the desktop and waited for O'Donnell to retrieve it. Silence. After a moment the lupine looked up at the couple. Panther reached for Krystal's paw. "You gut was right, Wolf. Zako was in control of that strange metal stashed away on Venom. When stuffing my finger into his mouth a tooth came loose. It turned out he had a false tooth acting as a key to the vault. Ruffian is on his way to pick up…_ whatever it is_. How can you be sure of its worth?"

"I have a nose for business, jabber jaws." He looked back at Krystal and asked, "So… you read minds… I want to know, straight up, what's gotten into Leon lately? He's saying the weirdest crap. Did he go gay?"

Even being telepathic, Krystal found herself taken back by Wolf's sudden change of topic. "I…" She probed O'Donnell's mind to see if he was serious or if it was a joke. "Does it matter?"

"Hell no, he's a kickass pilot. I trust him with my life, sister. I just want to make sure I don't say something offensive or any crap like that. So, is he a dude lover or a snatchcastle? It's not that hard of a question."

She already knew the answer… she'd known for a while. "It's complicated, Wolf. No, your jokes won't insult him – he's open-minded enough that your macho attitude won't bother him."

O'Donnell shrugged and looked away. He didn't like that she danced around the question so carefully. "So… he's one of _those_ kind of guys, huh? I'm disappointed in him but whatever."

A tinge of a smile tugged at the corner of her maw. "You're disappointed _but_ he's still your best friend, is that what you wanted to say?"

"Yeah, yeah… if you can get over his constant need to bask and his strange one liners, Leon is a pretty cool dude. It's just… in his old age, he's starting to really creep me out."

"Mid thirties is old?" Krystal shook her head with a chuckle then she changed the subject. "How is Nicole?"

"Same as ever. She hates everyone, loves to 'scrump' and now she's talking about friggin' kids. If it happens, it happens. If not? No big deal. Okay, you two… I've got my shipment of strange metal and you two are back together. Zako is dead but the client lied about his status – he was just some puny underling and Panther has been researching to learn about this mystery client's identity. Is that everything?"

Panther opened his mouth to speak but Wolf gestured him to stay quiet. "I was asking her. She doesn't yammer on like you do."

Krystal glanced over at her boyfriend, bit her lower lip and frowned then turned back to O'Donnell. "We're going shopping. Panther will need his credit card back from you, Wolf."

"Shopping?! _What the heck_ is that crap?" He retrieved the card, the movie ticket stubs and the sales receipt then tossed them halfway across the table. The various items went in all directions but Krystal was quick to scoop up everything and hand it to Caruso. Wolf shook his head. "Damn, Panther… you're gay, too?"

"No," said Krystal, coming to his defense, "I personally assure you that he's not." She stood up with a thin smile then turned to Caruso and reached for his paw. "Let's go, love."

In a high-pitched mocking voice, Wolf said, "Let's go, love!" He sneered then scoffed loud enough for them both to hear it and said, "Well, one thing is for sure… Panther's _pussy whipped_." A sly grin came to the lupine's muzzle. He leaned back in his chair and watched them leave his office.

Once they were out in the hall Krystal gave Panther's paw a gentle squeeze. "It's all an act, you know."

"Pardon?" Panther's concise reply surprised her somewhat.

She cleared her throat then leaned close to him and said, "He was waiting for us to leave so he could go and see Nicole. His macho act… it was all a façade. He's quite happy to see me back. However, he doubts that we'll stay together very long. Why do you suppose he was happy to see me return?"

"He _likes_ when Fox McCloud is going through hard times. You're here, so _obviously_ Fox McCloud is going through hard times." Caruso released her paw and moved it to the small of her back. They passed Nicole in the hallway. The red-fox vixen stopped to look them over and perked her ears up.

"Well, well… look who came back. Little miss perfect. What did I tell you before you ran off? Fox McCloud is a douche bag. He's a jerk – a know-it-all who actually knows _nothing_. I was right, wasn't I? See? I wasn't trying to BS you just 'cause I don't like you two. I was trying to keep you from making a mistake you'd regret. Maybe next time you'll listen to good advice, Princess." She snorted disdainfully at the couple then continued down the hall towards Wolf's office.

"Don't mind her," said Caruso. "She has a bug up her tail."

Krystal sighed and gave a tug on him. The two began walking again. "I sensed that she is going through something hard, Panther. Besides, she was right and I ignored her advice. Regardless, she's hurting on the inside."

"No, my dear, she's just being a little more foul than usual." He put his paw out and caught the elevator door before it could close. "At least she kept us from having to wait for the lift."

Krystal stepped into the small metal box and looked up at her mate. "Panther… promise me you'll keep a secret." She waited for his nod then, in a forlorn tone, told him, "Nicole had another miscarriage. That's difficult for a woman… it's the reason she stayed back and kept an eye on Sargasso during the Anglar occupation. When she saw me just now, she was reminded of the difficult time she experienced. Apparently she found out shortly after I left for Great Fox. I had no idea until I read it from her mind just now."

Caruso sighed and nodded. For once there was nothing he could say. He didn't even know Nicole was pregnant back during the Anglar invasion. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out on the flight deck. His eyes flitted over the Cloud Runner and his head tilted. "You brought it back with you? Panther had not noticed before."

"You want to fly it?" She reached to her hip, patting herself down only to recall that she was wearing a skirt. Her paws lifted to a windbreaker she wore and she retrieved her keys from the right pocket. "I've never let anyone else fly it. I figure if you're going to buy me earrings from Persimmons then the least I can do is let you fly my ship."

"It's quite large for a fighter." He took the keys from her and the couple crossed the deck. "Is it true you took remains from your Cerinian shuttle and installed them into that machine?"

"Yes." She gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "It's spacious. It gives me just enough room to stand up and stretch or I can move back into the belly of the ship and meditate. But because of its shape and design, it's nimble and handles well in atmospheric conditions."

"In other words, we won't be cramped." He smiled at her as the two neared the vessel. Using her keys, he lowered the boarding ramp and gestured to the vixen. "Go on." He waited until she went first then followed her into the fighter. The cargo section was large enough to install a mattress, a mini-fridge and possibly a coffee table. He followed her up into the cockpit, which had a single seat but enough floor space on either side to allow for her to wiggle up besides him. Caruso sank into the chair, inserted the keys and booted the computer. Next, he brought the engines online and made a mental note of where each of the controls was located.

Krystal drew her legs up beneath her and settled besides the seat. She rested her head on his arm and relaxed. Caruso maneuvered the ship from the hanger and ramped the throttle. He offered her a soft smile then programmed the autopilot for Corneria. "Have I told you just how happy I am that you've returned to me?"

His loving tone and the first person perspective statement was endearing and worded in a sweet way. She felt wanted again and, instead of replying to him, she lay there with her head against him. Krystal used her right paw to smooth out the wrinkles of her skirt. "What if I'm like Nicole?"

Caruso's eyes widened. He touched a button on the dash, causing the manual control yoke to retract then he reached for her. Krystal climbed into his lap and placed her head on his shoulder. She just didn't want to be alone anymore and Panther's arms took the edge off of her hurt.

"Even if you were, which Panther doubts, we would find a way. Surrogacy is an option. In the end we'll do whatever it takes to ensure you're happy. Don't dwell on that."

"I'm the last member of my race," she muttered. "If I was 'damaged goods'… what then? I don't know if I could handle that."

"You have a lot of worry for such a beautiful woman." He placed his paw between her ears and began to massage behind them. "Don't worry yourself, Krystal. We'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. That's first and foremost. If and when you become pregnant, I would be honored to father your children."

She sensed his sincerity and, even though it was a bit forward for her, she still appreciated the sentiment behind his message. "You used to be such a womanizer."

"I was a desperado, now I'm a complete man." He continued to stroke behind her ears gently. "Did you know I was also a mariachi?"

She didn't know the word and so she listened to his thoughts for a definition then smiled at the meaning. "You play guitar?"

"I do. Would you like me to sing you a song? I know of a cantina west of the city… they have an open mic night and keep two acoustic guitars in the back. I would be happy to show you a fresh side of Panther Caruso. Perhaps it is one you can be proud of."

"Just because you're an assassin and a mercenary doesn't mean I'm not proud of you, Panther." She looked up at him and cupped his face gently in her palms. "You have a very sensitive ego. If I'm not around to inflate it, you need to build yourself up. Stop having self-doubt locked away in your heart and start living. Confidence doesn't come from here," she said, touching his forehead. Her paw dropped to his chest. "It comes from here. If you can learn to live without your ego, we may have a future together. And… yes," she added, her voice lowering to something a touch more coy. "I would love for you to perform a song for me. Ironic – I'm telepathic yet I didn't know you were a musician."

"Indeed, Panther plays _staccato_ with built in picks." He held his paw out and unsheathed his claws. "Music is the language of romance. I'll show you today." His fingers sifted through the soft cerulean locks of her hair. "You're so beautiful. And I can understand how so many would overlook the fact that you're incredibly strong and intelligent… beauty is a distracting quality that typically blinds men. Panther is no fool, however… you are very sophisticated… complex layers of…"

She lifted her paw, placing her index finger against his lips. "Shh. There is more than one way to communicate with your lips."

Panther shivered. He'd have to remember that one. He kissed her as if it were a request and encircled her waist with his arms. She shifted her weight and he helped so that she was sitting on his lap, straddling his hips in the piloting seat. He hiked her skirt a few inches and met her lips once more. And, yet, in the back of her heart, she felt as though she was forcing herself into intimate situations. She'd used Panther before… now she was using him again… to fill the void in her heart left by Fox McCloud.

(_Scene Deleted_)

* * *

_A short time later… _

**"I'll never complain,** flower. Panther is in heaven." His words made her smile and she cupped either side of his face, kissed his lips softly then eased from his lap. He watched her worm away and began to fix her clothing, starting with the clasp between the cups of her brazier and said, "You're an amazing lover. Panther could never pretend to want anything else for the rest of his days."

She began to work on the shirt then reached for her windbreaker. "Being sweet to me again? You know I like that." Her finished with the last button then began to brush her fingers through her hair. "You're not bad yourself," she added with a smile. She wasn't satisfied… but it would do; she felt like she was trying too hard with the wrong person. Her eyes lifted back to the canopy just in time to see the green pool of a jump gate ahead of them. The autopilot program took the Cloud Runner through the portal and within the blink of an eye, Corneria, in all its glory, filled the expanse of space ahead of them. Krystal experienced a quick flashback to the prior evening.

The communication terminal illuminated. "Identification codex received and confirmed. Krystal of team Star Fox! Welcome back to Corneria!"

She crawled up to the front of the cockpit and fluffed her hair again then pressed a button on the dash panel. "Corneria! This is Krystal although you can update your records, gentlemen… I'm currently under 'privateer' status, now. How go restoration efforts?"

"We're very sorry to hear he pushed you off the team again, Miss Krystal – the reconstruction is coming along well. Thank you for asking, ma'am! You're cleared to make your approach." The link disconnected.

Krystal glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at Panther. "Can you believe that? They must think I was stupid enough to let him hurt me twice…"

"They're assumptive fools. You're too fast of a learner but if it makes them dislike Fox McCloud more for hurting you again… why nitpick the finer details?"

"I suppose." Her expression wilted a bit; her tail drooped. "Still… I don't know how I feel about the public's opinion half the time." She crawled back along the base plates and made her way into the hold to clean up. A sink slid out of the wall and she pushed her paws into the basin. She began scrubbing her padded palms vigorously. A scene from last night's 'mission' replayed in her head and, as it did, she grew more aggressive in the cleansing of her paws. "It feels strange to have come back here after last night."

"I don't even think about it," he called back to her. Panther reached for the controls and relinquished the computer of its automated burden. Within minutes they penetrated the atmosphere, through the cloud cover and settled on a public rental pad at the edge of the Capital spaceport. He slid out of the seat, adjusted his fashionable clothing and tucked in his shirt then crawled around behind the seat, towards her. "Open the canopy or use the gangplank?"

"It doesn't matter," she murmured. "Might as well use the gangplank since we're both back here already." She dried her paws and offered a somewhat timid smile. "The notion of Persimmons is sweet, Panther, but coming back to Corneria after last night… it just feels… raw. Why don't we save our shopping for a later date, refuel and head somewhere else? Aquas, Katina… we can make a daytrip out of any number of locations…"

Seeing the complex feelings in her eyes, he placed his right paw atop of hers. "Shh, you're right. Tell you what… we can save the shopping for another day. Panther is sorry it bothers you. If you'd told me…"

Krystal's ears lowered and she looked away. "I didn't know until we landed… then I just… _felt_ it. Like a weight on my chest." Her head lowered but her eyes lifted, gazing up at him through sapphire bangs. "It's difficult to push through my feelings concerning that 'mission'. Those were bystanders making an honest living. We killed a couple of them, and, while fleeing the front gates I injured quite a few inadvertently. They weren't enemy soldiers, Panther. They were Cornerians, the very same people we fought to protect against the Aparoids and Anglars."

"Allow me to serenade you in…"

She brought a paw to his mouth and shook her head. "Another time. Or, at the very least… somewhere else. I'm ashamed to be here. Let's fuel up and go, please."

Caruso was quick to exit the ship and refuel it. Krystal stayed inside, attempting to calm herself with meditation. After a short time, Panther re-boarded the ship, made his way back to the cockpit and lifted off. He sailed through the stratosphere, and, within a matter of moments, they were back in space. She crawled back into the cockpit besides him with shame on her face. "I don't know what came over me down there… it was the most bizarre thing. It was like every cell in my body was screaming to be anywhere but on Corneria."

"Where to?"

She shrugged. "Anywhere but here." She moved behind the cockpit chair and slumped against the backrest, facing away from him. "Did you find out anything about your employer or the Zako case? You said you thought something was…" Krystal froze. She was about to say 'fishy' but stopped herself and chose another word. "Suspicious."

"The man who hired me was named Octoman – strange name, I know. He's from Aquas and was Zako's superior. I can only assume he didn't want Zako to talk about something. He has a strange sixth sense ability… to brainwash some species. I'm not quite sure I understand it all… I can only assume he was exploiting Andross' Technology utilized by the Anglars. I believe he was _using_ Zako and… once Zako was beyond his range, and in a prison… the shark was ready to talk. Octoman wanted him dead. End of story." Panther set the autopilot sequence to maintain a stable trajectory away from Corneria.

"Do we go after Octoman?"

"It's possible that he'll only hurt others, one by one. But…" He slid out of the seat and moved down besides her. "Bless my gorgeous face, you actually _want_ to hunt him down and serve him icy justice?"

"He's managed to cause a great deal of grief. Do you think the two of us will be able to defeat him alone? Perhaps we should retrieve your ship and chase him down."

"It won't be that easy, Krystal my rose. He's gone into hiding on Venom. That planet has a new ranger, now… perhaps we can seek his assistance… Dash Bowman. Do you know of him?"

"I've heard the name but I don't know him personally. He flew with me in the Cornerian Air Guard but was in a different squadron."

"Ah, then you're the one who should speak with him. You're right, let's stop by Sargasso, I'll retrieve my ship and we'll go to Venom immediately. This will be an adventure together… far better than shopping, hmm?"

"Yes, Panther…"

* * *

_Six hours later…_

**The Black Rose** Wolfen fighter streaked through the gloom with Krystal's Cloud Runner directly behind it. Venom loomed large ahead of them. As the couple raced through the void, nearing the enormous distant planet, Panther opened a private channel. "What brought about the conversation with Wolf… the one concerning Leon… I was curious."

"Like you, he has secrets," she said with a shrug. "It's of no matter."

"Secrets like?"

Krystal settled back in her seat and gazed at his face on the monitor. "Senior Caluroso? That was once your alias. Your enormous ego is all fake because deep down you don't feel good about yourself. You've been rejected more times than you've succeeded with women, should I go on or…OH! You meant _Leon's secrets_!"

"Panther does not understand your delicate emotional balance. First we're intimate then, after we land, you grow skittish and fearful… now we're headed to Venom and you're arrogant, icy and hurtful."

"Get used to it, Panther. This is what women are really like when you date us. Surprise." She looked away from the screen, watching the radiance of Venom as they neared it.

"So… about Leon?"

She gritted her teeth, not wanting to out the chameleon's deepest secrets. Instead, she decided to state the obvious things. "The _Rainbow Delta_ fighter wasn't always his ship of choice. Way back, after he left the Venom Army and joined alongside of Wolf O'Donnell, Leon was a classy, sophisticated man. He spoke in an aloof voice and had a masculine ego similar to yours. When Falco Lombardi and Fox McCloud shot him down over Venom, he crashed and burned. He sustained an eye injury and had his throat ripped open on shrapnel. He also hit his head rather hard. After that, his personally changed and his voice was ruined. I only know this because I could see Wolf's memories and hear Leon's thoughts on the matter from time to time."

Panther didn't speak. Instead, he allowed her to continue much to her surprise.

She licked her lips and shifted her weight in the cockpit seat. "Leon has split personality disorder, now. One moment he wants to burn people alive while slashing every throat of every enemy he meets… the next he wants a parade in his name with flowers and streamers and floats. The first moment he's disgusted by romance and simply wants to dice enemies apart with his knives… the next moment he's giddy that you and I are talking again, he wants to 'help weaklings and stuff' and desires to be seen as a Cornerian _hero_. There are times when he wishes to be the dominant male and there are times when he wants the parade, the flowers and even ponders painting his Rainbow Delta fighter to look more like its namesake. Wolf is finally picking up on it and asked me for details… but what Leon goes through is no one's business. Leave him be."

Caruso tilted his head. "Whatever you say, Princess." That was a nickname Wolf began calling her quite some time ago. (_StarFox Command_)

Krystal glowered at the screen. "I shouldn't have told you boys about that. Even Fox doesn't know my status. For all he knows, I was the daughter of senators and that's that. Furthermore, do _not_ bring up Cerinia anymore. Are we clear?"

"I dislike arguing with you; I'll not bring it up again but… if I may be so bold as to say one last thing on the matter… It's obvious you no longer wear your tiara. You have two, one with the ruby and one with the emerald. I'm not sure of their meaning but it's obvious they have meaning to you. Whether or not your heart aches for the loss of your home world, Krystal, you must realize that it is no reason to stop wearing the diadem. You're royalty after all."

"It's impossible to be a monarch of space dust. They're just jewels, now. They're shiny pieces of metal and glassy stones with no symbolic meaning."

"Go on and fool yourself. What is the difference between the ruby and the emerald?"

Her eyes lifted back to Venom then lowered again. "The ruby was worn by a Princess. After the coronation, she would be given the emerald instead. Apparently, before leaving, my mother placed her emerald tiara into a compartment on my shuttle. I found it by accident while aboard GreatFox. (_Reflections of Krystal, chapter 2_) I've worn it ever since. Can we stop talking about this?"

"You've a duty to your people to represent them. You can lie about the meaning all you want but you should wear the headdress to honor their memory. Consider it. One day, when you become a mother, Cerinia will survive. It will have meaning again… unless you allow yourself to forget."

Krystal grew silent and fidgeted. What she hated most was that Panther actually made good sense for once. Her eyes lowered back to her instrument panel. "I'll give it some thought." She sniffed a bit then breathed calmly to relax herself. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Cheer up. You'll be greeted by Dash Bowman as a hero of Venom and he'll help us unearth that multi-armed creep." Caruso offered a knowing wink. "This Panther _believes_."

"Cut it out."

* * *

**A smirk was offered.** Leon Powalski folded his arms and shook his head. "Wolf, you let them go and assassinate people without _me_? Are you SERIOUS?" The chameleon placed a plastic card on the desk and said, "Put me down for ten thousand credits on 'two weeks'."

O'Donnell took the card and asked, "There's two rings going… who dumps who?"

Leon brought a scaly hand to his chin. "Hmm… Well, in one case… Krystal will get tired of his idiocy and tell him to take a hike. On the other hand, he'll flirt with the first pretty face he sees and boom… this isn't an easy decision." He tapped his finger against his lower lip in thought then said, "Put me down for Krystal dumping Panther, ten grand on two weeks. So, you're running a station-wide gambling ring on Panther's relationship… you think it'll pay off?"

"You kiddin'? I've already made fifty large on fees alone _before_ you walked in the door. You're one of the few to think Krystal will dump _him_. Most everyone thinks he'll leave her high and dry for the next piece of tail to come along… so if you're right, you're going to be a very wealthy man."

"I'll be a CRAZY wealthy man, son; I'll paint my fighter the color of Cornerian credits." He cleared his throat then, rather plainly asked, "What's the spread?"

Wolf eyed him for a moment then pushed a sheet across his desk. "There's all the details. What the hell has gotten into you lately? You getting in to drugs or something?"

"Why don't you ask the 'team telepath' next time you see her?" Leon grinned then eyed the spreadsheet. He skimmed the contents then, rather at random, said, "What the _eff_ are you looking at, flea bag?"

"Shut it, bug eater. I'll rip your tail off and beat you with it."

"Not if I grab your paw with it and rip your arm off first, Wolf. And you know my tail can do that." He stood up and his skin paled slightly. He stretched backwards, cracking his back and announced, "I can't decide if I'm hungry or horny. Maybe both… maybe I'll go have my way with something _then_ eat it. Best of both worlds. By the way… I'm going to win this bet. Krystal was just using him to her own ends… she probably still is. Her patience isn't endless." He lifted both of his hands outwards and shrugged. "Just saying, Wolf! That's all. Just saying." And without another word, he walked out of the office, using his prehensile tail to grip the knob and pull the old-fashion wooden door shut.

O'Donnell shook his head then looked to the far left at the door, a metallic panel sitting in magnetic tracks. It slid open as if he expected it. Nicole sniffed at the area then shook her head. "Leon was here and I missed that? That guy gives me the creeps sometimes."

"Yeah, he said he's going to go and find someone who likes 'VOR' as much as he does. Why is my team falling apart?"

She glared at him. "Because you're too busy running a space station and an illegal contraband network to focus on them anymore. Who gives a rat's ass about them anyhow? One day we'll have our own little hellions to take over Star Wolf. Maybe if you didn't let that idiot clown and his merry bandits walk in and finish the job again you'd still have a team. But no, like usual, you did all the work then watched that goon come in and finish the job. Again, he gets the credit. That's _twice_ now. So, again I ask… who gives a rat's ass about mercenary work anymore?"

"The rat might. Oh, and don't get excited but while I was flying with Fox during that crap... Falco was there - I hate that guy. His attitude sucked and..."

She silenced him with a paw on his muzzle. "Yeah, whatever; I know you're _still _jealous of my childhood crush on Falco." She slid down between him and the desk, coming to sit on his lap. "So yeah… period is over. You going to whine about your team or man up?"

Wolf offered a dubious smirk. "Do you _really_ have to ask?"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

**"Miss Krystal, long time - no see. You ditched the Cornerian fighter, too?"** Dash Bowman's visual display flickered then focused on the screen. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Ranger Bowman is it, now? And yes, this is my personal ship." She offered a soft smile to be good-natured with him. "There's a man hiding out, here, on Venom. His name is Octoman and he's starting trouble. He likes to hire assassins to kill off people he feels may endanger his rise to supremacy in place of the Anglar Emperor. We were hoping to crush his future vie for power this afternoon."

"Did Corneria send you here?"

"I'm not here on behalf of General Peppy, nor am I here on behalf of Fox McCloud. I've not spoken to Bill Grey in two months and I'm not representing Wolf O'Donnell at this time, either. Panther and I have come to deliver a personal message. There's no bounty on his head. He's just a worthless scumbag that causes innocent people to wind up dead. But dictatorship is most likely part of his future aspirations. That's how they all start, you know."

Dash nodded slowly. "Fair enough. Do you require assistance? This is now my planet and he doesn't have my permission to be here, after all."

"Keep an eye on the skies in case he tries to make a quick break… I'll flush him out of his hole and Panther will kill him. Hopefully we'll be out of your way in no time."

"That sounds good, Miss Krystal. Thank you for contacting me." Dash ended the transmission.

The two fighters sailed over the shimmering ocean and headed for a small chain of islands out in the middle of nowhere. Krystal took the lead, probing the area to find the tentacle-laden thug. She pulled up into a hard loop, came about then looked over the entire archipelago from high above. "Okay… He's here," she announced and moved towards a clearing on one of the islands.

He landed his fighter adjacent to hers. "Just like last night, we'll make a great team together."

"It's just one guy," she murmured. Krystal crawled back into the belly of her fighter and pushed against the bulkhead in several places. Multiple storage drawers slid out of the wall and she rummaged around for the appropriate gear. Her eyes fell upon something shiny at the bottom of the third drawer; her stomach dropped.

It was shoved down beneath everything else… Her paw dipped into the bin and she closed her fingers around something smooth. Her heart raced. As she pulled it from the bottom, several shield barriers tumbled out and a tangle of spare parts and cables spilled from the drawer.

Behind her, the gangplank opened and Panther crawled into the Cloud Runner to join her. He saw that she was pulling gear out of multiple storage lockers. His eyes landed on the platinum tiara with an emerald centerpiece that was in her paws, tangled with wires and cables. He moved over besides her and helped to untangle them from the haphazardly discarded royal artifact. "_This_ is where you tossed it?"

She worked with him to get it untangled from the ship's unofficial 'junk drawer' and her eyes lowered. Krystal lifted it reverently and nodded. "I… was being emotional at the time I put it here."

"Does it have a name? The headdress?"

She glanced up at Panther then back down at the bejeweled artifact in her paws. "Kurisutaru." She placed it into her hair and shifted her bangs about until the headband was properly placed and the jeweled section in the front was resting comfortably upon her forehead. "To be honest, I felt incomplete without it. Thanks for having patience with me."

"You're my vixen," he said with a smile. "Not some _friend_ or some buddy of mine. Krystal, you're my girl. The least I can do is offer advice."

"…Yeah." She fidgeted. "You know… a _good_ lover is a _friend first_ and a mate _second_. I just…" Krystal stood, nearly as tall as the small cargo compartment. "Nevermind. I don't know what's going on with me… I'm hormonal but I'm not pregnant. I'm all mixed up right now. Go figure." She began packing her pockets with gear then she reached for the staff. "You know… I'd given up on using this until recently."

"Why?"

"It's a ceremonial weapon and was initially designed for…" She turned to face him with a wry grin. "It doesn't matter. I just didn't use it for a while. GreatFox had all the guns I'd ever need. Ironic… I gave up on wearing my tiara but started using my staff again… How much sense does _that_ make?" She placed her free paw on his cheek, half covering the white marking on one side of his face. "You're a pretty good lover, Mister _Ladies Man_… just try being a better friend. What you did back there… just a bit ago… telling me I was being unreasonable about my heritage… THAT was being a good friend and it's very much appreciated. Now, let's find that goon and turn him into fish food."

"You're okay with taking him down? I mean, last night you were pretty spooked."

She nodded slowly. "Panther, last night I watched you callously strike down two innocent men. One wasn't all that good natured but… That isn't the point here. Furthermore, this _thug_ in the cave system below us… He's the reason those Cornerian men had to die. Had he sent someone else to kill Zako, more Cornerian innocents would have died."

"Yes, quite correct," he said in agreement. "Had you not been there… it could have turned into quite the mess. How close is our target?"

"Dangerously close… and he _knows_ we're here." She frowned. "I fear he's spotted our ships already." She paused then clinched her jaw. "And he has help."

"Oh?"

"A small group of enemies are here… I didn't realize it before because their minds were so cloudy and his is sharp and strong… I _think_ he has some of them brainwashed."

"Who?" Panther withdrew his blaster, checked the power cell in the handle then slid it back into place and pulled the slide to ready the weapon. "Should we stun his pawns?"

She lifted the staff in one paw. The tip brushed against the ceiling of her craft. With her other paw, she clasped her forehead and focused her mind. With her eyes shut and mind focused, she quietly said, "Thugs and murders." She lowered her paws. "They're a group of foul creatures. Killers and… and there are men who hurt women in unspeakable ways. Octoman surrounds himself with some serious lowlifes."

"If it's one thing Panther hates more than anything else… it's a man who deliberately hurts a woman." He pushed his blaster back into his holster and kissed her softly. He offered a smile then said, "For good luck. You are, after all, my Lady Luck." He eased down the gangplank careful not to hit his head on the low ceiling. Krystal walked across the deck then casually exited the craft and shut the hatch. He glanced back at her and asked, "Are you sure you wish to strike down these men without remorse?"

She swallowed back her guilt over last night's mission then nodded. "Panther, these people _deserve_ a cruel fate. I'll feel no remorse in taking down _these_ foes."

"Fair enough." He folded his arms and motioned to her with an underhanded swish of his wrist. "Lead the way, oh telepathic one."

"You _know_ that telepathy doesn't work on things like mines, traps or sentry droids, right?"

He smiled and bowed gracefully then began walking. "Perhaps I should take the lead."

* * *

**The spiced rum was smooth**. Leader of the Star Fox mercenary team, victors of the Anglar Invasion, Fox J. McCloud set the glass on the table and put his paws firmly on either side of it as if to hold himself steady. He paused then canted his head to the uneaten plate of food by Falco Lombardi. The avian had his own plate and it was empty… but Fox refused to eat, causing Falco to grow concerned.

"You're wasting away over this girl," warned the falcon in a scolding tone. "You're not the same Fox McCloud that defeated the Anglars just a few months ago. This isn't the same Fox McCloud that beat the Aparoids a few years ago or single-handedly saved Sauria or won the Lyat War against Andross over a decade ago. Get it together."

The vulpine pilot tilted his head and looked at Falco quietly. In a soft voice, he said, "But it doesn't hurt anymore. I feel nothing when I'm like this." His speech was somewhat slurred and his tail was drooped.

"Yeah? Fox, it's just a girl. Hell, go date Lucy Hare or something. She's a frickin' teacher, man. And hot."

"No, no, I grew up watching her tumble 'round in diapers." (_Reflections of Fox McCloud, chapter 1_) That would be like kissing my niece or something. I don't do that whole… blood relations thing, Fac…lo." He licked his lips, took a deep breath then sighed the word, "Fal-_co_. Look, it's not as bad as you think."

"You're _not _related to Lucy by blood. Just…" He shook his head and sighed. "Fox, just eat something."

McCloud turned his head from the plate. "Make me." The bar was empty and the lights were dim, just the way he liked it. This was his little happy place. "But if it's not Lucy Hare, I'd date _anyone_ else. Even you. I mean, geeze, at least when _you_ take off you eventually come _back_, Falco."

"Whoa, McCloud. As Peppy would say, hit the brakes."

"No I mean it, you're like a totally awesome guy," said Fox in his inebriate stupor. "I _love you_, man! You show up late to the gigs but you're an ace, buddy!"

Lombardi turned his chair around, facing away from McCloud and sat down on it backwards. With his elbows on the top of the backrest, he reached for either side of his long-time friend's muzzle and narrowed his eyes. "Seriously, man. You're all jacked up. If you wanna make out with your buddies… I hear Bill is single. In all seriousness, just snap out of it."

Fox reached up with his paws and cupped either side of Falco's face. "Snap out of it? I can do that, too. Now what? I got your face, Falco… how you gonna' do a barrel roll now?" However, Fox had no intent on dating a guy – his mishmash of thoughts turned to his surname… what would become of the great McCloud legacy? Would the family line end with him?

"If you kiss me… so help me, Fox McCloud, I'll punch you in the face." He didn't like the fact that Fox now had his paws on his beak after making some sort of suggestion that sounded less than heterosexual. "You're at your lowest point, man. Get it together."

"You're touching my face, Tiger," said Fox.

"_Tiger_?? What the hell are you smoking, Foxie?"

"C'mon," said McCloud. "You don't remember Katt Monroe? She used to call us younger guys, 'Tiger'. She's a real cougar – anyone younger than her is fair game, right?"

"Don't talk about her like that, Fox." Lombardi rolled his eyes. "She's only five years older. It's not like she visits cougar bars. She was just flirting with you over Macbeth to get me interested in her. It's what women do… they try to drum up competition because they love DRAMA."

"You aren't drama?" Fox hiccupped then, quite literally, giggled at his own joke. "You're the king of drama, pilot!"

Falco released Fox's face and brushed the drunken pilot's paws back to the table. "We look like a couple'a fairies sitting at this table, holding each other's face. Let's get you something to eat before we leave."

"Falco, she's gone. She's gone, man. She's with _Panther Caruso_. Have you _seen him_? Have you? That guy is huge. He's got broad shoulders and all that crap. He's probably hung like a goddamn horse and now she's gone. _She's_ got the horse-dong and _I've_ got the liquor." Again, his words were slurring together.

"Fox! For _eff_-sake!" Falco brought a fist down on the table causing the condiments to jump. "Are you _seriously_ worried that she's happy with Panther's junk? Look," he lowered his voice, leaned in close and said, "I dated Katt on and off… Okay, listen – I once asked her why she's so interested in me and the conversation went a little off track… Anyway, you know what she told me about catcock? Felines are built like infants, man. Even the big cats… Krystal probably has to think about _you_ when she's with that moron just to keep herself from getting bored."

"Dude! Falco! Seriously, don't suggest that she's _with him_! That sucks! I don't want to think about that!"

Lombardi gaped at him in disbelief. "But you just… You're the one who…!"

"Stop talking about Panther's junk," grumbled Fox. "Why the hell would you bring up that crap, anyhow?"

Lombardi threw his arms up in the air. "Are you SERIOUS?!" He stood up in defeat and walked back to the bar. He tracked down the tender and said, "I'm that guy's ride. Lemmie get his keys, please. Also, if you see him in here again, _don't serve him_. He's cut off. I'm his sponsor – he's not allowed to drink anymore." He snatched the keys from the tender's paw and stormed back over to Fox. "Okay, _Hero_. Let's get you home and in bed. I bet she's going to dump Panther in no time flat."

"This is why I keep you on my team and put up with your BS."

Lombardi blinked. "Say what?"

"This, right here. It's why you're on the team, Falco. Because when I'm in over my head, you swoop down out-of-nowhere and _bam_!! You got my back. How the hell did you even know I was going to be at this bar, tonight, anyhow?"

"I saw your car out front," he said, not sure if he was insulted or thankful for the semi-praise. "Fox, you're my boy. I've always got your back. Just get up and let's go. Do you have a tab to close out?"

"I prepaid. Whatever is left at the end of the night… the tender keeps as a tip, buddy. They really like me here. I've never once made it to my prepay advance because I prepare for a lot and..." Fox trailed off without even trying to complete his sentence. It was though he simply wanted to end his statement on 'and'.

"You're seriously screwed up, McCloud. Let's get you …_somewhere_. Is the GreatFox still in drydock?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at my parents old house." He stood up then slumped forward into Falco's arms. McCloud felt queasy from the sudden vertical motion and his stomach turned. "Experiencing G-LOC," he murmured.

Lombardi snagged his arms beneath the fuzzy wing commander and guided him to the door. No sooner did the cool evening air rustle through Fox's fur, he jackknifed and emptied his stomach. The force with which he doubled over caused him to fall from the falcon's grasp. Fox dropped to his paws and knees, gagging on the vomit, followed by more intense heaving. His tail flickered listlessly then sagged to the concrete, shriveled between his ankles.

"Are you serious? Get up, pilot." He took McCloud by the collar and, quite literally, he dragged Fox to the car. "C'mon, flyboy. Almost there."

"Flyboy," coughed the pilot. "Fara Phoenix used to call me that. She's gone, too. I ruin _all_ my relationships, man."

Falco opened the door, put the window down and pushed Fox in, then closed the door. He reached through and guided McCloud's head out of the window. "There… now if you throw up, you won't do it on the upholstery." Once Lombardi had everything settled, he got behind the driver's seat and fired up the engine. The hovercar rose from the ground, causing Fox to groan miserably from wooziness. "M… may… _make_ a right on Fayette. It's not far."

"I didn't even know your parents house still had anything in it."

"Yup," said Fox, hardly audible over the fresh rush of wind. "I stay in their room because mine is full of broken dreams and eff'ed up memories of everything I've lost. My parents, my aspirations… I don't want to haunt the walls with new memories of fresh losses."

"GOD, listen to you. Talk about _drama_, man. Get it together, McCloud. Okay, we're making a right on Fayette. What next?"

"Get on Route 67, take it out of the city and take it to exit sixty-two and take that to… wherever you take it. Just… let me know where you're that far."

Lombardi's eyes widened. "What? That's like twenty-five miles from here. I thought you said it was close?"

"It is at Mach four," muttered the pilot. "I'll drive it then, scoot over."

"The hell you will. I'm crashing at your place tonight so I can make sure you don't drown in your own goo."

Fox opened his muzzle, closed his eyes and heaved again. Out the window it went and he felt light headed. "…Neat." And, just like that, he grew unresponsive. His lips flapped in the wind and his head lulled down. His tongue and eyes were drying out.

Falco took his right hand off the wheel and reached for Fox's wrist. He felt the pulse and sighed in relief. "Don't you _dare _go dying of something STUPID like alcohol poisoning, damn you." However his inebriate friend offered no reply. The avian exhaled noisily in frustration. Tonight was going to be a long night… he just had a feeling.

* * *

A/N: _Okay! SO! YEAH! Krystal is starting to question why she went back to Panther. Fox is heartbroken and refuses to eat, even when Falco demands it. So far, that is TWO endings from SF:Command. The one with Fox and Falco together, and the one where Krystal leaves Star Wolf… but I'm going to mix that with the one where she eventually becomes Kursed… that's what we're seeing snippets of, at this point. Romance is NOT going to be the main point of this story. Right now it's prevalent because Panther is a romantic and Krystal is confused and only knows one thing… her body instincts and impulses are subconsciously telling her to have children. _

_I guess that'd happen if you're the last member of your race but find out you're compatible with the aliens of the Lylat system. But anyhow! ANYONE who has read this thus far… THANK YOU! I appreciate it! A LOT! Things will get better for everyone's favorite blue vixen. They have to in order for this story to tie into Reflections of a New Generation, right? _

_SO! There it is… Krystal was a PRINCESS on Cerinia. Maybe that's why Wolf, during the initial ending of SF Command, says, "It was a barrel of laughs, Princess." Why else would he call her Princess if he had no intentions of flirting? I'm thinking it happens because it's her title, maybe? That's a good possibility; sort of how Han Solo calls Luke's sister, "Princess" several times throughout the Star Wars series. It was her title, after all." _

_-Kit _


	3. Another Closed Option

A/N: _Hey guys! How's it going? Some of you discovered that I started this story on AdultFanFictionDOTnet's website. I had plans for ramped up adult themes, including the fighting, gore, etc. But I started introducing things that would help with the rest of the series, like Krystal's tiara and the reason she later goes to KEW to hunt a bounty (only to meet Fox, and what happens with that). Needless to say, the version I'm posting on this site is abridged. _

_Let's talk about Krystal for just a second, here. We all see her as pure of heart, elegant, eloquently spoken and intelligent. Then, in SF Command, we see her hurt. We see her angry, embarrassed and ashamed. Anyone is capable of acting out when they endure those feelings. She's ALSO the last of her race, so she's a pretty complex person. _

_Think about it! There's a part of her that wants to have children so that she's not the last of her race. There's a part of her that wants to be a wife, and there's a part of her that wants to be a duty-bound professional. Now that we know she comes from royalty, she was probably trained to be duty-bound and mature. So then we learn of Krystal the scorned. Later, we'll explore Krystal the redeemed and Krystal the lover, and Krystal the mother. But right now, she's Krystal the TORN. She's torn between her feelings, emotions and her body's subconscious drive to have offspring. She's probably repressing that with her emotions but the hormones are still there and the poor girl is all SORTS of conflicted. I really feel bad for her. All she wanted when she met Fox was to have a nice white picket fence. Had Fox not been a mercenary, she might have become a senator on Corneria, helping to usher in peace. But the fact remains, she fell into a battle on Sauria and stayed put long enough to experience a war against Lylat from another race. In the end, she became a little battle hardened… Royalty has often become leaders of a militia. Now she's exploring that side of herself. Yet her mortal body has a biological clock… she's eventually going to grow old… so she needs to find a mate and become a mother before it's too late. Part of her knows that only Fox can save her race… She TRIED to move on with Panther but… at this point she's questioning herself! She will need to learn self control and will power to get through this big emotional mess with finesse and grace. _

_I leave a note showing the story and chapter number from which that part came / relates. SO! _

_I feel like I'm rushing through this story because I've got stuff planned out and I usually DON'T plan things out. But I kinda' have to for this, so that it'll tie into my others from the same series. After all, Marcus eventually has to get born before this story ends, right? But thanks to me writing NEW GENERATION before COMMAND came out, she'll wind up naming him STAR by the end of this story. Those of you who've read the other REFLECTIONS stories know exactly why! xD _

_Okay! I'll hush now. Let's get to the reading! :D_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter -3-  
"Another Closed Option"_

**"They're revolting." **Krystal watched the guards through the binoculars and added, "Even after the mental conditioning, they're so vile and disgusting that I feel dirty just being near them. They're beyond scum. Lower than enemy pawns." She passed the device back to Caruso and frowned at the thoughts she heard from his mind. "I promise this is different than the other night on Corneria. I won't have a problem dispatching these people."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded firmly. "You have my word. They're repulsive and, if anything, Octoman's brainwashing actually _helped_ them. The mental conditioning has, at the very best, made it so that they're not as interested in all things foul. I can't explain it very well."

"Panther understands." He brought the binoculars to his eyes. "They were focused on darker thoughts but the brain washing has given them clarity and focus on completing Octoman's tasks. However, if he doesn't continue the sessions with them or if his mental wavelength machine is shut down… these men revert to their dishonorable ways. Either way, they're a threat."

"Exactly." She reached for his shirt and gave a tug. They both lowered in the brush. Krystal brought a paw to his muzzle and gestured silently to him that he should remain still and quiet. No one moved. Instead, she stared straight ahead at the tiny green bud emanating from what previously looked like a dead shrub. Tiny green saplings dotted the brown bush twigs in front of her nose, a result from restoring the waters of Venom just a few months ago.

Knowing she was telepathic, Panther thought the words, '_What's going on?_'

She canted her head a bit then brushed her lips against his ear. "Someone is downwind of us. Don't worry, they haven't detected our scent. At least not yet. But I sense they're coming this way."

"You distract them away from here. Panther will move towards the entrance to the cave and neutralize the…"

"Shh." She waited for a moment then whispered into his ear again. "They're in communication with one another."

Panther narrowed his gaze, squinting through the binoculars. "You're right." He passed them back and told her, "Look closely."

She took the device and peered within then frowned. Each enemy by the main entrance wore a rather small headset with a plastic boom microphone alongside their mouths. She'd not noticed them before because the headsets were made of translucent plastic. The metal tip that extended forward from the headset was no larger than a shoestring aglet.

"I'm thinking we should take down this guy coming our way and make it look like an accident. When the communication stops, they'll come looking for him. At that point, we have two options. We ambush anyone who comes to investigate or we can take the opportunity to sneak into the cave undetected, depending on who is sent to search for the missing man."

"A good plan, Krystal; you wait here and…"

"No." She returned his binoculars and said, "You're my buffer. This is how we're going to do it… I'll back track and take the guy down. I'll make it look like there was an accident. If, for any reason, those guys down by the mouth of the cavern get involved… well, you'll be in position to ambush them before they can get to my location. Stay here and don't move."

"As you wish. Stay safe."

"Stay alert," she replied and crawled backwards, backing down the hill. She moved down through high grass, towards the beachhead and tracked the nearby field patrol. Krystal dropped to her belly and wormed her way through the tannish-yellow seaside meadow. Before long, the ground softened where dirt became sand. The high grass thinned out as she neared the beach. Sensing her proximity to the patrolman, she paused so as to lie in wait for her quarry. With careful, slow movements she withdrew the staff from her harness and willed it to extend telescopically.

The man, dressed in khaki shorts and a white tank top, had a rather large class-three armored vest on overtop of his shirt. The thick, heavy padding made him feel safe and secure, giving him an air of confidence as he strolled leisurely across the upper beach.

Krystal stood up silently. She'd seen Panther kill quickly, without struggle and she pondered if she could emulate it. Now directly behind the man, she grew close. He stopped in his tracks, causing her heart to race. The man brought a scaly hand to his ear and said, "You guys need to stop clowning around. I mean it. The big boss said Dash Bowman might send spies to see what we're up to. That crazy kid might _think_ he owns the planet but if you idiots don't stop screwin' off, I'll make sure the big boss does to you guys what he did to the other guards. You boys want to lose your freedom of will? I didn't think so. Stop clogging up the communication lines."

As soon as he released the button on the side of the headset, she leapt high into the air and pounced him hard. Krystal locked her legs around his waist and brought her staff up against his neck, jerking it from left to right in an attempt to break his neck. She'd seen Panther do it but couldn't seem to reproduce those results. With all her upper body strength, she pulled back on the staff, using the fulcrum to choke the man.

He doubled over and threw her body into the grass and sand. She rolled away from him, catching her outer thigh against a rock the size of a typical simian skull. It was bleached and smooth on one side. The vixen winced, knowing she would have a bruise from the collision. Half-buried in the sand by her foot was the man's headset. She grabbed it and threw it beyond his immediate reach.

"You're going to pay for that," he sneered. The lizard went for his sidearm.

Quick to react, Krystal rolled evasively through the loose sand. She grabbed at his tail and attempted to pull it with all of her might in order to bring him down to the ground with her. To her utter surprise, the tail ripped clean from his body. He whirled about and pulled the blaster from the hip holster he wore. "My species is known for that," he said with a smirk. He pointed the weapon at her.

Krystal rolled back and kicked her legs up. Her right foot caught the bottom of the gun and her left hind paw met the man's crotch. He groaned in pain but squeezed the trigger anyhow. His blaster fired straight into the air. Meanwhile the female fox reached for her staff.

"No you don't!" he wheezed in pain. He brought his right foot down on the staff and his left foot rose in attack.

Sensing his moves as though they were telegraphed to a professional fighter, she was ready to counter. Krystal blocked his kick, snagged his elevated leg and delivered a quick jab to his other knee. Now, without balance, the reptile spilled backwards and landed on his back in the sand.

He rolled over to protect his face and began to move to his hands and knees. Before he could get up, Krystal snatched the rock she fell on earlier and brought it down against the backside of his head. Silence. Realizing the rock was now covered in blood, she threw it into the waist-high grass and slumped back by the staff. She lay there for several minutes, panting from exertion and adrenaline.

She swallowed back her trepidation and sought inner resolve. During her time with the Cornerian Air Guard, she wanted everyone to think she was an icy-hearted combat expert – a true killer. It was just an act; even Bill Grey saw through it… but she had to believe that about herself right now… there was no flaking out; she was doing her duty. …She was a woman of duty after all, just like on Cerinia.

Krystal gathered some sand in her paw and flung it at the motionless body. "You had to make it difficult…" She looked away, not really caring to see the skull she'd bashed in. After a few deep breaths to get at herself she began to ponder what to do next. She retrieved the headset from the grass while her mind raced over multiple options.

Finally, the little vixen scooped up some more sand in her palms then doused the backside of the man's head. Before long, the bloody wound was covered with so much sand that the profuse bleeding was soaked up and stopped all together. She came around to the other side of his body, grabbed his legs and dragged him, face down, across the beach. To the west was a large rise in the shoreline. The precipice of a cliff towering over a hundred feet high ended with rocks and splashing waves on the shore.

With a grunt, she slung the body over the rocks so it looked as though he'd fallen to his death. Last but not least, she broke the headset in her paws and tossed the remains towards his body. She backed away, where the rocky terrain melted into soft smooth sand… Again her head lifted, looking up along the rock face. She surveyed her work to make sure it looked believable. A large wave caught her attention from out of the corner of her eye. Krystal backed up the shoreline and, moments later, the large wave struck the beachhead and the rocks at the bottom of the precipice.

She returned to look over the scene. The wave had tossed the body about so that it looked far less staged. Satisfied, she turned about and hurried back from where she'd come. Once she reached the grass she turned towards it and made her way back to Panther. He was still waiting where she told him to stay.

"What took you so long?"

Krystal offered him a lame grin, resembling a smirk in a way. "You really don't want to know. The patrolman had his accident. It wasn't pretty but… that sort of thing never is. You'd have been proud of me." She returned her staff to the harness and said, "Now we wait."

In a matter of minutes, the guards at the mouth of the cavern left their post. Panther and Krystal waited until they were out of sight then the couple darted from their hiding place. They quickly entered the cave and raced down into the antechamber below the island's surface.

* * *

**Peppy Hare traced his finger over the cigar case** and closed his eyes. It was a present from James McCloud but the rabbit had given up cigars, scotch and other such hedonistic things many years ago. Now even coffee was a rarity and low-caffeine or otherwise decaf hot tea was the choice of this aging General.

"We saved Corneria," said Bill Grey from his seat.

"You did well," added John Pepper from further back. "I wasn't sure I'd live long enough to see the Capital City lights again. It's taken four months but… I looked out over the skyline a while ago and all I could see was twinkling. You did good, Peppy."

Hare opened the glass display case and open the cedar box within. He removed three well-aged cigars from the case and turned to his peers. "I gave up smoking cigars a year after James died. These are kept at seventy degrees and at seventy percent humidity in a climate-controlled display case. They're about the same age as my daughter." He passed the cigars to Bill and John then retrieved wooden matches from his desk. "And I assure you gentlemen… you'll never smoke anything finer than this in your whole life ever again." Peppy offered a wan smile and passed them the matches. He settled down on the other side of the desk.

Everyone lit their cigars and the room grew quiet. Pepper was the first to speak, offering a low, "Wow." He drew the cigar from his muzzle, looked over the object then wedged it back between his teeth and grinned at Peppy. In a muffled tone, speaking over the object, he said, "Now _this_ is a victory smoke. Why didn't you break these out the day the Anglars were destroyed?"

"Because it wasn't over," said the rabbit, exhaling a plume of richly flavored and finely blended smoke. "The Anglars were taken down but people were still dying in the streets from all the damage. It's been four months and now… just look around. With the debris removed, the city finally turned on the skyline lights. Route sixty-seven's neon glow is back. Shops are open today. There was a parade this afternoon."

"I was there," said Bill. He clinched the cigar in his fingers and eased it from his teeth. He wasn't much of a smoker but he couldn't argue… this cigar didn't have the harsh bite he'd experienced at eighteen. It was like finely aged wine in its own right. "The parade was awesome. It marked the official reopening of the city. So that's what this little get-together is about?"

"That's right," said Peppy. "Corneria's defcon level has officially returned to its most peaceful setting just one hour ago tonight. I wish I could have tracked down Fox McCloud and invited him to this little private party. His ship is in dry dock but he's nowhere to be found. I can't reach him because his communicator is offline."

Grey nodded and frowned. "He wasn't at the parade today, either. They mentioned him and the Mayor said he wanted to give Fox the key to the city one day in the near future."

"Speaking of peaceful status," said the old hound, sickly with age, "What's this mess I read about the maximum-security prison just outside of town?"

Bill furrowed his brows, not knowing anything about the situation. Both he and Pepper cut their eyes to Peppy for answers. Hare took another long, slow toke on the cigar then sighed contentedly in enjoyment. His eyes lifted to them with a slight frown. "When the investigation concludes I'll know more. However, I can tell you that all the detainees have been rounded up and all of them are accounted for. Zako, the bounty hunter that worked for the Anglar Empire, was found dead. They're doing the autopsy in the morning. Toxicology found poison in his blood. Also, three guards died in the skirmish… One was found in a bathroom, shot to death. Another was found with a broken neck and inmates overcame the third one during their rush to leave the jail. From what I understand every force field in the maximum-security block was deactivated at the same time."

The younger canine leaned back in his chair. "Sounds like someone wanted to start trouble and create disorder. Perhaps it was an attempt to rescue Zako and it went awry? Or someone could have broken in and created the mess to cover their tracks so they could…"

Pepper patted the youthful dog's knee. "No, young man. It sounds like an assassin didn't want Zako to talk to us. He was about to go to trial – tomorrow I believe – and Zako was seeking amnesty in exchange for a great number of things. He even went so far as to claim he was being _forced_ to work for the Anglars. I don't really believe that but he _was_ going to tell us where we could find the remainder of the Anglar Emperor's field commanders and leaders. Zizan, Zolge and Octoman."

Bill took a deep puff on his cigar and said, "Zolge is dead. I heard he begged for his life before the Anglar Super Weapon was _pushed_ into the surface of Solar. Kinda' gives a new meaning to the term, '_shot down in flames_,' doesn't it? I reckon he could've escaped but if he did… he'd used a stealth cloaked escape pod. No one saw anything but the magma swallow up the whole damn thing. I'm perdy' sure he's gone for good."

"Maybe if Zako was alive, we could find out for sure," said Hare with a shrug of indifference. "Now we'll never know unless we find Zizan or Octoman. Most likely it was one of those two responsible for Zako's murder. If we can somehow determine that much we'll be able to determine if those two are still a threat. Somehow I doubt those two are anything more than a couple of thugs at this point. They can hide but it won't last forever."

John Pepper leaned back, enjoying the flavor of the aged cigar in his paw. "This advanced stage of diabetes may take me to my grave soon but one thing is for sure… I left Corneria in good hands. You two really make me proud. I want you boys to find Fox McCloud and his team. The boy really worked his tail off and, this time, he didn't even ask for a fee up front."

A soft chuckle came from the rabbit along with a knowing grin. "Don't worry about that, John. Fox has learned how to manage his money better over the last half-decade. After living so frugally for the two years leading up to the old Sauria mission, he learned how to stretch money and hold onto it. Even though he didn't hold his paw out this time… I budgeted for a Star Fox fee. It's all taken care of. After all, I knew there would be one – I knew Fox would be the one to take a stand. I remember waiting for him to get paid when we scraped by in the past… it's different being the one to pay him, now."

"Funny how that works, hmm?" Pepper finished his cigar and brought his paws together. "It's not like him to hide on days like today. He wasn't at the parade or _anything_? I know he used to hate pomp and circumstance but he came to like the attention and praise… let me know if either of you hear from him."

"I wonder what he's up to right now?" Bill mused aloud. "If it was me, I'd be having myself a beer or two. But Fox doesn't seem the kind of guy to sing his own praises over alcohol. He's not a party-hound."

Peppy shrugged and said, "I'm sure he's somewhere quiet, getting close to Krystal right now. Those two were _really_ in love for a while there. I heard all about what happened but… last I heard, they made up and she even helped the team to fight the Anglars together. For all we know they might be on the beaches of Cape Claw on Sauria _right now_. Ah, young love. They were a cute couple, absolutely smitten with one another."

"She flew for me for a while," said Bill. "She was pretty upset with him. Angry. She clouded out her emotions and was an ice-hearted stone-cold killer… at least she'd have had you believe that but one thing was for sure about that girl… she was professional. Good work ethic and a strong sense of duty and responsibility. Fox better not screw it up again."

John shook his head. "Don't you boys talk to your people?"

"What do you mean, Sir?" asked Grey.

Pepper's eyes lowered. "Scuttlebutt is that Krystal came to Corneria this afternoon. She stopped through to refuel her fighter and then she left. She told one of the communication people that she was now a privateer again. He said he told her that he was sorry Fox must'a kicked her off the team again and she didn't correct him. So… actually I think he _did_ screw it up again."

Peppy shook his head and sighed. "I'll find him and talk some sense into him again."

"Maybe, if I'm lucky, she'll come back and continue to fly for the Air Guard again. Good pilot. I could use someone like her. I'm all for Fox and Krystal being happy together but… I'm not about to get in the middle of that mess, either. If I see either of them I'll send'em your way," he told the rabbit with a firm nod. "So… if he's not with Krystal… I wonder where he's at and what he's doing right now?"

* * *

_About twenty-five miles away_…

**Falco kicked his legs up on an ottoman** and reached for the TV remote. He glanced over at the bedroom where he could see Fox face down on the mattress with his head draped over the side of the bed. There was a trash pale beneath Fox's face… just in case. The avian cut his gaze back to the TV and frowned, seeing it was on a news channel. He lifted the remote to change the channel when the current story caught his attention.

The anchorman spoke of rumors on Zako in prison. They mentioned an in-house riot and that Zako was found dead with only twelve more hours before his court trial. The blue-feathered avian shook his head and sighed. "Great. This has _drama_ written all over it. Obviously it was a hit." Seconds later the anchorman mentioned that initial toxicology reports showed traces of cyanide in his blood stream but the autopsy reports wouldn't be out until a few days from now. Falco folded his arms. "Cyanide like the pills or like the injection? Man this smells fishy… this guy was whacked by someone who didn't want him going to trial."

Lombardi shifted, hearing something from the nearby bedroom. He glanced over and saw McCloud easing up onto elbows. "Just sleep off the sickness. You'll be fine in the morning, man."

"I need water," murmured Fox.

Falco got up and walked to the doorway. "Huh? I didn't hear you over the television."

"Thirsty."

A dull expression came over the avian's facial features. He walked away and, after a moment, returned with a cup of tap water. He handed it to McCloud and said, "Be careful with that. I'm not going to feed it to your drunk ass… just don't spill it. And, for the record, I'm freaked out by your comment earlier… the one about dating me."

Fox carefully got up from his stomach and sat on his knees. He reached out for the plastic cup and drank from it. Once the cup was empty he passed it back to his long-time friend. "You were saying something about dating people and suggested someone I disagreed with…"

"Yeah, Lucy Hare."

"Right, her. She's not for me. Anyhow, I was saying I'd date anyone else at this point… I'd try it, anyhow. Even you. Meaning _if you were a girl_, I'd try it… _even though _you show up late and have a sensational ego. Because, unlike most people in my life, you've always returned and had my back when I _really_ needed help. It may surprise you but… foxes are monogamous. After I foolishly got Fara killed, I got pretty weird. Miyu and I started talking but she refused to further a relationship with me. She said she couldn't date a man who wasn't over his dead ex-girlfriend. Then I went eight years before looking at another woman. Look, if I could find someone who is right for me… great! But I'm _not_ interested in Lucy. Most girls I know aren't interested in me. Slippy has Amanda. Katt is still smitten with _you_. I'm just… not cut out for love. I don't even know how to handle a relationship. At least normal kids got to see how their parents treated one another… and learned how a proper family works… and how spouses treat one another. I missed out on all that stuff, man. I'm sorry you misunderstood me and I was too drunk to explain myself better and…"

"Whatever." Lombardi placed the cup on the night stand and said, "Fill it yourself if you want more, bud. Now that I know you're not going to drown in your own vomit… I'm going to bed." He flipped off the bedroom light, shut the door and went out to the living room.

Fox could hear the sounds of the living room sofa bed being opened. The creaky springs grunted and groaned momentarily then he heard a squeak from his friend flopping down on the old mattress. McCloud sighed to himself and sat there, in the dark, all alone. He hated feeling alone. He also hated the thought of the McCloud family surname ending with him.

* * *

**"So he's seen us land… why is security weak?"** Panther peered around a corner then sniffed at the air. They were alone in the dank subterranean corridors. "Those two men at the entrance walked away to find a missing patrolman? IF they knew that two fighters landed on this island, they should guard their post no matter what happens… accident or otherwise."

"I know what you're thinking," she whispered. "And you're probably right. It's possible we're walking into a trap but… I can't sense much more than the fact that his intentions are hostile. We've come too far to turn back now. Let's find him and take him down."

"Can you sense anything else?"

"Yes," she replied. Krystal reached behind her back and withdrew the staff she brought. "He's readying his escape. It's rather elaborate; he fears that Zizan is the one who hired us. He thinks that he has been marked by an assassin."

"Escape? What a coward… does he know our identity?"

"Not yet. He thinks Zizan is behind this but has no idea it's _you_." She brought a paw to her lips and gestured for quiet then whispered, "Someone is nearby and they're watching through crosshairs. We've not stepped into his sights yet but… he's close. One of the brainwashed ones, I fear."

Panther nodded to her whispered words and asked, "Shield Barrier?"

She shook her head vehemently. "The glow of the field will give away our position from around corners because of how dark it is down here. Stay sharp, hon." She continued forward then stopped just before an intersection in the hallway. She lifted her paw and said, "Don't move."

"Pardon?" He looked back down the dismal cavern then forward. "What's wrong?"

"Look." She pointed to the floor. Her right foot was lower than her left. The ground around her right foot was significantly deeper and there was loose dirt on that spot. "Don't move. I've stepped on a switch. The second I step off…"

"Say no more," he interrupted. Panther put the tip of his toe down, adjacent to her small foot. He added pressure then said, "Step off."

Krystal moved off of the pressure plate hidden beneath loose dirt while Panther kept it depressed. She glanced around the floor then backed her way to the other side of the hall. "I'm sorry."

"We didn't know," he murmured. "Start searching the walls, floor and ceiling to see if you can find any nozzles or slits in the granite. If we can figure out where this trap will spring we can better avoid it."

She began searching the floor first, staying sharp for any other weight-activated switches. "Found another," she murmured exactly across from him. "Anyone who is trying to cross the intersection will need to stay away from the sides." She began checking the walls. After a moment, she said, "Nothing," and began scanning the ceiling. "Nothing. I can only assume… once you step out into the intersection, you'll be attacked by something down the hallway on either side."

"See if you can find out for sure before I let my foot off. With any luck this footswitch is merely a silent alarm."

"It's trouble either way." She peered around the corner then used the binoculars to zoom up on the far wall. "I don't see anything like a turret or a nozzle in the wall. This isn't going to be easy. There's also the possibility that if this island was used back in the days of the Venom War, that pressure plate doesn't work anymore."

"Panther will hold it down until we can be sure."

"Thank you but that shouldn't be your problem. If you want, you can go on ahead and I'll wait here until your return. What do you think we should do?"

He shrugged. "You've put Panther in danger with your clumsiness, dear flower. You must try to be more careful in the future. You wouldn't want to damage my picture-perfect visage, would you?"

She probed his mind then looked away. He was actually _serious_ – where Fox was more worried about _her safety_, Panther was more worried about his _own_ safety. She ran her paw back through her hair and twirled the staff in her free paw. "I'll activate the shield on my staff. You let off the footswitch and whatever happens… we'll be protected. Let's go." She moved close to him then lifted the pole and activated its shield bubble.

Panther withdrew his foot from the pressure plate… The shield bubble ripped just inches from the feline's snout where a high caliber round of ammunition struck the blue field of energy. Caruso's ears flickered and his right paw closed then opened.

Krystal's flinch was far more visible. She cringed, hissing inward through her teeth. "OH my _heavens_!" She looked at Panther while holding her breath then whispered, "Where did it even come from?"

"It doesn't matter," he said, adding, "But it's in the direction we're facing, because that's the side of the shield it struck. You see? Be less careless, lest you damage your perfect boyfriend my dear." He saw her flinch then asked, "What's wrong?"

"…Nothing." She couldn't believe his audacity. However, with so few options at this point, she held her tongue for the time being. Moving slowly, together, they remained inside of her shield bubble unless they crossed over the intersecting passage. She lowered the field and placed the base of her staff on the floor, holding it just beneath the tip. "I'm sensing excitement. There must be more traps. I think this is Octoman I'm reading… I don't know how he'd be watching us but… he doesn't know you're behind this because I'd have felt such… let's keep going."

"He's far more clever than I'd given him credit for. I saw him as an overrated fool." The hallway continued for another two hundred feet then opened into a large underground dwelling. On the east side of the enormous room, several tall computer towers lined the wall. Above the computers, the ceiling had an airshaft with a high power fan drawing the heat up and out of the room. To the west, a field office had been erected. There was a table, a laptop, a chair and an empty coat rack.

She glanced back at Panther and shrugged. "Well, at least we can shut down his base of operations. I'll trash this stuff with my staff's quake ability."

"Wait." He placed a paw out then pointed back down the hallway from which they came. "Do you have any explosives? If we rig a timer we can be sure there will be no failsafe mechanism. If we destroy these computers while we're down here… who knows, the cave may seal itself off or put us into danger. For a clairvoyant person, you lack much common sense, my little flower. Think first – if you have any reason to hesitate over _anything_ then ask Panther first, yes?"

"I can't…" She _wanted_ to say she couldn't believe he was being so arrogant. However, he _did_ put himself into her place and nearly took a bullet for his troubles. She swallowed in defeat and said, "Fine. I'll ask first."

"There's a good girl." He approached the computers on the far wall and told her, "Since you apparently lack anything explosive or anything we can use as a timer, we'll have to be creative."

"I sense you've already come prepared with a solution?"

"Yes, my darling girl. Panther is always prepared for _anything_. It's dangerous and will require your aid." He slid his paws into his gear packs and opened an interior lining then withdrew a bag of silver powder from his right hip pack and a bag of red powder from his left hip pack." "This is aluminum shavings and iron oxide dust."

She was only _vaguely_ familiar with the first element; Krystal pondered aloud, "You brought rust and one of the Lylat metals with you? Shavings of both? Why?" She wanted to sense the answer from him but there were mental shades of gray in place.

Panther moved both baggies to his right paw then reached with his left paw and pulled out a magnesium flashbang. "I'll use this to light a mixture of the two metals. Just know that it will work. Panther has no time to explain. Scout the perimeter while the real work is done." He dismissed her with a wave of his paw and a brilliant smile. "This is about to become the artwork of a truly dashing and fantastic man, you will see! Check the perimeter and watch my back." He began mixing the two sets of powder atop of the wall of computers.

Krystal looked away in disgust and made her way down the hall, scanning the floor and walls. She returned to the trap switch at the intersection. With a sigh of frustration the little blue vixen peered down to the left and right. She stepped forward into the joined corridors. Nothing happened. She crossed over it then froze. Again, she sensed a brainwashed man nearby. She saw clearly into his mind and had a mental image of the attacker's eye on his gun sights. Her gaze widened and she realized that he was now watching a target through his scope.

She pivoted on her foot and sprinted back towards Caruso. "Move!" she hissed as she ran towards him. "Get down!"

Caruso saw the flash of gunfire before she did. He threw his body towards her, knocking the vixen to the floor, thereby saving _her_ life. A shell casing rang out through the underground area, echoing off the granite walls. Panther sat up with his paws on Krystal. She was unharmed. His fingertips moved to his cheek then he looked at his palm. Short strands of fur covered his padded paw. The bullet passed within a matter of millimeters from his muzzle. It came so close that it shaved fur hairs. "You're the telepathic one, my dear… you sensed that his crosshairs were on me _that late_? Are you trying to get Panther killed? Did you not realize he must have changed his target to _you_ as you ran through the area, calling attention to yourself?" He glanced about. "From where are these coming? We need to find them so this job can be finished. You, my dear, are the telepathic one – find him and put a stop to it. It will require the proper mixture to cause thermite, else it won't do the job properly and that cannot be done unless you have Panther's back. Stop nearly getting Panther killed, will you?"

Again, she gritted her teeth and told him, "Just finish getting ready to destroy these computers." Krystal stood up but Panther dragged her back to the floor. She realized his intentions then scoffed. "Just crawl your butt over there and finish the job so that nothing happens to your precious, 'handsome face'."

Caruso smiled brightly, bringing his paws up to either side of his cheeks as if reveling in a compliment. "See? You agree that Panther's face is precious and handsome! You wouldn't want anything to mark the creator's hard work, now would you? Go on, my dear. I'll finish here – try to have Panther's back. We're a team, remember?" He winked and moved back towards the computers, staying low.

Krystal closed her eyes with a sigh. He missed her sarcasm, probably from selective hearing. She shook her head and looked away with newfound disgust. They'd never worked together in such a way before… and now that she was able to see _this_ side of him… she regretted her decision to return to him. Krystal balled her paws into fists, crept along the far end of the room then approached the back wall. She began tapping the tip of her cane against the hardened granite surface.

"Please, my dear flower… Panther needs to focus to make the proper mixture of these chemicals without use of a hand scale."

"Shut _up_." She glowered at him then continued tapping along the walls. Halfway down, her tapping resulted in a hollow sound. She brought the staff about, charged the 'quake' feature and touched the tip of the cane against the dirt surface. Incredible force rushed from the cane and into the wall, causing the faux section to crumble. A man with a rifle spilled forward into the newly created dirt pile.

She lifted the staff then brought it down, channeling all of her anger into the blow. The weighted tip struck the reptile in his head. He cried out in pain and scrambled to his hands and knees. With a grunt for good measure, she brought her foot back and punted the man in his gut. He flipped over onto his back, causing the dirt pile to be strewn out across the floor.

Instinctively, the man withdrew a blaster on his hip. Krystal used her staff to swat it out of his grip. She twirled it then thrust the end into the ground beneath his back. The cane glowed softly then she activated the charged boost application and flipped him into the air. Like a ballerina, she pivoted about and brought the staff around in full swing. The pole struck the man like a baseball bat and he hit the wall.

The man rolled onto his side. Blood dribbled down from his snout and his clothes were soiled and ripped in some places. In his scaly hand, he held a thermal detonator. It began to pulsate as it counted down in his palm. Her eyes widened. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Panther!"

"No now, flower," he casually remarked, focusing on the mixture of powder he was creating.

She glanced back at the grenade in the dead reptile's palm. Her heart and mind raced. She had only seconds to react but didn't know what to do. She used the tip of her staff to try and pry the grenade from his grip but Riga Mortis had the explosive locked in a death grip.

In a race against time, Krystal positioned herself directly in front of the lizard, knelt down besides him and activated the shield of her staff. The glowing blue energy field swelled to life, closing her in an energy cocoon. She positioned herself so close to the reptile that she could see the detonator pulsing only several inches from the glowing aura. Krystal clinched her eyes tightly but relaxed her body, using herself as a shield to deflect the blast. It went off.

The svelte blue vixen was literally launched into the air. She struck the ceiling, glanced off the sidewall then landed on the field office table. The legs gave out beneath the little wooden structure, sending her and the laptop crashing to the ground. She heard a distant ringing in her ears but was unable to retain her consciousness… instead, her mind fled into the comfort of temporary oblivion.

* * *

**"Wake up, little one."** The voice was soft and soothing but for some reason it inspired anger. She couldn't quite understand why just yet. It spoke again but its creamy relaxing tones irritated her.

Krystal's eyes opened and she reached for her ears. She looked up at Panther's face and realized that he was carrying her down the beach to the fighters. He smiled and said, "Welcome back… a little late to the party but at least you're not damaged. Panther wishes to express his gratitude for sacrificing your safety as a body shield to protect your love. No harm has come to me. Did you enjoy your siesta?"

She quivered from anger, keeping her muzzle shut so as not to say anything spiteful. He tilted his head and drew her closer to his chest. "Oh, you're trembling, my flower. Again, I assure you that handsome Panther is unharmed. You were quite the noisy girl back there, hmm? Panther had difficulty concentrating on his work while you were playing about, having fun with your friend. It's of no matter… the thermite proved successful and the computers are now nothing more than slag. However, because you required a man to carry you out of there, Octoman successfully escaped in his ship. We should depart before what's left of his goons try to start more trouble."

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. The vixen kicked her legs out of his arms and landed on her feet. Leering at him, Krystal withdrew her staff and brought the tip to his throat. "I did all the work to keep you _alive_. You appreciate having your face unmarred but you didn't _thank_ me directly for risking _my neck_ to save _yours_."

He lifted his paw to his cheek and said, "The fur of my cheek is shorter in one spot… the wound is like that of a papercut. You're wrong… Just be thankful that it's not a permanent mark. Do not be hard on yourself, though… For any other, Panther would have killed them for putting him in danger let alone allowing him to be nicked. But not you…" He changed to the first person perspective to sound sincere. "I have patience for you because I love you, Krystal."

"You don't know the _meaning_ of the word LOVE, Panther!" She opened the tip. The bulbous piece opened to resemble a small trident edge. The nozzle brushed the lump of his Adam's apple. "You have no respect for me."

"You're wrong, my emotional little angel. Panther respects every inch of a woman."

"That's NOT respect! That's lusty admiration – it's _different_. You lecherous bastard. I'm _so_ glad I suggested that we come here and work together. It gave me the chance to see this side of you. If you put your own safety first, how can I expect you to properly _father a child_? No. I won't allow that. Ever. You've lost the right to call yourself my mate. Go home, Panther."

"Flower, you're merely being emotional. Panther understands menstruation and has the patience to wait out this cycle. Come home and relax. In a week, when you're ready to apologize, we will resume our wonderful romance! Come, I shall lead the way back to Sargasso."

"SHUT UP!" She glowered at him, ground her teeth together and clinched her paws around the staff. Her fur bristled up and her heart raced. The seething woman hissed through clinched teeth. "I'm _not_ on my period, you idiot. The last time I had it was the day _before_ I returned to you." She pushed the tip against his neck.

"Careful, lest your hormonal rage accidentally leave a mark on…"

"I said _shut up_." She turned towards her ship, placed the staff's base against the ground then charged it. The booster utility launched her upwards. She gracefully performed a somersault, causing her skirt to billow up around her waist momentarily. Krystal dropped to her feet atop of the hull, opened the canopy and called down to him, "It's over. I made a mistake. Y'know, you're a different man when you're safely shielded inside your cockpit. No wonder you were an assassin… sniping a target at a distance gives you a subconscious sense of safety yet provides you with the feeling of power and control when you take a target's life. At the jail, you snuck up behind that one man and broke his neck while he was facing away from you. Didn't you realize your cowardice? You hide behind a woman to protect your face, Caruso. You're no man, you're a… a reticent… pusillanimous… coward! You'll certainly never be _my_ swain."

"But you came back to Panther because he is your one true paramour! Your inamorato! And you are his inamorata! Let Panther resume his duties as your suitor and let him prove to you that he will provide you with companionship, patience and understanding… love!"

"You know what's sad? It hurt to leave Fox. But it's going to feel _great_ to leave _you_." She slid into her cockpit, pulled the canopy down and pushed her staff into the crawlspace behind her seat. Krystal booted the computer, pushed the throttle bar all the way up and waited for the engines to come online. Seconds later, the ship rumbled then lurched vertically, creating a powerful blast of dust and sand to billow up around the fighter. She sensed Caruso shielded himself with his arms but was covered in dirt nonetheless. A subtle smile of satisfaction tugged at the corners of her muzzle. The Cloud Runner ascended into the Venom stratosphere. She opened a channel to Dash Bowman.

"Ranger Bowman here. Did you find him?"

"I was rendered unconscious by one of his goons. Panther says he escaped. Did you see which way he went?"

"I can't track him. My sensor array in that area went down. I have computers in various sectors throughout Venom to create an overlapping sensor array but an energy spike caused a hole at the center of that section. I've done a little research on the matter and came to realize that Octoman must have located one of those installations. I assume he tied into my computers to power his mainframe without my knowledge… I'm not sure how those computers were damaged – perhaps he sabotaged them to cover his escape… either way, I cannot see nor can I track him now that he's left Venom."

"They'll need replacing. Panther thought those computers belonged to Octoman, not you. He took them offline to attempt to break Octoman from communication with possible allies. My apologies. I suggest you send a bill to Sargasso – they're strictly business, there."

"I cannot allow there to be violence on this planet; I promised the indigenous survivors that I would shelter them and help them rise to greatness without fear of crime or galactic drama. Please leave – it's best I close my doors to the rest of Lylat for the time being. I have an economy to restore and messes to clean up. Thank you for reporting to me and have a safe trip. Miss Krystal, I hold nothing against you, personally, and I even respect you. However, Panther Caruso and his allies are no longer welcome. Fare well." The communication ended.

Her panel showed an incoming transmission from the Black Rose fighter. Instead of answering it, she set the navigation computer for Corneria. Krystal lifted a paw and touched the emerald tiara above her brow. With that and her staff, she had all the belongings she'd ever need. Just like when she left Cerinia, it was time to start over.

Krystal engaged the autopilot and her fight yoke retracted from her seat. She reached over and touched the communication button. "What?"

His voice played over the ship's internal speakers. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't suggest tracking down Octoman. So why are you upset?"

"Because you're too much drama for me," she said then rolled her eyes. "Seriously… what did I ever see in you? Why did I even give you a chance when I already sensed that you were a lowlife? I can't believe I even wasted my time with using you that first time we dated. The sad part is that I actually gave our relationship a serious notion when I returned the other day… Boy, was that a mistake – it sure as hell didn't last long, either. OH! And tell Wolf that Nicole is rich. She bet against the base because she hates you more than they do… that's right, Panther. She gambled that I would break up with you in less than one week. I sense someone close to Wolf was in agreement but thought we'd last much longer… I can't see who it was from here but… I'm sure they'll collect money, too. You disgust me. I actually felt _guilty_ for going back to Fox… I felt like I hurt your feelings. But you love yourself and no one else. I didn't bruise your heart… I bruised your _ego_. My mistake. Oh, and you can keep my luggage to remember me by – I'd much rather start fresh on Corneria."

"But Krystal! You're being unreasonable!"

"No, Panther. _You_ are. Thank you for helping me to restore my sense of heritage. I appreciate that and I'll never take the tiara off… ever again. But you're partisan loyalty is to yourself only and I cannot stomach that. You have a great deal of growing up to do but it won't be with me. Find another woman to be your sycophant. I have too much self respect to be a fan-girl. You're the same as Fox… the only difference is, he revels in the admiration of others and _you_ revel in the admiration of _yourself_. It's twisted."

"Krystal, return to Sargasso so we can discuss this face to face. Please, I beg of you to sit down and hear me out."

"You know what's sad?" Krystal placed her thumb on the boost button but didn't push it yet. She saw the jump gate up in the distance, lowered her eyes to the counter on her dashboard that estimated how long before she would jump out of the sector, then cleared her throat. "Fox pushed me away because he feared for _my_ safety. You pushed me into leaving because _you_ were worried more about your _own_ safety. I won't be _anyone's_ ward. At least Bill Grey was impartial and treated me with equality and respect. Goodbye, Panther Caruso. Enjoy your solitude and enjoy the comforts of your paw because that's all you're going to get for a while." She deactivated the link with a smile.

Seconds later, the communication panel began to flash again. She left the hail unanswered and mashed down on the booster button. The ship raced into the jump gate and disappeared. It was time to start over again. At least she still had options, here in Lylat.

* * *

A/N: _It took me a while of reading through all the SF COMMAND dialogue before I decided that I would use Panther's own arrogance to break up their relationship. I expected it to last a week or two… but decided it would be way more fun to have Krystal on her own because Panther and Star Wolf would only provide so many good storylines… not enough to make an interesting fourth and fifth chapter! SO! Instead, it lasted a mere three days! xD_

_Now it's time to explore what Krystal does before going to Kew, where she'll meet Fox. Just like the ending says, he won't recognize her… AS THE KRYSTAL HE ONCE KNEW. Ahem. Eventually, they'll go their separate ways… only to head to Sauria… where they'll …well, you'll see. _

_:)_

_-me_


	4. Fighting Urges

A/N: _So thanks for reading thus far! I appreciate it! I've had fun writing this story and the abridged version. Enjoy. ANYhow, I name this chapter because she'll meet up with yet another male character and, with all she's going through emotionally… she'll have to restrain herself. Which, if you ask me, she does! So yay. Good girl, Krystal! The latter-half of this chapter ties into something Bill once told Marcus in Reflections of a New Generation. You'll see what I mean soon enough. So far, this chapter has been my favorite because it went well and things are looking up for Krystal. I'm a geek, c'mon... I like seeing the girl happy, y'know? xD_

* * *

Chapter -**4**-  
"Fighting Urges"

**The jump gate's vibrant green vortex shimmered vibrantly.** The white dots of the galaxy stretched into pillars momentarily. She pouted softly and slid from her cockpit seat then crawled into the low crawlspace leading into the hold. The ceiling was higher here, just enough that she could stand up if necessary. Her heart was heavy and loneliness was creeping back into her mind already.

If only that idiot had not been so damned stubborn! She glanced to the left, where her supply locker was hidden in the wall then moved to the right. She pushed her palm against a panel in the wall and a Murphy bed lowered into a horizontal position. She dropped onto the mattress and sighed. She even pondered returning to Sargasso as Panther had suggested but his words angered her. How could he be such an idiot!? Krystal draped her forearm across her forehead, half covering her eyes. She listened to the hum of the plasma engines, a soothing gray-noise that could lull most to sleep in a short time.

Her thoughts turned back to Fox McCloud. Was she right to run off on him after he kissed her the other day? Why couldn't she find a man who was neither shy nor egotistical? Why? She wanted a confident man who was _man enough_ to put her _first_ in his life. Was it _too much_ to ask for? She didn't want a man who couldn't _live_ without her… nor did she want a man who needed too much personal space. Conflicted and confused, ashamed and embarrassed again, Krystal allowed herself to cry.

She drew one of the two pillows into her arms and hugged it for emotional comfort. She pushed her face into the soft object to hide her face and the tears that welled up and spilled out. She had no one. This wasn't supposed to happen to the Royal Princess of Cerinia. Her father was a member of the planetary Senate and headed congressional hearings. Her mother was the Queen of the continent south of the equator… her father was the King of the continent north of the equator. The entire planet was brought into full accord with their marriage. She was the darling of her race… and now that was gone.

For the longest time, the little vixen struggled with fear and anxiety… her race was finished – how would she go on? It wasn't until she found the Lylat system when hope was restored. After allowing Cornerian scientists to conduct tests, she was shocked to learn that she was genetically compatible with the aliens indigenous to the system. She found Fox McCloud, shy and anxious around women but strong and confident everywhere else. Why did she allow herself to fall hopelessly in love so quickly? She recalled that it took two years to help him get over his past and personality quirks. In time, he showed a little backbone around her but he was just bottling the inevitable… he chose his dangerous life over her, said he just 'wanted her to be safe' then cast her aside. Yet he offered his love in the form of a _long distance relationship_. The notion didn't sound too terribly bad, now… but it was too late. Fox left her and, later on, she left Fox. It was over… and now she lay in the back of the Cloud Runner, crying.

The last kiss Fox offered before she had an emotional break down and ran off… she reflected on that moment and thought to herself that it wasn't that bad. In fact, it was one of the first times Fox was romantically assertive. She remembered melting into it at first… pursing her lips against his then shivering at the feeling of his arms wrapping around her body. She melted at the sensation of his tongue firmly sinking between her lips. Now that she looked back on it, she couldn't understand why her body went into a panic. She remembered rushing out the door, gathering her things and returning to Panther Caruso like it was somehow the _right thing to do_. How foolish. She _should_ have stayed in Fox's arms. She even imagined would it would have been like. In doing so, her body relaxed. Before long, she stopped clinging to the pillow and began snuggling into it instead.

She was ashamed of her heart for feeling so wonderful in Fox's arms. After all, he was no better than Panther. He simply disrespected her in a different way. She came back to him and he still struggled with 'complicated feelings.' He still 'feared for her safety'. But… the way he drew her into his arms the night before she left… that was nice. Fox even matured since they'd last seen one another. He was more patient and understanding… all fantastic traits for a future father.

Again, her heart betrayed her mind. She prayed she'd never see Fox McCloud face-to-face again, lest she run back to him with a complete disregard for any self-respect. But she still loved him deeply. She still fantasized about holding him dearly, and, in turn, she brought her legs up in a fetal position, clinching the bottom of the pillow between her knees. She held it for dear life.

His imaginary touch was warm and inviting. It had taken four months for him to get up the courage to be that forward but… even though she eventually ran from him she remembered that his touch was still a welcome sensation. If only he were here, now, to try again… she'd have surely let him, regardless of feeling guilty later on. '_Is that all I've reduced myself to? Using a man for his touch, comfort or feeling as though I belong?_' Her mind said yes but her heart, her body and her blood wanted it and argued with her logic reasoning. Again, she found herself reflecting on what would have happened if she didn't freak out halfway through making out with Fox a few days ago… She relaxed further.

(_Deleted Scene_)

* * *

"**Are you dreaming of Fox or of Panther?**" The question caused her to sit up with a startled gasp. Her eyes were wide and her mind was focused again. Sitting directly across from her was the Watcher from Kew. (_Reflections of a New Generation, Chapter 15; Reflections of Marcus McCloud, Chapter 10 and 11_) The badger sat with his legs crossed and his walking cane resting perpendicular across his lap. He had a navy blue tie, similar in fashion to Cornerian businessmen, and he wore opal cufflinks.

She blinked at him and simply said, "Darius!"

"You remembered my first name – you're the only telepath to ever successfully sense _anything_ from me. I expect you to become quite powerful one day if your abilities are allowed to progress. So… are you dreaming of Fox or Panther?"

She looked away, gritting her teeth from embarrassment. Her head tilted somewhat and she glanced down at her body. She found herself under the covers but wasn't able to get through his mental barriers to see if he was the one who put her there or if she managed to pull them up over herself in her sleep. "Fox."

"Thank goodness." He ran his fingers back through his headfur. "I was worried when you began dating Panther. That was five months worth of disgust I endured, worrying that your offspring would be a demented self-obsessed telepathic nuisance. I'm not sure what you saw in him."

"Well watch what you say because I may go back. I have no one else."

"You're at your lowest point, my dear. I'm absolutely horrified that you would consider it. I've been visiting you for quite some time now, have I not? I've watched you grow and mature. I've seen you smitten and I've seen you angry. I watched you closely throughout your time with Corneria, trying to build some silly reputation as an _icy killer_. You nearly abandoned your telepathic abilities and became consumed with your killer instincts."

"I didn't like sensing the agony I was inflicting on my enemies. And, if I may, I was inflicting a _lot_ of agony. People told me that my kill score was so high because of my telepathy but I suppressed it to reduce the guilt I felt."

"Suppressing guilt is bad for your soul, Krystal of the Cardinal Sun."

"Are there other Cerinians left in the galaxy? Ones that your people are watching?"

"If there are, I do not know of them personally. I would have to consort with my collogues on Kew to see who is assigned to watch. Most clairvoyant races have one watcher for a group of telepaths but… in the sad case that a race is brought to near extinction, each surviving member gains his or her own watcher. There have been species with special abilities that were deeply affected by the traumatic events of their race's destruction. They would lash out in anguish and begin creating havoc. The Knights of Kew would come along and eradicate them for the safety of innocents. I worried you would continue to strive for that reputation as a _killer_ pilot… you used to live such a peaceful life."

"Find out if I'm the only one. I want to find another Cerinian to complete me. If it makes you feel better I've been using my telepathy again lately. I used it to find Panther… and haven't stopped using it since. I'm a touch out of practice from forcing myself to suppress it… and I nearly got Panther killed because of that… I couldn't pinpoint the location of a sniper."

"I know you're feeling lonely," he said with a frown. "But I don't want you to become angry. If you wish to take down people who harm others… a bounty hunter or some such… I am perfectly fine with that. However, if you stoop to hostile acts towards innocent people… I will find you and I will strike you down. And you're too special of a person to strike down. You're now the queen of Cerinia."

"There was no official coronation. There is no Cerinia. I have no title or status. I'm a woman who wishes to find a good man and have a family. What are families like on your world?"

The Kew watcher folded his arms. "I've never been propositioned by someone I watch. I won't start. I hope that's not what you were insinuating."

"No, I wasn't… I just want to hear of something happy after all this grief and loneliness… but now that you've brought it up, why are watchers not allowed to mate with clairvoyant species?"

"Because you're telepathic. We watch and we attack with _our_ abilities… teleportation. That's why you can never sense us coming until it's too late. Be mindful and do not forget that… if you were to ever hunt, we would hunt you… and you would never see us coming. But I digress… If there were children with _both abilities_ they would become far too powerful to control. They would sense something, teleport to it… do whatever they pleased then teleport to safety. They would be unstoppable so… it is forbidden. Our race has watched over clairvoyant species for longer than you can fathom and we're _very successful_."

"How long?"

His expression dulled, staring at her. "My genealogical records, alone, date back to my ancestors, _four hundred seventy-two thousand_ years ago. Nearly half a million years of flawless record keeping. Our race is _obsessed_ with perfect record keeping and that is why we've had the ability to balance watching multiple races without fail for so long."

"Impressive. I can sense you're telling me the truth but I can't read your thoughts like I can with most. When you clear your mind, I can't sense your presence very clearly."

"That's an ability we've developed to obfuscate ourselves should we ever need to strike down an errant telepath."

She swallowed and peered beneath the covers of her blanket. Her clothes were tidied up and her skirt was perfectly kept. She lifted her gaze at him again and said, "If you people have perfect records, it should be very easy to find out if there are other Cerinian survivors. I don't care if it's outside of your jurisdiction or against any sort of law… I want answers. If I find them and mate with them, I'll not only resume my race… I'll mend my hurting heart. I don't want to have to kill _you_ to get through to other people on Kew, just because you're holding the information over my head and driving me mad by keeping such a secret."

"Your threat does not concern me," he mused, leaning back against the bulkhead. "Krystal, I'm comforting you right now, am I not? You're lonely and you were at your lowest point, earlier. Now I'm here and I've helped to make you comfortable, and I've tucked you in beneath your comforter. Our people are not supposed to interfere but… I felt the need to tidy up. On that note, when I say our people are not supposed to interfere, we're not supposed to talk with you, either. That is why I'm not allowed to tell you that there _are_ five survivors scattered throughout the galaxy. I'm _not_ allowed to tell you that four of them have found one another and become couples, married and already have several children. Later on, the couples found one another and they're raising their children together so that those children can grow up to marry one another and build the race back up, one day. I cannot tell you that the fifth member found love on a distant world far from Lylat and eventually she bore three children. Twenty-two months after the first was born, she delivered twins. All of them have carried the telepathy gene and can communicate with their mother… so now we must watch them as well… _and,_ so, we'll watch _your_ children."

"I… doubt I'll find someone… and furthermore, if Cerinians exist in the galaxy and are having children… I can rest easy and concentrate on my professional life."

"You're their _ruler_. You should have an heir. I appreciate and respect the monarchy system if the ruler is fit for the job."

"You going to tell me where I can find them?"

Darius eyed her for a moment then shook his head. "I cannot interfere further. It's up to fate."

"Then I am _not_ their ruler. Thank you for your company. Thank you for breaking the rules and telling me what you've told me. It brings me some measure of solace to my heart. Unfortunately it does not make me feel any less lonely." She looked to the pillow besides her and drew it into her lap above the blanket. "Thank you for being decent to me and covering me with the blanket. But you didn't answer my question about what a family is like on Kew."

"We're very professional people. We take a great interest in other species and find our own to be quite boring, as we're all a group of record keepers and scientists. There's another race on our world, known as the hunters. They're from the southern hemisphere. When we watchers find clairvoyants who are breaking intergalactic laws with their abilities, no matter how ignorant they are to these laws, we send our hunters to dispatch them. Every few months, we're compelled to mate. Once the cubs are born, the males go back to watching and record keeping. They go back to business, furthering the economy and whatever it is they have chosen to do. The females raise the cubs for a while. When the cubs are old enough to begin receiving an education, the females go back to watching or working part time. When the cubs are of age, they are trained so their mothers can go back to work full time – which is almost always a labor of love. We enjoy our work. We miss it when we're away from it. Our courtship is not as romantically involved as the courtships on Cerinia or in Lylat or in some other systems. It _is_ sexual, requiring a male and a female to copulate… but it isn't as emotional."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's a shame your race doesn't breed outside of Kew… your people might learn the joys of love."

"Love, in the way you see it, leads to emotions, which is bad for business and ultimately puts a strain on perfect records. In the end, productivity falters. We're obsessed with business. How did you word it, when you stood in the bathroom on Sargasso, talking in the mirror? Love is merely nerve impulses created by your brain to make your body feel a certain way, usually to stimulate hormone production or to create a bonding sensation. Very accurate. That's why people have emotional attachments to things… a favorite automobile, a favorite weapon, a favorite fashion accessory. But to our people… that causes distraction. We loathe distraction. Our children are unlike Cornerian children. They don't grow up having dreams of unfathomable things. They don't yearn for wealth or success or power or fame. They want to surpass their parents as watchers, hunters and record keepers. By bringing in tainted blood from another race, we would be promoting emotional people, distracted people, unmotivated people… it would be a disaster for our culture."

She lifted her paws and rubbed her face. Did he always spy on her like this? What else did he know about her? She clenched her right paw so as to otherwise retain her composure. "Thank you for your company. I would like some privacy right now. Please just tell me your reason for this visit then leave."

"I'm not here for a reason. As I said, typically our people come and watch then leave without a word. Rarely do they have a need to make their presence known. The only reason I spoke to you when I have, like the time I introduced myself on your shuttle, after leaving Cerinia behind… is because I felt that by providing you with information that you're not alone in this galaxy… you won't allow your emotions to become clouded or dark. You'll know that there is a law and you're expected to abide by it. So, now, I've been talking to you for a few short years. In that time, I felt sorry for your plight. So I continued to speak to you on occasion… this is one of those times. I'm just checking up on you to ensure that you won't act out foolishly, as I'm rather fond of you, because of your good nature and strong heart… it's a shame to see you relish in building a reputation as an '_icy killer_' pilot. I do hope you'll become a mother soon… your body chemistry will change and you'll put that 'killer' nonsense in the past."

"Just… thank you Darius… for respecting me and my body when you arrived on my ship."

"I _was_ a bit surprised when I arrived… You have an interesting way of comforting yourself." He stood up, placed his walking stick onto the deck plates and adjusted the knot of his tie. "The pillow you clung to after crying for a bit… I'm sure there are many Cornerian men who would provide more comfort than a lifeless object meant for your head. Close your eyes."

"Wh… pardon?" She blinked, realizing that was a word Panther had been using. "Excuse me?"

"Typically my species does not prefer to teleport when making eye contact. Have you ever been blinded by a bright light? There are similar effects when looking into the perfect darkness of a miniature blackhole… it closes in on itself in our wake… but it will irritate your eyes from _this_ proximity. Close your eyes." He waited until she looked away then…

Krystal looked up but he was gone. Her ears lowered and she glanced back at her staff on the floor. What was it that he had seen after she cried, earlier? What if he was a voyeur of some sort? She ran her fingers back through her hair then rubbed her face again. She slid out of bed, tucked the blanket back beneath the mattress then lifted it from the end. It retreated into the wall and she climbed up into her cockpit again. The ship was on autopilot.

She tapped her lacquered nails on a keypad, inputting a series of commands into the computer. The pillars of white light shortened back into small dots and Corneria loomed large in the distance, like a bowling ball held at arm's length.

With a flick of her wrist, she activated her communication hardware and waited. After a few seconds, Bill Grey answered her hail; his dim visual image appeared on her dashboard monitor and he looked tired. She could see a pillow peeking out on either side of his head. The greyhound squinted at her. "Krystal?"

While unintentional, Krystal inadvertently found herself gushing with verbal-diarrhea. "We need to talk. I know you weren't exactly proud of my dating choice a few months ago… Well… I ran back to him… got much needed closure and… I'm ready to talk about Corneria again. I'm sorry I've been so… fickle. I'm going through a lot… I'm the last of my race and I'm emotional because I'm unable to decide if I should go back to Fox and have children or… I shouldn't even be… I'm coming across as very unprofessional right now and I'm sorry…"

Bill eased up on an elbow, bringing his nose within inches of the monitor-cam on his side. She could see that it was textured and moist even in the dim lighting. He reached off to the side and the visual brightened from turning on a lamp. He flopped back on the pillow and looked up at her. "When do you want to meet? I've not seen you upset before and…" He trailed off and looked at her suspiciously. "Have you been…? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I've been crying," she murmured. "I'm a wreck. I've not had a shower since early yesterday morning and I've done a lot of traveling and a lot of work in the last few days. I've done a lot of sweating so… I probably look like _hell_. Panther and I have discovered that a man named Octoman is responsible for killing off people he considers as enemies of the Anglar empire… we launched a private assault against him but I was rendered unconscious and Panther let him get away. I suppose I should have offered to _pay_ Panther to finish the job at all costs… that's what he does, after all. Needless to say, I'm emotional right now and I'm sorry you're seeing me like this… but you're the only other friend I have right now. You and Peppy."

"The General considers himself your step father. Corneria is… and always will be your home. I'll put on a pot of coffee and contact the base. Land there and I'll have someone bring you to my place. You can sleep here. I have to get up in an hour anyhow… so just… I'll draw the blinds so you can sleep in. Before you say anything, yes… it's okay; NO it's not a burden or an inconvenience. No one will be home so you can sleep until the middle of the afternoon. Then you'll be bright eyed and bushy tailed and you can talk all you want. No one ever says what they want to say when they're not feeling good, right?"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and jovial personality. "You're so good natured," she said softly. "What was the saying? Happier than a tick in a dog's ear?"

"You know it." He offered her a grin then told the girl, "I'll see you when you land. I've got phone calls to make so you can land at the base… I'll be out of the shower before you get here, but if I don't answer the doorbell… just let yourself in. I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Thanks again." She closed the channel and sighed in relief. At least she still had Corneria and a home in Lylat. The ship began its final approach, breaking through moderate cloud cover. Raindrops pelted the side of the hull and a distant flit of lightning illuminated the evening sky in the far distance. Her ship's chronometer flashed twice then changed to local time, displaying 'zero-four: three-zero' on the HUD. She frowned inwardly, feeling somewhat guilty for not checking the time before calling him. Had she just waited around for an hour… Krystal ran her paws through her hair again.

The ship lowered towards the Capital City military base. She radioed in for clearance then settled down in the back corner where most Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters were permitted to park their craft. Krystal unbuckled herself from the seat, crawled into the hold and put her staff on the charging hooks mounted to the wall. She grabbed her windbreaker and put it on then opened the hatch in the aft section. The metallic boarding platform eased out at a forty-five degree angle. She slid down to her feet then touched a switch that closed the hatch.

The rain began to pick up and another flash of lightning illuminated the sky to the west. She pulled the windbreaker up to cover her head to the best of her ability then hurried across the quiet runway. Cornerian fighters lined the strip, identical to her old model. It reminded the vixen of her old ship, flown often until about four and a half months ago.

A guard at the gatehouse met her beneath an awning. She signed for identification and the computerized tablet registered her as an officer on 'extended leave'. She blinked, looked back up at the eighteen-year-old boy and shrugged. He immediately stiffened and saluted her. She returned the gesture then pulled the windbreaker up to cover her head again.

"Ma'am, wait!" He fetched an umbrella from a closet in the guard shack then passed it to her through the window. "Take this instead, Major!"

She took the umbrella, held it outwards and pressed her thumb in on the handle. It extended then popped open. "Thank you, Airman First Class. You'll make Sergeant in no time with initiative like that." She walked away with a smile, flitting her tail behind her as she walked. What amused her the most is that he didn't even recognize her as a Star Fox pilot. He was so shocked to see the computer register her signature as that of an O-4 officer, that any thought on her face being familiar was abruptly forgotten.

Rain continued to increase in its intensity. She was thankful for the umbrella and continued in a more leisurely stroll down the asphalt strip. A hundred meters later, the road split in two directions with a parking lot on the other side. There were only six cars in the whole lot but one of them was running with its lights on. It pulled out of the lot and approached her. The driver's window lowered and a man called out to her. "Ma'am, you're headed to the commons? I have a prepaid fair if your name matches the one on my list."

"Krystal," she replied.

"That's the name." He pressed a button on his dashboard and the back door opened. She approached it, closed her umbrella with a quick shake of her palm to dry it then slid into the backseat. "Awfully wet out here, isn't it, ma'am?"

"It is. Head back to the guard shack so I can return his umbrella, please."

"You got it lady." The pug cut the wheel and headed back down the road towards the airfield. At the gate, Krystal opened the door and hurried over to the awning then returned the umbrella.

She smiled at the youth and said, "I'll put in a good word for your kindness." She offered a somewhat flirty wave then hurried back to the unmarked taxi and pulled the door shut.

* * *

**The rain lightened up by the time** she arrived in front of Bill's house. The pug's eyes cut to the rearview mirror. She offered him a soft smile, opened the door and hurried through the drizzle. She lifted her paw to knock but the door opened from the other side before she could make contact with it. Bill stood in his work uniform and gestured for her to come inside. "Oh look who's at my door. I must be a _mind reader_ to have known you were out here in the rain. C'mon in!"

With a wan grin she quickly stepped into the house. Krystal wiggled out of her windbreaker then put it on a coat rack in the corner of the foyer. She turned to him and they hugged. "Thank you for your help. It's been one nightmare after the other and…"

"Shh, relax." He patted her back firmly at the shoulder blade then relinquished the hug. "Hey, you're home, now." His words caused her to have a brief flashback to when she knelt down besides Panther's bed… it was the first thing she'd said to him. Bill's voice shook her out of her reverie. "The pilots missed you, I missed you and I _know_ Peppy Hare missed you. John Pepper, too. He's not doing too well; his diabetes is been hard on his body as he gets up there in age, y'know? But that's neither here nor there, so… Just make yer'self at home. You'll need clean clothes so I sent for fresh uniforms. If you decide to stay in the military then you can keep'em. If not, I'll have them sent back when you decide to go… no use telling me your decision yet… no need to rush into that. Just sleep first, a'ite?"

"Right, yes… of course. Thank you." She leaned in and buried her lips against his fuzzy cheek. "You're simply magical, Lieutenant Colonel Grey. The E-2 out at the airfield gate house was kind enough to lend me an umbrella – I appreciate _all_ the help with making this a smooth transition."

"Just work on getting that yellow leaf turned into a silver one," he said with a smile. "You've almost caught up with me and I've been in the Cornerian military a _lot_ longer than you… of course I didn't single-handedly march in and defeat the Anglars, either… That was a pretty sweet promotion, even though you took a long 'leave of absence' afterwards."

"Yes I noticed I was still instated and… I admit I was surprised. But I appreciate it. You'll have a silver bird on your shoulder in no time at all."

"Yeah… I've given the military three wars. I'm actually due to make Colonel very soon." He smiled and pointed to the closet. "These are my coats, obviously… I have all _your_ clothes in the den, hanging up. I, uh, looked up your measurements on the computer so I could order the right stuff… sorry if that invades your privacy… it wasn't intentional. I ordered undergarments, t-shirts and sport shorts with the little nets in'em. They're laid out over yonder." He pointed in at the living room sofa. "The bed, upstairs, should be right cozy with the heated blanket running. Feel free to take a hot shower first. It's better than the cold one you just got outside. I'm off to my desk, have an afternoon patrol then I'll be home around fifteen hundred hours. We'll talk this afternoon."

"Thanks again for everything. You're the best."

Bill smiled, opened the door and stepped out into the rain. He hurried out to the taxi, who was already waiting, then got into the back. It pulled away from the house and Krystal shut the front door and locked it.

* * *

_Three months later…_

**Krystal sat up and stretched.** She reached forward and closed her paws around her feet, which were still beneath the blanket… after holding onto them for a moment to stretch her back, she flopped back in bed, pushing her face into the pillow. On her nightstand, an alarm clock's inane noise droned on.

Her left arm lurched from beneath the covers and slapped the flat of her palm on the nightstand adjacent to the clock… and the sound stopped, despite not having actually made contact with the clock. She lay there, on her side, with her paw extended. Meanwhile, she took a moment to get at herself mentally. After a few moments, her paw slid across the nightstand, knocking the clock from the surface. Its plug pulled taut and the device became suspended just inches above the floor.

She sat back up, now perched on her hip, and shifted her legs around then put her feet on the carpet. Krystal retrieved the clock and put it back on the nightstand. She looked at it for a moment then the padded palm print on the stand. She quirked a brow and stared at it for a moment then shook her head and murmured, "I'm loosing my mind. I _must_ have hit it, or it wouldn't have stopped." She got up and shuffled across her bedroom and into the bathroom to shower.

After brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she made her way downstairs in a nightgown. Captain Susan Myers was passed out on the recliner with a blanket pooled around her ankles. She wore a disheveled t-shirt and the cuff of her right leg was pushed up to within a few inches below her knee.

Two Majors, Thomas Bragg and his wife Janelle Bragg were snuggled up together on an inflatable air mattress where the coffee table used to be. On the sofa was a familiar Lieutenant Colonel, William Grey.

Krystal crept through the living room so as not to disturb anyone. She came around the far side of the sofa and playfully placed two fingers overtop of Grey's nose. Unable to breathe for a few seconds, a puff of air was expelled from his muzzle, causing his lips to flutter with the exhalation. His eyes opened and he stared up at the vixen. His lips parted and, in a whisper, he said, "Hey, you."

"We're all off duty today, remember?" she whispered back. "Susan is _hung over_. She's going to be miserable when she gets up. I dunno about the Braggs'. I can't quite recall how much they had, last night. What about you?"

"I'm right as rain, sunshine," he said with a chuckle then eased up onto his right elbow and checked the watch on his left wrist. "Holy hand grenades, will ya look at that?" His eyes lifted to hers and he grinned. "It's damn near noon."

"Oh stop," she said, giving his nose a firm pinch. "It's only ten thirty." She smirked and asked, "You wanted to go to the matinee showing of that new sequel… END OF PAPETOON or something?"

He grinned and nodded. "You know, I was watching the credits of the first one… it was about Fortuna, when suddenly an alarm sounded and there was an explosion outside. Everyone freaked out because they just saw the end of the planet Fortuna on a movie… so they run outside'n bam! The Aparoids were attacking the city."

She shook her head with a grin. "That's the _third_ time you've told me that story, Bill. Come on, get dressed and get your things. The next showing is in twenty minutes. I suppose we should have rented the first one last night – you'll have to explain what's going on since we're seeing the sequel."

"No, this is perfect… this one is technically a prequel. Canonically speaking, it happens prior to the last movie since they defeat the monster at the end of the first movie, just as it was converging on Corneria."

She offered a dull glare at him. "Oh goodie… it's one of _those_ movies."

He snickered quietly so as not to wake anyone else up. "One of _what_ movies?"

"A _boy_ movie. Obviously. Fine, I'll still go… even though I'm a touch squeamish when they show gore… but I'll only go on _one condition_."

Bill nodded for her to follow him. They went upstairs and continued their conversation in a normal tone. Krystal stepped into her room and shut the door, speaking to him from the other side while she got dressed. "I'll only go if _you_ take me to see a _chick flick_. That's the deal. I get to see the _girliest_, most feminine, pink-laces and butterflies movie I can find, and you _cannot_ fall asleep. If you agree, I'll go see this silly action thriller. But I refuse to look at the gory parts."

"That's fine, so long as I don't have to look at the extra giggly kissy-squeal parts of _your_ movie."

"Are you kidding?" She opened the door, completely dressed and hair brushed nicely in record time. "Make out scenes are the best parts. Everyone can agree that the steamy parts are the best."

"Oh, no I'm not disagreeing with that, Krystal. I'm saying that the parts where the girl character and her best friend female character grab each others paws and start jumping up and down because Mister Right proposed to her… that's just dumber than a ship with no reactor core."

Krystal glared at him for the nautical pun. "I may be in the Corneria _Air Force_ but I know that 'dumb' is a naval term for a ship that isn't self-propelling. And your pun was just awful." She smiled at him for being a good sport then said, "You're wearing _that_ to the…" The little blue vixen paused then smiled. "It's a boy movie. I forgot. I'm probably overdressed for the occasion. Will I need a jacket today, do you think?"

"Not in this hemisphere at this time of the year. I'm used to Katina weather, where it's dry and we have cooler nights. I can't stand this humidity but… no, I mean… not at this hour."

She sensed he predicted the weather to be around mid-to-upper sixties. "I suppose you're right." She handed him a brush and he stuck it in his pocket, licked his paw then ran his fingers back through his hair. To her surprise his little trick worked rather well.

"Tha's how ya' do it. Although I admit… you're pretty quick to get dressed. Most women take hours to do their nails, their hair, fix their fur, trim their whisker tips, and accessorize their ears with 'the perfect earrings'. I'm impressed."

"You should be," she said, walking passed him. "At least you iron your clothes often enough that they're not wrinkly after sleeping in them."

He followed her down the stairs, out the door and to her government-issued rental car. Bill moved to the passenger side and said, "Well I _am_ a Lieutenant Colonel in the Cornerian military, after all."

She settled in the driver's seat and checked all the mirrors before starting the engine. Bill watched her with amusement and he smiled, mentally comparing her to the pilot that she was. Krystal released the parking brake then smirked at him and backed out of the driveway. "You've _never_ been safer in a car in your life – you're driving with a telepath behind the wheel." They grinned at one another then proceeded to the on-base theater.

"So how did you get so lucky, anyhow, Krystal? Your own car? I mean, you're the fastest promoted Major in the Cornerian fleet, you go away for half a year… then when you come back, they give you a car? Pepper treats you like a daughter and all, but… I know it's not him that's causing this because you're so honest and fair about everything."

The grin on her muzzle evolved into a smile. "That's sweet of you to say, Bill. No, the reason is my telepathy. I tried to squash it before but only because I felt less guilty about dog fighting… when I first returned to Corneria…" She trailed off and put her blinker on then moved into a different lane and shrugged. "I was hurt while on Venom with Panther. I didn't know it first and, as a matter of fact, I didn't feel any joint pain until the next day. I was pretty bruised up. So Corneria told me not to fly just yet… while I was at a desk, I overheard a conversation one day and used my telepathy to solve their differences. A high-ranking officer noticed this… then came by a while later to talk about it. Next thing I know…"

"So THAT'S how it happened!" He clapped his paws together, "Holy cow! They made you the… diplomacy thing… whatever it's called… because of… I get it now."

"Yes, the Ambassador of Peace. If, say, Dash Bowman were to suddenly want a war, and I'm still with the military when it happens… Yes, Corneria would take me out of my cockpit and send me to meet with him to talk about how to fix this situation. Being telepathic would help with such things."

The car zipped by the grocery store, an on-base middle school and one of the religious worship buildings. At the top of the next block on the right side was a movie theater but the parking lot was almost empty. Krystal grinned. "Perfect! Now if I get squeamish, flinch and scream I won't upset anyone."

"That's so cute, do you really get like that during movies?"

She nodded shyly. "Well… yes, I do. I can't predict what's going to happen next, because the characters aren't real… so when something happens suddenly… I'm not ready for it and I've not built up any mental fortitude against things of that nature. More than once I've jumped when something crazy happens in an action movie." She reached over and quite literally flicked his nose. "Be nice, and don't you dare laugh at me."

He was biting back at his chuckles, waving his paw at hers. "Okay, I won't I … I promise," he said, biting back the urge to snicker. "But that's awfully cute and girly of you."

"Oh hush!" She pulled the car into a parking spot and stepped out. "I'll get the concessions. I have a soft spot for Cornerian confection. What would you like?"

"Sweet tooth girl, huh? You know what they say… sweet tooth, sweet heart." He withdrew his wallet and added, "I've got the tickets _and_ the grub. If I'm going to take a lady to a movie, the _least_ I can do is pick up the tab. Besides, it's a _boy_ movie after all."

"Oh please, don't remind me," she joked in return then headed towards the box office with him…

* * *

_Two hours later_…

**Krystal flinched but tried her keep her eyes on the screen.** A scream rang out over the speaker system built into the wall, followed by a flash of special effects gore. "Oh, for heavens sake!" She buried her face against Bill's chest, hiding her eyes. He lifted his paws, keeping the soft drink held aloft so that she didn't spill it. After a moment… he slowly lowered his arms, so that one was draped over her shoulders… He didn't know what else to do but… he certainly didn't expect for her to hide her face in his chest or launch herself into his arms in this fashion… but… it wasn't so bad.

After a few moments, he whispered to her, "Okay, it's over… you can look now – the blood is gone."

She tilted her head, keeping side of her face against his torso, looking back to the silver screen with one eye… "That was quite overboard," she murmured. "Not even on open battlefields do people die in such a grisly manner." She was glad the theater was empty at this hour.

"Coming from an ex-mercenary, I'm inclined to believe you." He'd never had her head on his chest before. For some reason, Lieutenant Colonel Grey decided that he liked it. After a few moments, he placed his paw atop of hers.

She curled her fingertips around his… then, with a slow measure of reluctance, she withdrew the paw. "I… I shouldn't."

"No, it's perfectly fine. I didn't mean to…"

On the screen, the antagonist character that was helping the monster all along wound up getting killed. His death was a grand display for all the protagonists to see. The character got what they deserved and Krystal, once again, hid her face into Bill's chest. The spectacular visual effects were something akin to reality for the imagination-intensive mind of the little blue vixen. Bill placed the soft drink back into the cup holder armrest then placed his paw against her back, gently petting the lengthy locks of her hair. "Don't look just yet… give it another moment." On the screen, the monster advanced on the heroes, stepping over the body of the fallen villain. The scene changed to a group of protagonists on the other end of the system. "Okay, new scene – no more gory body. Boy, for someone who used to build a reputation as an icy killer, you sure are squeamish about blood and guts."

"Because I can relate it to things I've seen. If I'd never seen things before, like a battlefield, I would have no problems… I would just say, 'Oh! It's just cinematography effects!' …But when some of the things they show resemble some of the things I've seen in the field, yes… you're damned right it makes me want to look away. They're… very good at making dead people look quite dead in this movie."

Bill grinned and continued to sift his fingers through her hair. She never said anything about it and so… he didn't stop petting her hair.

* * *

A/N: _Yeah, so… in Reflections of a New Generation and Marcus McCloud, Bill confesses to Marcus that he dated Krystal casually for a short while… said it was basically a few dinners and some movies… then they ended it admirably. He got to first or second base but then they decided to be mature and end things mutually and amicably. Well, this is when it happens! Remember, it's been a few months since she left Panther. She's probably been working alongside of Bill quite frequently. Krystal is NOT some slut who's going to fool around with anyone. She'd already been dating Panther and when Fox kissed her… she left the Great Fox the next day. She TRIED going back to Panther and even resuming an intimate relationship with him but it failed and… boom. So it's not like she's rushing into something with Bill. She's just glad for the male company. After two months, they're starting to feel comfortable around one another. So we'll stop here for now so we can pick it up during the next 'movie'… the one Bill had to promise to see with her for taking her to an action thriller. I'll probably have her do something military-wise in the next chapter… maybe they'll send her out to Venom because Dash will be talking out of his rear about how the future of Venom will be one that will trump Corneria's lush green world… and blah, blah, blah. I dunno. Maybe I can have her fight a squadron of pirates invading a freighter… Maybe all of the above. I'm not sure. I'll let you know when I write it. xD _

-K


	5. Illusions and Denial

A/N: _Wow! FFnet has embraced the abridged version of this story with open arms. It's received over 500 hits / views in the first four days. Thank you! I've been writing and posting a chapter each day. Not sure why… I know I won't keep up this consistency forever on this story. At this rate, it'll be finished faster than I could finish Reflections of the Future. So far, that was the quickest story I've ever written. I had it complete in about 90 days. And, to date, that's my most widely read story… I've been way ahead of schedule for _Regret_ and I don't know how long that will keep going. But I'm glad people like it! Thanks! Just a reminder, for those of you who are interested in reading the unabridged version of this story (the one with the sex, the cussing and the gore), it's posted on AdultFanFictionDOTnet, under "Kit-Karamak". I know I've said that already but… this will be the last time I bring it up. Believe it or not, most of you don't like the smut. Your parents raised you well. Pat yourself on the back. _

_Now, time to find out what happens between Krystal and Bill – I had the intentions of starting with the second movie in this chapter but… I was in the mood for ACTION! So… I wrote that instead! Don't worry, I've already written the first five thousand words of chapter 6. _

_There's a good reason all this negative crap is happening to Krystal – plus it doesn't last forever; I have a really awesome purifying scene planned for her on Sauria at some point after the scene on Kew. It's gunna' be rad, y'all!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter -5-  
"_Illusions and Denial_"

_ A few days later…_

**"How does it feel to fly again?"**Bill's question was interesting to say the least. She wasn't quite sure how she wanted to attack it. Not that his question was a target for attack, but just the same.

"I've _been_ flying my Cloud Runner and, no offense to the Cornerian Standard, but it just doesn't stack up by comparison. But it _is_ nice to get out from behind a desk for a while. And on that note, you never told me _why_ we're doing a patrol together. You're the CAG, why would you want me to fly with you when you have several squadrons to run?"

His digitized visual became focused and crisp on the holographic HUD at the top of her canopy. Bill smiled and said, "Because they want to put you back into the cockpit. I'm here to make sure you're capable, but I already know you are."

Krystal eased gently against her flight stick, tightening up the formation. "Yeah? You have an ulterior motive… what's the game plan, Lieutenant Colonel Grey?"

"Well, _Major_, now that I have a certifiable 'Ace Pilot' flying on my wing, due to your astounding kill-score…"

She rolled her eyes, "Everyone had a lot of kills from the Anglar War, Bill."

"Just the same," he continued without skipping a beat. "I know you're capable. So instead of flying rings or fighting holographic enemies – you're a textbook flier and you'd ace those simulators anyhow – I've decided that we're going to do a mission. You up for combat again?"

"We're not at war; who is the enemy?"

William Grey cleared his throat into his right paw then reached up and drew down the visor of his helmet. It reflected his dashboard panel's illuminated toggle switches, seen in small detail over her visual display of him. The greyhound tilted his head. "You know I've got a little husky blood in me, right Krystal? What can I say? I'm a born-and-bred work dog. And when there's work to be done, I want to know the job is done right. Anyhow, I'm uploading navigational coordinates to your computer. We'll zip through waypoint alpha to avoid the densest part of the asteroid belt. At waypoint bravo, a freighter has issued a distress signal. From what command can tell, this freighter is in communication with pirates. They said they're going to give the freighter two hours to surrender before they decide to raid it by force. That was an hour and a half ago... Are you ready?"

"Any idea on the number of incumbent bogies?"

"Seven fighters and a tugboat shuttle."

She moved her paw to the dash and pressed a key to accept the data transmission from his onboard computer. She locked in the new destination and engaged the autopilot. Both fighters began to rapidly increase in speed. Once in orbit over Corneria, they headed straight for a jump gate. Upon nearing it, the emerald vortex shimmered to life and they rushed through… familiar white dots stretched like thin tears in a backlit onyx canvas.

Thirty-five seconds later, the two fighters emerged from their jump. The distant stars returned to their simplistic, twinkling luster. Asteroids dotted the area. Krystal brought her paw up and eased her visor down. Green and orange outlines surrounded each asteroid in her visor. She glanced to the left, seeing a nearby chunk of rock – a green numerical value raced through digits, showing the rock's proximity in meters. It descended rapidly as she grew closer until her fighter passed. As the asteroid moved to the far left of her visor, the numbers began ascending again. She glanced to the starboard side and smiled, seeing Bill's ship still in formation.

"Waypoint Alpha is clear," she murmured to the commanding officer. "Distance is one and one-half parallax of one second of arc from Corneria. Proceeding to Waypoint Bravo."

"Y'know what I jus' adore about you, Major? You're so professional in the cockpit. You could have just said one and a half parsecs."

"I could have just said _four-point-eight-nine_ light-years. Four-point-eight-eight-seven if you want to be exact." She grinned then added, "What in the world _is_ an _arc-second_, anyhow?"

"I learned it in my first year at the academy, Krystal. I'm just a fighter pilot, now. All right, engaged autopilot."

The two fighters sailed through the least-densely populated section of the asteroid belt in record time and hurried towards their second nav-point. Sector X, in all its stellar glory, illuminated the cosmos with a royal cobalt hue. She lifted her paw, removed her uniform glove and compared the coloration of her fur to the gaseous nebula in the distance. "It's breathtaking." She murmured.

Bill leaned forward in his seat to shift his weight, allowing for Krystal to read the word, "Greenie" on a plate above his visor. He settled back into his cockpit chair and, once again, the lettering became too small for the dash-cam to see. His eyes flitted from left to right then he nodded decisively. "It's prettier than a lot'a things, but I've seen prettier." His thoughts betrayed him and Krystal picked up on the canine's meaning.

"In all the times we've flown together… in the two years I've known you… you've never flirted with me before." She offered a soft smile.

He looked away from the dash-cam. "Who, me? I guess it were bound t' happen sooner or later. I'm an honest man, and eventually I'd tell you my honest opinion in a comparison 'tween you and a blue space cloud. You know, Fox and I fought side by side here back in the Lylat War. I helped him to activate the beta-version of the first jump gate. It warped him up to Sector Z in record time, where he went on to win the war."

A grin formed at the left side of her muzzle. "You've told me that story, too, Bill." Her eyes dropped to her sensor screen then lifted again. "We're within communication range of the freighter and will be within range of the pirate group in two minutes."

"You ready to do this, Major?"

"Tugboat is worth two points, Bill. The seven fighters are each a single point. You want to compete?"

"Wow, girl, it's like you're _reading_ my _mind_ or something! What's the prize for highest score? How about one of General Hare's fine cigars from his private stash?"

"Sorry, Bill, I'm not Annie Barkley for two reasons. I'm not allowed near card tables and I've never smoked tobacco before. Not my thing." She watched the 'target distance' count roll backwards on her visor visual. She paused then grinned. "Can you cook?"

"Are you kidding? I'm a bachelor, Krystal. I'd have died of starvation if I didn't know how to cook for myself. I'm no chef, but I can follow directions if I have a recipe… so what's the meal? Breakfast in bed? Lunch at the office desk? Candlelit dinner from scratch?"

"I could be a hard-tail and say _all three_ but… I think the _latter_ will work."

"Ladder, like with rungs or…? Oh, right… you got'cher'self a bet! Y'know how long it's been since I've had a lady make _me_ a home cooked meal?"

Her grin broadened. "Well, if you visited your mother more _often_, Bill, it would still happen from time to time!" She tittered softly, proud of her joke. Sadly, she sensed that it truly _was_ his mother who made his last home cooked meal. "You can't hide anything from me, my friend!" Her paws moved from the control stick to a keypad on the side. She typed in several commands to shift power from her shields to her ship's guns. Next, she shifted power from her sensor array to the shields.

"Did your sensor scope just go offline?" he asked, watching a status display on her ship from his dash panel.

"I don't need it – I have streamlined sensors built into my head, Bill." She paused briefly then said, "We're within range."

"Break and attack!" He punched his throttle.

Krystal broke formation and moved towards the tugboat, opening a channel to it. "This is the Corneria Air Force – your threat against an unarmed freighter goes against Lylat anti-piracy code, article seven, section four in the…"

A broken transmission came across the channel. "…They only sent _two_ pilots? What is this… some kind of joke?"

"Did you hear that?" Bill asked. "It was audio only… I can't seem to get a visual. That communication came _from_ the freighter."

Krystal pulled back on her stick, reset her targeting computer and abandoned the tugboat objective. She hit the boost and moved into a defensive position in front of the large frigate. Her fighter came within range of the cargo freighter's bridge and she opened her mind.

Meanwhile, Grey moved into position behind one of the pirate fighters, comprised of illegally modified parts from an old M-Class ship. "Man those things have more mod-kits available on the black market than just about any other ship. So! Let's see what yours can do against mine!" He opened fire on the old medium fighter and followed it through the void.

An alarm chirped from Krystal's computer. "Wh… someone has _lock_!?" Her ship computer showed distortion on several monitors and her instrument panel began blitzing. A soft glowing bubble surrounded her Standard-Issue fighter. Even the transmission link with Bill Grey became fuzzy. "The freighter is using a tractor beam on me! It's a trick; they're in league with the pirates, Bill! I think they're trying to capture military hardware for parts or something!"

Bill's reply was static-laced and vague at best. "Can't… The… enemy ship?? What the blue blazes are they… prisoners or…? What's the scope of their intended hostilities?" However, Krystal was able to sense the meaning in his broken words.

"They initially had no intent on taking prisoners, but since there are only two of us, they have decided that a ransom would be more lucrative then simply capturing two ships! You should head back to Corneria for reinforcements!"

Again, distortion was sporadic throughout Grey's reply. "They want a ransom?! They've not even caught us yet. I'll… out of that tractor… jiff!"

"NO!" she shouted. "Do NOT come near the freighter! IF you try to shoot out the tractor beam emitter, they'll capture you with another!"

Bill's reply started with, "…Relax, because I'm just…" A high-pitched squeal filled the speakers then the connection ended. Krystal could sense his intention was to rescue her but now she had no way of changing his mind. She tried to change the dynamics of the audio console, adjusting the squelch and gain settings but instead experienced total communication failure.

* * *

**"Say again?" **General Peppy Hare passed the golf club to his caddie then reached for the communicator. "Thank you, Captain Myers. Oh, and Susan, this stays confidential until the base decides to make an announcement." He dismissed the woman, a friend belonging to Krystal and Bill, then turned away, putting the communicator up to his right ear-stalk.

On the other end, a woman's voice was obnoxiously loud and clear. "General Hare? _Wow_, I didn't think I'd be transferred to the _top_!"

"You had information on two _very_ important pilots for me, young lady? To whom am I speaking?"

"This is Naval Captain Miyu Lynx of the Saratoga. We're a destroyer on patrol of the outer rim, an hour from Sector X. Our long-range communication's array has picked up broken audio chatter from two Air Force fighters. Sounds like a Major and a Lieutenant Colonel. The Major's radio is either down, damaged or being jammed but she sounds like she is in serious trouble. The other pilot is aggressively hailing enemies, calling himself Lieutenant Colonel William Grey. We picked up information on the battle – the enemy ship is putting out a jamming signal to keep him from sending subspace data to the nearest subspace access point, but _we_ picked up his radio chatter and we're outside of the pirate's sensor range."

"Pirates?!" Peppy began walking away from the putting green so as to keep the conversation private. "Are you in range to engage?"

"They're jamming sensors. All we're getting is audio signal. We can't see where they are or if your Lieutenant Colonel is doing very well against his opponents. Wait, hold on… another transmission is coming through… listen." Miyu's voice was replaced over the communicator by a tinny-sounding male voice. Peppy recognized it as Bill Grey, who said, "…Swarming with bandits. Six remaining fighters, an armed battle-tug and a fully armed frigate. They have my wingmate, Major Krystal…" his voice crackled then the channel cleared and Bill continued, "…Anyone hear us, please respond! She said she sensed there would be ransom demands meant for captured pilots – their mandate is to capture Cornerian fighters for parts to sell on the black market. I'm unable to contact my wingmate but can visually confirm that she is intact." Seconds later, Miyu's voice returned to the communicator. "That's the second time he's recited that message, General. It's not getting through to anyone but us. Optimistically speaking, it could be a loophole from the gases in the nebula; we're not sure… but the pirates didn't jam his signal _enough_. Thing is… we can't see much into the sector – it's all distorted on our scope. We'd be going in blind and we don't have a fighter escort… we'd be in serious trouble against a competent fighter squadron and two ships. …And that's only if we can actually find'em first. It's a sector-wide blackout."

Peppy groaned. "Can you reply to the pilot? Have you tried? If so, tell him to stand down. Violence may get his wingmate killed."

He could hear Miyu's voice getting distant over the communicator as she tried to hail William Grey.

* * *

**Miyu Lynx glanced over at her first officer** then shook her head. "Boy, didn't think we'd get in the middle of a Branch mess today, huh?" She placed her finger on a button and clearly spoke into the wall-mounted microphone. "Lieutenant Colonel Grey, this is Captain Lynx of the Saratoga. If you can give us your exact coordinates, I can relay them to Corneria. I have General Pepper on the line and he wishes for you to stand down peacefully, lest you jeopardize your other pilot."

"Saratoga! This is Grey – my pilot is a telepath, and, from what I'm making out of her garbled communication, she doesn't trust these guys to play fair. If they take her or the both of us prisoner for ransom, they would most likely dispose of their hostages after receiving their ransom. I'm sure as hell not going to trust them to make good on that stuff." After a brief pause, he added in the sector coordinates.

"I'm telling you, I've got your General on the line and he says to play nice. Would _I_ play nice? Hell no, but I'm not your commanding officer so if you want to party, you're doing it alone. The area is full of sensor glitches and, I'm sorry pilot, but we can't locate you on the grid. Plus, we don't have a fighter escort."

"Y'know what? Can you stay where you are for a while? I've got a plan."

"Excuse me?"

"Sit tight for a day or two… would you do that for me?"

"We're assigned to patrol this area. We're not going anywhere," said Captain Lynx. "Are you proposing inter-branch cooperation? What did you have in mind?"

"You'll have your fighter escort… two of us… but there's no way I can do anything if they have her right where they want her. I'm going to give myself up. When I give you the signal, rush to the coordinates I just gave to you. At that point, you'll _know_ what to do. _And_, you'll have your fighter escort. Just give me around twenty-four hours. If you don't hear from us by then, I reckon you're free to wash yer hands of this mess. But if I'm right… when I send you a signal, I want'cha to run in here something fierce and throw down as much firepower as your destroyer can muster. Sound good?"

"You heard the General's order… play nice."

"Oh, I'll playnice," said Bill. "I'll play _real_ damn nice. Just wait for the signal. You'll know it when ya' see it. Thanks again, Captain Lynx. See you soon. I have a holding cell waiting for me, most likely. I just booked five star accommodations at the last minute – let's see what happens." He cut the transmission…

Miyu sighed and turned to the other console, where she still had the line open with General Hare. "Did you hear all of that? Your flyboy is going to try something daring. I hope he knows what he's doing."

"He's doing what he's trained to do, Captain Lynx. He's following orders. Are you going to stay in the area and wait for his sign?"

"You told him to play nice, and he has a plan… that's not necessarily following orders. And yes, General Hare. I'm curious as to how this will pan out. I'll stay here for _seventy-two_ hours, if that's what it takes. I'll keep you updated with a status report, as we're able. In the mean time, I'll have my people work on trying to penetrate the sensor jam these fools have put into place."

"You have a ship to run. Thank you for your assistance in the matter. Hare out." The General's image faded, replaced with the Cornerian Air Force logo. Miyu sighed and started pacing.

* * *

**Two plates were dropped on the floor**; the guard turned away from the laser bars. He was avian and held a Cornerian-issue assault rifle with a specially modified scope on the top. Bill watched the man walk away then moved over to the plates. He sniffed each dish first then brought them back to the wall-mounted bench. "Wow… leftover _lasagna_? These guys are eating better than some soldiers I know."

Krystal took a plate from him and used her claws to eat due to a lack of utensils. After a few bites, she looked up and shrugged. "It's actually not bad. I think you're right, though… it's leftovers from their dinner. So, how about some dining conversation… why didn't you return to Corneria?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Bill, you know that any pilot is prepared to become a prisoner. You know that Corneria does not negotiate with enemies of the state."

His eyes cut towards the laser bars. He could see his gear and helmet in a display case, guarded by more laser bars across from their cell. "They wanted at least several ships and only two showed up to help. Now they're going with a new plan, but one pilot isn't worth a handsome ransom. They would just assume to kill you and save themselves the trouble. But _two_ pilots… that's worth some money, right?"

"Corneria won't negotiate with them," she replied. "That's standard policy. When they realize that, they'll kill us _both_."

"Who says these guys are going to try and 'sell' us to _Corneria_? There are plenty of people out there who hate Cornerians and are willing to buy us. That'll be our chance to escape. Either way… Peppy knows we're here, now. He won't let anything happen to either of us because he's sentimental. Besides… I just want these guys to THINK they have a lucrative prisoner situation because it keeps you alive. We're not staying."

"Oh?" She lifted a paw near to his face and paused. Bill nodded in consent then Krystal placed her palm against his furry cheek and closed her eyes. "Oh… Oh, my. And you're quite sure of yourself, too." She wasn't used to such a disciplined, confident mind. It wasn't like Panther Caruso, who needed to reassure himself of his ego every few minutes… Also, he wasn't shy around her like Fox McCloud. Bill was unique and far different than those two.

"See anything good on Bill-O-Vision or is it just a rerun?"

She gently cupped his jaw with her palm. "That was refreshingly different. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me."

"I've nothing to hide," he said with a gentlemanly smile. "Not from _you_ anyhow." His paw moved up, into his floppy right ear. He used a finger to dig around for a moment then he withdrew a small metal contraption. "Meet _Tick_. The _Technology Interrupting Countermeasure Kernel_… happier than a tick in a dog's ear, right?" He handed her the small metal capsule. "I had one in my cockpit and put it in my ear when I turned myself over to them; the polymer coating deadens a scan from a metal detector, although it's not really invisible. I told the guard out on the flight deck that I had a metal plate in my head and he bought that load of malarkey. You read my mind and didn't see _this_?"

"You have to keep things on your conscious mind for me to see it… or I have to meditate and perform a deep mental probe to see everything else."

"Hell, that's interesting to know." His ears perked and he snatched the small device from her palm then shoved it down the front of her shirt and turned away. He put his backside towards her hip and folded his paws. A guard approached the bars. Bill glanced up casually and said, "Hey, bub. Who's the cook? I'm diggin' the leftovers, pard'."

"Come here," said the man, a canine much like the pilot. Grey approached the glowing pillars of light. The guard wore no uniform of any kind. He reached in through the bars with a metallic wand, waved it over Bill Grey's head then down over his torso. "Turn around." When the pilot complied, the guard waved the wand over Grey's backside then up. "Okay… you're clean."

"Aren't you going to check the girl?" the pilot asked of his captors. Bill lifted a paw, about to wave Krystal over. He knew that her bra would have a wire frame in it, which would help to conceal the small gadget he'd given to her.

Bill Grey's bluff paid off. The guard smirked and said, "We already did. She had a standard issue blaster on her hip. We took it and added it to our collection, thanks. I was just going over the security tape of your arrival. I noticed that the metal detector didn't go off for you when you walked through it… but the handheld wand hummed for the guard… I thought, at first, you might have kept something metal in your hair or in your boots, which is above or below our metal detector's field of vision… and the idiot guard dismissed the quick chirp of his wand… but it appears you have nothing on you, after all. That's a shame; we like Cornerian gadgets. But now you know that, around here, we run extra-tight security. I'm the head of that department, William Lanes. You can call me Willie."

"William, huh? Good, strong first name… My question is… how much are you going to get for us?"

"I talk a lot," said Lanes. "I know I do… but I don't talk _that_ much. Go eat your food before it gets cold." He put the wand in his belt then holstered his gun and left the area.

Bill sat back down by Krystal, picked up his plate of food then began using his fingers to eat. "Boy… that was close. Not even an action movie has close calls like _that_."

"He was yammering on to see how you'd react. He was testing you to see what you would say." Krystal licked her fingers then turned away and adjusted her breast so that the small capsule was properly hidden without becoming a pest. "What does it do?"

"It's a little trick we stole from your ex-boyfriend."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You know, Panther Caruso… the guy who broke into our jail cell and killed that Zako fool before the trial? Pretty impressive, using an EMP burst to shut down all unshielded electronic gear… I keep one in my fighter for emergencies ever since then. You weren't with him, were you? The night he broke in and killed Zako?"

"First of all, how do you even know about that?"

"Because we dogs are smarter than cats would like to think," he said with a smile. "So was he solo that night or did he have your help?"

"Are you going to tell anyone if I ask you to keep it quiet?"

He chuckled softly. Her answer told him everything. "Krystal, I highly doubt you killed those guards or that inmate. That wasn't the work of someone like you… that was the work of someone who knew exactly how to assassinate people. He only killed the most necessary guards out of forty people. That wasn't your style… but the lack of dead people isn't _his_ style, either. I'm sure it was an interesting night, hmm? Whatever… thanks to his little trick, we managed to make ones similar to that thing… but it's smaller." Bill relaxed and scratched at an itch behind his left ear.

"For now… what do we do?"

"For now… we wait. And we eat."

Krystal placed her head on his chest, just inside of his elbow. She closed her eyes and sighed. At least the food wasn't half bad. She reached back to the plate on her knee, while resting against him, and brought another piece of ricotta cheese, layered with sauce, to her lips.

"I have a confession."

She shrugged gently, reading his conscious thoughts and his unspoken confession. "I sense it, and I accept your apology on the matter. I can't believe Corneria pulled such a dirty stunt. It caused two guards to get killed. That wasn't very good planning on their part."

"We didn't intend for it to happen the way it did. We knew that Zako was going to get laughed right out of the court. We knew that his involvement in the Anglar Empire was as a soldier of fortune, and he was not going to be hanged for war crimes. We also knew that if we claimed he was going to give us information in exchange for reprieve… someone would come by and try to either spring him or kill him. That's the person we'd want… the big fish, so to speak. We wanted to know who was going to come after Zako, because whoever it was… that's the one who is in charge. But whoever it was… they hired Panther instead."

"Indeed, they did."

Bill licked his fingertips clean then used his claws to scritch gently behind her ears. "Panther's pretty good but he's not good enough to get through a maximum security prison… he had your help. That means you're the only one who may know the identity of the person who hired Panther Caruso… What were you telling me a few months ago? You remember; the guy you saw on Venom? That bit about your last day with Panther? What was the guy's name?"

"Octoman. We went there to try and take him down because we realized he was making himself dangerous. I wanted to kill him for causing the deaths of two innocents, inadvertently through the assassin he hired. I know it was Panther's paws… but Panther was doing a job. It was Octoman who gave the order and offered the money. But… he escaped."

"That's the guy. Zako was going to go free but… karma caught up when Panther arrived at his cell. I don't feel bad for what happened to Zako, just the guards. Either way, Octoman left Lylat."

"He _did_?"

Bill nodded. "Reckon so, Krystal. His ship was scanned and the departure destination was recorded at the Venom orbital jump gate. He went to a planet that Corneria never contacted before… but _you_ have."

"I… I have?" She sat up and furrowed her brows at him. "I don't follow and your mind is racing – I can't quite…"

"I'll explain it, so no worries there… It's like this. When you arrived in Lylat, everyone was all, like, 'WOW! An alien! How cool is that?' and you allowed Slippy Toad from Star Fox to extract data from your hard drive, convert it and share it with Corneria. So… there's a planet you know as KEW. That planet came from information recorded on your drives. Anyhow, that's where Octoman went."

"Why're you telling me this?"

Bill smiled with a shrug. "Just making conversation. There's no way to prove you were ever at that prison the night Zako died. I just had a feeling. Don't go telling others that you were there. We only knew Panther was involved because when investigators looked into various available assassins and their whereabouts for that night… they tracked down a movie ticket purchase on another planet by pulling Panther's credit history. Guess what? That theater had a surveillance system. Cornerian investigators pulled the tapes… boom. They saw Wolf O'Donnell making the purchase. Caruso is clever but he's not too smart when it comes to common sense. And since I know you were dating him again, right around that time, I figured you're the reason he was successful that night."

She turned away from Bill and folded her paws, resting them on her lap. Her eyes lowered to the floor in shame. "I did. It was awful."

"You probably saved lives by going with him." Bill placed his paw on her shoulder and turned her about so that they were facing one another. "Listen to me… if he went in without you, he would have crossed paths with more guards. He would have killed more people because of that. You ensured that he took the least-populated routes, am I right? So you saved lives. You reduced casualties."

"I suppose," she murmured despondently. "I've strived to push that night out of my head because I feel grief – I should have talked him out of the job somehow. I should have _tried_ other options. Perhaps I should have concentrated harder to find an even clearer path, with fewer guards. I just…"

He felt foolish for discussing something that happened to her three months ago. "Krystal, at least _one_ guard had to be forced into a situation for the retinal… you needed his eye scan to get into the… Panther killed him and you couldn't have stopped it."

"No," she said in a firm tone with a shake of her head. "We could have used a tranquilizing dart."

"Any dart can be traced back to a purchase, which means Panther stands a better chance of getting caught. Just let it go." He frowned, feeling guilty for having brought it up. "I'm sorry. I thought you might have seen in my head that I was hiding information about the prison break from you and… I just wanted the chance to explain everything."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, here, Bill. Sorry I chose to attempt a relationship with Fox or Panther. Sorry I wasn't smart enough to find a _good_ man who would make a _good_ future father to my children… who would love me and help me to parent _future Cerinians_. I'm just cursed to the choices I've made. I should change my name to that… 'Kursed.' It would make sense."

"Whoa, whoa." Grey put his paw beneath her chin and lifted her head so that her glistening eyes met with his. Seeing that she was nearly in tears over everything, he changed gears. His demeanor calmed and his ears perked, looking all the more floppy. He offered an endearing smile and disarming charm. "Now just stop right there. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Okay, so what… Fox was a big ole' swing-and-a-miss. Panther was a foul ball. But the third time is the charm. The thing about baseball is… even if you foul a third or a fourth time, you still have one more strike left. It ain't over until you give up. Besides… there's no crying in baseball."

She sniffed, trying to stifle a weak chuckle. She blinked and one of the tears slipped free, trailing down over her softly furred cheek.

Bill brought a paw up, trailing his thumb over the silky cerulean veneer. The tear met his thumb and he wiped it away with a reassuring smile. She licked her lips apprehensively and swallowed. "I'm a cloudy mess of emotions right now. I can't tell if you're patronizing me or fraternizing with me. Perhaps all of the above. I don't want anyone's sympathy, though. It's best that I focus on my professional life and stop thinking about my race; and have to I stop thinking about…"

"Shh."

"No, Bill… I've been quite silly and emotional and it's caused me nothing but trouble. It's put people in danger; it nearly got Panther killed because I couldn't sense the location of a gunman hiding in a false wall. If I could just put it all behind me and keep a clear head, I would have known that someone on this ship was targeting me… I would have moved before they engaged the tractor beam. I'm putting people in danger because I've been so obsessed with finding the right…"

Without any other way of quieting her, Bill leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. They both grew silent. He gave her a few seconds to pull away but she didn't. After that, he felt comfortable enough to lift a paw and place it on the side of her face. His fingers curled around the contour of her svelte head so that they rested on the back of her neck. Still, no one spoke and she didn't pull away.

Finally, after what seemed like a good amount of time, he broke the kiss and smiled at her. "There… much better. It's been three months working together again. And how long before that? Two and a half years? Almost three? You only signed up for a two-year run, right? You're just going month to month at this point?" He drew his paw from her face and patted her knee gently. "Well, it's about time I got to do that. I've thought about it on-and-off for quite a while, now. You can slap me, now, if you want… or you can wait until we get out of this box."

"_If_… we get out of this box."

"Tomorrow, an hour shy of noon," he said. "I've spent all afternoon paying attention to their schedules." He lifted his left wrist and showed her his watch. "It's twenty-three hundred hours back at the base. These guys are _just_ serving us dinner? What time do most people eat dinner?"

"I would imagine somewhere between seventeen hundred and nineteen hundred hours."

"Yeah, that's about right. So, ten hours from now, we're going to walk out of here. That'll make it somewhere between zero-three hundred and zero-five hundred hours for them. They'll have limited crew members active, limited resistance and whoever wakes up to try and stop us… they're going to be bleary-eyed and exhausted. Woken up from REM sleep, I reckon. So, in two hours, we're going to bed. That device I gave you is our ticket to freedom."

"Thought this through, have you?" She slid off the bench and looked around. "Interesting sleeping arrangements we have. Deck plating is the most comfortable thing ever." Her syrupy sarcasm was combined with her ears lowering. "Besides, that tugboat is quite armed. I got close to it before changing my initial course… If we did escape, we have our work cut out for us. He has a lot of turrets. Then again, I'm more concerned about sleeping on the floor."

Grey snagged another piece of food in his fingers and popped it into his muzzle. After a moment, the lump in his throat lifted then fell and he smiled at her. "You don't know much about this ship's design, do you?"

"Should I?" She tilted her head.

"Krystal, it's a stolen Cornerian ship. It's the same as most Cornerian ships. Let me show you how the brig works." He stood up, placed his empty plate on the bench then walked across the small cell and lifted a single digit. "Watch closely…" He grinned then pounded his fist on the wall. Bill took two steps back then eased to the left. Slowly, a cot protruded from the wall. "There should be two on this side and two on the other wall. But we're never supposed to put more than three prisoners in a cell, and even then… that's only if we're overcrowded. Typically, every person gets their own cell, separated by gender."

"To keep down the amount of prisoners who wish to canoodle," she murmured. In all seriousness, she knew it was to offer gender privacy. Krystal picked up her plate and moved to the cot jutting out of the wall. She lifted her tail then slid her rump up onto it. Next, she swung her legs up then leaned back on the stiff pillow. Krystal propped herself up on her elbow and began to eat again. "It's almost a shame we'll be leaving before breakfast is served. If they had lasagna for dinner, I have to wonder what they'll be having in the morning."

"You can always stay and find out, but I'd rather have breakfast at my place from _my_ bed." He hooked a thumb over at the opposite wall and said, "I'll just be over yonder. Anything else you want to talk about for the next two hours?"

Krystal brought her paw to her lips, thinking about the kiss. "No, I'm quite sated on conversation, now. Thank you. Oh… and I've picked out that movie I'm taking you to see. It's called _A Solar Flair_, spelled 'f-l-a-i-r', and it has that girl from '_Salvation Within the Spirit of Zoness_' that you liked… you've put up a small poster of her inside your work locker. Pretty girl."

"I used to think she was _so hot_," he remarked. The Lieutenant Colonel moved across the cell, pushed in on the wall and another cot rolled outwards. He climbed up into it then reached up and touched the light control panel. The cell dimmed but not the lighting in the hall on the other side of the bars. "I told myself I was going to become a big-shot war hero then marry that girl. But then two things happened. I met someone cuter and that actress got married. So it's no big deal now." He chuckled good-naturedly and said, "I actually met a _few_ people cuter than her, but only because they're real and she's some actress on the other side of Corneria, who I'll never meet anyhow." He eased back on the cot and put his head on the stiff pillow found at the far end.

"Bill?"

"A'yup?"

"Thanks for being my friend first and foremost."

He smiled inwardly and closed his eyes. "Thanks for not smackin' me. I've wanted to do that for a _long_ time." Silence.

After a moment, he heard Krystal's plate being tossed to the floor. He wanted to feel bad, especially since this was Fox McCloud's girl… but he couldn't bring himself to feel guilt especially since it was Fox who was dumb enough to kick her off the team.

With his thoughts running wild, she cleared her throat loud enough to catch his attention. She licked her lips then her teeth. "If it's all the same to you… I'd rather _forget_ about Fox McCloud right now. I don't want you dwelling on him, either."

"Yes ma'am, you got it." Silence resumed.

* * *

**"Feeling better today?"** Falco put his right foot up on the coffee table then cut his eyes back to the screen on the wall, across from the sofa. His thumbs noisily clacked on the video came controller and then, rather abruptly, he threw it down in disgust. "Are you serious? This damn thing is about to go right out the airlock."

Fox crossed the rec-room and peered through a porthole, watching over the surface of Papetoon. "Yeah, I'm good. Don't take this the wrong way, but I kind of miss having Slippy around."

Falco cut his eyes from the screen to his fast friend then back to the screen. "What broke?"

"No, man, nothing broke." Fox chuckled inwardly. "I know he was great for fixing stuff but… that's not what I meant. He and I grew up together. I used to spend the night at his house from time to time after mom died. (_Chapter 1, Reflections of Peppy_) He and I were always friends. Now he's engaged to be married, they've got a place together on Aquas and he's working on a base in one of those dome cities, there. He's probably making really good money, too, cause his father is the commissioner. It probably sucks for you, too, because now you have no one to pick on."

"Nah, I see what you're saying, man. Slippy was cool. Weird, but cool. Amanda's pretty cool, too. Why don't you just have them both come back and join the team? We'll have four pilots. Besides, Amanda doesn't require saving every five minutes."

McCloud brought a paw to his chin. "You think she'd…? You think Slippy and Amanda would both fly for Star Fox?"

"What?" Falco paused the game then crossed his ankles on the coffee table. "Why the hell not? We're freakin' STAR FOX, man. We had people _begging_ us to get back together a few months ago. We kicked the Anglars all the way back to the Stone Age. They're nothing but primordial soup, now. Why? Because we're Star Fox. Listen, McCloud, Slippy showed up with that Bullfrog ship of his and he threw down like a mean green monster. Don't tell him I said that… but he really pulled his weight in that war. Amanda doesn't take crap from anybody. Y'know why? It's because she's got _moxy_. Nothin' wrong with that, McCloud, now is there? C'mon, call'em up. Besides, I need someone to pick up the other controller in my game. At least Slippy will join in and _try_. Call'em up."

Fox looked back at Falco and folded his arms. "That's the most I've heard you say at one time in, like… a month. How'd you sleep?"

"I haven't yet." Falco started mashing his thumb down on the controller again then leaned his entire body to the left. "Yeah! That's it. That's what I'm talking about, ace! Right there!" The background music of his game changed, signaling to McCloud that his friend finished whatever game level he was on and was able to advance to the next board.

Fox shook his head and glanced back at Papetoon in the window. "Yeah, I'm feeling better today. The antibiotics are working. The sore throat is gone, the congestion is gone and it's been forty-eight hours since my fever broke… I'm still surprised you didn't get it."

"You kiddin'? I might not be a freaking doctor but I know a little Zinc and Vitamin C keeps you at the top of your 'A-Game', Foxie. Me? I'm _always_ at the top of my 'A-Game'. So… you feel better. Does that mean you're going to accept the job on Papetoon?"

"Well, we hardly need the money right now."

"So?" Falco rolled his feathery thumb over the stick, flipping through the menu to save his game. "It's something to do, man. It covers our expenses and we do better than just breaking even, right?"

"If we had even _one_ more crew member right now, we _would_ be breaking even on this mission… but yeah. I'll call them and get the details. When we get back, I'll call Slippy and Amanda."

Lombardi used a talon on his foot to turn off the game console that was mounted beneath the coffee table surface. Next, he tossed the controller to the other side of the sofa. "What's that girl's last name, anyhow? It's _got_ to be better than _Toad_."

"I have no clue."

"It's probably 'Huggenkiss'. That would make perfect sense, since that's what Slippy wants."

Fox quirked a brow in confusion but didn't say anything.

Falco watched his friend for a moment then shook his head. "You didn't know? Slippy wants Amanda Huggenkiss?" He said it again, slower this time. "Slippy wants… A _man_… 'da hug 'n kiss… you get me, Foxie?"

"Wow… I can't believe I didn't see that one coming." The vulpine pilot rolled his eyes and walked out of the recreational room to find his communicator.

"What?! It was FUNNY!"

Fox's voice floated back into the room from the hall. "Yeah, back in third grade…!" The door slid shut with a thump. Out in the corridor, McCloud stuffed his paws into his pockets and made his way back to his personal quarters. The doors slid apart and he walked inside, scooping up his headset. He placed it squarely upon his head then picked up the computerized gauntlet on the table and dialed General Peppy Hare.

"General Hare, here."

"Hey, Peppy. I was thinking about taking a job on Papetoon but I wanted to check with you, first, before I committed myself to anything."

"I've got a situation right now and I can't talk. Unless you know of a really good diplomat, you wouldn't be able to help me with it. I'm sorry, Fox."

"Everything okay?"

"Your friend, Bill, is trying to peacefully reason with a group of pirates."

Fox's facial features lit up. "Let me take the job! I'll put those guys in the ground faster than…"

"No, Fox. That's exactly why I didn't call you for help with this. Showing up with weapons free would be a bad idea. Don't worry, we'll work out our problems – go ahead and take that job on Papetoon. Good luck with it."

"How are Lucy and her brothers?"

"The family is fine. Honestly, I wish I had time to talk right now. I promise we'll catch up shortly. Unfortunately, though, I have a military to run right now. It's nearly midnight and things in my office are running at Mach six. I'll catch up with you when I can." He closed the channel from his side, leaving Fox to wonder.

McCloud sighed then opened a channel to Papetoon. After accepting the job, he checked the time and called Aquas to reach Slippy. His old friend answered on the first ring. After exchanging pleasantries, Fox changed to a business-tone and asked, "Are you happy with a day job under a glass dome?"

Slippy's voice was thin and tinny over the subspace relay. "It's not glitz and glitter, but if and when we decide to have a family one day, I'll have good insurance to cover'em."

"Slow down," said Fox, pacing around his bedroom. "Money isn't an issue for you right now. You know it isn't. We're all loaded at the moment. I mean… look, I'm really happy for you and Amanda. And she's an awesome pilot. Speaking of her piloting, what is she doing for a living?"

"She's talking about doing weekends with the Aquas Air Guard and maybe a day job as a shuttle pilot. Phoenix Industries is hiring freight pilots in this sector as of the first of next month, when they open their new branch office."

"Slippy…"

The frog was way ahead of his school-hood vulpine friend. "She comes with me, Fox. Anything less is a deal breaker." Silence.

Fox took a moment to digest what Slippy said then chuckled. "You know me pretty well after all these years."

"Th-that's one way of putting things! I'll talk to her and see what she thinks but… our current six-month lease is about due for re-signing. I don't see why not. ROB is sick of being surrounded by water… I think he's developing some sort of digital paranoia. But I still want to t-talk to her about this first. But… if she says yes… when did you want us to move up there?"

"I suppose whenever you're ready. I think Falco just wanted things to be the way they used to be… a Stag Party, but he'll make due. So no worries, there."

Slippy scoffed from the other end of the line. "I bet. He's just a big… killjoy sometimes. He's just jealous I've got my life together and I'm happy with someone."

"You're probably right on the money, buddy. Why else would he want a sausage-fest, right?"

Slippy changed his tone. "A _what_? Is this some sort of catered event, now?"

"N… nevermind, pal. Do you want _me_ to ask Amanda for you?"

"Heck no," Toad laughed. "I wear the pants in this relationship. She's protective of me, but she prefers when I make the decisions about stuff."

"Wow, seriously?" Fox dropped onto his bed with his head at the far end, then put his feet up on the wall, above the headboard. "I never would have thought."

"Yeah, it's awesome! She's great. I know she'll say yes, so long as you guys let her fly. Don't worry! I can vouch for her. I know you guys saw a little during the Anglar War, but I promise she's good enough to fly the rings, stay in formation and fight anything that comes our way."

"Slow down and ask her. I'll call you back tonight and we'll discuss logistics if all systems are 'go'. Anyway, I've got some stuff to do. I'll catch up with you soon." The two long-time friends spoke for another minute or so then Fox ended the conversation.

* * *

A/N: _This chapter kinda' leaves me feeling unfulfilled so I'll get to the good part next… jail break, Fox's mission (I want to have him start building some confidence in this story so that by the time he sees Krystal on Kew, he won't be such a weenie. He'll NEED confidence to get up the nerve to show Krystal (not just TELL her) that he wants her back. He's got to get over this silly fear of women, right? Anyway, after all that, I'll show Bill and Krystal's next movie, Slippy and Amanda moving back in and rejoining the Star Fox team… then something. I actually plan for Krystal to stay on Corneria for at LEAST six MORE months. _

_You may have noticed it… but just in case you didn't, I'll point it out here… Bill and Krystal were talking and he notes that after Fox kicked her off the Star Fox team, she went to a Cornerian recruiter office and joined the military. She signed up for a two year military contract and, like a rental lease, she's going month to month without officially re-signing for another two, four, six or eight year contract. So… she's almost three years into her military career… I'd say O-4 is AMAZINGLY well ranked, considering her short tenure… then again, as Bill pointed out, she DID defeat the Anglars without the aid of any other military member. Seeing as how they're quite lenient towards military people in the SF franchise, at least from what we have seen, I'm not making it "just like the American Military" because Peppy would have never made General if that were the case. That's not something Pepper could just hand off, as he apparently did in regards to Peppy taking over. _

_ANYhow, yes, Krystal is a Major. MAJOR VIXEN, that is! Ahem. I'll hush. There will be more "fun" next chapter. This one was just a kiss. She'll stay around for another half a year. Kew is coming, just not YET. And I have to sit down and really THINK about how I want Kew to be. We have nothing from Nintendo on what it'd be like. I need to take some time and think it out. _

_Okay, expect my next update soon and it'll be better than this one, I'm sure. _


	6. Fresh Mistakes

A/N: _Chapter 6 already!? HAHA YEAH! So! I wanted to stretch things out and put more story building on Fox's side, so that we can see what in the world is going to happen and WHY Fox and Krystal would meet on Kew later in the story (Although it's not TOO much later. Kew should take place right around chapter 8. No worries, because I've really been screaming through this story) and I assure you that I only did this to give Krystal and Bill more building time for effect. _

_Something happens to Krystal in this chapter and it's going to bother her for a while. In fact, it's going to cause her to go through a change that will shape who she becomes while on Kew, later. This will become the darkest time in her life… and something special must happen at some point (around chapter 10 or 11) for her to regain a piece of her humanity, which is lost during __this__ chapter. I'm not saying she'll become some sort of monster… but something in this chapter WILL scar her for a while. You'll see. This chapter is identical to the unabridged version, just so you know._

_ONE LAST THING! Chapter 5 has 70 visitors and totals 81 views since I posted it yesterday. But! It doesn't have a single review. I know the small handful of people that typically review my work can't always say something right away and that's totally fine. HOWEVER I would like to remind everyone that I have ANONYMOUS REVIEWS turned on! So if you don't feel like logging in, or if you don't have an account... that's OKAY! Feel free to leave a review! Say anything you want! Be mean, critical, hateful, or just say HI! If you leave a way for me to reply, like an email address (you'll have to replace the 'AT' sign with "_AT_" and periods with "_DOT_" but other than that...) I'll reply to you. Ask anyone who typically reviews my stuff - I always reply to them right away to thank'em for taking the time to read my material, even if they hated it. SO! I encourage you to offer your thoughts on this story, which includes (but is not limited to), what you'd like to see, what you think about the story, or just give me your two cents regarding advice, critical suggestions or tell me if there's a really good SF writer out there that I don't know about... SOMETHING! Just say HI for goodness sake! xD_

_

* * *

_

Chapter -6-  
"_Fresh Mistakes_"

**"I hope this job is fun." **Falco Lombardi looked out over the orange, dusty expanse of Papetoon. "Of course, it won't be any fun for _you_, but it's better than doing nothing at all, right?" A lame grin was offered. "This planet is like Katina except that the population isn't nearly as…"

"Hold up. I'm getting an incoming data stream. I may have found something. Don't rush in, though. We hold back and look around, first."

"You've _got_ to be hating life down there on the ground." Lombardi executed a barrel roll then followed it with a full loop. He eased his taloned foot down on the right rudder pedal and peered out through the canopy at the Land Master tank far below. A plume of dust trailed up behind the tiny silver dot. "Can't that thing go any faster? I'm practically at stall speed and I'm still blazing by you."

"Keep your eyes and ears open," said McCloud. "I don't have a telepath on the team anymore, so calm down and watch for any signs of… anything. All I found so far was a rusted hull belonging to an abandoned frigate – probably decades old."

"So what's the deal with these guys, anyhow? I overheard they're a bunch of goons that were hiding out on Venom until their leader went split-city. Why is Papetoon concerned?"

"They're working for a guy with ties to the dead Anglar Empire. It's complicated." Fox paused, read the incoming optic-mail on a side panel screen then said, "Okay, see if you can follow this. One of the top guys working for the Big Fish is trying to kill other Anglars that formed the leadership circle. Basically, everyone else who tied him for second in command. So… this guy is knocking out his competition – he's trying to get what's left of the Anglar race to follow him. He even hired a hitman to kill a guy that was safe and sound in a Cornerian Maximum Security prison. So yeah… these guys are apparently organized and sharp. The leader of this group fled the system but his cronies are in place, here on Papetoon, to hunt down a guy named Zizan – the only remaining Anglar General left on the hit list. Zizan is here on Papetoon and is lying low and not bothering anyone."

"So what? He's an Anglar scumbag. Let him get wacked."

"Nothing would please me more," said McCloud. "But… this group of guys tore up a public place while trying to kill Zizan in public. They missed their target but they caused a few civilian casualties. Papetoon wants these guys dead. The money is good and you're bored… so I say we find these guys… rough'em up… then find out where their boss is. We'll track him down and take him out before he can gain any momentum or power."

"Wow… taking this kinda' personal, huh?" Lombardi evened out his fighter, the Sky Claw and tapped the bottom of his beak with a feathery fingertip. "That's pretty awesome. Do you think he's worth anything? Maybe we can turn it into a bounty hunting job, since he's already causing people to die."

"Oh, I plan to market my decision to track this guy down. Whoever wants to pay for his head will get the credit for the take down. Money talks more than fame. I mean, we've _got_ fame – that's no big deal."

"My man!" Lombardi cracked his knuckles then stretched a bit. "So what're we looking for?"

"These guys have several hideouts. They had one on Venom, right under Dash Bowman's nose… but someone cleaned it out and shut it down. Now this guy's gang has set up shop here on Papetoon, causing trouble. We're looking for any signs of life in this area."

Falco eased back on the flight stick, gaining altitude. The horizon of Papetoon curled in a soft frown hundreds of miles out. "They're on _this_ continent? It's the harshest, driest, dustiest, windiest and most inhospitable part of the whole damn planet. There's no friggin' water for as far as the eye can see. WHO would want to live in this area?"

"Someone who wants to remain hidden, obviously." Fox tapped on the sensor scope. "But you're right… this area looks rather uninhabited, doesn't it? Maybe Papetoon's government doesn't have very good information. I don't see crap out here. Just wind and dry heat."

"What about satellite imagery? Can't we download something from the employer to help us pinpoint… I dunno, anything?"

"Falco, it's rare to have calm days like this one. Usually this whole area is one big sand storm. They move easily without being seen and have been doing so for a few months. ANY sign of life is a lead. Just keep your eyes open."

"Sure thing, man. But yeah… I see nothing."

This time, Fox didn't reply. However, he sent a data streamed message to the Papetoon contact, asking for them to upload recent satellite footage of the planet for him to research. Fox knew they wouldn't respond right away and there was always a possibility that the person who hired him didn't have the authority to access such pictures… McCloud's eyes moved back to the digital screen, watching the desert landscape rush by at one hundred miles an hour. High above, the Sky Claw did another loop to keep from getting too far away from McCloud's tank.

The sweeps lasted for four hours with no leads. Fox opened a channel to Falco and said, "I've been talking to our employer through optic mail. They're saying that new information has just come across, _officially_ linking our targets to a Cornerian wanted list. Our targets work for a guy named Octoman – he's fled the Lylat system completely. However, they have an idea where he's gone. They also said that these guys who worked for Octoman are here to carry out his orders so they're considered way more dangerous than initially thought."

"Raise the rate, then!"

Fox laughed, despite his weariness. "Yeah, I didn't have to. They offered to raise the rate. These guys are considered the prime objective because they're still here in Lylat causing trouble. Octoman is considered a secondary bounty trail. They said Corneria and the Interplanetary Defense Council are buying out this job and will be our future contact from here on out. I contacted them and they wrote to me. AHEM… '_Dear Star Fox Team: There are approximately four living members of Octoman's Lylat terrorist force. Last seen on Papetoon, these four men are considered enemies of the state and should be apprehended with extreme prejudice. We're offering a reward triple your original amount for all four bodies, dead or alive. If vaporized, tissue samples and black box recordings are required to receive payment. An additional prize and purse is offered for the capture or death of Octoman, located on a distant planet beyond the Lylat System. Plotting a course out to this system will take time, testing and clearance before we can authorize anyone to go there. Further information on Octoman will be provided upon the capture or proven death of his team.'_ Now, I don't know about you, but that sounds pretty wild. Plus they're throwing money at us. Also, if we can stop these guys by the end of the business quarter, they'll provide bonus pay. If you ask me, these four guys must be hurting business or stocks or… who knows. I looked up when the business quarter ends… we've got _six_ _weeks_."

"Geeze. Well… Call Slippy. If anyone knows how to find something that's hidden… it's him. Maybe we can shut these guys down in a matter of _days_ instead. I don't want to run reconnaissance patrols for the next six weeks."

"Let's head back to GreatFox and refuel. It's getting late and I'm feeling stuffy again. I want to beat this cold, not help it to make a comeback. I'll move the ship into orbit and we can start photographing this region for clues. Unfortunately, this may very well take a few days, or even a few weeks, pal."

"See you on the flight deck, tank boy." Falco pulled back on the flight stick and headed straight up into the atmosphere.

* * *

_An hour later…_

**Pink webbed fingers pressed down against **a print analyzer. Amanda glanced back at Slippy then lowered her eyes to the sparkling ring on her left hand. She moved towards the shorter amphibian and picked up her workbag from the locker unit. She placed it on a wooden bench by her locker, closed the small metal storage unit then touched the print analyzer again, securing the locker. "I'm glad you told me _before_ my interview. I see you've been thinking about this all afternoon. You know it will eat into our savings that we've put aside for children."

"It might _help_. Fox called me back just a little while ago… they're being given another job and he'll need our help. The pay is good. Also, we'll live rent free in exchange for an increased utility bill. I think we can mange it. Besides, the refitted Great Fox has a more… personal touch. Wood counter tops, kitchenettes in everyone's quarters. And you _know_ ROB hates living under water with us. We can always return to the dome if things don't work out. Besides, Fox is really struggling with this whole… loneliness thing. He's hiding it better than before but… you can see it in his eyes. He needs us, now that Krystal is gone again."

She smiled and shook her head. "Boy, when you go on about something, you _really_ go on about something. Okay, baby-boy. We'll give this a shot." She shouldered the heavy workbag and sighed softly. "I guess I'd better go and give my notice. What about you? You're the one working the _good_ paying job, here."

"Are you kidding?" Slippy grinned impishly. "My father and I talked about this _six hours ago_ and he was like, '_what are you waiting for? Why are you still standing here?_' I still have this job if we come back to try planet-life again. You know I live for this mercenary stuff and it's a b-b-big part of my life. And it would really mean something to me if I could share it with you."

"Aww." Amanda's face brightened. "That was so sweet!" She reached for his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "I love you and I would _love_ to go wherever you are. Let me go in and give my temp-agency supervisor the bad news. Then we can get back up to your friends and see what must be done to get Fox McCloud back together with his girlfriend. After all, he's a good guy and deserves to be as happy as we are."

"Yippie!" exclaimed Slippy in a boisterous tone of voice. "Now you're talking!" He reached for the bag on her shoulder and took it to lighten her burden then gestured to the other end of the locker room. "I'll call Fox back right away, while you go and talk to your supervisor. Heck, why don't we head up there tonight? I'll have ROB start organizing our stuff. I mean, shoot… we haven't even unboxed most of our stuff from moving here six months ago… _this_ move is going to be way easier. Sad though, isn't it?"

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's sad that we never even unpacked after half a year. But you know… that apartment never really felt like _home_ in the end. It was more of an extended stay at a hotel suite."

"Yeah, I guess – still, moving kind of sucks." With a grunt, the frog wiggled the shoulder strap on the bag, shortening it so that it wouldn't hang so low. He'd never dated a tall girl before but he was actually adapting to it really well. "How many do you want to have, anyhow?"

"As many as we can count, sweetheart," she replied.

"Homes…? We only need one – we've just got to find the right place at the right time and then we'll know we've found it. A place to _call home_, I mean."

"Oh," she said with a casual grin. "And here I thought you meant _kids_." She saw the way his eyes widened; his reaction caused her relaxed grin to broaden. "Like I said… as many as we can count, sweetheart." She gestured towards the bag he was holding for her. "I don't mind carrying it, hon. After all, it has a _lot_ of stuff in there."

For some reason, Slippy suddenly felt stronger and waved off her offer. "Oh, no, I've got it. It hardly weighs a thing." His posture changed and he followed besides her with a striding gait.

"You are _such_ a gentleman." She watched his expression change again. This time, it went from being studly to looking a touch bashful. Amanda could tell he wasn't used to such praise. She reached out and touched his cheeks with her fingers. "You're so cute when you offer to do things like that for me. Manliest man I've ever met."

"Shucks," he murmured. "It's really no big deal." His confidence escalated and it showed in his web-footed swagger.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

**"I should probably cut my hair when we get back to the base,"** said Krystal, mostly to herself. Bill cocked a brow at her and she immediately sensed that he actually _liked_ her hair getting longer. "I thought I was breaking code now that it's starting to pool on my shoulders. Furthermore…" She trailed of and, again, listened to his thoughts then smirked. "I don't want special treatment just because I'm an alien telepath. If the military has rules about hair length then I should…" yet again, she paused in mid statement then sighed as if in defeat. "Fine. It stays until someone above me in rank even so much as _thinks_ an angry thought in my direction. I take my job seriously and military code is part of that job. The length of my hair certainly falls under 'code' for my profession."

"Okay, I won't argue you on that, darlin'. Now c'mere and give me that little device I gave ya' lastnight. While yer at it, give the thing some _sugar_, would'ja?"

She sensed his intentions and blinked. "You want me to lick it before I give it to you?"

"It's designed to go active when wet, since it's too small to have an actual toggle switch. You'll have to lick it to get it wet." He leaned as close to the laser bars as he could to peer down the hall. "You sense anyone watching us? I don't see or hear no one."

"The coast is clear." She turned away from the canine and slid her paw down the front of her shirt. After a moment of fidgeting, she retrieved the small metallic object, licked it and turned back to her superior officer. "I hope this works."

"Will you jus' relax?" He pinched the small device from her palm and lifted it between his thumb and forefinger. "Look at this lil' thang would'ja? It's so damn small. Welp, this is it. It's now or never." He closed his palm around it, loosely, and shook his fist as if he were about to roll a pair of dice. Bill lowered his muzzle and blew hot air into his fist then whispered, "C'mon, baby. Give daddy some right good luck." He moved his paws back towards her and nodded. Krystal came close, leaned forward and, emulating what he'd just done a moment prior, she blew gently into his paws then stepped back.

Grey tossed the small capsule between the laser bars. It bounced across the hallway floor, struck the bulkhead and came to a silent stop in the middle of the deck. Like Krystal, he held his breath. They both leered at the small object, no larger than a quarter, and waited.

As a precaution, the vixen clenched her eyelids. "Should we look away? Will it flash or…?" She grew quiet and fidgety, picking at her shirt. Without warning, the laser bars on both sides of the hallway went dark. The lights for the entire corridor went out.

He reached back and closed his fingers around her wrist. "Y'know, this means the visors on our helmets are going to be worthless now. Not intentional but unavoidable, if ya' know what I mean."

"How well can you see?" She sense he could make out things visually but couldn't determine how well or with how much detail he saw in the gloom.

"Enough to know it's damn dark in here."

The vixen jerked her wrist from his paw then grasped his forearm firmly. "I'll lead the way. We foxes have natural night vision." She moved around him and stepped out into the hallway then crossed the hall. With her other paw, she reached for their gear from the display case and passed him his belongings. Next, she pulled her helmet up over her head and secured the straps. "It's a shame they've taken the weapons. I hope you have a contingency plan."

"This _is_ the backup plan, girl! C'mon, get us towards the flight deck. You remember which way to go?"

"No but you do… and I read minds." Her paw tightened on his forearm and she pulled for him to move to the right. With her other arm extended, she continued up the corridor until her fingers brushed something solid. She felt across the surface then wedged her fingernails between the sliding doors. Krystal released his forearm and used both of her paws to try and force the doors to open manually.

Bill placed a paw on her back then trailed his touch down her arm to her wrist and finally to the door. Realizing what she was trying to do, he began feeling along the metal surface in the dark. Attempting to follow her lead was difficult, however. Instead, he opted to stand directly behind her, with his chest against her back. Bill wrapped his arms around either side of her, ran his paws down over her arms until his fingertips met her paws. He trailed his nails over her fingers until he found the seam in the doors and helped to force them apart.

Between their combined strength, the powerless track-mounted doors began to slide on the metal rails. They opened little by little, allowing light to filter in from the other side. She gasped, sensing that they were staring at a quick-witted enemy. The man, a brownish-gray furred squirrel, went for his side arm and pulled it up without hesitation.

Hearing Krystal's gasp was enough to tell Bill what was about to happen. With his arms already around her, he brought his forearms around her torso, locking one just beneath her right clavicle and his left arm around her midriff. Grey kicked his right foot up, pushing off of the doorframe. The pair spilled backwards together with the senior-ranking pilot twisting at the hip. All in one smooth motion, he pulled her from the door and rolled over her protectively. A volley of blaster fire sailed in through the opening door with multiple shots striking the frame.

One of the rounds sailed over them harmlessly while another struck Bill in his shin, melting the bootleg to his uniform pants. His arms tightened around her form, seizing in pain. He wanted to shout but gritted his teeth instead. Both of them grew still and Krystal mentally scanned the area and the incoming enemy.

The squirrel squinted into the dark hallway. He stood in the door, shoving it the rest of the way open with his shoulder then pointed the gun straightforward. "Show yourselves!"

Rolling Bill onto his back, she brought her right leg straight up and kicked the blaster from the squirrel's paw. Somewhere in the back of her head, she heard it clatter across the deck plates in the dark. Her other leg reared back until her knee met the swell of her breast. She launched her left foot forth, stomping her heel into the guard's groin.

The squirrel dropped to his knees, breathless and unable to shout in pain or for help. Krystal pried herself from Bill's grasp, sat up and, using her forward momentum, lunged at the man who now knelt in the doorway. She sensed her enemy was blinded by tears and disoriented with pain. They tumbled together but his adrenaline spiked, allowing for a semi quick recovery.

They scrambled to their feet in unison and the man brought his paws to Krystal's throat, clutching her neck in his fists. The pain was intense and it cut blood flow to her head. She struggled to maintain consciousness, having been in similar situations from the forces of gravity when in the cockpit. Her training kicked in.

Krystal brought both of her paws up to the man's wrists hard, pushing them inwards with all of her strength. It confused his muscle response, allowing her to grip his wrists and pull them away from her neck in a quick, clean motion. Now, with her holding him by the forearms, she kicked him a second time, between his thighs. His eyes widened and he doubled forward. Guiding him down, she brought her knee up to meet his face, shattering his nose and front two teeth.

Her paws came together, interlacing her fingers to make one large fist. She lifted her arms then brought them down, hammering him hard at the nape of his neck. The guard's legs gave out and he fell face-first on the deck at her feet. To ensure he would stay down, she stomped on the back of his head and rendered him unconscious. Her head began to clear and she gasped, looking up at another guard.

The tiger's eyes were narrowed and he snarled. He brought his blaster to bear, flipped off the safety toggle and gazed down the length of the weapon. A dazzling red beam of energy tore from the darkened doorframe behind her. It raced through the void and struck the tiger above his left eye. The energy round erupted from the backside of his head and continued up against the far wall, near the ceiling. The large cat pivoted on his right heel. His left knee gave out and he spilled to the ground in silence. The blaster struck the deck and bounced noisily forward, coming to stop adjacent to the squirrel.

Krystal reached for it then glanced back at Bill, sitting in the door. She offered him a smile of appreciation then checked the power cell in the handle of her newly acquired pistol. "I hate that you're in so much pain."

"It's just a flesh wound and bruised pride." He put one paw against the left side of the doorframe then used his right wrist against the other, pointing his weapon towards the ground. He slithered up to his uninjured right knee then got to his feet and hobbled towards her.

"Goodness, I sense you're in excruciating pain," she murmured, hurrying to help.

"Nah. I passed a kidney stone once. High protein, low fiber diet… don't try it. That was _way_ worse – trust me on that; bladder stones ain't a joke. C'mon, we don't have far to go." Grey stepped over the squirrel near the door and lowered his blaster's setting to 'stun' then shot the man in his backside, mumbling, "Pirate scum."

Krystal hurried to the door across the room, opened it then peered through. She looked back to Bill with a nod. "It's clear of people _and_ surveillance equipment that I can see." She waited for him to catch up then rushed down the next corridor and stopped at the door. It swished open and she peered through. She waited.

Together, they stepped into the locker room outside of a flight deck designed for small shuttles. Krystal moved to the connecting section between the locker area and the hanger. Their fighters were side by side at the edge of the bay, barely a meter from the force field that separated the pressurized deck from the depths of space. She could see a long blue streak illuminated in the distance… part of the Sector X nebula.

A trio of men, varying in species, sat with two women at a card table in the far front of the hanger. The vixen cut her gaze back at Bill and whispered, "Five pirates in the corner. Three males, two females – they're all armed and playing a card game. You want me to go and gamble our way out of here?" She offered her superior officer a lame grin.

"Real funny. Start checking lockers for weapons."

Krystal moved back towards the metal containers and they began opening each one that didn't have a lock. Other than a rotten smelling bagged lunch and a dirty jacket, they found nothing. She looked to Bill and frowned. "We can sneak out to our ships… or we can try a preemptive strike. There's an alarm switch on the bulkhead by their table. What's our move?"

Grey reached a paw down to pamper his injured leg. "I'd say sneak to the ships if we can figure out how to take out these lights. Else, I'd rather find the armory and surprise them with grenades. If'n we could somehow get word out to Captain Lynx, I could have her shoot in a volley of torpedoes. These guys would run to their battle stations."

A frown marred her visage. "Ah, I see… The EMP affected the communicators in our helmets – we won't be able to call for her help until we're already in our fighters. Let me engage them."

"What?!" Bill jerked his head back, his ears perked and his whiskers flared out. "Are you joking, Major?"

"I can telepathically predict all their moves."

"Can you multi-task the actions of five enemies while coordinating your own? What about that guy who was about to shoot you? The tiger guy. No offense but he had you dead to rights, sure as can be."

Her voice lowered as if from embarrassment. "I was distracted."

"Were ya now?"

"I was worried your injuries were serious or even life threatening. I sensed your pain and I was distracted with worry."

Her words caught the greyhound off guard. "I beg yer' pardon? Your attention was on my pain?"

She shook her head somewhat. "I was worried your injuries were grave. I bottled my emotions to the best of my ability but… I was scared for you and wasn't focused on my fight. Let me do this, Bill. Please. Let me go out there and get us out of here." She lifted her left paw, palm up. "I'll need both guns to do it."

"Is that a fact," he murmured, more of a statement than a question. His eyes lowered to the weapon he held then cut to her extended paw. "Krystal, you're not thinking things through. If you get yourself into a situation, I'd be unable to help."

"I've considered that possibility. At that point, they would overcome me and kill me. They're pirates. They would see me wearing my helmet and see that I had two guns… the first thing they would do is surround my dead body and check me for whatever they could find. During that time, you'd head to your fighter, power up the computer and open fire on them. I'd already be dead so you would use your fighter's computer to boot my system then wirelessly send the computerized command for self-destruction. You'd leave and my fighter would count down on a timer then explode. No more pirates. At that point, you'd fall back to the Navy ship and…"

"Stop." He pushed the gun into her paw then removed his helmet. "If you die… yeah there would be some serious hell to pay for these crooks but then I'd have to deal with a seriously pissed off Fox McCloud and an equally enraged Panther Caruso. I'm not tryin' to play that game. How's your aim?"

"Women have steadier paws than men." She offered a lame grin and added, "On average."

"That a proven medical fact, young lady?" Bill released the weapon, completely relinquishing it to her. "If you get shot… you're done for. They don't keep their weapons on 'stun' and I don't want the burden of knowing I let the last Cerinian get herself _killed_."

She leaned forward and kissed the side of his face. "Long story short, Bill… you won't be killing the last Cerinian." Krystal nuzzled her nose against the soft, short fur of his face with a smile of confidence. "Look, I have no plans on checking out until after I make you see a girly movie with me. You're stuck in this deal – don't think you can get out of it so easy."

"Just go… before I change my mind." He closed both paws around his helmet and nodded to her. "Go on, now. I'll change it real fast if you don't hurry."

"I've been doing wind sprints at the track over the last three months. Watch close, so I can show you how this is done," she said with a saucy wink. "Those action movies you like won't do this justice." She pivoted on her heel and stormed out of the locker area at a full run. Meanwhile, Bill followed her out, keeping his helmet in his paws. He limped towards the fighters as quickly as he could but kept his eyes on the vixen.

Her tail billowed behind her, riding on the wake of her mad dash. Krystal lifted both blasters and began pulling the triggers as quickly as she could. The second shot struck the alarm switch panel. Her fourth shot caused one of the female pirates to collapse over the poker table. Cards flew into the air and chips spilled every which way with a cacophony of noise; some of them were pinned to side-turned table beneath the body draped over it.

One of the male guards, a Cornerian canine, targeted Bill in the background and fired his weapon. Gray lifted his helmet up and to the left, using it to deflect the incoming round. He continued to hobble towards the two Cornerian Standard Issue fighters.

Krystal's next shot pierced the guard through his snout, causing a splatter of brain matter to splash across the bulkhead and the damaged alarm control. The canine, a Labrador wearing a windbreaker, staggered into one of his shipmates, causing them to miss Krystal with their next shot.

The black-furred lab keeled over, in a pool of sanguine broth. The spreading soup poured over the deck plates, filling in the groves between the metallic tiles. Another one of her shots struck the adjacent male pirate, piercing his ribcage. Down he went.

The third male figure was a cougar. He put his foot up on one of the chairs and leapt over the backrest, making himself a difficult target. He collided with Krystal – the impact knocked both of them to the floor. Both of her blasters rattled across the ground, his own pistol was ejected from his grip.

Krystal rolled away from him, quickly got to her feet and lifted her paws defensively. He lunged up at her and she evaded while using her paws to push him away. As he leapt through the air, she tried using her knee to catch him but he was too quick and no connection was made. The cougar got back to his feet, snarled loudly then swiped at her with a fist full of sharp claws.

She ducked her head back then threw a hard jab. Her fist caught him in the eye and he countered with another over-aggressive swing at her head. Five enormous claws grazed the top of her helmet, eviscerating the armored metal lining. She could feel cool air through her hair and went for another punch. Her fist met with his throat, fazing the bulky feline.

Her adversary let off an irritated roar and lifted his arms then brought both paws down in an attempt to catch her with a vertical slash. Krystal grunted as she dove towards the poker table. Her right palm met the floor, misjudging where a blaster lay. She'd intended to pick it up during her half-cartwheel but missed the weapon completely. Overcompensating in the maneuver, she stumbled and dropped flat on her feet ungracefully.

The cougar whirled about and came at her. Krystal snagged a chair by its backrest and swung it with all her might. The inner chi stored within her body was released via the conductive object, through the way of her people, Dahn Daju (_Chapter 4, Reflections of Krystal_). The metal chair collided with the large cat's head with incredible force. The world around her froze as if held within a bubble of time. Down went the cougar, his head crashing to the floor. She stood there, watching; transfixed.

It was like that one time, so many years ago, in the Cornerian grocery store with Fox. The large container of milk struck the tile floor. One never realized how much liquid the jug actually held until they saw it spreading across the ground like a dairy flood. The flit of a flashback held no candle of comparison. Apparently a person's head holds a lot more blood than a jug does milk.

The macabre image was striking and magnificently colorful. Her left paw found her knee and she hunched over, dropping the twisted remains of the folding chair. She gulped in air that burned her throat with each swallow. Her heart was working on an escape plan to pound its way out of her chest and she stood there, half hunched over, paralyzed from the image. His cold glare was empty and accusing, accented by the slight gape of his slack jaw.

Blood began to pool around the cougar's head like an unholy aura. The watery light from the nearby force field played across his face, making his eyes shine in death.

Krystal staggered back, both paws covering her mouth. Out of the corner of her glassy gaze, the other female pirate stood up from behind the overturned card table with the dead woman draped over it. Everything felt surreal. A single poker chip slid out from beneath the body that was doubled over the side-turned table. The plastic chip protractedly spiraled through the air, struck the deck and splashed in the crimson coating that pooled at their feet. Everything happened in slow motion before Krystal's emerald hues. Both women gawked at one another.

Seeing Krystal unarmed, she went for her sidearm. Sensing the woman's intentions then actually _seeing_ her carry out those actions created the sensation of déjà vu. The vixen lifted her paws to the left and right to steady herself, ready for anything. She took a step back.

The other woman, some generic breed of canine, pulled at the handle of her pistol, un-holstering the weapon.

Krystal's ear flickered, hearing the unforgettable whisper of a weapon being withdrawn from its Kydex sheath – as subtle as the sound of sand strewn across a deck plate. The pirate lifted the weapon and, in return, Krystal took another step back, leaving a gooey footprint in her wake. There was a distant throbbing in her temples.

The woman gritted her teeth, showing a flash of fang. She closed one eye, lifting the pistol and gazing down the length of the barrel.

The telepathic fox couldn't focus on a single thought. Her glassy green eyes flitted from left to right, looking for options. All sound around her was a low, distant roar. Her heavy, hollow footfall on the blood-splattered deck was a thunderous thump that caused her ear to flicker again. Krystal took another step back, moving away from the pirate and her gun.

It was then that the vixen noticed the oddest thing… right there, right then, in that infinitesimal yet infinite second. She noticed that the woman with the gun had a peculiar distinguishing feature… the fur strands of her face and arms lifted as if drawn up by static electricity.

…Suddenly time exploded forward at full speed. A fully charged plasma round from a Cornerian fighter slammed into the back wall, decimating the enemy. The poker table disintegrated, causing ashy remains to float up. The intense, illuminated discharge dissipated with no sign of the attacker. Krystal's eyes lowered to the smoldering rubber of the woman's boots – her eyes widened in realization that the gunner was vaporized _completely_. The heat of the round had caused the blood on the deck plates to congeal. Again, Krystal staggered back, dazed from what had just happened.

A sharp voice reverberated in her frontal lobe, startling her back to reality. Bill shouted her name from his cockpit and she heard his confused shout within her mind. Again, she took another step back only to slip in the slimy red liquid all around her soles. She threw her arms outwards to steady herself then turned about slowly. Krystal kept her eyes upwards, towards the fighters, so as to break temptation – a small part of her felt compelled to look back at the men whose blood now mixed beneath her feet.

With a tightening of the jaw, she forced her inner resolve by overcoming the situation with sheer willpower. She made careful, firm-footed steps back to the far end of the small hanger. With every confident footfall, her pace quickened. By the time she was halfway across the deck, the vixen was in full run, with dissipating red prints in her wake. She bent her knees then leapt into the air. Down she came, pouncing the hull in front of her cockpit. The canopy lifted and she vaulted into it then she drew shut the glass bubble.

"What the hell just happened?" Bill's face showed up on her holographic HUD display. He was impressed by her athletic leap but consciously reminded himself that foxes were naturally good jumpers.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied quietly while booting up the computer. "Let's get out of here." The weapon's system came online. A message raced over the holographic Heads Up Display, showing, 'Tactical systems: Ready'. Without delay, Krystal armed a missile. "Shut off the force field, please."

Bill's fighter lifted from the ground and turned about. With a few well-placed shots, the field fizzled out, causing both fighters to be blown into space. As Krystal's fighter passed back from the hanger, she fired her missile directly into the bay. It exploded before any of the bodies could be drawn into the void.

A vibrant orange ball ruptured from the top of the freighter. The fiery blast imploded and became immediately extinguished once it hit the vacuum of space. Glittery debris rushed out through the newly made hole atop the cargo freighter, where the new hull breach was located. Running lights and illuminated portholes flickered in offbeat rhythms throughout various parts of the ship… everything went dark and the vessel began listing hard to port.

"I think that worked," said Bill. "My sensors show the core heating up rapidly. I think it's about to go super-critical."

Krystal pulled down the polarized visor of her helmet to protect her eyes. She gasped, seeing a splash of garnet splayed across. The horrified vixen found herself looking through the blood of her enemy, smeared from left to right on the glassy surface. She shut her eyes and pulled at the helmet straps beneath her chin. As she did, she felt warmth on her fur from an enormous flash… The helmet came off and her eyes opened, looking out at the remains of the bespeckled frigate, post implosion. Debris shimmered and sparkled in the light of the Sector X nebula, looking like a halo of glitter around the remains of the cargo ship. Plasma fires flickered in the burnt-out portholes and licked up the side of the ship from multiple hull breaches. They burned bright and hot, indifferent to the cold lack of atmosphere.

"That's one way to stop those idiots but… get your head back in the game. You said you promised me you could focus – do it. Break and attack all targets."

Krystal shoved the helmet behind her seat. It thudded against the panel behind her backrest. She placed her paws on either side of the canopy to brace herself then shook hard. The emerald headdress bounced back and forth over her forehead. A deep breath was taken, followed by a sigh. "I …had a quick reminder why I make a better pilot than a soldier. I'm sorry I was dazed for a moment. I just… all I want to do right now is wash my hands."

A higher-pitched effeminate voice came over their communication's channel. "This is the Cornerian Naval Destroyer, CDF Saratoga – the sensor glitch in our tac-sat array has just cleared up. I say again, the sensor glitch in our tactical satellite array has become crystal clear. We're moving to assist."

Bill cleared his throat. "They've got a well armed tugboat for moving the freighter we just took down. It's larded up with defense turrets, Captain Lynx. Maybe you can punch a long-distance hole through that thing for us. That'd be right neighborly of ya'. I might even try to remember a line or two of _Anchors Away_ if you can help with that."

"As much as I can't stand that tune," said Captain Lynx, "I'd pay good money to hear an Air Force boy try to sing it… We'll take care of that tug if you two can take care of the fighter cover."

"Much obliged!"

Krystal closed her right paw around the flight stick and firmly gripped the throttle bar in her left. She tightened her jaw then opened a private channel to Bill. "No more gory thriller movies, Bill. I mean it."

"Everything okay?"

"I saw a _lot_ of real blood. A _lot_. I thought those movies were over-exaggerating that much blood, like the one scene where the guy lost his head… I _just_ saw that insanity for _real_. Now I think the moviemakers didn't use _enough_ to give a decapitation scene the justice it requires. I've never seen so much in my _life_, Bill. I feel lightheaded. My stomach is queasy."

"That's a side effect from the adrenaline. For now, we're going to focus on something else. So, uh… what's your favorite part of a good chick flick? The ending? Is it the suspense building? Tell me about one."

"Oh bull, you don't want to hear about that," she groused yet glad for his help. "But to be honest, the happy endings are just ways for the writers to solidify fuzzy and warm feelings." Her words made it obvious that his tactic helped. "No, the _best_ part is the climatic scenes, where the boy and the girl realize they can't live without one another… and they usually come to this conclusion together… which, while cheesy, is something women think about.

"Fighter on your five o'clock. He's powering up his weapons and I'm not in range."

Her professional demeanor returned and the queasiness was temporarily forgotten. "Got it," said Krystal. She released a chaff pod then vented the plasma exhaust from her engines, causing the ignited wake to sparkle amongst the glittering chaff. The throttle bar was drawn back and she fired the retro-reverse brakes. The confused enemy blew by, entering her cone of fire. Krystal began mashing down her right thumb, sending dual blaster fire into the enemy's engine compartment.

Speeding back up to stay with her target, she got above him for superiority and control. From her position, she could see that the fighter's cockpit was bathed in red from all the alarm systems flashing within the canopy. She swallowed again, imagining other reasons why the interior of his cockpit might have been such a tacky coloration – was it blood? She was forced to endure a flashback from that cougar on the hanger deck. A shudder raced up her spine and she opened fire from above, finishing the job. The fighter blew apart in a burst of plasma fire and metallic scraps.

"I see the rest of the group way up ahead, Bill. Their intent is to escape with their lives."

"That's it, then. Form up on my wing. Leave'em go so Corneria has something to trail on their sensor network. Maybe those guys will lead the Intelligence department back to their …wherever they go. All that's left is the tug."

From the distant void, a brilliant golden glow ripped through space. It passed the two fighters and struck the over-armed tugboat from a great distance. The powerful blast sliced straight through the enemy ship, causing it to fragment before complete destruction occurred.

Bill wanted to keep her mind active on something other than thinking about dead enemy guards. "Debriefing aside, what're you going to do when we get back to base? Hot bath?"

"Before all that, I really need to talk to someone," she admitted sourly.

"You want a shoulder?"

Krystal nodded, knowing he could see her visual over his HUD. She looked away then frowned. "Not you, no offense. I was thinking a really good councilor who knows about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I don't want to be thinking about what happened today… I want to get it off my chest and move on. I'll be damned if I'm going to let this sit in my head tonight and every night onward."

"You've got it." He licked his lips, took a deep breath and, just to show that he was a man of his word, began to recite what little he knew of the song, _Anchors Away_ for Captain Lynx.

Oddly, it helped relax the vixen by putting her mind elsewhere for the time being…

* * *

A/N: _Okay then! In the next update, Bill and Krystal will go see that other movie together and… hey, Krystal was continue to fly for Corneria for a bit longer. She'll probably consider dating Bill but won't be able to shake the sensation that it doesn't feel 'right'. _

_I didn't get any reviews for the chapter 5 on FFnet either. LOL! Maybe this story has lost its luster already. No big deal, though. I'll keep posting on it. I'm already two thousand words into chapter 7. That's the one BILLxKRYSTAL fans are waiting for. I'm sorry, though, because it won't work out, especially since Krystal is still in love with Fox McCloud._

_And remember, I have anonymous reviewing turned on! So click at the bottom center of the page, type some words or say hello... anything you want. You can always PM me, email me (KitKaramak AT gmail DOT com) or whatever you want. If you request to see something in this story, whether it's over in the AdultFanFiction version (unabridged version) or in general, if you want to see something interesting in the story... LET ME KNOW and I'll see if it's feasible in the storyline I've planned out thusfar. _

___So, how about Krystal's fight scene, huh? Someone recently told me that they'll never look at a jug of milk the same way again. xD _

_-Kit_


	7. Let Your Hair Down

A/N: _I split up chapter 6 and wrote THIS extra chapter because I wanted to focus more on Krystal and Bill parallel to Fox and Falco. If you haven't already figured it out, Fox is going to wind up tracking Octoman out to Kew. Krystal will already be there, but… YEAH. That's not until later on. For those of you WAITING for Bill's next advance (the second movie) it happens now, finally. Heh. See, I felt that writing Krystal and Bill doing anything too soon would make her look easy. And, in my story, Krystal isn't easy. She's just going through a lot of crap. I have a way of fixing that, after Kew, as well. It'll be really sweet and romantic, I promise. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter -7-  
"_Let Your Hair Down_"

_One Week Later…_

**Krystal opened the front door** and offered Bill Grey a soft smile. She gestured for him to enter the house and shut the door behind him. "You know, I couldn't help but noticing how both of our houses are laid out the exact same way. Is every house on this base the same?"

"Military housing comes in single-style houses, family houses with more bedrooms, and luxury family houses for high ranking officers with a lot of money."

She moved to the living room and settled in a reclining chair. Krystal drew her legs up beneath herself and relaxed back. "I'm ready to return to active duty."

He nodded in understanding. "I knew you'd say something like that." Bill spotted a bottle of pills on the nearby kitchen table. He picked it up and gave it a shake. The date on the bottle was from a week ago but the plastic orange container appeared full. He glanced back at her. "You know the psychiatrist told you to take this for post traumatic stress disorder. It was an order, not a suggestion."

"I took it the first day and I didn't like the effects," she said with an uncaring shrug. "Perhaps it's how I was raised on Cerinia but… I don't need _happy pills_ just because I saw some guy get smeared on the… Just… I don't need Cornerian drugs, no offense."

"Hey, none taken. Are you having nightmares?"

"Every night," she said nonchalantly. "But it's not what you think."

"Oh?"

Krystal sat back up then slid out of the recliner. "I dream about their families in tears. I dream about their children asking why their father's casket is closed at the viewing."

"Intelligence has determined that only four percent of the crew had families. Of that four percent, all but one person kept their families on the ship. Before you go feeling all guilty about it… the families were wanted for piracy, too. Have you told the doctor you refuse to take the prescription?"

"Arguing with a doctor won't get me back on duty. I feel useless just sitting here at the house."

"Well, the good news is… you're reinstated day after tomorrow. That still gives you two days to relax. Also, I'm off the whole day."

Her eyes brightened and she lit up. "Splendid! That means you have the rest of the night and all day tomorrow to do whatever you want! How about we go and see that movie!"

"Look, speaking of romance movies… I was wondering if, uh, you know…"

She approached Grey, placed her fingers against his lips and shook her head. "I'm not in a rush to get myself into another relationship. You're exactly what I need right now… a friend I can trust. I trusted you when you kissed me that night we were in their brig. That's why I didn't pull away. It felt very nice and I enjoyed it. If it happens again, wonderful. I won't pull away from that, either. But don't try and force it to happen. There's no use rushing into a relationship just to have that status… that _label_ in our life. There's no use fighting whatever happens naturally… but please, Bill… I'd rather focus on my career than my love life right now. I'm not ready for another 'foul ball' or, worse yet, a third strike."

"Oh, well, uh… sure! That's fine; whatever is easiest for you. When's the movie playing? You wanna go tonight?"

Her smile brightened and she nodded. "Look at you… obviously you've showered in the locker room after your shift ended. Your clothes are ironed and your headfur is combed neatly. Let me go and change into something nice and run a brush through my hair." She tilted her head to the left, nodding to a laptop on the sofa. "Check the movie listings. If the next one isn't until late, we should get something to eat first." Without another word, Krystal went upstairs to get herself ready.

Bill picked up the laptop and placed it on the nearby kitchen table then opened it. He stayed on his feet, having been behind a desk for the last three hours. Bill kept his weight on his right leg due to the week-old burn injury on his left shin. He pulled out his credit card, paid for tickets online then memorized the confirmation number. Next, he set up online reservations for a restaurant and, finally, he closed the laptop then waited in silence.

She made her way back down the stairs in an attractive little outfit. The culottes came nearly to her knees in a form-fitting way. "I've never tried skorts before – the word just _sounds _silly; it's… a portmanteau of skirt and shorts, no doubt; perhaps used idiomatically in this area of the planet… I think they call these… culottes."

"Who cares what they're called?" he mused, raking his gaze over her effeminate figure. "You look fantastic."

She wore what appeared to be a rather small shirt that covered her bust but stopped just beneath the swell. Able to sense that Bill was impressed and attracted to the outfit, Krystal smiled and reached for his paw. She had a small purse and shouldered it then took his wrist.

Once outside, they linked arms and walked to her rental car at the end of the driveway. She passed the keys to Grey and slid into the passenger seat. The drive to the restaurant was full of welcome, trivial chitchat. She focused her mental clairvoyance on Bill's thoughts, using his jovial personality to heal her aching heart.

Upon arrival, he came around to her side of the car, opened the door for her and held it. She exited the rental then captured his arm at the elbow. They made their way through the foyer and waited. After a matter of minutes, the couple was taken to a table where they sat across from one another. Bill's good-natured conversation was a balm on her recently aching heart and spirit.

Krystal felt his shoe against the side of her foot beneath the table and gave his leg a playful push. Bill responded by running his foot down her leg then, after finding her shoe, he gave it shove. She tittered softly and whispered, "We're here hardly five minutes and you're _already_ playing footsies with me?"

Unlike Fox, Bill wasn't nervous one bit. Instead, he laughed at her joke and leaned back in his chair, keeping his back straight to show good posture. He folded his paws on the table and looked up when the waitress arrived. Krystal glanced at the menu then ordered a drink and an appetizer while Bill constantly poked her ankles and feet with his own, just to get a reaction out of her. However, she remained calm and pleasant while speaking.

However, she managed to catch him off guard by returning the gesture as soon as he opened his mouth to speak his drink order. Bill snorted to suppress his laughter, coughed into a paw and simply said, "I'll just have what she's having." With that, the waitress walked away. He grinned at her and said, "You're ticklish aren't you?"

She lifted a finger and in a warning tone, stated, "No. You'd _better not_ dare!" A hint of a grin crept back into her expression. "Else… I'll poke you in the left shin."

"You wouldn't!"

In a playfully coy tone, she said, "I _would_. I have to maintain my 'killer icy pilot' reputation, Lieutenant Colonel Grey."

He rolled his eyes, both paws lifted. "OH please. Let's not even do the ranking thing tonight. I love my job and I love being a military pilot but there are times when the formalities need to be left at the door. This restaurant is a rank-free zone."

She laughed in spite of herself. "Fine, fine… no ranks, no silliness."

"Oh, no, no… the silliness can stay. It relaxes me."

Her grin broadened. "Oh yeah? I just heard that here, in this restaurant, you're not my boss. But perhaps there can be silliness between this place and the theater. Maybe."

"Maybe huh?" He simply smiled at her. She was a great person with a fantastic personality. The list just went on and on. Then, as if to vocalize his next unspoken thought, Krystal coughed.

"Easy on the eyes, am I?" She folded her arms then looked him over quickly. She turned her head away and, in a low tone, added, "You're not so bad yourself, pilot."

Bill leaned back, slouching somewhat in the booth seat. "You flirtin' with me? This is a no-flirt zone, _pilot_." Typically he always sat up straight, had a stern face, stoic eyes and kept his uniform wrinkle free with perfect crease lines. But away from the base, he was quite personable.

The playfulness provided by Bill helped to put her at ease. It helped her to relax and forget about their last mission together. The couple ate, tittered and talked about old adventures for another hour. They paid for their meal and left for the cinema.

By the midpoint of the movie, the couple was holding hands. While sappy, the storyline was cute and the characters were interesting, however Bill found himself wincing a few times leading up to the sentimental climax. She gave his paw a firm squeeze, wide eyed and bushy tailed as if hanging onto the schmaltzy romantic tidbits with every spoken word and gesture.

Grey glanced over at her, watching her titter softly. She was completely absorbed in the Cornerian film and its quality cast of actors. Her ears lowered, her brows lifted and she brought her free paw to her heart and, quite verbally, ushered a gentle, "Aww…" Next, her paw moved to her muzzle then, with the backside of her thumb, she dabbed at her eyes. "He's so sweet to her."

He glanced up at the screen then looked back towards Krystal then back up at the screen again. For some reason, it was actually _cute_ to see her so happy, even if her happiness was directed at the characters. His gaze returned to the cerulean-furred vixen. She released Bill's paw and, to his surprise, she drew her legs up close to herself and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Look, Bill," she whispered, "It was all just a miscommunication – he came back to her, even though he _didn't_ _recognize_ _her_ at first. God I love happy endings." He tried not to cringe at how incredibly feminine she was acting. After the last few years of serving for Corneria, he'd come to know her as a professional pilot with a quick wit and a sharp eye for killscores. This was one bogey he never saw coming… _Frilly, maudlin romance_.

Despite his general lack of interest for the plotline and the way the drama stacked up, he had to admit the characters were believable. The thing that really got to him… and made all of this bearable… was the fact that she was so adorable when she was being girly. He'd never seen her eyes gleam in such a way and it only acted to _enhance_ her appearance. It was unexpected and actually rather nice to see her this way. With her one arm around her legs, her other paw returned to his, interlacing her fingertips with his own.

By the time the credits rolled, Bill leaned over and whispered to her, "Maybe we can do this again, but if we have to see another chick-flick, let's make the next one a romantic _comedy_."

"Fair enough. What about tomorrow? You're off and I'm off." She gave his paw a gentle squeeze. "This is more fun than I thought it would be. I'm a little disappointed that you _didn't_ hate the movie, though."

"I won't be renting it if that makes you feel any better. Once was more than enough for me. Mush is best saved for girl parties and the bedroom."

"Aren't you part husky?"

"Good memory, I sure am. One quarter to be exact."

She pointed towards the exit, stood up and said, "Well _mush_. I want to go stargazing."

"Oh?"

The vixen offered a firm nod. "Let's take the Cloud Runner out tonight and stay up late and sleep in tomorrow. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Well… Okay, I guess." He stood up and followed her down the stairs towards the bottom of the theater hall. "I… yeah, sure why not… You're right, it'll be fun." Grey reached down and gave a tug on his pant leg to keep the fabric from brushing against the burn on his left leg. His wince was practically impossible to see physically, but Krystal sensed the pain and she put her paw on his arm.

She could feel that, for some reason, his body relaxed from her touch. The pain receded somewhat. She slid an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He released his pant leg, giving it a stern shake, then put his arm around her mid-torso. She closed her eyes, snuggling up to him as they walked… she could see through his eyes and walked in time with him, a smile upon her muzzle.

* * *

"**It's about freakin' time,**" said Falco. ROB was seated in front of a computer console, watching the video monitor carefully. Falco stood behind, watching over his shoulder at the progress made by Slippy and Amanda. The Tadpole ship began to descend near the Papetoon surface. Falco moved back and approached Fox who was reclined and asleep in his chair at the center of the bridge.

Lombardi swiftly kicked the metallic ottoman beneath his chair, causing McCloud's feet to drop to the deck. "GET UP! I think those two found something already!"

Fox snorted with a half breath, drawing in through his mouth. He sat up, dazed momentarily then looked around and raised his eyes to Falco. "Really? What's going on?"

From the other side of the bridge, ROB announced, "Metallic enclosure located two meters beneath the ground – Amanda's sensors report three living mammalian persons within the dwelling. They're setting down to investigate."

"You wanna go and do a bombing run or something?" asked Falco, excitement shining in his eyes. "It's only been a week and we've got these clowns cornered! Almost all four of'em, too! Maybe we should just drop a bunker buster in their living room, man!"

Fox, wearing his jacket backwards as a makeshift blanket, pulled the sleeves from his arms and stood up. He tossed it into his chair and stretched – his tail fluffed up and his ears moved back a bit. He dropped his arms to his sides and shook off any grogginess then swiftly approached the piloting droid. "How's it feel to be back on GreatFox, ROB?"

"Ironically, I much prefer to be surrounded by vacuum than water although neither is conducive to our health. They're about to land, now. Should I tell them to recant?"

"Open a channel." Fox waited then Slippy's holographic head sparkled to life to the pilot's left. He turned about and folded his arms. "Slippy, do you guys feel confident about going down there? They out number you."

"Uh, Fox, you remember back when we were chasing down Pigma because he stole the Aparoid memory core? We wound up fighting people in Sargasso? Just you and me against dozens of space pirates… we had nothing but our guns and our barrier shields – remember, man?"

Fox broke into soft laughter, glanced at Falco then looked back at the floating holographic green head. "Fine, man, you do what you gotta do. You've got three people down there and we're looking for four – if these guys match up to the mug shots then do whatever you must to get their cooperation. If you want, just blast'em and bring'em in as war criminals. If these guys aren't the ones we're looking for… well, apologize and explain that they may be in danger in this area."

"No, I'm pretty sure these guys are trouble." Slippy's eyes lowered, looking away from his holographic recorder down on the planet. He glanced back, as if looking directly at Fox, and said, "Amanda found a claymore buried in the sand… and I don't mean a _sword_, Fox. From what I can see, the perimeter is surrounded with them but they've been wrapped in aluminum foil with bits and pieces of aluminum foil sheets speckled throughout the whole area… they're trying to throw off scanners but… my father and I built this model… I can see right through their crappy tricks."

Fox glanced at Falco who appeared visually impressed. Lombardi made a gesture with his feathery hands, as if to remind the vulpine pilot of their bunker buster option. He folded his arms and waited the leader's answer. To his dismay, McCloud shook his head and whispered, "First of all, it would make more sense to just use the ship's guns. A plasma cannon can be just as devastating without spending more money on fuel and wasting a perfectly good bomb. Second of all…"

Slippy cleared his throat expectantly. "What are you two going on about, up there?"

"We're just discussing options of how to proceed to keep you out of danger." McCloud shrugged and added, "Falco wants to level the area without checking their identity. But without them, we won't find the fourth. Turning it into a crater would keep the fourth one from coming back, then we'd have failed to take down _all_ of them." He glared over at the falcon, grinned, and then turned his attention back to Slippy. "Are you guys armed?"

"To the teeth, baby!" Slippy beamed. "How do you want us to interrogate them about this fourth member? Waterboarding is illegal, now; you want us to burry them in the sand and wait for the scorpions to show up?"

McCloud cracked up, shaking his head fitfully. "Good grief, Slippy – the Anglar War is _over_; no use getting hostile unless it's out of self defense." He grinned, knowing his friend was only _joking_ but, however amusing, he wasn't about to get lambasted for allowing cruel and unusual punishment, either. "Tell them team Star Fox has a telepath and, unless they want us to call her down there to fish _everything_ out of their heads, they'd better talk about the fourth member and be done with it."

"I'm not very good at lying," said Slippy. "But maybe we can look her up and pay her to come out and probe them or something. We can always write it off as a business expense, right?"

Fox face-faulted. "Yeah… sure, I guess you're right about that. I suppose we'll worry about that bridge if we come to it. Just see what you can learn from those guys."

"You got it!" Slippy closed the channel and the hologram vanished.

Fox turned back to Falco, shrugged and said, "Sorry, man. The only way I'm blowing those guys apart is if something happens to our away team. Sit tight, bud." He turned towards ROB and said, "Keep your eyes on that screen. If something comes over the ridge and sees Amanda's ship, they'll try to get away. Keep an eye out on the satellite footage – if something like that happens," he turned back towards Falco and continued. "Then it would be up to you to launch, head down there, track down that fourth member before he can get too far… then …whatever. Land on his head if you want. At that point, it won't matter. For all I care, all four of those guys could bite the dust. They're Anglar supporters and Lylat doesn't need more of that crap."

"I hope that guy shows up," said Falco with a buoyant grin.

* * *

**Down on the planet's surface, **Amanda's ship settled in the dirt and she shut off her main systems. The amphibian unbuckled herself from the seat and turned towards her fiancé. She saw what he was holding and opened her hands to the blaster rifle. "My, look at the size of this thing. I'll be honest, I've never shot at someone outside of a cockpit before."

"Laser tag," he replied, shouldering the strap of his own rifle. "And you're pretty darn good because you're so competitive."

"That's different," she replied, checking the weapon. "We're talking about live targets. I'm sure I'll be fine… I'm just nervous because this is the first time," she murmured. "I shot Aparoids a few years ago. They were tearing their way through the city. Some friends and I broke into an abandoned National Guard post, took weapons, and fought those things right in the street. But they were… _they_ were different, too. Those things took over machines and people and turned both into mechanical zombies. But _these_ guys are people."

"If you want to set it for stun, you can."

Amanda set her weapon to the highest stun setting possible. "That would be best, yes. I want to waste the bad guys, same as you, but that's no reason to blow anyone apart. They'll be just as unhappy in the GreatFox's brig, right?"

"Sure. That's cool, honey. I'll set mine for high-yield stun, too." He adjusted the settings then handed her a shield barrier unit. "Let's do this, then. Let's go teach those guys a lesson."

She stood up, stretched and smiled at him. "We make a good team."

"Star Toad and Star Slippy don't have a very good ring – maybe just, "_Team Toad_" or something… it kinda' has an alliteration thing going on, you know?" He stepped back to admire her with the rifle then grinned. "Wow. Babes with guns."

"I'm no babe," she countered with a chuckle and a blush.

"Sure you are!" He checked his weapon then moved towards the back of the Tadpole ship. "Amanda, you've got a great figure, you're well kept and you're not a short, fat, _geeky_ looking person like me. So you are, by definition, a _babe_. …With a gun." He offered her a cheesy smile then bounced a little bit. "Ready to kick some butt?"

"Sure, let's do it." She nodded for him to go first.

The back of the ship opened and a plank lowered to the dirt. Slippy made a face at the dusty area, barren of anything. "Talk about a _lack of humidity_, this place _sucks_." He touched the multiple thermal detonators that were attached to the ammunition belt diagonally across his chest. For some reason their presence was a comforting boon. The couple headed out through the harsh desert and came to either side of one another, facing the metallic lid – entrance to the base. It looked like a manhole cover in the middle of nowhere. "This is it," he said, hyping himself up. "We're going to go down there, put guns in their faces, keep them from going for their weapons… then we're going to tell them stuff that will scare them. Last but not least, we'll threaten to torture them unless they tell us where we can find their fourth member."

Slippy fished out a PDA and showed her a photograph of all four men. "This is what they'll look like, which means we can narrow down who the missing guy is."

"I'm ready." She waited and watched as he used the barrel of his gun to nudge the manhole cover to the side. He went first, much to her relief; she followed him down a ladder and into a holding room full of stolen stuff. The room hosted engine parts, crates of metallic trinkets, and even a table to the side with objects resembling miniature concrete mixing bags. Amanda approached the bags and jammed her finger into the side, breaking the outer layer. She retracted her finger and looked at the strange substance. She sniffed at it then licked the tip of her finger. Her eyes widened. "It's tasteless… all the characteristics of 'Desert Dust'." She saw the confusion in his eyes and added, "It's a street term for high grade contraband. It comes from a desert plant that is typically found on Titania and in some parts of Papetoon and Katina. It does… everything. Hallucinogenic properties, it amps you up and it supposedly makes you feel like you're unstoppable. It's one of the highest priced black-market drugs available."

"You sure?"

"We're on _Papetoon_, it's got all the same traits… no taste, no color, super-fine powder and a fruity scent. This is it, all right. I had a friend in high school that died because of this… _crap_. There's at least five or six _hundred thousand credits_ worth of the stuff sitting right here."

Slippy frowned and moved towards a metal door set into a metallic frame that was carefully designed into the granite wall. He waved for Amanda to move to the door, opposite of where he stood then he reached for the touch panel that acted as a doorknob. "This is it," he whispered. "We stun everyone then ask questions later; what do you think of the plan?"

"I wish you could set your grenades for 'stun'."

"…That's… that's a good idea – I'll build one soon. You ready?"

She smiled and nodded her head slowly with some measure of newfound certainty. "I'm ready, sweetheart."

"Me too, buttercup."

"Let's show the bad guys who is boss, cutie-cheeks." She reached forward with her free hand and gave the side of his face a pinch.

A voice came over their headsets. "YO!" They both recognized the tone belonging to Falco Lombardi. "Can we just get ON with it, here!? Cutie-cheeks?! Are you _serious_, you two? Jeeeeze laweeze, I'm coming down there to do this myself – we don't got all day!"

Slippy groaned in reply, not realizing the team had an open channel to their headsets. "Can it, chicken lips."

Amanda's face brightened, absolutely delighted with Slippy's sudden confidence and quick reply. She silently reached her fist towards him and he lifted his, brushing his knuckles against hers.

He took a deep breath then opened the door and pointed his gun inwards. Amanda came across from him, aiming at a different angle. The room was empty, full of stolen items, including liquor, bars of silver, _several_ _dozen_ bags of money, holo-emitters, holo-vision units, stereo equipment, and computers. Slippy breathlessly mouthed the words, '_Holy shit!_' without actually uttering a sound. His eyes grazed over the electronics gear and stopped on the bars of silver, stacked up over a meter high on a wooden pallet. He glanced back at the bags of money, looked over the liquor collection then back towards the money and silver. He opened his mouth to say something else but words failed him. He stood there, gaping at all the treasure and loot.

Amanda tapped a few keys on her computerized wrist pad then lifted her left forearm so that the built-in camera was pointed towards the things in the room. She panned her arm from left to right and whispered, "Falco – are you seeing this?"

"Holy moley!" he crowed over their headsets. "Are you _serious_?! WE hit the JACKPOT with these guys! We're gunna be RICH!" He paused, leaving Slippy and Amanda to imagine he was looking back at Fox; Falco then continued speaking. "You know what? Finders fee – I know this crap belongs to someone… and it has to go back… but… Maybe if we just… you know… pocket a bar or two of that silver, and pocket a bag or two of that loot… and, uh… maybe a few bottles of that 'liquid gold'… you know… gratuity fee for great service, right?"

Slippy shrugged, Amanda shrugged and neither spoke. They wondered further into the room and headed towards another door, coming hip-to-wall with the bulkhead and readying their weapons again. She gave him a nod and he returned it then opened the door by pushing on the touchpad. The door slid open on its tracks. Both amphibians hurried in with their guns drawn only to find three men sleeping in their cots.

With a flick of the wrist, the lights were turned on but none of the three men stirred. Slippy glanced at each person then back to Amanda and shook his head. These were _pirates_, not the men working for Octoman. Finally, Toad shrugged at his fiancée lifted his rifle and shot the two men along the left wall.

The third one, however, perked up at the sound of blaster fire. He rolled out of his cot, onto the floor and pulled a pistol from his belt, just as Slippy turned to shoot at the empty bed. Return fire lanced up, striking the wall behind Slippy's head. He dodged to the left and opened fire again, leaving a score of marks along the floor.

Amanda, with her heart in her throat, lifted her weapon and abruptly brought it down on the man's head as hard as she could. "GRAH!" she turned the rifle around, watching the dazed man rocked back and forth with his palms on his head. Blood trickled down the side of his face from a gash just above his left brow. Amanda put the barrel against his torso and fired. The stunned pirate slumped, becoming very still. She bit her lip, lowered to one knee and checked his pulse. Her head lifted with a look of relief. "He's alive."

"I brought _these_ just in case," said Slippy. He reached into his gear pouch and withdrew several sets of laser-cuffs. "We'll just put their hands behind their backs, get them secured and take them up to GreatFox in your cargo hold. These guys have stolen a _lot_ of stuff… we should turn them over to authorities."

"Maybe we can pick up some sort of small reward check with this – a two-for-one special or something."

"Hey, I'm not arguing!" he squeaked boisterously. Slippy passed her a pair of cuffs then approached the other two and apprehended them. "Falco, you still there?"

Lombardi's voice made his disappointment obvious. "Yeah, yeah… I'm still freakin' here. …At least they have a ton of loot. I doubt Mr. Goodie two-freakin'-shoes will let us keep ALL of the spoils we find but… whatever. Just get those morons up here and we'll turn them over to the cops. …Man, and here I thought we got the mission done in record time. This sucks."

* * *

_Another week later… _

**The scent of Krystal's estrus was strong** this afternoon. She shifted her weight in the movie seat to get comfortable but she found herself restless. The movie was cute at times but, for some reason, it wasn't holding her attention right now. She also sensed that Bill picked up on her scent. The pheromones were making him as restless as she. The couple was holding hands again but her palms were sweaty.

There was a distracting presence in the theater… she knew those thought patterns and _he_ was near. However, he was behaving himself and Krystal decided, then and there, that she would _ignore_ the idiot in the front row. Instead, she turned her attention back towards Bill Grey.

"You okay?" he whispered, regardless of the fact that they were the only people in the back row of seats. In fact, they had a good portion of the theater to themselves with the next couple sitting six rows up. "You want to go? I don't mind – it's just… a few dollars, no big deal."

"No, it's fine," she murmured. "I'm just… I get like this every so often and it's complicated. And it's certainly new to me, I assure you. I'm sorry I'm distracting you from…"

He placed a paw on the side of her face with a soft smile. "Shh, it's no big deal. If anything, the only thing distracting is this movie – it's taking some of my attention away from _you_. Look… I've been thinking about that kiss from two weeks ago and… I really liked that you didn't pull away but if I made you feel awkward in any way…"

She broke into a soft giggle, placing her paw over her muzzle. Krystal could see the confusion on his face in the lighting of the movie. The scene changed to an evening setting and they were cast into the darkness. Now, unable to see his eyes, she felt a little more relaxed for some reason, as though the dim lighting hid her better. Feeling a little braver, now, Krystal eased the cup holder armrest from between them then placed her paws on his knee and leaned forward until her lips met his.

Bill slipped his right arm around her shoulders and drew her to himself, quite pleased with this turn of events. He returned her kiss then took control, bringing his left arm over, using his paw to cup her face. He felt her tongue brush his lips and, so, he parted his muzzle in acceptance. His heart began to pound in his chest.

Her fingers eased up, curling behind one of his ears. Her paw then moved to his shoulder then down over his chest, exploring him with her touch. Their tongues dueled within each other's mouths, intensifying the kiss to one of heated passion. Everything else was forgotten for now. The vixen threw common sense out the metaphorical window, cupped his jaw with her other palm and whimpered into the lip lock.

His paw moved from her face to her collarbone. Slowly, he lowered his paw but remained respectful, not going beyond her pounding heart. It felt like his… racing with excitement. Quite suddenly, Krystal took his paw and guided it to the swell of her breast, guiding his fingers to touch with firm grace. She then released his paw and took him by the face again, not daring to break the kiss.

Grey firmly moved his palm over her chest then down over her tummy, along the outfit shirt she wore. She squirmed beneath his sensual tactile grace and broke the kiss to whisper into his ear. The greyhound moved close, listening.

"God, what must you think of me?"

Bill lifted his head and breathed into her ear. "I think I'm glad the 'icy killer pilot' has a heart, _after all_. I was beginning to worry."

"I don't want you to think I'm an easy…"

He hushed her with a touch upon her lips. "After over two years of a military career, plus an additional couple of months now that you're back… we've never once even considered doing what we're doing now. It wasn't rushed, and I don't think you're easy… if anything, you're _very_ hard to get. I consider myself lucky to even have the chance to be such good friends with you… and I appreciate that you've warmed up to me and trust me enough to let me touch and hold you."

She kissed him again. His words made her feel desired and wanted, like with Panther… but there was something _different_ with Bill. She felt as though he respected her and that was special to her. The couple continued their delightful kiss, remaining quiet so as not to bother the other patrons further up front.

There was no secret whisperings of love or pillow talk. There was a satisfying bluntness he offered her. Straightforward and forthcoming, she melted into his scent and his musk. He began kissing along her neckline again, but this time he moved upwards. His cheek met her cheek. Instead of asking if his touch felt good, he gauged her reactions and murmured, "I want to satisfy you." The whisper of words sent her through the roof and she gritted her teeth then whined and trailed her right paw over his chest. The woman's touch causing the canine's tail to thump softly against the plastic base beneath the seat. It went unheard over the ambient audio of the movie.

She snuggled into his half-embrace having a comforting arm around her shoulder. She rested comfortably against his chest to finish the movie. His touch and his offer of companionship sated her for now.

Once the credits began to play, she whispered to him. "Thank you… I really needed to be touched. I don't know what's come over me. I have this fantastic need to … uhm… find someone and…"

The Lieutenant Colonel grinned playfully. "So ya' used me, huh? No, it's okay – I'm _kidding_."

"Look, Bill, about this whole… dating – relationship thing…"

He wrapped his other arm around her, keeping girl's head on his chest while the credits continued up the screen. "Krystal, you said '_no_' recently… you had good reasons and I totally accept that. I reckon _if_…or maybe even _when_… you're ready to date, you'll discuss it with me and we'll go from there. Right now, we're friends… and getting to touch and hold you… that's a _benefit_. I won't rush you into anything because… I _respect_ that you're not ready just yet. And I understand."

His words surprised her. She lifted her head from his torso, looked him in the eyes, through the dim illumination then asked, "Really?"

"Really."

She offered a brilliant smile then nuzzled back down into his chest. She'd never had a relationship before with no set demands or special expectations set in place. Fox expected her to stay alive and out of danger until, one day, he wound up pushing her away… Panther expected her to want some sort of commitment union… but Bill just wanted things to progress in a natural pace, whatever that pace may be. It was… it was _nice_.

The only problem she foresaw was… this whole freaking situation felt wrong and Bill wasn't her soul mate. Why did things have to be so damn complicated? She licked her lips then murmured, "I hope you don't expect…"

Bill, seeing that people were leaving the theater now, laughed aloud in a good-natured way. "I have no expectations. I enjoyed it and, if it ever happens again, I'll enjoy that, too. I know you're going through some pretty thick and emotional thoughts because that's what relationships do to ya'. You and I are friends and a real friend has no demands nor do I anticipate things. I have absolutely _no _preconceived notions or … _whatever else_ you may think. Look, you want to go flyin' after this?"

A grin tugged at the corner of her muzzle. "You know what? I'd like that."

He gave her head a gentle rub behind the ears and said, "Then let's go."

* * *

A/N: _My oh my… Confusion of the heart is a real thing. However, Krystal is lucky that this little situation with Bill won't get between their friendship. Why? Because Bill is a mature guy. Good job, Bill! However, it's still enough of a situation to make Marcus feel awkward over two decades later in the chronological sequel to this story. THANKS FOR READING! The version of this chapter, posted up on AFF, was a touch more involved between Krystal and Bill. It's meant for mature audiences yet THIS version still has the same gravimetric bearings – they kissed, they touched… and then Krystal realized it was wrong because he's NOT her soul mate. Good job, Krystal! At least she's being responsible about all these hormones and all these complicated feelings and everything else. Now! The NEXT chapter I have will bring Krystal closer to leaving the Cornerian Air Force. Also, the next chapter will bring Fox McCloud CLOSER to finding out where Octoman has gone. Then, of course, by the FOLLOWING chapter, which would be number NINE, our heroes will head for Kew and, by chapter 10, will be face to face with one another. _

_ALSO!!!!!! Did you catch the beginning of the chapter, where they're at the romance movie? What did Krystal say to Bill? Do you remember? Let me remind you:_

"Look, Bill," she whispered, "It was all just a miscommunication – he came back to her, even though he _didn't_ _recognize_ _her_ at first. God I love happy endings."

_Think about that for a second… 'even though he didn't recognize her at first.' Oh yeah… we remember the SF COMMAND ending on Kew with Kursed, don't we… Fox didn't recognize her as Krystal because she'd changed so much. Yeah, Krystal will change in chapter 8 and make her more… 'cursed' but… Just like this movie she saw, a part of her heart will get all giddy and girly when her and Fox are face to face on Kew and they have a few close romantic-tension moments. Just like this movie she just watched. MUWAHAHAHAHA. Ahem. I know, I gave away my foreshadowing but… WHUT EVA'! _

_Is anyone still reading this story? Lemmie know, gang! _

_-Kit_


	8. It's Complicated

A/N: _Time to tie up the loose ends then we can ship these characters off to KEW so Fox and Krystal can have a long-awaited reunion! That happens going into 10, most likely. I never really plan things out, so much as keep an idea in mind for what I'd like to happen eventually. !!yAy!! Sorry, no filthy romance in this chapter! D:  
__Lolz.  
__However! I do have a sweet moment between Amanda and Fox, though it's far from romance or smut, that's for sure. I think, by the end of this chapter, she's EARNED her way onto the team. She's a feminine voice of reason and someone who has the courage to try her best _just_ to be with her fiancé. Okay, let's get to the chapter… _

_____

* * *

_

Chapter -8-  
"It's complicated"

_One __month__ later…_

**Fox rubbed his eyes with his palms**. He glanced at Falco who refused to talk about how long this was taking, then he turned to Amanda. Her eyes were spellbound, watching the Landmaster tank from the satellite feed. Fox approached her and placed a paw on her shoulder. "Hey, you want one of us to take over for a while? You've been watching him for two hours now… if your eyes get tired, you might miss something important."

She nodded reluctantly but her eyes were still mesmerized by the screen. "Yeah, that might be a good idea. Slippy, being down there alone, bothers me for some reason, you guys… If something were to happen, _this_ is the time they would attack. Would you two mind if I took the Tadpole fighter out? I need to stretch my legs."

Falco folded his arms, standing adjacent to her. "C'mon, sister, why don't you take his Bullfrog instead? It's way better equipped and the shields are great. I know it doesn't have very good boosting power but… it's a solid ship, y'know?"

She looked back at Fox then returned her eyes to the screen and nodded. "And it's easier to land, just in case. Very well… I just like knowing he has options, and today is a very clear day so they would see him coming from miles away."

Fox gently guided her aside and moved in front of the monitor. "Amanda, if you want to call it a day, Slippy _has_ been down there for quite some time. I understand. Although at least there's no sandstorm today… that's a rarity, huh?"

She shook her head. "Yes, it's a rarity, no I'm not asking us to pack up for the day. When days are _this_ good, we have a better chance." She cleared her throat and called for ROB on the other side of the bridge. "Hey, trashcan, can you come over here and keep an eye on this monitor? I want someone whose eyes won't tire," she then turned to Fox and added, "No offense, of course. It's best that a leader leads his crew." She pivoted, facing Falco and told him, "You've _got_ to be exhausted. You were on night watch; why don't you take a nap?"

Lombardi rubbed the backside of his head. She had a point, though, and he _was_ kinda' tired. "Yeah. I guess I might do that. This mission turned out to be the most boring five weeks of my _life_. And if either of you are offended by that… too bad. This sucks. I'm sure Slippy would agree with me, even though I know he likes drivin' around in that tank." He left the bridge with a shake of his head. Falco made his way down to his room and the door slid open.

The feathered pilot approached a cabinet full of expensive liquor, opened the case and took out a bottle of aged avian firebrandy. He gripped it firmly about the neck with both hands and used his right thumb to force the top off. It gave and the aroma of smooth hard alcohol filled the room. He looked around for a shot glass but couldn't find one.

Lombardi grinned. "Raiding that Pirate's base was the best damn thing Fox ever let us do." He placed the glass top to his mouth and tilted his head back, guzzling so as to keep from tasting the potent brew. His throat bulged three times then he pulled the bottle from his beak. The creases at the side of his beak contorted then he exhaled hard, eyes clenched. After a moment to get used to it all, he put the stopper back on and returned the glass bottle to its home in the case.

Falco headed across his quarters, into his bedroom and dropped down onto his bed. He kicked off his boots and stretched his talons then wiggled his backside to shift his weight so as not to sit wrong on his tail feathers. He flopped back, hands behind his head and stretched out.

The door to his quarters opened and Fox McCloud walked in. His nose twitched and he headed for the bedroom. "Damn… it smells _good_ in here, man. Is that your sleep aid?"

"Yeah… I'm overtired, so… it takes the edge off and then I'm straight for a good eight hours. What're you doing in here?"

McCloud shrugged and dropped down onto the edge of the mattress, arms folded. "So what do you think about Slippy and Amanda?"

"Huh?"

"Permanent team members?"

"I guess." Falco yawned then continued. "I've not seen Amanda on the ground. I'm not sure if she's a mercenary but… she does fine in the sky."

"That's my problem," said McCloud with another shrug. "I need to make sure she can handle herself with a gun, first. After we raided the pirate's hideout, Slippy told me she was skittish about wasting people with an assault rifle. I totally respect that… but even Krystal had no problems pulling out a freakin' Gatling gun and wasting a thousand rounds on everything in the area. I've seen her do it – remember?"

"Yeah, that one job on the Setti Bravo Island. All of Zoness was watching us. I think that's where Krystal got her edge – she wasn't messin' around that day, man." Falco grinned casually and pushed his head back into the pillow. "Damn that's good stuff. It's burnin' in my belly like… fire. It's amazing. It works fast and hell. Speaking of Krystal, what the hell is going on with you two?"

"Don't be an idiot – she left. You were here when it happened. She went back to Panther."

"Katt said your girl is back on _Corneria_. Don't you keep with things?"

Fox blinked. "Katt said that?" He gave one of Falco's overturned boots a firm kick then dug his toe into the floor panels. "But I _just_ heard that Panther is currently banned from Corneria as of two weeks ago. Maybe three. Why would she be _there_?"

"I don't know but Katt said she was in uniform. You think she went back to flying for the military?"

"Hell if I know. Free health insurance, good pay check, free housing. I guess that makes sense. You think her and Panther broke up?"

The alcohol was starting to kick in. Falco put both of his hands behind his head and yawned again. "Y'know how everyone wishes I would just get my crap together and go hook back up with Katt for the long haul? Everyone also feels the same way about you and Krystal. No joke, man. You love her – I know you do, you pansy. If I were you, I would fly to Corneria and _super smash_ that tail _tonight_. I mean it. Straight up punish her, man. But I'm not you and _my_ cockamamie complicated feelings are about Katherine Monroe. But YOU… You're the last McCloud and she's the last Cerinian. You know you've gotta go make up with her and do the deed, son! You gotta find that girl and you gotta take her to your room and you gotta… freakin'… Super Smash, brother. That's the name of the _game_. Hey, if she is still mad at you, fine… you give her back that staff thing… you let her beat you around until she's gotten the melee out of her system. But after you guys brawl, she'll feel better and… you'll just have a few bruises, you know what I mean? Then you guys do the kissy-face stuff, make up and… BAM! Thirty frickin' kids, you sly dog, you."

Fox rolled his eyes. "You're _already_ drunk – if we got back together, why would we fight? On that note, thirty kids would take _years_ and… dude, just… you're drunk, Falco."

"That crap is _one eighty-five_ proof! _YOU _would be drunk by now off an eyedropper of that stuff! Now, you know what you need to do. Find Krystal, _super smash_ that tail, then _merry_ that girl so she doesn't get away from you _again_." Then, rather suddenly, he changed his tone and calmly announced, "I'm going to bed. As Pepper used to say, back when we flew the prototype Arwings for him… _Good luck!_" And, with that, Falco rolled over and pushed his feathery fingers beneath the side of his head, and, to Fox's surprise, he abruptly began to breathe deeply and loudly.

McCloud stood up, snagged the blankets from the foot of the bed and draped them over Lombardi's form. "Guess I'll run a mission with Amanda to see if she's ready for this mess… Thanks for the pep talk, Falco… even though you wound up making an ass of yourself… I'll make you a promise, man… If I ever cross paths with Krystal, face to face, ever again… Ever. Even just once… I'll tell her I still love her. Cool?"

The avian was unresponsive. His only reply was deep, heavy breathing. Fox shook his head and left the room. "What the hell does he mean by _super smashing_ a girl, anyhow? Sometimes he makes absolutely no sense, like he is bringing up a joke that is only relevant to another universe." McCloud ambled down the corridor in a reflective mood. If Krystal really did break up with Panther again… he had a shot. He also had to admit that things between her and Star Wolf didn't last very long.

The doors leading out to the hanger swished open and Fox saw Amanda over by the Sky Claw and Bullfrog fighters. He approached her and asked, "Falco thinks I should track down Krystal and work things out. I just thought I'd ask you for the feminine point of view."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah. I love her."

Amanda smiled. "You just answered your own question. Do you think anyone else could do a _better job_ of loving her than you?"

Fox blinked at the inquiry and pondered it for a moment. Finally, he said, "No. Panther is full of hot air and he doesn't mean half the things he says because he says them to half the women he sees. I can't see anyone else at her side – Krystal doesn't deserve someone who's only going to give her the runaround later down the line. However, I know _I_ can't give her _all_ of me, because the part of me that is surrounded by danger is…"

Amanda glowered at him. The look caused Fox to hush and, when he did, she smiled. "Slippy must be right… we girls do have some sort of 'look'. Anyhow, Krystal was telepathic, right? That means she was in less danger than _you_. You've got gut and instincts… she has a far greater edge. On that note, you opened up a path for her and she happily accepted the duty of a mercenary hero. Did the Aparoids shoot her down? Slippy told me she fought on the surface with a gun _twice_ during that war. She kept the Saurian temples secured while you ran around the outer rim areas. Then, on the Aparoid homeworld, you drove around in a _tank_ while she fought for her life on her feet. Suddenly, you get feelings for her and then you _dismiss_ all her professional work and say it's TOO DANGEROUS? Are you KIDDING? Do you KNOW how many people DIED from the Aparoid invasion? She didn't and she was in the thick of it, surrounded by them, on their PLANET, while you were a mile away, using a tank! I think she's EARNED the respect of EVERYONE."

"Amanda, well, I mean…"

She cut him off. "Then! Just to prove she's STILL GOT IT… Krystal fought the Anglars! She brought news to Corneria that there was a secret device on Titania. Next, Peppy, Dash Bowman, Star Wolf… _everyone_ heads to Titania to find that device. Everyone wants it! Krystal braved a lot to prove herself. The only time she's ever been a damsel in distress, according to Slippy, is when she was at the Krazoa Palace. I heard she was dazed after releasing the spirit back into the palace proper… and that's when Andross snuck up behind her and threw her into a reverse polarity tractor beam. Am I missing anything here? If it were _you_ that Andross captured, it would have been _her_ rescuing _you_. Boy, that would have been a bruise to your masculine ego, Mister Fox. Look… you should talk things out with Krystal. You two belong together. After all, behind every great man is a woman to help him shine."

Fox smiled quietly and nodded. He rubbed the side of his head and looked at the floor. Amanda approached him and hugged him. He wasn't sure why but he didn't argue. After a moment, he slid his arms around her and sighed. It was actually kinda' nice to be hugged again after so long.

Amanda's lengthy canary-yellow bow strands rested on her shoulders like faux blonde hair. She placed the side of her face against the side of his, knowing he just needed a good hug. There was a moment of quiet; the silence was full of reverence and respect that she offered Slippy's venerable team leader. She knew that he wasn't a bad guy and even though she didn't know the details of Fox and Krystal's break up, she knew that it was his fault and that he deeply regretted his mistakes. She turned her head inwards and kissed the side of his softly furred face. "You're a good guy. If and when you get the chance to make things right, you should do it."

"I'm not going to lie," he murmured in reply. "Being single _sucks_. But..." He trailed off then glanced around the empty flight deck. "You have this disarming trait about you, know that? Mind if I get something off my chest real quick?"

"You want me to keep it between us?"

"Yeah, please." He drew in a slow breath then said, "I used to date a girl named Fara Phoenix. She was so perfect for me and I was just… crazy about this girl. I really was. Anyway, she was on 'leave' from the military and stayed with us on the old GreatFox ship. She even ran a few patrols with us to make sure the sector was clear of Andross sympathizers. She was a great pilot and I decided to send her out on a patrol alone.

"The next thing I hear is that her parents are _angry_ with Corneria; she's dead and the Arwing she used was taken to a 'clean-room' on Corneria for investigation. I never even got to see it. Or her. The memorial service was a quiet little thing and there was no way to find out if she was cremated or… anything. Because they were high-profile people, they wanted to keep everything private and …the only thing I could think of was that Vivian Hare _warned me_ about this. (_Reflections of Fox McCloud, chapter 1_) I mean she told me _exactly_ how to avoid it, too. She said something to the effect of, '_What if you had a love interest flying on your team? Could you live with yourself if she followed your orders and died on a mission?'_ She was a smart woman. So, for the longest time, Krystal lived with us as a friend and a romantic interest that I refused to pursue.

"After we defeated the Aparoids, I thought Lylat would see another _long_ period of peace, just like after the Lylat War. Then guess what? Due to popularity, Star Fox stayed quite active and… I started thinking about how I would react if I got her killed. I pushed her away for her own good. I pushed her away so that I wouldn't be jeopardizing the whole team out of fear for her safety. I pushed her away so that I wouldn't be distracted with worry while we flew together.

"But you're right. Krystal is a tough girl. If she were to die, it would have happened a half-dozen times by now. She's even survived the destruction of her entire planet..."

Amanda tightened her arms around him to offer emotional comfort. "It's not her time. Nothing you can do will get her killed if it's not her time. I'm deeply sorry about Fara Phoenix but… perhaps it _was_ 'her time'. But right now, it's YOUR time to shine again. When presented with the opportunity, you should find Krystal and show her that you love her. Don't _tell her_; words are just words… _Show_ her, Fox. Prove it. Give her your heart when the time is right. You two are _meant_ to be together. I'm sure you two could overcome all hell and high water together. You couldn't have defeated the Anglar Empire without her. You need her. Trust me."

"And right now she's long gone."

The pink and white amphiboid gave his right shoulder blade a tender pat. "Get your confidence back. Mind over matter. Lift your chin and believe in yourself. If you two are destined to be future mates, which I believe, then _TRUST ME_, you two will cross paths again. Then, you take that girl by her face, look in her eyes and tell her how you feel from the bottom of your heart. Then you take her back to where you two first met and watch the sunrise together. You'll know what to do from that point. Okay? In the mean time, I'm here. Any time you need a shoulder or to pout away from your boys… I'm here."

Again, Fox smiled quietly. He brought his paws to her shoulders and stepped back, holding her at arm's length. "Slippy and I go back to the beginning. A situation with my father came up and the evening of the funeral, I went to Slippy's house to stay the night."

"Funeral?"

Fox nodded. "My mother's funeral." He watched Amanda draw her left hand up to cover her mouth. The engagement ring sparkled in the deck lighting. He continued with the short story. "I never knew what Dad had planned that night. Whatever happened, Andross was angry and, a _very short time_ later, he was banished from the planet. Anyhow… the night my mother's empty casket was buried, I went to Slippy's house. Maybe I needed some bonding time with dad that night but… I didn't get it. At least not that night. I was pretty young, too. But guess who gave me a hug, a handshake and treated me like a brother? Slippy Toad. We've been brothers for_ever_. I couldn't have a _proper_ team without him. And now you guys are getting married; I was worried he would disappear forever and have a family and… that would be the end of things… but I'm so relieved you guys came back." He mentally hunted for words to say, not one for public speeches, no matter how small the audience. Finally, he lifted his paws from her arms and fixed her bow for her, tucking it back with a slight smile. "You'll be like my step sister-in-law. So… welcome to our family."

She beamed brightly. "That's so sweet of you, Mister Fox."

"Just Fox will do. And on that note, _please_ don't get yourself killed. He would be devastated. I don't want Slippy to know what I've experienced first hand."

The moment was interrupted by a chirping sound. It came from McCloud's computerized gauntlet. He lifted his left forearm and pressed the 'receive' button and backed away from Amanda to give the holo-emitters some space to project a holographic image. Slippy's head filled the gap between the two pilots.

"I'VE FOUND THE BAD GUYS!! This is really it! I'm _sure_ of it! I need backup and I need it _right now_, guys! This is the big one!"

Amused and excited by Slippy's enthusiasm, Fox laughed in spite of himself. "Good! It's about time! Amanda and I will cover you! I'm leaving Falco here in case of an emergency." He closed the channel and the holographic image disappeared. "Okay, promise me you won't go getting killed."

"Are you kidding? Let's go show these guys how awesome my _multi-lock_ is!"

Fox chuckled and pointed towards the Bullfrog. "Its sleeker profile and stealth angles make it harder to see. Your rounded ship would be a dead give away from any distance. Besides, if these guys are on foot or speeder bikes… there's nothing to lock onto anyhow. C'mon."

She reached for Fox's paw and gave it a stern shake. "I promise I won't die. I wouldn't necessarily demand Krystal to make that promise, though. You'd be undermining everything she's already prove to you thusfar." She turned away from Fox and hurried towards the Bullfrog fighter. McCloud glanced over at another LandMaster, pondered using it… then changed his mind and ran down the deck.

The new Great Fox carrier was far larger than the old dreadnought. Way down at the end, the team kept a transport shuttle, painted black. He boarded the rarely used machine and moved up to the cockpit then booted the system. He put in his passkey and the computer scanned his bio-signs. Upon confirmation of his identity, it fired up the engines and hovered off the deck.

While not as fast as an Arwing, it would easily keep up with the Bullfrog. He eased into the throttle, cut to the port, and then tapped the boost. The shuttle raced through the hanger towards the shimmering field at the far end. Fox's machine passed into space, coming up behind Amanda in Slippy Toad's fighter. They set their bearing to match Slippy's location then raced into the Papetoonian atmosphere.

Within a matter of minutes the tan continent was displayed before them. The brilliant clarity from the dry, clear day made it so that a tiny silver dot glinted in the sunlight, thirty thousand feet below. The shuttle and fighter came side by side. Fox opened a channel to Slippy. "Hey, pal – pull back. I want you to send us exact coordinates for their hideout so we can soften up the area. Stay back and target the base with your cannon and don't fire unless it's necessary. I want to bring these guys in so we can find their scum-bucket leader."

"You got it, Fox!!" Down below, the Land Master began to move into a defensive position. Seconds later, targeting information came across the computers of both ships.

McCloud opened a channel to Amanda and said, "Use those plasma cannons and create a deep trench. Encircle the main base so they can't easily get away by foot or speeder bikes." Before he could even finish his statement, she powered up her ship's guns and began pounding the area from above until a large ring was created in the ground. Last of all, McCloud hailed GreatFox and said, "ROB, I want you to target the base with the main proton gun. Set the howitzer for maximum depth penetration. Contact the Papetoon government, tell them we think we've found the targets and inform them that we may have to blast a hole in the surface – next, contact Corneria and put them on standby until we identify the targets."

Now, only seconds from the surface, he drew back on the control stick and guided the shuttle down onto its belly just outside of the large, deep ring in the ground. The scorched earth also had traces of concrete and rebar sticking up through the trench floor. Fox slid from his seat and collected weapons on the way out of the shuttle.

Once armed, he approached the circle made by plasma guns. A grin spread across his muzzle. "Yeah this is definitely too wide for a speeder bike to get across without a ramp and good momentum." He lifted his wrist and spoke into the communicator. "Guys, stay on alert. Amanda and I will breach the front entrance, use flashbangs and stun these guys."

"Fox…"

Amanda cut her fiancé off. "Slippy, it's okay. I won't be in great danger – probably far less than last time, when we found those pirates. Just relax." Her tone changed. "My ship's sensors say this place goes pretty deep. What if they have an alternative escape route somewhere?"

"We'll see what happens. Do you get any biological readings?" He glanced up from the wrist pad then slid down into the trench carefully.

Amanda's voice returned to the computer gauntlet. "Three male mammals and one male Anglar. I also get readings of a lot of water down there. Probably for the Anglar guy. I'm thinking there is an intricate plumbing network. All four of them are _really_ deep. I think this facility is surprisingly more sophisticated than we initially realized."

"All right, meet me at the trench. I'll help you across then we'll do this thing. Fox out." He lowered his left forearm and waited. A moment later, Amanda came to the edge of the empty moat, above him. He lifted his arms to her and she slid down and onto his shoulders. Fox carried her across the trench then braced himself against the wall while she climbed up to the surface. She rolled onto her stomach and reached a hand down to him. With a grunt, she helped Fox to scale the dirt wall. Together, the couple approached the entrance only to realize that it wasn't a door at all.

McCloud lifted his left wrist again and spoke into the communicator. "Slippy, this isn't a door, it's a ventilation duct. Do you think you can use a computer to determine where the exit is located?"

"Yeah, it'll take a few minutes but with the Bullfrog here, I can combine its sensors with the array built into this tank. What's the plan?"

A grin crept across the vulpine pilot's muzzle. "We're going to go down the vent shaft and create havoc. After we smoke'em out, you'll be sitting at the exit, targeting the door with the tank. They'll _have_ to give up by that point!"

"We can sure hope!" Slippy began working on doing a deep scan using sound and concentrated radio waves to build a computer model of the underground base. "Okay, I'm compiling the data. This will take a few minutes." He closed the link while he worked. Meanwhile, Fox and Amanda crouched down adjacent to the metallic ventilation unit with their weapons.

Minutes flew by all too slowly while they waited. Finally, the Land Master began to change course, heading away from the area. Fox nodded to Amanda and she returned with a thumb's up gesture. He used the butt of his rifle to knock loose a metal cover designed to keep dirt out of the shaft. McCloud peered down into the dark ductwork and nodded again. "We'll be able to fit. Let's start with the fake fire routine, first." He opened a link to Slippy and asked, "You ready?"

"Am now! Nothing's getting passed me!"

"Outstanding." He retrieved a smoke grenade from the gear on his belt, pulled the pin and dropped the canister down the shaft. "They'll think there's a fire and leave to safety if we're lucky. At that point, Slippy will stun them with a blaster cannon mounted on the front of the tank. If that doesn't work, we'll go down into the shaft and open fire. No use rushing into things just yet."

She shook her head with a chuckle. "Falco is going to be _pissed_ that he's missed all the fun."

A brilliant grin crossed Fox's muzzle. "You're right, he'll probably never forgive us." He winked then tossed a _second_ smoke grenade down the shaft. "There, two smoke bombs are _twice_ as nice." Now to wait.

* * *

**Krystal's eyes lifted in anticipation.** General Peppy Hare came around the Corner, opened her office door and approached her desk. He pulled up a chair and settled into it. "I'm sorry this one doesn't have wings but it won't be permanent."

"It's insulting," she said with a shrug. "This is the third day in a row."

Peppy frowned. "But you're primary duty to the Air Force is your telepathy – and as a clairvoyant officer, we need you to handle this mission with diplomatic grace. Where Octoman has gone, he currently has immunity because he's broken no laws. We've been in contact with this planet and they're not going to hand him over. We want you to negotiate with them."

She narrowed her gaze, looking at the elderly rabbit. "General, Kew isn't exactly a place for a Cerinian. Send Fox McCloud. You know he would go in a heartbeat."

"He probably will, but the Prime Minister wants to build relations with these people. He's asked you to go."

"It won't matter," she said. "I can't read their minds. Not the Kew – they've adapted against telepathic invasion. I can sense their emotions but they're practically emotionless. I can go there and try to smile for them but they're harboring a fugitive. We should go and extract Octoman by his neck."

Peppy frowned again, folded his paws and tilted his head. "Our communication with them has been limited to probe relays. The responses are slow. This morning, however, we received a reply from them. Our people down in the lab deciphered the language and claim that they'll let us go there and hunt for this guy. They won't stop us… but the Prime Minister doesn't know that yet – I've not yet reported to him. He had asked for you to go there in a nice dress, with a briefcase and represent Corneria. I've come to see how you'd feel about that idea then propose another. Why not go there with weapons and find Octoman. In a world of minds you can't read, finding him should be easy, right?"

"Quite." She looked to the left. "What else is on your mind? …_Oh_." Her gaze returned to Peppy, mentally probing him. "I don't _care_ if you do not think my behavior with Bill is a good idea." Before Peppy could speak again, Krystal widened her eyes. "Oh _Peppy_, how _could you_?"

He lifted his paws defensively. "Just hold on a minute, there. He's looking at a promotion to Colonel and the last thing he needs is to be creating a fraternization situation. He's a good boy and you're a good girl – why can't you just keep your romance off the base?"

She lowered her voice. "First of all, it isn't a romance. I'm not even sleeping with him. We just hold hands, make out and walk around the grounds together. Off duty, of course – I don't _care_ what people think. If they judge, they're not worth my time. Let them judge." She paused, probing the older man's head again then she slumped back in her chair with a sigh. "You _must_ be joking."

"Go on, what did you see?"

She looked away again. "This boils down to you not wanting me to date Bill because _you_ think I should be with Fox McCloud. Peppy, I know you've raised Fox for quite some time. Sometimes, you even put Fox McCloud before your _real_ family members. But I am _not_ matched for Fox. Fox is _not_ who I feel is best suited for _me_, either."

"I've already talked to Bill about your little public displays of affection."

She gritted her teeth. "Yes, I sensed that as well. I understand that it's military policy but why are you making it your personal business? You're not doing this as a General, you're doing this as Peppy Hare."

He reached across the desk and took her paw into his. "Krystal. If you let Bill fall in love with you, he'll be hurt when you move on. All you're doing is leading one another on when you're not truly in love with him."

She blushed, glad that it went unseen beneath her fur. "What makes you think _that_, General?"

Peppy leaned forward, looking at her over his glasses. "Krystal… I'm right, aren't I? You're not the only one with outstanding perceptive abilities, here. I've seen you and Fox together when you were madly in love with one another. That fire in your eyes is gone. You didn't love Panther, either. I _know_ young love. I've got kids because Vivian and I were more than just friends but I have _single _friends who have kids because they couldn't become more than just friends with _their_ mate. Love is important. I want you to stop seeing Bill because this nonsense will hurt you both if it is allowed to continue. It will blow up in your faces. Friends with benefits? What kind of nonsense is that, young lady? If you don't want to go back to Fox, fine… I respect that… but don't date until you're over him because _that_ sort of dating will just end in disaster. I'm only telling you this because I love you like my own daughter."

"Things with Bill… well, they're… everything is just…" She grunted with a sigh. "It's _complicated_." She wanted to be upset with the General. She wanted to tell him to _go to hell_ but she also sensed his honest intentions. She sensed that he was looking out for her interest-of-heart to the best of his ability. She sighed and looked away then ran her fingers through her hair. "I may have hurt Panther the same way. I may not love Bill but he treats me the right way. In time, I could come to settle…"

"Are you kidding?" Peppy released her paw and brought his down on the desk. "Settle? _Settle_? And what happens if another compatible version of Mister Right comes along after you've _settled_ with Bill? I'll tell you what happens… emotions get trampled and feelings are…"

She lifted her paws to quiet him. "I can't… This is too much, right now."

"Krystal…"

She shook her head and lowered her voice further. "Peppy, I'm a drop in the bucket for Cerinia. Kew thinks there are five members left besides me… but I can't sense their thoughts. For all I know, they're lying. I sure _feel_ like I'm the last Cerinian. I need to find a suitable man who would make a good father and a good husband, even if he wouldn't make a good soulmate. Bill is a quality man and, even though I'm not ready to take the next step with him, I don't want him to wonder off and find someone else. So I'm _leading him on_, as you said, so that he doesn't disappear into someone else's arms. When I'm ready to take the next step with him, I will."

"But _why_ would you settle for someone with whom you're not in love? That's just goofy."

She felt shame in her chest and her lower lip trembled. She held back tears, realizing how selfish she just sounded. "He deserves a woman who is madly in love with him."

"And you deserve a man who is madly in love with you." Again, Peppy reached for her paws and drew them together, holding her hands with his. "Do you want some time off to get away from the base and relax?"

"I'm probably the only one who could find Ocotoman."

Peppy nodded and reached into his pocket. He kept his thoughts on other things so as to build up suspense then withdrew a small identification card. He placed it on her desk. "That's a bounty hunting license, which gives you the legal right and Lylat-jurisdiction to hunt down criminal bounties. We'll even pay you. Don't worry – the money comes from the Black Budget, so you don't have to admit it if you don't want to. Just go to Kew in the Cloud Runner and find that guy. When you come back, take a little while to relax and evaluate your situation. Consider your options. If you want to date Bill… then do yourself a favor and try loving him. If you can't, then find someone you're compatible with because a romance without love is no romance at all."

She looked at the license then lifted her gaze back to him. "It has my tax-ID number on it."

"Well, you sorta weren't born here, so you don't have a social security number." Peppy offered a slight grin. "But this _is_ business, Krystal. If Fox finds this guy first… we have to pay Fox fairly. We just received word from the Great Fox that he may have located Octoman's team. He wants us to stand by while he identifies them. If that's true, he might be able to determine the location of Octoman and head to Kew. Corneria would rather _you_ go so that we have a chance at starting some sort of diplomatic relationship with this new world. But if you can't pull it off, Corneria _will_ allow Fox to 'jump' out there."

She stood up from her desk and removed her dress jacket. Krystal folded it neatly then offered it to Peppy. She took the nametag from her uniform shirt and handed it to him and said, "You're right… As much as I'd like to keep Bill around for myself, we're not in love… he _deserves_ a woman with whom he's deeply _in_ love; he deserves to experience that. Sadly, he hasn't felt that way before. He's never experienced what I felt for Fox several years ago… Fox was my first _everything_ and I've never felt that way before about a man since. Perhaps I never will again. Perhaps I'm just _cursed_ as the last of my race, to be a childless woman. Perhaps _this_ is my destiny," she murmured, holding the Bounty Hunter license in her left paw. "And _now_ I'm ruining all my hard work that I've put into this military career. What a shame."

"Krystal," Peppy stood up and frowned at her. He adjusted his glasses and said, "I'll reinstate you if you decide that the Cornerian Military is right for you, later down the road."

"Very well… and what is the official reason for my leave of absence _this time_?"

Peppy pushed in his chair and quietly said, "Bereavement. Perhaps with all this whirlwind excitement Lylat has offered since your arrival, you've never had a chance to sit down and think about yourself for a few minutes. Bill said that you've mentioned Cerinia on more than one occasion. Have you ever considered taking some time to mourn?"

"I grieve in my own way, quietly, a little each day. That's personal." She stuffed the license into her shirt pocket. "But at least I have a duty, now. It's been quite some time since I've had a sense of purpose, especially after three days behind this stupid desk."

"That's because we don't have a squadron with an opening right now. That's just how the rotation has worked." Peppy saw her eyes widen. "…What?"

"Did… you just _lie_ to me?"

He groaned softly and removed his glasses. "Krystal, you're the only non-Lylat alien in town… you're pretty popular and people watch you closely out of curiosity."

"Just get to the point," she said, trying to sense exactly what he was hiding.

He switched his glasses to his other paw and back again. "The fact that Fox asked you to fly for Star Fox during the Anglar War was a big deal to people; they cheered and celebrated. Then you just up and ran back to Star Wolf, but you were supposedly a military pilot all along. Technically you were, I just had you under 'leave' status. But it's not adding up to people… and a lot of Wing Commanders are afraid that you'll just up and leave their squadron as it suits you… and so your bid to fly for any squadrons…. Well it was overlooked, and no one has wanted to fly with you. Bill, as the CAG, has been _trying_ to fit you in with someone so… for a while, he was flying with you by himself. Then everyone started to think that they _only_ reason he flew with you is because you guys have been seen fooling around, holding hands and such. Basically, the military scuttlebutt is that you're sleeping with him to keep your wings."

"That's absurd!" She gritted her teeth. People outside of her office paused to look back at the stained glass window then continue on. She lowered her voice again and said, "I _have_ sensed people were judging me but I was tuning them out so as not to let such dramatic nonsense bother me. But after _saving_ this planet TWO TIMES… after all I've given to these people… for them to think that I'm… For them to… How _ungrateful_. If they will not fly with me, I would not want to fly with them. I'm going to Kew."

"Krystal, wait…"

She pushed her chair in and headed for the door. "Krystal _died_ on Cerinia. I've been cursed ever since… perhaps that is a far more fitting name. Kursed, with a K."

"Will you relax? I don't want you storming off and…"

"I'm not," she interrupted, adding, "Peppy, I appreciate that you told me these things. I respect their judgments and I understand that the reason you didn't bring it up is because it's childish, nonsensical drama. That's very good of you to have _not_ brought it up but… all the same, thank you for not hiding it from me." She brought a paw to her shirt pocket, and tapped where she'd put her new Bounty Hunting license. "I think I have a calling, right here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to go and say goodbye to Bill, because he's the only man on this base that had the _balls_ to treat me with dignity and respect.

"I may not be _in love_ with him, but I _do_ love him as a friend. So far as the slings and arrows of the populace… I've been ignoring the hisses and jeers and holding my head up high far too long for _this_ 'ungrateful' place. They judge me because I abandoned Star Fox. They judge me because I abandoned Fox McCloud, their 'Holy Savior'. No more. I'm sorry, Peppy. I'm going to say goodbye to Bill then I'm leaving Corneria. You were a good man to me – thank you for your respect." She reached up and unpinned her hair. To Peppy's surprise, it rolled down to her shoulders. "What do you think of purple?" she asked casually, running her fingers through it. The vixen smirked then shrugged. "Nevermind, what does it matter? Purple it is." She walked out of the office and closed the door with a rather shocking slam.

However, as she left the office, she became more sensitive and attuned to the judgments of her peers. She felt hated and alone and without meaning. Krystal gritted her teeth and stormed out of the room. '_How could I have been so blind to all this nonsense? How could I have ignored it this long? The daggers in their eyes because I betrayed their precious Fox McCloud… they disgust me_,' she thought to herself as she made her way out of the base and to her car. She slid into the rental's driver seat and headed to her home to start packing her things. On the way, she called Bill from her personal communicator.

When he answered, she realized that she'd been crying and sniffled miserably with a hiccup. "I, uh… Bill. Meet me at my place, please?"

"Krystal? Is everything okay? I'm off shift in thirty minutes, can it wait that long?"

"Thirty minutes will be fine. It gives me time to pack for my trip and take a shower to clean up. I'm not at my best right now."

"What's wrong?

"Just meet me at my place in thirty minutes. I'll leave the door unlocked."

* * *

**McCloud eased his blaster rifle down** so that it hung by its shoulder strap. He opened his arms and said, "You're clear." Seconds later, Amanda dropped from the ceiling and into his embrace. Fox eased a paw from beneath her legs, lowering woman to her feet then he drew his weapon back up. "Okay, Slippy has three of them detained. This Anglar guy doesn't want to play nice, though. Here's the score, so far… Slippy lined these guys up and charged the tank beam while they were cuffed to the entrance door just to scare'em. They sang like a church choir. We've got the location of that Octoman guy but they said it won't be easy to find him because he's staying ridiculously low-key right now."

"What does that mean for the Anglar slob?"

"We're going to take him down or we're going to take him out. It's up to him. Slippy says those guys claim that he's the one in charge and knows all the 'important stuff' whatever that may be. However, they told us where Octoman is and that's all that matters."

She lifted her weapon. "Now that we have all we need, he's kinda' useless. And the Anglar race – they're all just bio-weapons _any_how. They're certainly not a natural race. They probably all carry Andross' genetic programming to conquer Lylat or something. Let's just… I don't know… I hate to sound so cruel – we're talking about genocide after all – but this guy needs to go."

Fox grinned. "Now you're talkin'. I totally get what Slippy sees in you. You've got chutzpah, girl. As Falco would say, let's go blow stuff up."

"How far are we below the ground?"

He lifted his wrist pad and slid his fingers across a touch-screen display then pressed a button on the left of the panel. "Hmm… It was three meters of dirt then two stories down and it looks like there's another floor beneath this one."

"Incidentally, what does that word mean? The one you just used a second ago…"

Fox shrugged. "It means you have brass tacks… you have gall, nerve. You're daring but have attitude. You're, you know… audacious and stuff…"

"I've just never heard you use big words before. I was kinda' surprised." She moved to the door across the room and put her hip against the wall the way her and Slippy had done a month ago in the pirate's hideout. "Let's do this."

"There's that moxie again." He moved towards the door, stepped to the side, across from her, and opened it inwards. It swung on rusty hinges with a slow, drawn out creak. Fox reached up and touched a button on his headset. A small green glass plate whirred into place, covering his right eye. He switched a button on the side of his weapon, displaying a high-power infrared beam, invisible to the naked eye. Through the green eye cover, however, he was able to see as though there was a flashlight being shined in the room. Fox moved forward, his ears perked, his tail diagonally low and outwards to provide balance. He was ready for anything.

Fox panned his weapon from left to right then studied the room layout for a moment. He carefully made his way through the area then glanced down at his gauntlet again. The small, computerized cuff showed no reception now that they were away from the ventilation shaft. No longer connected to the Land Master, the Bullfrog or the Great Fox, they were now on their own.

"Do your sensors work down here?"

She moved near to him and whispered, "Sorta'… I've got a heartbeat monitor. I programmed it to ignore yours and mine. That leaves a very irregular rhythm coming from _this_ floor. Slippy made this thing. It isn't getting reception to it's useless otherwise."

"Heartbeat, huh? It's the best we've got for right now." He opened the door and peered through. There were makeshift beds bolted into the wall. Eight racks in all, only three of them had pillows and blankets. Passing into the next room, Amanda recognized the cryobath containment unit. She felt along the side of it until a control panel illuminated. After a moment of tinkering with it, she turned to Fox and shook her head. He nodded in reply then quietly asked, "Do Anglars really sleep in those things?"

"Yes. Many amphibians and fish do, too. According to the control panel, he's not been in this one for at least twenty-two hours, so at least we know he's tired."

"Noted." McCloud moved to the next door and opened it. There was a dimly illuminated hallway with auxiliary power lamps to the left and right of the doorway, but no lighting at either end of the hallway. Fox sniffed at the air. His lips curled into a wry little smirk. "Oh, I've got you now," he murmured, turning to the right. Amanda followed him up the hallway slowly so as not to make a sound.

She glanced down at the monitor then put a hand on Fox's shoulder and gestured for him to look. The beating wasn't rhythmic. Instead, it was irregular and faint. He offered her a curious look and she replied with a shrug. They began tiptoeing again. "If this thing is accurate," she said, "Then he's dying."

McCloud stopped at the corner and peered around. His eyes widened; he pivoted on his heel and shoved, shouting at the top of his lungs. "GO! GO!" The two mercenaries raced up the hall, passed the door to the bunks and around the next intersection. As she rounded the corner, Fox was behind her shooting his weapon over his shoulder. He kept shouting for her to run.

They took the next bend and dashed up a flight of concrete stairs. Fox slammed the door shut then said, "Keep moving!" She did as she was told and hurried up the steps, two at a time, until reaching another door. She opened it and held it for him. Fox, however, pushed her through first. "Just keep going, and keep your eyes open – that was a fully functional attack sentry-bot down there. It's too large to go through the staircase door, though." A cacophony of noise filled the stairwell below. Screeching of metal and crumbling of plaster and concrete, Fox's ears flickered and he gave her another shove. They took off down the next hallway. By the time they were at the end, the sentry robot smashed through the door and wall, coming from the stairwell.

McCloud held his weapon back, at arm's length, depressing the trigger. Despite the assault rifle's recoil, he managed to keep it steady from the adrenaline coursing through his body. A volley of energy rounds struck the machine, causing it to flinch but Fox's weapon wasn't hindering its advance. As Amanda turned at the next corner in the box-like maze of hallways, Fox lobbed a grenade back, covered his ears with left paw and right wrist, then shouted, "Fire in the hole!"

Amanda looked back with confusion, but saw his paws on his ears and covered either side of her own head. They continued around the corner only to feel a concussive blast of hot air from behind. As they turned at the next bend, Fox glanced back and saw the sentry still in pursuit. Scorched on the front with a damaged faceplate hanging from wires, it opened fire with a round of metallic shards. The small shrapnel-like chunks of metal gouged the wall, floor, ceiling and…

Fox yelped but kept running. He gritted his teeth and continued to gesture her up the hallway. She snatched another grenade off of his belt as they rushed through the corridors then shouted, "Whatever you said earlier!" and tossed it over his shoulder.

The hallway ended with another door. Fox shot it off the tracks and saw another staircase behind it. They rushed up and around, taking the stairs two at a time… In the background, the grenade detonated, slowing their attacker briefly. Fox's computerized wrist communicator chirped loudly. The screen showed, "SIGNAL ACQUIRED" in large block lettering. He brought it to his lips and opened a channel to Great Fox. "ROB! We need a narrow beam straight into that vent shaft."

"Must… low reception… say… fire the…?"

"YES!" Fox shouted. "FIRE THE PROTON GUNS!" He repeated himself two more times rapidly. Rather suddenly, the base shook wildly. As they came out of the last staircase and hurried into a fairly illuminated hall, Fox put his paw against the wall to brace himself. Without the balance provided by a tail, Amanda stumbled but regained her footing and continued to run. They glanced over their shoulders just as the wall was blasted into bits. The mechanical nemesis romped after them, gouged and marred from sustaining two thermal detonation blasts.

"Fox, it's back!"

"Just keep running! Head for the exit!"

"Where is that?!" she shouted as they sprinted through the hallways.

"Just keep going until we find it!" he replied between heavy panting. He shouted into his communicator, "Slippy! We've got a huge problem! Are you still in the tank?"

"Yeah, Fox! What, you get stuck or something?"

"We're being chased by a metallic freak with scythes for arms! Be ready for us at the front entrance!"

"You got it!"

Fox and Amanda dashed madly through the hallway with Fox opening another channel to GreatFox. "You should open the beam wider, it didn't kill our problems! I want you to blow this place into pieces! He's gotta be receiving commands from somewhere in this base!"

"Your reception is improving now!"

"FIRE THE DAMN GUN!" Metal slivers showered the hallway, one caught Fox's right ear, and another cut the backside of his glove. A third became embedded in his metallic gauntlet, catching in the wristband part. The base shook so hard that the sentry stumbled backwards, through the broken doorframe and backwards, over the top step. It flopped back down a set of twelve stairs, rolled over onto its four scythes and began galloping back up the steps. At the top, it was greeted by an empty hallway and raced down to the far end and turned at the corner, seeing them disappear around the next side.

"Go, go, go" Fox chanted, seeing daylight up ahead. The droid sprinted to the end of the hall, turned and followed them towards the front door. There was a utility area with speeder bikes parked along the bulkhead. Fox brought his weapon up, wincing from pain where one of the metal pieces caught him earlier. He fired his weapon, blowing the exit door apart. The two of them rushed out into the sunshine and scattered.

Just as she turned left and Fox turned right, the sentry burst out into the sunlight. Up ahead, a Land Master tank turret glowed with particle charge. The glowing buildup was released and, at full power, struck the sentry full on, throwing it back into the base. A whistle from above caught everyone's attention.

Falco Lombardi's Sky Claw shrieked by and, from beneath it, an object tumbled through the air. Fox recognized it right away, gritted his teeth then ran back towards Amanda. He dropped to one knee and buried his left shoulder into her gut, causing her to double over with a painful grunt. Fox rose to his feet, with her head dangling down his back. He carried her away from the front entrance. The three remaining men hurried after Fox with their arms cuffed behind their backs.

The sentry stepped back into the doorway and Slippy began to charge his beam shot. Quite suddenly the bunker buster missile, dropped by Falco, exploded. An intense force projected the sentry forward, spewed from the main entrance. Slippy released the charged beam, striking the sentry in mid air. Its hull shattered this time, throwing its legs in every which way and its head straight back. An enormous eruption occurred below the ground. The front entranceway belched a fireball that dissipated seconds later.

Ascending back into the air, the Sky Claw celebrated with a victory roll and shot into the upper atmosphere. Amanda was sprawled out eight to ten feet from the tank. Fox was half-draped over her, covering her.

The three men working for Octoman were laid out in the dust and dirt with a fire and billowing smoke pouring out of the front entrance. Two distant plumes of rolling onyx rose from where two of the air vents were located just over the next sand dune. Amanda eased up onto an elbow, beneath the team leader. "He tries _very hard_ to make the biggest splash possible, doesn't he? And here I thought he was asleep."

Fox gritted his teeth and stood up. "I don't mind that he came to help us after seeing the proton cannon wasn't going deep enough… The thing that pisses me off is I know for a fact he is drunk right now."

The tank hatch flopped open with a clang. Slippy pulled himself up and through then slid down the side and dropped to the dirt. He approached Amanda, hugged her firmly then turned to Fox. "Wow. Did you see Falco? I know he pisses me off some times but… that was pretty awesome. He did a dive-bomb swoop, then dropped the thing perfectly into the hole made by the Great Fox guns and pulled up with a roll. At that speed, he was just showing off but… that took some timing and skill for sure; we're talking a bomb the size of a person at mach-three, into a hole about fifteen feet wide."

McCloud turned away so that Slippy wouldn't see him seething. "Yeah, he did good. It's a _real good thing_ he didn't miss."

Amanda whispered into Slippy's ear then moved from his arms. The shorter frog brought a hand to his mouth. "Uh oh…" He lifted his eyes back to the sky, watching the small twinkle of a dot in the upper atmosphere. "The day Fox _met_ Falco (_Reflections of Fox McCloud, Chapter1_), Fox made him _promise_ he wouldn't drink and fly. You're talking sixteen or seventeen years ago but… a promise is a promise, right?"

McCloud's ears flickered, glancing back to Slippy. "At least _you_ remembered. And you weren't even there when that happened." He lifted his gaze back to the sky and said, "Everyone is entitled to make one mistake… but it better not happen again." He glanced back down at the three men scattered around on the ground. "Let's get these guys back to the shuttle and hull them in. We'll collect our pay on Corneria and wait for political approval to leave Lylat through a planetary orbital jump gate."

The female frog aimed her weapon towards the men on the ground and began to approach them slowly. "That could take a while. Who knows what Corneria will want us to do next? Obviously we should go back and make sure that guy is dead but… I'm sure the hallways have collapsed."

"No need," said Fox. "When I stuck my head around the corner and saw the sentry droid, the Anglar guy was right behind him… bubbling at the mouth. His eyes were rolled upwards. I think he took a poison pill to keep us from learning of their 'plans'. I hope it doesn't turn into a mess we'll have to clean up _before_ heading out to this… planet. Kew or whatever." With the adrenaline wearing off, he realized he was injured. Fox winced. "Although you're right, Amanda. We'll need to exhume the body to collect the full purse. Let's see how much these guys are worth. If digging gear costs more than one quarter of the cut, fishboy can _stay_ down there."

Slippy saw blood glistening on the back of Fox's clothing. He came back towards the team leader. "That looks nasty," Toad mused, coming up on Fox's side to survey the injured shoulder. "But lucky for you I think you were hit in the metal ball-socket joint (_Reflections of the FUTURE, Chapter 16_) – Corneria should be able to get you another. Dad made that thing to survive a war but I'm seeing flakes of shrapnel in the wound. We better get you a new shoulder. You'll need bandages for your ear and the back of your paw, there, too."

Fox's face contorted into a moue of disgust. He looked to the left with gritted teeth and muttered the word, "Neat."

* * *

A/N: _Anyone do the math yet? Fox is about 32.75 years old, here. That means… if you're the kind of person that likes knowing the math, Marcus won't be born for 32months and 3 weeks from now; funny how the math works out. Fox is 32 and three quarters in age… Marcus will be born in 32 and three quarters months in the future. Okay, time to go work on chapter 9, lol. See you soon! _


	9. Two Long Years

A/N: _Okay, I'm SO happy with this chapter. It's got a few neat little things and I REALLY like the way I've ended it. It ties into SF Command fairly well, in my opinion. That's what I was going for, at least. Don't worry, Fox is okay – he'll be fine. His situation is temporary.  
Sorry, there are NO ROMANCE or ADULT THEMES in THIS chapter. However! Those of you who like that in the unabridged story will be happy to know that chapter 10 will be different. I'm sure of it this time, because I've already started writing chapter 10!

* * *

_

Chapter -9-  
"_Two Lonely Years_"

_ TWENTY-TWO MONTHS later…_

**Kursed sauntered through the Imperial Palace** holding the head of a great owl by its feathery hair. Her eyes were cold; her face was stern upon approach to the throne. Guards lined the left side, impressed with the bounty she brought. She alighted the small, carpeted stairs, approaching the King and Queen of Tempas II. "As you requested, the head of Rancheska Mowens on a _silver platter_." She dropped the still-fresh head at the feet of the monarch couple. "Sorry. I'm all out of silver platters."

The King stood up, drawing back his royal robes and placed his scepter on his throne. He knelt adjacent to the head of the great owl and cupped either side of its head with his large palms. The gelatinous monarch's blob-like hands shifted in shape until thumbs were created, which he used to open the eyelids. He took a moment to stare into the eyes of his dead nemesis. "I am beyond impressed, little blue-furred woman creature. How do you wish your payment bestowed upon you?"

"Precious metals – preferably ones that don't rust. Like the silver mentioned in the platter you wanted for your new mantle piece." She nodded towards the remains of the owl.

The King summoned a guard and handed over the head, whose neck had been cauterized shut. The guard carried the head away and disappeared in a doorway to the right of the throne area. The tall being turned back to her and lifted his scepter. "What does your kind call _this_ metal?"

She took the scepter and inspected it carefully. "Lylat calls this _platinum_ and, while heavy, it will do quite nicely; I actually prefer it to gold or silver when possible. I've noticed that every system I visit considers gold, silver and platinum to be expensive, rare and worth a great deal because it doesn't rust or corrode. Also I'll need supplies for my ship. I'm leaving the system after today."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Miss Kursed. This governing body will not forget your efforts. Without you, this political regime would go into a different direction due to the…"

"Save it. I'm just doing a job. I don't want any praise. The money and the supplies will do nicely." She cut her gaze to the effeminate lavender mass draped in royal robes, sitting on her throne in silence. Her eyes moved back to the masculine sepia-brown one standing before her. He sank back into his throne and undulated. The low resonance of tone was like soundless shouting and she could hear words in her mind. Moments later, her ears perked at the sound of flapping.

On four legs, with the tail and mane of a lion combined with the wings and head of an eagle, an enormous gryphon entered the chamber. Colossal paws with talons clicked on the tile floor. Kursed turned about to see the regal creature approach. She felt an awkward sensation of reverence about the majestic beast and stiffened up out of respect for it.

Its beak opened and in an eloquent dialect and tone, it spoke to her. Using her telepathic abilities, she heard the gryphon's words in full understanding. "Salutations, Bounty Hunter. I am the keeper of the treasury. Please allow me to escort you from the Royal Palace. Perhaps I can provide you with information, update your star charts or make you comfortable before your departure?"

"Lead the way," she murmured. Her eyes watched the fantastic creature pad through the palace and she followed it in silence.

Once they were outside of the palace, the gryphon said, "What interesting things have you come across on your travels, huntress?"

"I've been to several systems. I'm from a world known as Cerinia but it does not exist any longer. I stayed in the Lylat System for a while but I've worn out my welcome."

"Ah, the Lylat System… It was once called something else. Many, many years ago, it was the home of a race known as the Krazoa."

"I know of them. They're extinct, much like my own race. However, their world is intact."

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss and… yes, the extinction of the Krazoa is common knowledge. They were incredible and they valued purity and heart over all things. I've been there."

"You have?" She tilted her head.

"It's beautiful. I _found myself_ on that world. With the help of the spirits, there, I regained a piece of my lost humanity. It's a place to become restored and whole. The dying can be regenerated; the spiritually downtrodden can find solace. You just have to know where to look."

She nodded slowly as though unsure of his words. "I suppose. I do remember vividly the sensation of dying. I was locked within a glass prism. With every passing day I felt myself being drained. Then a surfeit of Krazoa spirits penetrated the crystalline structure. As it dissolved around me, I felt incredibly alive. They saved my life, as did the person who led them to me."

"You must be very thankful for that person's intervention of your death." His voice was melodically baritone and kind. "What brings you to hunt for a living?"

"I have nothing else. I'm otherwise alone in this universe. It's simply a means to survive. On rare occasions my actions bring enough happiness to others than I am able to live vicariously through their bliss, even if only momentarily. These short-lived spikes of my endorphins make things bearable. Some people have their guilty pleasures – a chocolate chip cookie, a cigarette to calm their nerves, a stiff drink to take the edge off… I've tried various ways to find happiness but I am dead inside… so I'm for hire to do the deeds that others cannot… and surely those things occasionally bring happiness to the client."

"I… see."

"You should have seen how happy the king was when I dropped the head of his nemesis at his feet. He was overcome with intense joy and, in that moment, I felt alive again."

"You're telepathic…?"

"How else do you think I can speak your language?"

"I assumed you were bilingual."

She shook her head. "I don't need to learn another language. I reciprocate your vocabulary through proximity to your mind."

"And you cannot find inner happiness?"

"It doesn't exist. My heart is dead inside."

"Then you should ponder a return trip to the home of the Krazoa. I assure you that their world was once known throughout the galaxy as a place to be restored. It had this fantastic reputation for a very good reason, Huntress."

Kursed licked her lips pensively then offered a nod and quietly repeated what he had said earlier. "I see."

"I'm quite a worldly and cultured man. You've made the King and Queen very happy – is there anything _I _can do for you?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm between jobs so I'll return to Kew. I'm hunting an elusive man named…"

"Octoman?"

Her eyes widened and she probed his mind, seeing that he had indeed heard of the target. "What information do you have on him?"

"He brainwashed Rancheska Mowens, the man you killed today. Mowens was a peaceful man who became aggressive and dangerous. We tried tirelessly to find a way to cure him but without destroying the link between the two… it's impossible."

She lifted her paws and began to rub her eyes. "I killed an innocent man?"

"I'm afraid so, although he was dangerous. He killed one of the royal children and sought to murder the rest of them. That would have ended the royal sovereign line. The King and Queen are currently at the stage in their life where they're unable to produce further heir. Octoman is on the planet you've mentioned, Kew. Certainly you can track him down with your telepathy."

"He's using technology to block it, I'm afraid."

"Before you leave, I will ask the royal surgeon to remove the antenna placed on Rancheska Mowen's head, behind his ear. That is how Octoman transmits his orders to his subjects. He'll fly into a system and contact his subject, give them a list of commands then return to his hideout on Kew. Perhaps by reverse engineering the antenna and tracking the frequency, you'll be able to locate Octoman's ship and, in turn, Octoman himself."

Kursed's eyes widened. "Splendid. You _are_ wise with information. I am impressed."

"Just promise me when Octoman is dead, you'll return to the homeworld of the Krazoa. Such a beautiful woman should not be so cold in her heart. Restore yourself. Perhaps you'll finally find inner peace."

She frowned and looked away. "No promises… but I'll consider it. I've forgotten what inner peace is like. I've forgotten what inner happiness feels like."

"I assure you that the Krazoa spirits can make you _remember_. That's part of restoring your heart and soul – that's part of the regeneration. Let them help you remember what you've forgotten, huntress."

"Thank you for your help. Octoman will not harm the citizens of this system or any other neighboring systems anymore."

"He's a clever foe. If you're doing this alone, do your best to take care. He'll undoubtedly have many brainwashed guards if you confront him one-on-one. Also, if you trail his ship, stay _behind_ him. He uses a weapon that creates an electromagnetic pulse beam. It discharges unshielded energy sources. If he gets behind you, he can fire that beam and it will enter your ship through the engine booster and you'll be powerless. He's a very dangerous man."

"I appreciate all that you've told me – I'll be prepared next time I cross paths with him. Unfortunately, I am alone. I have no help. I'm resolved to stop him on my own if I must. But what of you? Are you available to help me stop him?"

"I wish I could. However, I cannot leave this world at this time. Please understand that I would certainly assist you if I was able." The gryphon lowered his eyes to the ground. "You see, the central star of this system, combined with something in the air on this world… it creates a reaction in the body that naturally stops the spread of cancer. If you stay on this world long enough, it has the power to reverse most types of cancer naturally. I came here because I was on my deathbed. If I leave it will spread through my system like wildfire and I would die. I'm a prisoner of my health and must stay here for a very long time. It will take decades to reverse the damage enough that I could leave this world. For now, staying here is what keeps me alive."

"I… see." She frowned then placed a paw behind his feathery head and scratched gently behind his ears. "If it makes you feel better… you _have_ helped me. Without your assistance, Octoman would continue to gain momentum. Thanks to you, I'll put a stop to him."

* * *

**She placed her paws on the dash panel and leered at distant Kew. **It was about time she had a lead on Octoman. After about two years of chasing him, she finally had a good lead. She'd recently learned he had acquired technology belonging to Andross that prohibited her from using her telepathy to find him. Now things would change – she had information on his actual whereabouts.

The Cloud Runner, in desperate need of a new paint job, streaked through the abyss. The planet began to enlarge before her. Kursed's ears flickered and she perked up, sensing someone else in her ship. "Darius, is that you?"

He carefully made his way through the crawlspace behind her cockpit seating. "A man my age shouldn't be on all fours," he murmured then came to settle on his haunches adjacent to her chair. "Finished your work on Tempas II? What brings you back to our system, my dear Krystal?"

"I told you I changed my name."

"That matters not." He saw her grimace. The well-dressed badger watched her carefully, a frown marring his brow. "Very well. Kursed it is. Needless to say, you're skating a fine line. I understand you're using your clairvoyance to kill and capture targets for money. I respect that _most_ of your jobs include criminals but the small percentage of political assassinations and other various innocent deaths or kidnappings… that's disconcerting to say the very least. For example, handing the king of Parawa over to those bandits was very distasteful."

She glowered at the watcher. "Update your precious records, Mister Vai. That king became ruler by lying about his bloodline. Those bandits were survivors of the original bloodline thought to be killed off by enemies of the state two decades prior. Those _bandits_ were benevolent people who lived as criminals _only_ because of their heritage."

He eyed her suspiciously. "I was not aware of such."

"Obviously." She turned her attention back to her instrument panel. "Where are those Cerinian survivors you told me about two years ago? Those are my people and I wish to be reunited with them. Don't make me go over your head and pester your supervisor."

"You seriously underestimate our hierarchy system, my dear. Please understand that that we are not in charge of one another… we are in charge of our targets. You're a special case, as the ruler of Cerinia – your bloodline comes from two of the most powerful telepaths hailing from that world… you're the offspring of those people. You have abilities far beyond your own wildest imagination. I've lived through the lives of two others before you… I'm considered a veteran in this line of work. I was hand selected to be your watcher, Kursed of the Cardinal Sun."

She scoffed disdainfully. "The Cardinal Sun tribe was the name that became a title. It was my surname but they no longer exist so I do not need a surname."

"Unless you marry."

"Which I _won't_," she snapped. "Why else do you think I've chosen this new name? It describes my heart, my soul and my life. Whoever elected you to watch over me… that is the individual whom I seek."

"Why? They don't watch the other Cerinians. You would have to discover who their watchers are and present your case to that person. I do not know of their watchers and do not have access to their records until those Cerinians are dead. Posthumous records are made public. Current records are kept private so as to ensure target-watcher confidentiality. We wouldn't want another race to come in and steal information about people we currently watch, after all."

"A race of voyeurs and hunters – you're sick, the whole lot of you."

"My apologies that you've been insulted. I understand that some races live in ways that other races would find offensive. But clairvoyant races must be kept in check to ensure they do not threaten the lives of innocent beings in other systems."

"Are _you_ married?" Her eyes were on one of the rings he wore. She wasn't sure if the rings were for decoration or if they had symbolic meaning like in Lylat.

He nodded. "She passed away from an errant target; it's rare that a clairvoyant target catches a watcher and even rarer that the target kills his or her watcher. I've not remarried; my children are grown up and have families, who have their own young. You're the youngest target I've ever watched. This is also my first time breaking the rules. My first two targets never knew I existed. Then again, they never had your prowess, either. Your potential worries me, which is why I want to see you take the right paths in life."

She eyed him momentarily. "I… I sense you were very emotional when she lost her life."

Darius immediately looked away. "Again, your potential worries me. Telepaths shouldn't be able to read our species."

"Make me a promise."

His brows furrowed. "Excuse me?" Their eyes met. He lifted his chin but kept his eyes on hers. "Very well; what are the terms of this undertaking?"

"If I ever bare a child… I want _you_ to watch them. As a family man, I trust that you'll do a good job."

"My job isn't to interfere."

"And yet you have. So I trust you. If I ever have a child, I want _you_ to watch that child. Promise me."

"With whom would you have the child?"

She gritted her teeth. "Fair enough. Thank you for reminding me why I've chosen this new name and my new path." She reached for her flight yoke and drew it to herself. The dashboard panels changed from a soft blue glow to a dull green one.

"Wait…" He moved a bit closer to her, careful of his lack of space in the cockpit area. "If you have a child I promise to be the watcher. But please choose the father wisely. I would _hate_ to have to dispatch an errant telepath, heir to the Cerinian monarchy, just because the father passed on tendencies for dark deeds."

Her brows lifted, somewhat causing her tiara to shift upwards. "You would _hate_ to have to do that, hmm? Sounds like you're starting to get in touch with your emotions after such a long career of voyeurism. What's changed? Are you suggesting that you're starting to become sentimental about me?"

"Don't be daft," he murmured. His eyes cut to the left and he frowned. He pondered how to answer her question.

"The next words out of your mouth will be a lie. So hold your tongue."

Darius' eyes widened. "How were you able to sense that from me?"

She gazed back at the enlarging heavenly body. "I didn't. I saw it in your eyes. I may not be able to read your thoughts but that doesn't mean I'm not perceptive in other ways. You have a tell – you look away to the left before you say something to try and shut me up. Either be honest with me or don't talk to me and resume your watching from afar. I have no respect for liars."

"To be honest, _yes_ I've become sentimental about you." He sighed and lowered his gaze to the deck plates. "I was your father's watcher. I became your watcher out of sheer coincidence. Because you were the last ruler of an extinct race, I was chosen to watch you because of my experience and my track record. I've never heard of a watcher who knew his target from before her birth, then watched her grow into a mature woman. I've never known a watcher to feel worry when their target is hurting, injured, in danger or anything else for that matter. I've _never_ known a watcher to feel proud of a target for making the right choices in life. However, my race typically only watches people from around puberty onwards, because that's when most races' abilities manifest themselves. Cerinia was different and Kew has never had to dispatch a Cerinian. Your race was the most mature telepathic culture we've ever experienced. However, your race also didn't leave home very often and, so, because they were content to stay amongst themselves… there was never the potential for a situation."

She pushed the flight yoke back into a forward position, reactivating autopilot. The instruments and visual displays changed to a vibrant shade of neon blue. Kursed turned to face him and tilted her head. Some of the white beads in her hair clinked together as locks of her bangs swept to the left. "Do you think your unprofessional attachment is because you watched me grow up while standing in my father's shadow?"

"I deduce as much." He shook his head. "And now I will watch your future offspring, should you wish to conceive. You have my word. Please choose your mate carefully."

"Who would want me?"

"Should you ever cross paths with Fox McCloud, promise _me_ that you'll at _least_ try to connect with him. All I want is a promise that you'll consider him."

"I'm not running back to that man. He would have to cross paths with _me_, because I _refuse_ to deliver myself to _anyone_." The bright blue display panels dimmed to a softer tone like that of a screen saver.

"If you happen across him, just promise me that you will consider it."

"Deal." She reached for her flight yoke again. It slid on the track until it was in place, locked in front of her lap. The dash changed back to a dull green and the ship came under her control once more. "You're getting old or losing your touch…" Her voice lowered. "I can sense that you're pleased _without_ looking at your smug little smile."

Darius looked away again. "Apparently your young race was capable of far more than previously conceived. I hypothesize that by never having to leave your cozy corner of the galaxy, Cerinians never needed to truly _push_ their frontal lobe. If you continue at this rate, you'll have learned how to read us before your mortality age."

She snorted. "You mean before I'm elderly? How old _are_ you, Darius Vai?"

"I'm two hundred sixty-six years old in Cornerian rotations." He used the comparison of Corneria time to segue into his next statement. "You should start living by those rotations of time and return to Fox McCloud. I would worry less."

"Hah! You're a crummy matchmaker, old man." She pondered his words for a moment then asked, "How old does your race live? Will you live long enough to watch my children, should I have any?"

"We live three hundred fifty years if we're lucky. Typically our bodies are unable to handle that age but there have been rare occasions. For the most part, we live between two hundred ninety and three hundred twenty years in that Cornerian mathematical formula. Actually, Kursed, Kew's revolution cycles are almost identical to Corneria. Our year is only about thirty-six hours difference. However, after three hundred years that would add up."

"Not by much. Very well, then. If the oracle was right about me baring a son (_Epilogue – Reflections of Krystal_) then you will watch him when he comes of age or when I die. Or, simply watch us both."

"The Cerinian Oracle was the most powerful telepath our species has ever documented. Her prophecies always came true. Every premonition we've ever managed to ascertain has been validated as fact. However, we noticed she stopped doing fortunes for your race at one point. She knew Cerinia would end. She also had a startling one for you."

"Yes…" Kursed kept her eyes on the world in front of her. "She told me that I would hit a fork in the road and she told me she couldn't see the other paths. She gave me my fortune and told me what my life would be like if I remained pure of heart. But I'm sullied and jaded, now. I don't care about happiness anymore. I'll never regain my purity of spirit."

He placed his palm on her shoulder, one of the very few times he'd ever physically touched her. "According to our records, there may be a way. Consider going to Sauria, back in the Lylat System, after you've concluded your business on my homeworld." He gave her a reassuring squeeze then crawled back into the cargo section of her shuttle and disappeared. She could no longer sense his presence nearby and the reflections of his mind were too far and densely crowded on Kew, far below her. However… she _did_ sense… something familiar yet far away… It was akin to looking at a distant star, alone, in the dark of night. She knew it was there but couldn't tell anything about it without a telescope or being closer.

* * *

**"This is quite a ways away,"** said Fox, arms folded. "Okay so the jump gate put us in range of Kew but… it's on the _other side_ of the system. It's at least twenty-four hours travel, making best time. We waited TWO YEARS to get this job, I'm really getting sick of waiting."

Falco Lombardi placed his arm around Fox's shoulder and pointed to a twinkling marble from where they stood on the observation deck. "Kew is _right there_. It's not going anywhere. It'll be there tomorrow, just a lot closer, right?" He chuckled and patted Fox's shoulder in a masculine way. "You'll be _thirty-freaking-five_ years old when we arrive. How's it feel to be _old enough_ to actually run for leader of Corneria? Now you're officially old enough to do whatever you want. In _six years_ you'll be the age Peppy was when we defeated Andross. You should look up a girl on Corneria and start having some kids, man."

Fox laughed heartily, glad his friend changed the subject. "Okay, I know I've been a sourpuss for a while… but good grief, Falco."

"No, man. Katt and I… we're talking again, Foxie. I think I might actually pop the question to her soon. I'll be thirty-six years old in ten weeks. Guess what? She still looks like she's in her twenties. I think it's about time I stop making her chase romance before she finds it somewhere else. We ain't getting' any younger, McCloud."

"I've got bad luck with women. First Fara died, now Krystal is dead. I don't like the thought of outliving all my loved ones. I think Miyu is a starship captain now, so I know she won't want to get back together. She's got a career to think about. I also don't want to notch another 'dead girlfriend' on my bedpost. Two is more than enough."

"You wouldn't, though! She's the only one who ever lived through the _death-curse_ of the great and deadly Fox McCloud." Falco chuckled and shook his head.

Fox shrugged his friend away. "I heard she's married, now. Falco, I'm happy for you and Katt. I'm happy for Slippy and Amanda's marriage. I'm happy for Lucy Hare, who married someone last week – I forget his name. It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all… well, I loved and lost plenty of times so I'm all set. Look, it just isn't in the cards for me."

"You're just too shy. You were shy as hell around Krystal."

"She could read my every thought, man. I was timid because I wasn't sure if I was making a fool out of myself around her. But I stopped being bashful when we started dating. When I asked her to come back to the team I wasn't red in the face or modest or whatever else… I was blunt and I was honest with her. I told her I wanted her back. But now… I killed her."

"What?!" Falco threw his arms up in the air. "I thought you _protected_ her by kicking her off the team and keeping her out of danger. That was your reason for doing it, right? Now you _killed her_? What gives? Why this sudden change in mentality?"

Fox shook his head. "I should have kept her where I could protect her. I had it all wrong back then. I wasn't around and she left Lylat to do some mission for Corneria… some diplomatic job… and she never came back. They abruptly lost communication with her after only three weeks out of the system. Peppy said they had a private memorial. Bill was there; Peppy and Lucy were there. Just a few others, including Panther… but he believes she's not dead. He made some stupid speech at the funeral gathering about how _she would have telepathically contacted the great love of her life, Panther Caruso, if she were truly about to expire_. That guy is _too_ full of himself."

"Man, Fox… how are you going to go blaming yourself? She left _you_ for _Panther_. Then she runs off and gets herself into trouble. Why is that _your_ fault? Seriously, I think you actually _like_ blaming yourself. You blame yourself for Fara's death. You blame yourself for not killing Andross soon enough every time he reappears. You blame yourself for Krystal's death… Guess what? The world doesn't revolve around Fox McCloud. Fox McCloud doesn't decide who lives and who dies. She got _herself_ killed out here. We're going to find Octoman and avenge her. Then we're going to go home, get paid and I'm going to propose to Katt Monroe."

Fox looked down and rubbed the backside of his head. "Yeah… you're right. I'm sorry, Falco. And I really am proud of you for wanting to get married and have a family while you're still young. I mean, you're almost middle aged, after all."

"MIDDLE AGED?" he shouted, again throwing his arms into the air. "Fox, I'm going to live to, like, one hundred years old. I won't be middle-aged until I'm, at the _very_ least, _fifty_. Then I'm going to be the least mature fifty-year-old in Lylat. So whatever. You'll die from old age before _I_ will."

Fox grinned. "Not on your life. If my father weren't killed, he'd still be flying. The McCloud family has a long history of being in good health at an old age. Just one problem… we're too stupid to stay out of other people's wars."

"You gotta go where the money is."

McCloud nodded earnestly. "Isn't _that_ the truth…" His eyes panned across the unfamiliar star system. He sighed softly. "I'll be thirty-five tomorrow. I sure as hell don't _feel_ old. Maybe its because I've cheated death so many times that I feel immortal. Then again, I've lost the love of my life twice. Now it's to the point where I just hate being lonely. Everyone's got somebody. I should have joined old man Pepper in the Lonely Hearts Club band. Life and girls just passed me by, Falco… now all I can do is _sit back and enjoy the show_, you know? Of everyone I can think of, I only know two bachelors – Bill Grey and John Pepper. I'd say Panther, too, but I think he's got a girl on the side for every day of the week."

"I thought you got your confidence back? What's with this bullcrap defeatist attitude?"

With a grim chuckle Fox nodded his head in agreement. "Again, you're right. Look, if I find the right girl, I'd be all over her in a heartbeat. I miss making out with Krystal. I'm not going to lie – she was amazing. I guess that's to be expected from a woman who can read a man's mind, but I mean… this whole loneliness thing _sucks_. I'm not being closed minded to love. I just don't see it happening with Miyu or some random girl back on Corneria. At this point, you might as well see if you can find the old poster girl you pinned up back on the old Great Fox. Get it out of storage, dust it off and put that thing back up on the wall."

Falco rubbed the bottom of his beak and shook his head slowly. "Nah. Amanda wouldn't like it. Katt wouldn't like it. I mean, hell, I was surprised that Miyu and Fay tolerated that. It was pretty tacky, huh? But damn she was a good lookin' girl eighteen years ago." (_Chapter 19, Reflections of Fox McCloud_)

"Seventeen," murmured Fox. "I remember the day I took it down." (_Chapter 2 re-write, Reflections of Krystal_)

"For _Krystal_," said Falco. "Then we had the ship renovated and it was too old and starting to fade… so I put it into storage."

"It was autographed. I'm surprised you didn't sell it when we were broke."

"Nah. That thing was awesome. I could never sell it." Falco folded his arms. "You really missed your chance on that one. That girl was ready to give you the smoochin' of your life. When I asked her to sign it for the team, she TOLD me to TELL you that she would make you the happiest man _ever_. She'd have been safe on Corneria, making movies. You should have been _all over_ that girl! But nah. She's married with teenaged kids and stuff. You lost yer chance, Foxie."

"She's also divorced and married two other times and has a kid from the third husband. She's an actress. She's married three of her costars according to the tabloids. I like watching dramas, but I don't want to live in one. I'm _glad_ I didn't hook up with the actress." He shoved his paws into his pockets. "I'd better get some sleep. I can't wait to look for Octoman, tomorrow. After all this damn time, waiting for Corneria to let us take the gig… it'll feel nice to finally find that guy and put him down. If I found out that he really _did_ kill Krystal, I'll make him regret it. I'll bring him back to Lylat in pieces."

"We should bring him back to Lylat in pieces _any_how. Remember what that guy did to Slippy?"

"Yeah… he did some sort of head-game brainwashing crap. No doubt about it, I'll ruin his day when I find him… but I'm not going to dwell on it right now or I won't sleep. If I don't sleep, I won't be at my best. Good night." Fox turned then abruptly stopped. "Oh, and thanks for the talk. I'm feeling a little better already."

Falco glanced at his wristwatch. "Well, it's technically midnight Cornerian Capital City standard time. So Happy Birthday, Fox." Lombardi reached into his jacket and said, "I wanted to keep you up this long because I'm impatient. I hate being in a holding pattern and I didn't want to wait until tomorrow." He withdrew a sizable box stealthily concealed inside of his new aviator jacket. "I didn't wrap it. I don't worry about that sissy crap." He passed it to the vulpine pilot, trying not to smile or look excited. Instead, he folded his arms and looked around as though he was too cool to care what his friend would think of the gift.

Fox noticed a piece of tape on the side where a hint of wrapping paper was stuck. "But I see you gave it the ole' college try and couldn't get it right, huh?"

A dry chuckle – Falco nodded. "Yeah, it's the thought that counts, right?"

McCloud stepped away from the observation window and opened the latch on the gun box. Inside was a handcrafted special edition Arspace-Ballistics Combat Direct Express blaster pistol. The case had the letters A. B. C. D. E. in calligraphic scrawl emblazoned on the inside of its lid. The magnum-powered weapon had an increased capacity power cell in the handle, customized sights and a heavily modified barrel. The Star Fox logo was etched and hand-painted on the handle with a recoil compensator highlighted with the same coloring.

"I figure… since I taught you how to shoot a gun when we were still kids. You know? It just made sense. You should use it on Octoman."

Fox lifted the weapon from its case and gazed down the sights. "Damn, man. This is a really thoughtful gift, Falco. It feels solid as hell. You had someone put a lot of work into this."

"Notice the custom paintjob. It's not your typical nickel-plating like others of this model. I told'em that it had to match those sunshades you always wear. That's why it has the…" He pointed to a handwritten tag inside the gun case. The words, "_Special Edition brushed onyx polish and etched StarFox logo with custom paintjob_," were written on the tag but the price was cut off the bottom. "Yeah… I wanted my leader to look awesome, not like a big moron waving around some wimpy blaster. We're going to be on a new world, you're going to be seen and judged for the first time – you gotta look awesome."

"It looks awesome, alright." Fox holstered the weapon, delighted that it fit on his belt. He reached for Falco's hand and the two shook then Fox hooked his free arm around his friend's neck and patted him firmly on his shoulder blades. "Real manly gift, bud. I really appreciate this."

"Just take down Octoman with it and I'll be happy, sure shot."

"You going to invite me to your wedding?"

"I'd make you my best man if I could, Fox. But I think we're just going to have a quiet one… justice of the peace. No use making a big deal out of something like that… she has no family, I have no family… we were gang members and most of the people we knew are dead, retired or wanted by the law. I'm not into that big fancy crap. I don't need to be wearing a tux. Maybe if I found the right person ten years ago… sure. But now… I'm just giving in to Katt and we're just going to do our little thing and be happy with it. Besides, this way we can do things below the radar. The media still remembers Star Fox and she doesn't have a lot of people who like her… you know? She doesn't want a big magnet."

"Fair enough." The two fast friends recited their old academy handshake then Fox left the observation deck and headed for his quarters.

* * *

**A voice came from out of nowhere**, startling Fox. He sat up and looked around the dark den then blinked. He wasn't sure to whom the voice belonged but his mind cleared quickly, part of his personal training. The sound came again from the intercom panel set into the nearby wall. "Fox, it's time. Let's ruin this guy's day. You up?" The voice got quieter, as though Falco must have had his finger on the SEND button from the bridge, but was talking over his shoulder to someone else. "…I think he might be in the shower. He's not responding."

A long groan accompanied Fox's stretch. He reached over and mashed his thumb in on the reply button and said, "I'm here, man. Must have been in REM sleep or something. I'm up."

After a few seconds, Falco's voice returned to the panel on the wall. "Hey! Look, I talked to Katt… I'll tell you what… you can still come to the union ceremony thing. Just don't go renting a tux or anything."

Again, McCloud yawned and stretched. His tail bristled up and his ears lay back. His whiskers smoothed back along his muzzle and he pushed his arms outwards and curled his toes. Fox dropped his arms back to his sides then licked his lips and lifted a foot, pushing the button on the wall with his heel. "I need to shower and do my stretches. What's for breakfast?"

"Amanda made you some sort of birthday breakfast. Don't worry, it's not some vegetarian thing. Worry about looking pretty later; she doesn't want it to get cold. Meet us in the rec room."

* * *

_Two hours later_…

**Fox scrubbed his fingertips into the wet fur behind his ears** then backed out of the shower stream and tapped the touch screen control panel to turn off the shower. He braced himself on either side of the small stall and shook hard, spraying the tiles with excess water. Stepping out of the booth, he reached for a hand towel and dried his face. The small room had metallic grating on either side. When he stood in front of the slats, hot dry air rushed out, fluff-drying his fur. Meanwhile, he continued to towel his face and behind his ears then he stretched.

The hot air lasted for a moment then the cycle ended. He reached for his clothes and dressed. Fox moved to his left foot, hobbled a bit and pulled his pants up over his right, then switched, balancing on his right foot and pulling the fabric up over his left. He pulled his shirt on then his jacket and, finally, his gear belt.

"Even on his birthday, the great hero puts on his pants one leg at a time." Slippy stepped in through the doorway and handed Fox a small gift-wrapped box with a bow on the top. "Amanda wrapped it for me. I'm no good at that stuff."

The pilot chuckled and took the small box from his friend. "I wonder if Falco's future gifts will be wrapped by Katt." He pulled on the bow then ripped through the gift-wrap, stuffing the crumbled paper into his jacket pocket without thinking about it. He opened the box and tilted his head. Inside was a booklet with the team's old red logo on it – the galloping fox with wings. The red silhouette was glossy over the matte finish cover. He took it from the box and opened to the first page.

It was a photograph of the original team. Fox suddenly felt sentimental. As he went through pictures of himself and his team, he was inundated with a flood of memories. On page eight there was a photograph of him carrying Fara Phoenix in his arms. His heart ached but was warmed at the same time. The next page had another photo with Fara. She was wearing his mother's red dress and in the background was a shiny red sports car. He went to the next one. The original photograph that wound up on the front page of a newspaper showed Fox and his team at the medal presentation ceremony with a young John Pepper face to face with the team.

He licked his lips then went to the next picture. It showed Fox in the GreatFox hallway with Miyu on his shoulders, using her paws to cover Fox's eyes. He recalled the incident fondly – it was a team trust-building exercise proposed by Peppy. She covered his eyes and directed him through the hall as fast as he could carry her without falling or hitting the walls. It was the night Fox kissed her for the first time. (_Reflections of Fox McCloud, Chapter 20_)

The next picture showed another angle from the same race. Falco had Fay on his shoulders and was racing alongside of Fox and Miyu. The girls were trying to push one another as the boys, beneath them, ran nearly side-by-side. In the image, Fay had her paws out as if to ward off Miyu as she ducked beneath a light fixture, mounted to the corridor's ceiling. Fox's tail was horizontal behind him from his hurried pace.

McCloud looked up from the book with a chuckle. "God, did we _really_ look that ridiculous during the race?" He saw Slippy smile quietly then his eyes lowered back to the scrapbook. He flipped to the next page, which depicted an image of Fox and Miyu looking smitten with one another. In the background, Slippy Toad and Fay Spaniel-Weldon were fixing some metallic object in the background. The page to the right was from the same afternoon, with Miyu's palm outstretched, blocking part of the camera lens. Fox was seen in the background, between Miyu's large fingertips in the foreground. He looked happy, his eyes bright and his muzzle open in the middle of laughing.

Fox turned the page, seeing a picture of Falco, Slippy and himself washing the Arwings. He remembered getting into an argument with his pilots shortly after Fay and Miyu parted ways with the team. Peppy was angry at the trio's behavior and ordered them to wash the Arwings by hand as punishment. Again, Fox looked up at Slippy and quirked a brow. "I had no idea Peppy took a picture of us doing that."

"I know, right? He acted like he was so f-f-freaking mad that day… then he takes pictures of us washing the Arwings as if he was amused by it."

Fox continued through the book. Before long, the pictures consisted of Fox, Peppy and Slippy. Then there was one of Fox standing in front of a shiny jukebox, making a selection. In the next picture, the jukebox had a dent in the side and ROB's reflection could be seen in the glass panel on the front. Two aluminum cans were crushed and lying on the ground besides the machine's base. The next picture showed Peppy, Fox, Falco, Slippy and Krystal on the bridge. They all posed together for ROB. The deck panels were clear of soda cans and pizza boxes and there was a clean spot on the bulkhead in the background. Fox grinned, remembering it was where the tacky poster of a vixen once hung. "Where did you find all of these?"

"I was clearing out ROB's internal storage files and backing up the data on an external drive… I opened one of the files at random and it was a photograph from a month before we got the Sauria job… Amanda suggested I make a scrapbook of memories for your birthday. At first I was kinda' against it. It sounded a little cheesy but… I see she had a good idea. Keep going."

Fox nodded then lowered his eyes back to the photographs, going through several with him and Krystal, Falco, Peppy and a few of Slippy. There was a photo of the GreatFox with most of its lights out and loose wires lying on the deck. The next photograph was the same angle at the same place, but it was taken after the refit. The ship looked brand new and absolutely beautiful.

There was a photo of Krystal in her bodysuit, Falco cleaning a weapon, Fox and Krystal in a training spar with padded protection gear and a picture of Krystal riding Tricky during a vacation. The next picture showed Fox in swimming trunks, standing in the clear waters of Cape Claw. The one after that depicted him with an arm up, about to throw a large ball back at the dinosaur. The next seven photos were from the same vacation. One depicted Krystal in a striking Cornerian bathing suit.

After that, there was a color print that wound up in the newspaper, which showed the team carrying children. Everyone in the photo looked filthy. Corneria was smoldering in the background. In the foreground was a metal leg from a dead Aparoid. (_Reflections of The Future, chapter 2_)

The next picture was of Fox and Krystal in a hospital room with Fox recovering from a surgery on his shoulder. The next one caused Fox to freeze. He didn't know anyone had taken a picture of him proposing to Krystal (_Reflections of the Future, epilogue_). His heart didn't know how to react. She looked so happy, receiving his ring. It was one of the most awkward things he'd ever come to ponder later on… He recalled that she didn't quite grasp the concept of what the ring meant, only that it was a symbol of love. He had to explain it to her later on and, a year later, when he pushed her off the team, he remembered that she threw the ring at him as a symbol of her anger. But in the photograph, the captured moment was so perfect and everyone was so happy.

The next several pictures displayed Fox and Krystal together, happy and close. There were shots of them snuggled up in front of the observation deck window. There were pictures of the couple competing in simulators. Then, all at once, there was a photograph of Fox, ROB and the command deck of the Great Fox. It was taken from a webcam to re-validate Fox's piloting license. He was alone in that photograph. The Star Fox team had come apart.

The next picture fast-forwarded to the team, minus Peppy, standing on Corneria and receiving an award for defeating the Anglars. A white paw was at the left edge of the photograph, Bill Grey's shoulder and arm was on the far right. "Look at that… General Peppy Hare's hand and Lieutenant Colonel Bill Grey's arm. Too bad the photographer wasn't a little further back – they could have gotten all of us in the shot."

Slippy tilted his head a bit. "I think Bill is a full-bird Colonel, now."

Fox nodded. "You're right. I forgot – he was promoted over a year ago." He lowered his eyes to the photos again. Krystal was in the next two but she looked distracted. After that, the rest of the photographs depicted Fox, Slippy, Falco, Amanda or Rob. Krystal wasn't in any of the recent ones. He turned to the last one and saw himself, last night, opening Falco's gift. He quirked a brow and looked up at Slippy in confusion. "…How?"

"ROB took it from the security cameras. I let him in on my plan to make this thing for you. He snapped that picture from the bridge and said the photo book should end on a happy note; you looked happy in that last one."

Fox smiled a bit and looked down at the last photograph and nodded. "Yeah. It's a nice gun." His smile brightened further and he hugged his friend. "Thanks for the trip down memory lane. Let's hope it wasn't my life flashing before my eyes before I go on this mission, huh?"

The frog laughed and shook his head. "Well, if you die, I'll put the pictures on the internet for the whole Lylat System to see. Then all your fangirls will see the three good-looking gals you dated. They'll all get jealous and cry themselves to sleep. Seriously, Fox… there are a lot of female Fox McCloud fanclubs on Corneria. You should find a nice…"

He lifted a paw and gestured Slippy to silence. "Save it, bud. I'm the leader of the _Star Fox Team_ and I reserve the right to be as picky as I want. I gave this some thought… I'm not going to settle for some chick." His voice lowered and he added, "I don't want to settle on a girl and wind up marrying her at the Justice of the Peace just because I couldn't find someone else to make me happy enough to…"

Slippy looked somewhat horrified. "You've got to admit, though. He has been happier lately. I think he just doesn't want to admit that he's in love with Katt. Or, at the very least, he doesn't want to admit how happy she makes him."

"You're right," Fox agreed quietly. "I just… don't want to _feel like_ I'm settling. A fan girl …that's just not my speed." He hugged his friend and said, "Thanks for the trip down memory lane. I'd better get ready."

* * *

**The Arwing shuddered**, the instrument panel blanked out. His HUD flickered twice then went clear. Fox gave a tug on his control stick but the fighter was unresponsive. He brought a paw to his computerized armband and noted that it wasn't working. The pilot touched his headset but it was powerless. He reached for the ejection handle and, with a sigh, gave it a firm tug. Nothing happened. Fox's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

The Arwing continued to fall and the world below began to spiral slowly in a relaxed corkscrew dive. He pondered his options then reached for the weapon on his belt. Fox withdrew it and checked the power cell. It still showed full charge and appeared unaffected by whatever killed his fighter and gear. He was visually impressed. "Damn… solid weapon." He adjusted the settings on the yield selector and fired into his dash panel. The dashboard caved into the intense beam, which ripped through the front of the Arwing until the energy round struck the underside of the armored plated fuselage. He peered up through the canopy to see if the plasma shot breached the hull but saw where the plating up by the nosecone was distorted. "Man this gun kicks ass," he murmured, adding, "Hope I live to use it."

He groaned as if having heard some sort of awful pun. "Thanks, Slippy… your scrapbook jinxed me. That _was_ my life flashing before my eyes. Dammit."

He lowered the intensity on the blaster then fired it again, blasting through the wreckage of his control panel. Once it was thoroughly destroyed, he unfastened his seat belt and holstered his weapon, securing it on his hip. He gritted his teeth and pushed against the centrifugal force from the plane's spiral. Fox rolled forward, put his feet on the backrest and forced his body forward towards the hole he'd created for himself.

His lips were pushed back, causing him to snarl unintentionally. He closed his fingers around one of the rudder pedals and continued to pull himself into the hole. Fox felt around beneath the twisted metal wreckage. His ears lowered in response to feeling a piece of metal scrape painfully against his forearm. The force of gravity kept them pinned back. His fist closed around a lever designed for Space Dynamics mechanics that serviced the fighters. Fox pulled back on it with all of his might. The antigravity sail erupted from the top of the cockpit but the damaged ejection manifold was powerless to release itself from the rest of the ship. He carefully slumped back then moved about until he was in his cockpit seat again.

After strapping himself in, McCloud looked up at the metallic flap sticking up out of his cockpit. It was obviously stressed under the weight of a fully loaded fighter. His eyes widened, seeing an Anglar fighter disappear into the cloud cover. "Octoman! You son of a...! So help me if I survive this crash I'm going to come for you!" His shouts went on deaf ears. The intensity of the G-forces became noticeably reduced as the plane's velocity decreased. The nose lifted and the spiraling plane evened out from the antigravity sail.

Fox peered over the side of the fighter's hull, seeing the unpopulated area far below. Trees and a nearby mountain range came into view as the clouds dissipated at the lower altitude. His head lifted and he lay back in the chair, willing his body to relax so as to absorb the incoming impact. His eyes widened again… The Cloud Runner streaked by above him. "KRYSTAL! If you can hear my thoughts, I NEED YOU!"

The Arwing crashed through a wooded area, ripping off his wings. He forced his breath out of his lungs just in time for the remains of the fighter to slam into the ground. It rolled, striking another tree trunk. The front end crumpled back like the tail of a 'J', his canopy became a spider web of intricate patterns. Another tree struck the top of his fighter, ripping the canopy clean off. The antigravity sail sheered away from the body. The fighter rolled three more times, without its protective cockpit glass to shield him. Everything went black.

* * *

**Darkness. At first, everything was comfortable and calm** but pain began to creep in. Next came the sound of wind howling through a forest followed by the stench of hydraulic fluid. Its pungency permeated the air and acted like smelling salts. He opened his eyes slowly. His neck ached and his head was slumped to the right – the fighter lay on its starboard side. The pilot fumbled with the seatbelt and gripped the siding so as not to spill from the seat and into the dirt. He carefully rolled onto his back and lay there in pain.

After a few minutes to get his bearings, he stood up and surveyed the situation. The fighter's remains were beyond repair. Pink fluid dribbled from between cracks in the armored plating. It continued down the hull and puddled on the ground. Its oily smell is what woke him. He lifted a paw to his head then groaned at the pain he felt. He lowered his arm and looked at his fingertips. A light coating of red – he was bleeding lighting from a mild gash. He glanced down, along his wrist and noticed he wore a computerized gauntlet but it was smashed up, probably from the impact. He lifted his paw again and touched his head then checked behind his ears. He pulled off a headset that looked equally damaged, as though it sustained a direct blow from a rock. He surmised that it probably saved his life and kept his skull from getting split open. However, the unit was obviously useless.

Next, he touched each elbow then each shoulder, wrists, checked his knees, ankles then each one of his ribs. "Well nothing is broken," he announced aloud, however the sound of his voice was unfamiliar. His paw went to his pocket; he withdrew his wallet and looked at the license within. "Fox McCloud," he murmured, reading the print. "Corneria Capital City." He flipped the card over and read, '_Lylat System Department of Interplanetary Motorized Vehicles_' in fine print. He glanced at the front, reading his own statistics. His weight, height and his birth date – Fox placed the card back into the wallet and replaced it in his pocket.

He looked around the forest then checked himself over again with another quick pat down. There was a lump on his chest. He unzipped his jacket and fished out a metallic box from his shirt pocket. Inside was a pair of sunshades, still intact. He withdrew them and put them on to dim the lighting so as to help with the headache he was experiencing.

His paws went to his jacket pockets but something was in one of them. He withdrew a crumbled bit of wrapping paper and glared at it with an inquisitive expression. Another clue to this puzzle. He checked the inside pockets of his jacket, unzipping the left one. Within was a booklet of photographs. He stumbled towards the nearest tree and sat down, propping himself up against the trunk. The pilot opened the small scrapbook and looked through the pictures.

He recognized the male fox from the license found in his pocket but every other person in the book caused him to draw a blank. He got to the last page and saw a photograph of the male fox receiving a rather impressive looking blaster from a blue-feathered avian. He reached a paw to his hip and drew the blaster that was in that particular photograph. His eyes lifted from the gun, seeing a blue-furred woman with lengthy purple flowing hair. She approached with sure-footed steps as if in a hurry.

Judging by the expression on her face, she was concerned for him and the crash site. She knelt besides him and put her paws on either side of his face, immediately checking his head injuries first. "Good Goddess, are you all right? I thought you were a goner!"

The pilot quirked a brow at her and frowned. He didn't recognize her.


	10. Team Vulpine

A/N: _Wow. I can't believe I'm 10 chapters into this story in less than one month. In just under 3 weeks, as a matter of fact! Exciting stuff. How did you like the way I ended the last chapter? I was so happy with myself, I swear._ Okay! _It's time to get Fox and Kursed out in the field together. God, it's gotta be awkward, plus they're both obviously attracted to one another. Gee, I wonder why. They used to be in love. But… are they still? Could it happen again? If they both realize it, will they be able to keep their paws off of one another? Let's find out! OH! And on that note… this version is slightly different from the ADULT FAN FICTION version. It has less cursing, less explicit situations and … did you like the chapter name? LMAO. I'm not a Twilight fan, although Dawn's daughters love it. But the chapter name really amused me for some reason. Okay! TIME TO READ!! xD_

* * *

Chapter -**10**-  
"_Team Vulpine_"

**"This is awkward,"** she murmured softly. "And your injuries don't appear grave. Perhaps your memory ailment is temporary." Kursed removed her paws from either side of Fox's head and looked at him suspiciously. The _last_ time he'd been this close without having built up a history with her, he was _shy_. This time, he wasn't.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't figure out what's different this time," she murmured to herself, adding, "The strange thing is, I can _see_ images of us in your mind. However, you have no idea who I am; I don't sense any actual memories or history."

"Excuse me?" Fox looked up at her with his brows quirked. His left hand moved the photograph book back to a secure location then he dusted off his palms and stood up, coming face to face with her. Pondering if she could be telepathic he cleared his mind and consciously thought, '_Can you help me_?' He waited to see if she'd respond.

"I surely hope so." She reached for his sunshades and eased them down his muzzle until she could see his eyes. "That was a nasty landing. I nearly had that idiot, Octoman, but… I couldn't let you lay in a pool of blood down here. I honestly expected the Arwing to explode with all those Nova Bombs in your cargo space."

"I'm a little fuzzy on things right now." He looked around then smiled at her. "Had the smell of hydraulic fluid not caused me to wake up, you'd have found me unconscious. For that matter, if I hit my head any harder than I did… well, you might have found me in serious trouble. Either way… Thank you for breaking off of your chase. I'm sorry I caused you any trouble and…"

She lifted her fingers to his lips to quiet him. "Save it." She stepped back and frowned. "It's a shame I can't ask why you're here. I suppose Corneria finally got around to hiring you for the Octoman job. Well, my dear boy, you might as well pack up and leave. I've got it under control."

Fox offered a respectful nod and a sympathetic shrug. "I'm a little on the stranded side right now." He nodded back to the remains of the fighter. "I wouldn't exactly know where to go or how to get back to the address on my license until this 'thing' clears up. Mind if I tag along? I won't take your commission if that's what you're worried about. If I can help, great. I won't get in your way, though."

She eyed him again. After a brief pause she nodded. "Very well. I wasn't able to land close by because of the forest – follow me."

* * *

**The couple stopped at the edge of a clearing. **There were men with blank expressions, going through the Cloud Runner and guarding it. Kursed gritted her teeth and glanced back at Fox. "Perhaps you're more trouble than I initially realized. Even with your gun and my staff, there are quite a few of those men. They're also innocent in this. If we can manage to take down Octoman, those fools will leave peacefully. Let's find another way."

"Fair enough," whispered McCloud. "How do we track him?"

Her ears lowered. "I have the antenna in my pocket but without my ship's computer I still can't track him. I can't believe that man had the audacity to try and kill _you_."

"Why?"

She blinked then put a paw on his chest and guided him further back into the woods. "Because you're Fox McCloud."

"Yeah, so?" He shrugged as if unimpressed. "Big deal. I'm apparently here to do a job, same as you. Obviously I came because I must need the work."

"I _doubt_ that you're here because you _need_ the work," she said.

Fox tilted his head, recalling something that someone had said about him recently. "I still put my pants on one leg at a time." He pondered who might have said it but drew a blank otherwise. "Obviously I'm not all that good if I was shot down – you said my ship was still full of ordinance. That means I didn't even get a shot off."

Kursed furrowed her brows. "Your confidence is up and your ego is down. Maybe that bump on the head did you some good." She glanced around the area, probing with her mind to check for hostilities but even the brainwashed men offered little more than a telepathic scent. "Okay, let's go _this_ way. We need to set up camp and figure out a method of shelter. This area is one of the least populated sections of Kew because it's an enormous isthmus that connects the landmasses between the two races on this world. The hunters are in the south; the watchers are in the north. Those tribes _will_ work in tandem with one another but refuse to deal _directly_ with one another. Besides, the Kew races are both capable of teleportation. So utilizing the joining natural land bridge is unnecessary – thus it was never populated."

Fox tilted his head. "All I see are miles and miles of trees. Where's the water?"

"On each side of this landmass there is an ocean as far as the eye can see. However, it's a more than half-a-day walk in either direction if you want to go to the beach, Fox."

He rubbed his chin then asked, "What can I call you?"

"Kursed."

Fox tilted his head, offering a look of disbelief. "Now that's certainly not your name. No one would name such a beautiful daughter with such a horrible name unless…" He bit his lip then frowned. "I'm sorry. If that word means something else in a native language… well, I didn't mean to be offensive. I'm just… surprised. In my language it means one who is…"

"I know what it means. I chose that name while living on _your_ planet. So… you remembered that I'm an alien?"

"I assumed it because you can apparently read my thoughts; I don't have that ability so we must not be from the same race. The blue is a bit on the exotic side, too. I may not remember anything but it doesn't seem natural for the vulpine species to come in that flavor. You also mentioned that the races of this planet can teleport. Obviously, with the relaxed way you speak of it, dealing with various species is quite common so… where did you come from and what were you called on that world?"

"That world is gone, unfortunately. I changed my name to Kursed because it suits me well."

Fox frowned again. "Yet you came up with that name while living on my home world? Corneria, I assume, based on my license. I'm sorry you feel suited to call yourself by such. I'm also sorry about your home." The two began walking through the woods together, headed back to the crash site. "You're incredibly attractive and it seems to me that there must be another name that would suit you better."

"Kursed – I've grown fond of it."

"Fair enough, Miss Kursed." He offered his paw as they walked side by side. "Fox McCloud. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Is it safe to assume this is, at the very least, our second time crossing paths?" He kept his paw extended but she looked at him as if unsure. After a moment to probe his mind and deem his intentions safe, she took his paw and the two shook firmly.

She dodged his question. "You're certainly full of flirty praise."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Just because I've called you beautiful and attractive? I'm only stating the truth. If I'm offending you with my forwardness, I'm sorry. I don't recall very much about myself and if I was always this forward, well…"

"No." She released his paw and looked away. "You were shy and nervous about things the first time we met."

"So I _did_ know you? I had a feeling because of the way you looked at me… and the way you came to help me."

Kursed sighed then said, "You warmed up to me but… I've always known you as shy and nervous around me because I was a female peer. For the first few years, you were too timid to try getting into a relationship. You tried to say it's because you wanted to remain professional but I knew that wasn't quite the case. In the end, you simply needed a while to warm up to me."

"A few years, huh? Well… that's odd. I certainly see you as a female peer, but I can't think of any reason why I should treat you any certain way. I'll admit I'm a _little_ nervous about saying the wrong thing in front of you because, from the moment I met you, I instantly liked you. You're professional, you're beautiful and my first opinion of you is that you're very intelligent. However I have no reason to be timid." His eyes went to the white branding marks on her bicep. "What are those for?"

"It's a status mark. Everyone from Cerinia had a _unique_ one in some way or another." It didn't take long before they returned to the Arwing's remains. Fox hung back and watched her search the fighter for usable gear. While she was preoccupied, he opened the photo book that was in his jacket and glanced through the pictures again. The one of the blue-furred vixen with _blue headfur_ had the same markings on her arm as _this_ woman with the _purple headfur_. He flipped a few pages forward and stopped on the one of him proposing to her then he sifted through the following pages, showing them snuggled up together in various ways. He closed the book then put it back into his inside jacket pocket and folded his arms, waiting for her.

Kursed called out to him. "I found something! Thank goodness your ship is fully loaded!"

He hurried over to the backside of the crumpled fuselage. She was in the middle of pulling a piece of fabric from a compartment. The vixen glanced over at him and said, "It's a two-piece emergency stealth tarp. If we work together, we should be able to create a wood structure and we can drape this overtop. We'll peg the corners into the ground and it'll be a makeshift tent. You also have a large sleeping bag in here, which is perfect because the temperature goes down to nearly freezing at night during this time of year."

"Only one? Can it be unzipped to create a larger blanket?"

"Yes," she replied quietly. "We'll also need to create a campfire. That blaster of yours will come in handy for hard cutting. Let's find your wings and use the blaster to carve out blades then we'll attach them to solid branches. Once we have two axes, we can get started on shaping out a small frame for this tent. If your team comes down here to search for you, we'll have them give us a lift back to GreatFox. Then we'll be able to utilize all the gear located there in our hunt for Octoman."

"Do you have to bring him in dead or alive?"

"He's caused too many problems. Octoman doesn't deserve to live." She continued to bunch up the tarp as she pulled it from the cargo hold.

"My apologies if I'm being too forward but… why did we break up?"

Kursed froze and scanned his mind. However, all she saw were various images, scattered as if at random. "What do you know?"

"I went on a vacation with you and saw you in a bathing suit. Like the outfit you're wearing right now, I saw your arms. Between that and your face, I know you're the same girl. Later on, I gave you a ring and we were happy together. What happened?"

She gritted her teeth, feeling as though he put her on the spot. "_You_ happened, Fox. You felt as though I would hold you back because I was a danger to myself. You felt that I wasn't safe at your side. You pushed me away. It's been quite some time."

He lowered his eyes to the ground. "I wish I could remember your name. I wish I had recognized you when I saw you. I wish I could recognize you _now._"

"Kursed is fine," she murmured. "Why are these images in your head if you don't remember _anything else_?"

"I wish I could properly apologize for what I've done but I can't think of a single reason as to why I'd have done such a thing. Were you in danger?"

"Of course not! You were being an _idiot_! You made me feel like I was your personal ward – I refused to hold you back so I walked away with my tail tucked between my legs."

"Then I'm sorry I didn't recognize your abilities. I would imagine that, as a telepath, you would probably have quite a field advantage. It'd be impossible to sneak up on you and… let's face it… I was shot down; you were apparently _chasing_ this target. So if anyone was being a ward, here, it's obviously me, Kursed. How long have we known one another?"

"Long enough to live together for a while," she replied. "Look, this is ancient history. There's no point in rehashing the past."

"But knowing more about myself makes me who I am."

"_Who you are_ is the reason we're not together anymore. You crash landed on this planet and you hit your head… and now you're not that person anymore. You're not here, chasing me away and telling me to go and hide for my personal safety. I don't _want_ you to be that man again. I just wanted your respect. Your respect, Fox. Now that you have no preconceived notions, I apparently have it."

He placed a paw on the tarp and his other on the fuselage. "Well, obviously you're a better pilot, judging by how my ship looks and how your ship looks. Obviously you have a heart or you wouldn't have come to check on me, thereby losing your target and leaving your ship unguarded. You're out here, alone, hunting for this person… so you can obviously handle yourself. What's not to respect? I'm _quite_ impressed."

She took another corner of the tarp and pulled the rest of it from the bottom of the fighter. "Do me a favor and stay like this. Whatever history you've forgotten has had a serious impact on you. If you can stay like this, I might actually think that losing Octoman and my ship are _almost_ worth it. Now, get that other end and bring both edges to me, so we can fold it. Be careful – it splits into two halves at the center."

Fox did as asked and brought the edges to her. They worked together until the tarp was folded into a small fabric square. She pushed it into the sleeping bag, which was still zipped shut on the sides, then she rolled it. Finding a makeshift gear bag in the hold, she attached it to the backpack and tied the sleeping bag down carefully with a bungee tie. Fox took up the burden of carrying the gear on his back and then she helped him to remove the blackbox recorder from the Arwing.

Finally, they removed the Nova Bombs and carefully disarmed each one. He packed the fuses into his gear bag then they left the area and headed for the hills to the southwest. As they walked, Fox asked her, "How long have we been apart?"

"A while, now. A few years… Why?"

"I suppose I sound silly for saying this but I find myself drawn to you. Whatever I've done in the past, well, it's obvious that I was a fool, Kursed." He offered his paw again. "Friends?"

She reached for his paw quicker than she initially intended. Kursed secretly scolded herself for appearing too eager. She didn't release his paw right away, though, and after a moment of silent deliberation, she nodded and said, "Friends. Let's hope you're not as stubborn as you once were. I admit I can be quite stubborn as well. You wouldn't remember that so I'm just warning you now."

"Fair enough. I hope you can forgive me enough to start our friendship over fresh. After all, I've only just met you." He offered her a smile and gave her paw a gentle and reassuring squeeze. "But we should really think about calling you something else."

"Fox, I'm not budging on that."

"Not even a little?" He offered the most sincere smile he could muster.

She looked away and released his paw. After a moment to let him sweat, she quietly said, "Look, just treat me right this time… I'll eventually tell you."

"I can live with that." Fox stuffed his paws into his jacket pockets, again finding the crumbled wrapping paper within. He withdrew it again and studied it. "Do you have any idea what this is?"

She took the crumpled paper from him and licked her lips then looked away. "It's gift-wrap." She knew that his birthday was this month but couldn't remember the exact Cornerian calendar date. She decided that she wanted to see his license to make sure. Now wasn't the time to ask, however.

After twenty minutes of walking, now within eyesight of the foothills, the couple came across one of the Arwing's stabilizer wings. It stood majestically from the ground like a sword buried in the granite. Kursed casually glanced up then nudged Fox to follow suit.

His eyes trailed after hers to the other wing, stuck halfway through a tree trunk several stories above them. She smirked with a sight shake of her head. "We'll make due with cutting the one, Fox. I don't want you climbing up there to dislodge the other. So you can get that thought out of your head _right now_."

"Okay, okay." He offered a smile then withdrew his blaster and changed the settings on it. The pilot approached the vertical wing and began cutting through with the narrow beam set at maximum intensity. "Why did you make such a big deal about that guy shooting me down?"

"It's almost amusing, in a way, to see you like this," she murmured thoughtfully. "I never met you before you were a celebrity. I wonder if this is what you were like _before_ the Lylat War."

"Who knows?" He continued to cut out pieces of the metallic scythe jutting up from the ground. "So I was in a war? I would imagine that a battlefield could really mold someone. Perhaps that's what caused me to be so obsessed with your safety?"

"You were fine until we began a relationship. Once that started, you refused to allow me to fight alongside of you."

"I see both sides," he said, breaking the first metal piece free. Fox handed it to her then began working on cutting out a second piece. "It seems natural for a man to want to protect his woman. Maybe I'm just hardwired that way. However, since you're telepathic, one would think that I would see that as advantageous. Your abilities would keep _both_ of us alive. So by making you feel like a ward, you probably felt slighted." His head lifted, seeing the sun move across the sky. He resumed working on the second metallic panel until it came away from the stabilizer.

McCloud holstered his weapon and collected the other piece. "Now we just need something to use as a handle." His tilted his head back, seeing branches jutting out from the trees. The lowest ones were at least fifteen feet high. "I guess I'm climbing."

Her ears perked up. "Even if you gave me a boost, I wouldn't be able to reach the lowest branch. I guess you're climbing. …And yes, Fox, I felt slighted – that's putting it mildly. I felt _shame_. I was embarrassed and hurt. I gave you a part of me… my heart, my body, and I shared my soul with you. Then you _pushed me away_ like some sort of…"

"Wait." He held both paws up defensively. "I can't defend myself and I can't apologize for actions that even _I_ don't understand – I can't imagine what was going through my head and I can't fathom my reasons. I _am sorry_, but saying so is a little hollow, don't you think? I can't apologize because I'm not that person right now. Just know that I don't agree with what happened to you – to _us_. It's the best I can offer."

"Fair enough." She followed Fox's eyes to the tree trunk then the vixen shook her head and removed her staff from the harness. "Do you remember how to use this?"

"I've… no, I've never seen it in my life."

She extended the staff and walked him over to the tree trunk. She guided it into his paws then placed hers atop of his and positioned his palms to the right places on the metal pole. Kursed stood behind him and put her arms around him to guide his posture until he was holding the staff correctly. "You'll want to push the base of the staff into the ground and hold on _tightly_. It will charge then it will boost you up into the air quickly." She trailed off, sensing his emotions. She could feel the heat in his face from having her chest pressed against his back. They grew quiet.

After a moment, Fox cleared his throat and whispered, "How, uh, high will I go? Or should I grab onto the trunk at some point?"

"No," she returned in a hushed tone. "You should make it to the branches." With a slow reluctance, she backed away from him and dug her right toe into the ground. "Just don't let go of the staff"

"Sure thing," he said quietly. "So, just… like this?" He pushed the base into the ground then closed his fists tightly. A soft azure light collected at the tip then discharged down the staff. Once the blue glow made it to the bottom, the staff jerked upwards and his body went with it.

McCloud reacted with instinctual grace. He could feel his body slow as gravity caught up with him. His left paw reached outwards, catching one of the branches while his feet found another. It was as if he'd practiced this a hundred times in the past, landing perfectly on a strong supporting limb. He smiled down at her in a semi-nervous way. "How was that?"

"Impressive, Fox." She opened her arms. He understood her body language and dropped the staff back to her. She caught the lightweight metal pole and returned it to her harness.

McCloud withdrew his blaster and used it to remove several limbs. They crashed back to the ground then he flipped the safety switch and holstered the firearm. "Now the fun part…" He eyed his options then moved to the trunk, put his arms around it and stepped off the branch. Sliding down the trunk did little to help his rapid descent. Near the bottom, he drew his knee to his chest, put his feet against the wide trunk and kicked off of it.

Fox performed a reverse somersault instinctively. His body reacted as though it was the natural thing to do. The back flip was graceful; his landing was anything but… Fox's feet hit the ground but momentum carried him backwards and he stumbled. The next thing he knew, Kursed offered a paw. McCloud was sitting unceremoniously on his backside, looking up at her offered hand. He took it with an embarrassed smile. "I don't know where all that gymnastics stuff came from. I didn't even intend for it."

"You were reacting naturally. It's what you do. That was quite a fall, though, I would think that velocity carried you onto your tail; it's partially my fault. With all the stuff I've given you to carry on your back… I imagine you should have took it off before hand." She took his wrist with both paws and pulled him to his feet. "We have plenty of limbs now… enough to make a campfire, make a tent and create tools with which to build things. Well done."

"How should we connect the new wooden handles to our metallic tools?"

"Change the settings on your blaster, Fox. We'll shape the wood pieces and fit them into the hollow end of the slabs then heat it with your blaster until it becomes malleable enough to shape it around the… I'll show you."

Fox watched in interest. The demure vixen retrieved a piece from the stabilizer. She held it up so he could see it then she rotated it so that he could see there was a hollow side that was for avionics lines, wires and a hydraulic chamber for changing the flaps. With the hollow end cleared out and empty, it had a gap of about four to six inches. "Let's whittle down one end of a branch then slide it up into this hollow section. After that, we'll heat the metal scrap and bang on it with rocks we can find… eventually it will be tight around the top of the new handle. We'll do our best with what we have until we've exhausted all of our options."

"What can I say? I'm impressed with your ingenuity."

She looked away to smile so that he wouldn't see it. "You'll need your blaster to heat up the metal enough to make it work."

"Not a problem," he said, withdrawing the weapon again.

* * *

**Hours later, with their tent constructed** and the campfire in place, they settled in for the night, keeping the precipice behind them for protection. Fox unzipped the sleeping bag and set out a remaining half of the folded tarp as a large pillow. Kursed lowered herself to her left hip; he tucked her in then climbed beneath the makeshift blanket. He settled on his right hip, back to back with her, so they could share body heat. He could already see his breath illuminated by the light of the fire. They snuggled up, facing away from one another and grew quiet.

For some reason, he was able to sleep easily being so close to her. Fox shut down and began breathing deeply in a short time. Kursed lay there, with her eyes open. How did she get into this situation? She couldn't believe she was lying there next to her ex-boyfriend.

Now that he was asleep, she rolled over and eased her paw into his jacket. She carefully eased his scrapbook from the inside pocket then she retrieved his credentials from his pants pocket. She sighed in relief, glad he wasn't lying on the wallet. First, she looked at his license – her eyes widened seeing that today was his birthday… she carefully put it back into his pocket then she began going through the photographs.

She saw him looking happy with the first girl near the beginning of the book. She saw him somewhat happy with the second girl, further in the book… then, later on, she saw him looking _very_ happy with Krystal. She continued to flip the pages until she came to the picture where he proposed. Kursed's heart sank. She licked her lips then flipped back until she found the pictures of the sandy-furred vixen again. "Who is the fennec?" she wondered aloud.

In a soft voice, barely above a whisper, Fox murmured in his sleep. "Fara Phoenix. She's with my father now."

Kursed glanced down at him but sensed he was unconscious. "Why?" she asked softly.

Fox answered from the depths of his slumber. "Star Fox sometimes kills the people most dear to me – Dad, Fara and Krystal were killed by Star Fox."

She winced, realizing that he must have thought she was dead prior to losing his memories. _Surely_ he'd seen her ship before crash landing because he called out to her before going down… but because of hitting his head, that memory wasn't processed properly and now he remembered _nothing_. Regardless, on this unconscious level he appeared to recognize her.

"Am I a burden, Fox?" She leaned down to wait for his answer.

He mumbled in reply and, with some of his words, she had to use her telepathy to translate his lack of enunciation. "At first I thought it would be safer to keep you away from me. But later I realized the only place you're truly safe is at my side."

Her heart fluttered. She composed herself then asked, "Who was Fara Phoenix?"

"The first girl I ever loved. She died on a mission because I put her into harm's way."

She ran her paws back through her hair. Kursed looked around and began rubbing her eyes next. She settled back down, close to him, and asked, "Do you still love me?"

"More than anyone I've ever loved; I'll never stop loving you." His words were so genuine and tender, spoken with conviction… yet he spoke soft from within the depths of unconsciousness. But then he continued speaking. "I would do anything to have you at my side forever. I would retire from Star Fox, I would fly with you as a team, and I would father your children. I love you." It was difficult to discern his words because of his incoherence and lack of proper enunciation but she not only heard his voice, she sensed the words coming from him. Her heart began racing.

Kursed took a deep breath then asked, "Do you dream about me?" She couldn't help but want to know. Part of her felt silly for sounding so shallow but she wanted to know if this man would be there for her forever.

"It's the only time I'm not alone." Again, Fox's words made her heart turn to butter.

She leaned down and kissed his lips softly then whispered, "Happy Birthday, Fox." She saw his muzzle contort into a smile. It put her at ease. 'Krystal' snuggled up against him then, careful to keep him asleep, she rolled him over so that he was facing her. She snaked her arms around him and got close beneath the blanket. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt at peace for the time being. Listening to his rhythmic heartbeat relaxed her. Before long, her eyelids grew heavy and she began to dream.

* * *

_Seven hours later…_

**Kursed's eyes snapped open.** She sniffed at the air then looked around in the direction of the forest. Now that she was awake, her mental relaxation decreased but her alertness increased. She narrowed her eyes and placed her paws on Fox's face. She eased his eyes open with her index fingers and clamped his nose shut with her thumbs. It caused him to wake up with a start. She used her palms to keep him from speaking. With her maw near his ears, she whispered, "We're not alone. There are hostiles nearby. They're hunting for us." She paused to hear his thoughts then said, "No, it's not your team. They're definitely hunting to _kill_ and they're not indigenous to Kew." She released his face and eased the blanket away from her body. It was then that she realized she was wearing his jacket.

The vixen closed her paws around the staff and she stood up slowly. Her eyes shifted from left to right, unable to truly pinpoint the brainwashed, mindless drones. However, she could sense the aggressive intentions and smell their adrenaline. She whispered back to Fox again. "The campfire is smoldering, let's leave it here and move into an ambush position."

Fox sat up and eyed the glowing orange embers through the entrance of the tent. He withdrew his blaster, flipped off the safety then moved from the blankets. He unfolded the tarp section that had become used as a pillow. He quickly re-folded it long ways and positioned it vertically then put the blanket overtop of it. Satisfied that it looked suggestive, he followed her into the forest. He spoke to her in hushed tones. "Kursed, can we use your staff to get up into the branches so we can be above them?"

"A good plan but they may see the energy buildup; the staff's glow is quite bright. Let's stick to the darkness. Follow me; I'll avoid their incoming path." The couple moved to the north and got down low, watching the abandoned campsite through the trees. "I determined why you had gift-wrap in your pocket," she whispered. "Reply in your thoughts, Fox."

He glanced at her then back to the quiet camping area. With half the tarp draped over the makeshift 'tent', and the other half folded in a rectangular shape, stuffed beneath the bedding, it really looked as though their camp was still occupied. Fox pondered the words in his conscious mind. '_My birthday, I assume… when exactly was it?'_

"You're a very smart man with a very quick mind. You're right; it was for your birthday… _Yesterday_," she whispered. "You're thirty-five, now. …And good eye, Fox – that _was_ me in that picture. I'm surprised a photograph even existed and I just don't know what to say." She perked up then nudged him with an elbow. "Incoming."

Three armed men approached the tent. Two stood outside and another stepped into the makeshift tent. A bright flash illuminated both the entrance and where the fabric flaps met the ground, between the metal shard pegs fashioned from the stabilizer wing. Fox frowned. Had he not been with Kursed, he would be dead. "Why did I kick you off the team again? Was I feeling suicidal?" He began to get up but she gestured him to stay down. He quirked a brow. "Is there more hiding in the trees?"

She nodded and lifted one finger. Slowly, she got to her feet then waved for him to follow. They crept through the wooded cover and came up behind one of the guards. Fox lowered his blaster's setting to 'stun' then placed the barrel against the man's left shoulder and pulled the trigger. He dropped into Kursed's arms and she lowered him silently to the ground.

Their ears perked, hearing the man coming from the tent, nearby. "NO ONE IS IN THERE!" he shouted in plain Cornerian then repeated himself in a non-Lylat language. All three guards turned away from the tent, drawing their weapons.

"Are you ready?" She offered him a smile. "There are three of them and two of us. I'll take the two on the left and you take the one by the tent. After that, finish off the two on the left."

"Non lethal," said Fox. "I want answers and these guys apparently have no permanent ties to the target."

A smile found its way to Kursed's muzzle. "Let's go." She charged from their hiding spot. Fox took careful aim and targeted the guard in front of the tent. Kursed brought her staff up and used the freezing blast ability. Both guards reacted by shielding their faces from the intensely blinding cold. With their arms held outwards before them, those very limbs were the first to freeze. Their weapons locked up, turning to solid ice. The man by the tent got off a shot rather quickly. However, Kursed was quicker. She jerked her staff upwards, activating the blue shield. The man's blaster round hit the field and was redirected back in the guard's direction, narrowly missing him.

Fox's blaster came to life with a brief flash. The man by the tent froze. His knees came out from beneath him and he collapsed straight to the ground, legs tucked beneath his back, facing upwards. His arms dropped out to the left and right and his gun tumbled back into the tent.

With a grin at her abilities, Fox retargeted the other two, whose arms and weapons were frozen. They tried to run but the pilot took each of them down with a single shot. Silence filled the area. She turned to Fox and placed a paw on his back, patting affectionately. "Fantastic job, hon. I see you still have your basic skills."

"I knew what hydraulic fluid was yesterday, I know how to shoot this morning. I probably still know how to fly. I'm glad I haven't lost my skills or abilities."

"It must be a select part of your mind – your long term and short term memories only. I believe they're in two different parts of the brain; it's odd you should lose both. Perhaps it's a third part of the brain that's been injured that keeps you from accessing either of those two parts…"

Fox shrugged. "I don't know enough about that sort of thing." He stunned the man by the tree again then walked out to the campsite and plugged each enemy one more time to keep them stunned for a lengthy period of time. "Okay. Now to find Octoman. Should we pack up so we can make another campsite?"

"Yes. Let's pack everything up and get it into a backpack then we'll secure our makeshift axes." She took one of the guards by his arms and began to drag him away from the tent. "At least we have more weapons, now."

"With that staff of yours, I doubt we'll need anything else. That's _twice_ you've saved my life this morning." He tilted his head. "Would the old _me_ have felt slighted or awkward about that?"

"No, you saved everyone on your team and they often returned the favor by keeping enemies off your tail."

Fox smiled. "At least I wasn't a total jerk." He went for another guard, taking the man by his left leg and the remaining guard by his right. Fox pulled both men away from the campsite then dusted his paws together.

The pilot duo worked to clean up the campsite, including the remains of the fire. In the east, the sun began to rise, casting the sky into a glorious orange mixed with a deep blue to the west.

After a short time, both of them were packed and ready. Fox followed her along the foothills in search of a path to ascend. He thought about offering his paw but wasn't sure if she'd want to hold his.

Hearing his thoughts, she smiled and said, "Not just yet." They continued to walk in silence but she eventually stopped then turned to her ex-boyfriend. "These guys had to come from _somewhere_. If I were Octoman, I'd want my base up high so I could stay safe and see my enemies from a vantage point. But there doesn't appear to be an easy way for his cronies to get to our campsite in _this_ direction. Let's head back the other way."

"What has these men acting like this?"

Kursed pondered the question and a proper way to address his concerns towards the innocent people they were fighting. "They're obsequious to Octoman's whim. He can somehow brainwash them. He did it to your friend Slippy back during the Anglar war but somehow it merely took a dogfight to free him from Octoman's mental grasp. If I could talk to Slippy I could find out what happened for him to break the sycophancy. Thee… ah, subserviency this awful man holds over his thralls, as it were."

They made their way back to the original campsite but it didn't have any signs of their stay. The duet continued their way in the opposite direction. In less than twenty minutes, they found a shallow slope. Kursed grinned at him then hooked a thumb over her shoulder. "Feel free to pat me on the back. Look at the footprints." She folded her arms, standing proudly over boot markings in the dirt.

With a grin, Fox patted her back then rubbed his fingers against her spine, just beneath the base of her neck. She shivered. Her ears lowered and her eyes fluttered. Rather abruptly, she jerked away from him. "Thanks, that's more than sufficient." She silently scolded herself for being so responsive to his touch.

Fox stared at her for a second then ran his paw through her hair much to her surprise. He began to wiggle his fingers behind her left ear. "No, you deserve the praise. You did a great job."

Her tail fluffed up and her body stiffened, however his secretly-welcome touch caused her body to relax. She glared at him, trying to look firm. "I hope you're happy with yourself."

"I may not remember your real name," he said in a respectful tone, "But it seems I remember your favorite spot." His paw trailed down the backside of her head to the nape of her neck. She shuddered again and her fur bristled up from goosebumps on her skin. "Yes, it appears your touch was more of a skill than a memory." Her ears lowered once more. Kursed removed his jacket and passed it to him then used her palms to smooth down the fur of her forearms. "Why did you give me your jacket last night?"

"You were shivering. Feeling you shake was enough to wake me up. I noticed that you were snuggled into my chest. I had to pry you away from me… I really liked that. It felt natural. You stopped shivering after I put the jacket on you."

"I'm surprised I didn't wake up." She held the jacket out, waiting for him to take it.

Fox kept his paw at the back of her neck and began to rub firmly to relax her muscles. He used his free paw to take the jacket. After another moment of the spontaneous massage, he withdrew his hand and wrapped the jacket around his waist, tying the sleeves together. The pilot adjusted his weapon to keep it overtop the fabric now on his hips. He placed his paws out and half-bowed, gesturing for her to go first. She took the lead and his eyes raked over her feminine figure.

"Behave," she murmured just loud enough for him to hear. Really, she was quite surprised. She'd never seen him so open, confident and flirty. It was refreshing and she appreciated seeing this new side of him. She felt desired again. "I appreciate your persistence, though. Let's apply that trait to finding Octoman."

"Business first, huh?" He came up besides her and followed her on the dusty incline.

"Typically _you're_ the one who is business first. Although, yes, you're right… I'm a professional and I take my sense of duty very seriously." She cut her gaze over at him then shifted her eyes back to the path that lay ahead.

The incline began to grow steeper. Fox moved ahead of her and put his feet into a crevice then offered his paws, palms up. "I'll give you a boost."

Kursed placed a foot into his paw and moved up onto a ledge but the ground was dusty. She began to slide. Unintentionally, Fox quickly lifted his right paw to steady her, with his left still beneath her foot. She had one knee up on the ledge but couldn't get her paws on anything to pull herself up. Fox's right paw moved beneath her tail, pushing against her bottom. With his paw beneath her center of gravity, he was able to help push her up onto the ledge. She blushed discretely but upon looking back at him, she saw that he was visibly red through his facial fur. She sensed that his touch was unintentional but it was easily the best place to steady her.

She swallowed then turned around on the ledge and reached a paw down to him. "Are you, uh, ready?"

"I've got this, just step back." His words caused her to quirk a brow. She stood up and moved back. Fox backed up, cracked his knuckles then sprinted towards the ledge. He put his foot up on the flat rock face, his paws up on the ledge then used momentum to boost himself up. Fox tucked his legs up to the side and landed on his hip at the edge of the ledge. He sat up on an elbow, lying on his side like some sort of playboy. His eyes met hers. "Hi." Finally, he sat up and dusted off his clothes. "Not as graceful as I'd have liked but it worked."

She offered a wry grin. "Indeed, it worked." Kursed took his paw and helped him the rest of the way to his feet. "No one can say foxes aren't fantastic jumpers."

"Yes, I suppose so." He continued to dust himself off then they began walking again. "I tried to hurdle it sideways. I probably looked pretty goofy landing on my hip like that, huh?"

"You looked like you were purposely posing that way." She gave him a playful shove. "Goober."

"Goober?" he laughed and shook his head. "Real cute, Kursed. If I get a nickname, you should get one, too. How about…?"

She grabbed him by the jacket, kicked at his knees without warning and shoved him to his back in one smooth motion. A volley of blaster fire passed harmlessly over their heads. She reached back for her staff and held it up. The blue glow of her staff's shield repelled a third gunshot most likely destined to miss them anyhow. The energy round was deflected straight into the air. Kursed stood up and provided covering fire.

Meanwhile, McCloud drew his knees up to his chest, arched his back and performed a kippup. He drew his blaster and one of the weapons secured by the guards back at the campsite, wielding them akimbo.

More energy rounds came from a ledge high up the mountainside. Fox returned fire to suppress their attacks. He and the blue-furred vixen rushed up the path until they came to a sheer face of granite. With their backs against the steep wall both pilots glanced straight up and watched the ledge above while panting. Kursed offered a wan grin at his thoughts. "No, I'm afraid the staff won't boost you quite _that_ high."

Fox looked to the left, then beyond her to the right. "Well… they're still up there. We don't have a very effective way to go up the mountain – they have the height advantage. This is going to turn into a sticky situation. If we get too close, he'll just fly away and we'll have lost him again. We need a way to disappear."

"Oh I wish Slippy Toad were here."

"The green frog from the pictures you saw?"

She eyed him. "Yes, the ones from your picture book. How did you know? Did you recognize the name?"

He shook his head. "I saw him in the pictures. With a last name like that it made perfectly good sense." He offered her a casual grin then pointed both weapons upwards and fired twice. Both shots struck the bottom side of the ledge. It crumbled and two _Venom Lizards_ tumbled over the side with a distant scream. He saw Kursed's horrified look out of the corner of his eye and quickly pulled her face into his chest. Both men hit the ground with a sickening thump – one of them bounced twice then slid down the dirt slope for ten to twelve feet. Bits and pieces of the rock ledge showered them harmlessly with loose dirt.

Fox gently rubbed his fingers in a comforting way against the backside of her head. "That was on stun. They're down."

She nodded somewhat, still keeping her face against his chest. She drew a deep breath in then relaxed and composed herself. Kursed eased her head away and exhaled in a breathy sigh. "It's difficult to be telepathic at times. I was paralyzed with fear because I felt it so strongly as they fell… My chest hurts." She willed her heart to calm.

"Sorry about that. Okay, so I've covered our retreat if that's what you wish to do. Maybe we can come back after sunset?"

She shook her head slowly. "It's almost fourteen hours before the sun starts to set in this area. I fear our best bet is to try and take my ship back. Then we can use it to contact the GreatFox and make a direct assault on Octoman. There's no doubt about it… he's up there. Those men that fell… they weren't brainwashed. They were willingly working for Octoman." She patted his hip, gesturing him to relinquish the arm around her shoulder, which he'd used to pull her head into his chest. Fox relented.

Kursed left his side and approached one of the bodies. "They're middle aged Venom soldiers. They must have seen war for years, probably working for Andross. They have old scars and injuries that look as though they're quite dated."

Fox twitched, hearing the name 'Andross'. His eye fluttered and his left ear flickered listlessly. He glanced over at the woman then approached her, keeping a cautious eye on where the ledge had come from.

She knelt down by the soldier and casually said, "There's no one else up there – you can relax." Her paw slid over the reptilian man's chest pockets then his pants pockets. Kursed withdrew the man's wallet, took his identification and jerked a chain from around his neck. Two dog tags fell to the ground, clattering against one another. Hanging from the other end of the chain was a security key card. "But _this_ says we have the option to make things personal."

"For now, I think we should stick with your other idea, Kursed. If your ship is unobtainable, we'll come back at night and sneak up here with that card."

"Fair enough. It's good to have a plan-B." She pocketed the identification card then reattached his lanyard chain with the dog tags and put it back around his neck.

After that, the couple spent the next hour and a half walking until they made it back to the Cloud Runner. There were guards posted around the ship, four in all. Once on the scene, both pilots moved to the edge of the clearing and got down low. Fox looked at the set up and started thinking of options. "We need a way to either take them down all at once or disrupt their radios. If they call for help things could get bad, especially if they've disabled your ship. We won't have time to repair it if we're trying to defend ourselves."

"I saw a radio tower not far from here. Perhaps we should take it down first."

Fox shook his head slowly. "No, that would attract more attention in the long run. Let's stay quiet. We don't want to give this Octoman guy a reason to panic and leave the planet."

"True. Again, I wish Slippy were here. He would be able to jam their radios… most likely right from Great Fox."

"It sounds like I have a pretty handy team."

She nodded solemnly. "You do, Fox. You chose the best."

He offered a brief smile then narrowed his gaze, watching the four guards. A fifth guard came from the ship, spoke to one of the men on the ground, and the two switched places. He frowned. "Okay… almost half a dozen." He glanced back at her and snapped his fingers. "I have an idea."

She eyed him then sighed. "I _despise_ that role, Fox."

"Why? Because it's dangerous?"

"No, I hate portraying a cliché damsel in distress. The danger is the only part of this that's even remotely alluring."

"Is that so?" He gave her shoulder a playful shove, the way she'd done to him earlier. "Danger is alluring, huh? You must have been _steamed_ when we broke up, if my life is always this interesting."

She watched the guard move back into her ship then eyed the other four. "More like… ashamed that you considered me incapable of pulling my weight."

He shook his head then shrugged. "I don't know how to explain what I've done, Kursed. All I know is that I'm sorry, now. You've saved my life about ump-teen times this morning alone. So far as I'm concerned, I can't live without you."

Kursed looked away. She swallowed then breathed for a moment. "Say it again."

"I can't live without you," he repeated, this time speaking with a more personal tone. "What if I didn't come here to stop this man? What if I tracked you here to find you?"

"Remembering last night, she asked, "What if you thought I was dead?"

"What if I came to avenge you?"

She had to fight herself so as not to fidget. "It's possible." She looked away again then nodded. "We'll go with your plan. How do you propose we pull it off, exactly?"

"Just watch." He pointed for her to get behind a tree. She moved into position. Fox picked up a rock, slid back into the wooded cover then threw the rock with all of his might. It struck a tree trunk with a resounding _thwack_! He peered out into the clearing and grinned, thinking the words, '_One of them is coming to investigate. Get ready!'_

He put one of the weapons into his belt and readied his birthday blaster. It was still on the stun setting. The guard, a brainwashed furless man from a nearby star system, moved into the woods. Fox came up behind him, put the blaster to his back and stunned him. Kursed came out from behind the tree trunk and caught him. She turned around, and, with Fox's help, he put the man against her back. Fox guided the guard's arms over her shoulders and she took them to keep the man in place.

Kursed took a moment to psyche herself up for the event then she handed Fox her staff and took the enemy's weapon. "Okay, get ready." She gave him a slight smile, took a deep breath then ran out into the clearing for everyone to see. Kursed screamed as though she were in pain then fired the weapon at the ground, keeping her back and the stunned guard towards the Cloud Runner. She suddenly flopped over with the stunned guard overtop of her.

Now motionless, it appeared to the other guards that the soldier and the woman managed to dispatch one another. Neither moved. The guard inside the ship came out through the hatch then the remaining four crossed the clearing to investigate.

Once they were all in range, Fox brought his blaster up and held the staff in his other paw. He waited patiently until they were surrounding the two motionless people on the ground. The blaster lit up and, without even thinking of how to use it, he managed to fire the staff several times. The men attempted to scatter but two of them dropped to the ground in silence without a fight.

Krystal rolled to the left, shoving the initial stunned man away then she fired the blaster she had in her paw, dispatching another guard.

Fox fired two more shots but the last guard was weaving evasively. He pursued the man to keep him from getting away. Fox's sharp eyes saw the soldier reach for a radio on his belt. The pilot lifted Kursed's staff into the air then brought it down on the ground with a quick hop to avoid the tremors he created. The soldier stumbled but didn't fall. His ability to use the weapon came back naturally from prior training.

McCloud fired his blaster again, growling that he missed. Finally he drew the staff back and threw it hard. End over end, it spiraled about through the air. Being so lengthy, it managed to catch between the soldier's legs. He flopped to the ground, rolling twice from momentum.

Fox leapt into the air and pounced his enemy from above. He squatted on the man's back, firing twice into the alien's torso all in one graceful move. Pleased with his work, McCloud stood up, stepping off of the man. He glanced back at Kursed then said, "Good job with that guy you blasted."

She got to her feet, flipped the safety and put it on her belt. "If we move the ship, Octoman may notice. Perhaps we should wait until sundown then attack him while he's asleep."

"A combination of both plans, huh?"

"I suppose." She looked at the five men littering the ground. "We'll need to dispatch these men so that they won't report later on. I hate to kill people."

"You mean people that don't deserve it. Since you're telepathic, can't you …I dunno, maybe put your paws on their head and somehow put them into a coma or something?"

"You mean overload their brain?" She frowned. "I don't recall ever telling you about such… but yes, it's theoretically possible. But it _could_ cause a stroke, which would cause death. It's very dangerous and could damage them psychologically or even neurologically."

"That sounds horrible."

"It is. My people haven't used that ability in generations. It's sick. There must be another way."

"Can we create a makeshift brig on your ship?"

"There isn't enough room for seven." She frowned then shrugged. "I have rope on my ship. We'll tie them to one another then to a tree trunk. I'll put food on the rope that secures them to the tree trunk, and, in a day or two, forest animals will chew the rope until they're free. How does that sound?"

Fox tapped a finger against his bottom lip. "Hmm… Dangerous at best. Leaving them to wild animals could be a gruesome fate. Let's tie them to your outer hull. We can release them after we defeat Octoman or if we can figure out how to deprogram their minds. So long as we don't forget about them and hit super-cruise or leave the atmosphere they'll be fine. I'll strip their radios and you go get that rope. Maybe we should try to take an afternoon nap so we're at our best tonight."

"Fair enough. There should be plenty of room for us to stay in the belly of the Cloud Runner."

* * *

**The Murphy bed was **_**comfortable**_ and after sleeping on the ground overnight, Fox welcomed the mattress. However, the sun beating down on the hull caused the cargo section to become rather warm. He shifted his weight but wearing fur _and_ clothing wasn't exactly a perfect combination right now.

A calming hand came to his side. "It _is_ a touch warm in here," she murmured. "Just… we'll cook ourselves if we don't dress down. Fox, if it comes to 'plan-B' – going after Octoman on foot to penetrate his hideout, we don't want him to _smell_ us in advance. I have a laundering facility. Perhaps we should wash our clothing while we sleep."

"I don't want to be inappropriately dressed for…"

She cut him off by placing her fingers on his lips. "Nothing I haven't seen already, Fox." He couldn't disagree with her words – she had a point. Kursed rolled onto her side and propped her head up with a paw on her elbow. "All that flirting and now you're nervous about handing over your clothes?"

Feeling challenged, Fox sat up and began to take off his shirt. He removed his boots. Next, he undid his belt and his pants, then he held his paws outwards. "Ta dah!"

"All of it."

"P-pardon?"

"Go on," she goaded him, placing a finger on his boxers. It was too dark in the room to see very well. "All of it. I'll put mine in there, as well." She waited until his undergarments came off then she quirked a brow at him. "Socks, too. God I hate when you boys wear socks to bed." He took them off. The petite woman slid off the mattress and moved across the small dwelling. After touching a panel on the wall, a plate slid away, revealing a cubbyhole. She pushed all of his clothes into the area hidden in the wall.

Kursed turned back to him and smiled in the gloom. "Would you like me to undress for you?" Hearing the words made his breath catch in his throat. Somehow, he managed to nod, spellbound. She flicked her tail about in a teasing fashion. The vixen turned to face him. Her pupils dilated fully, now able to distinguish his outline while he sat there on the bed.

With the protracted rhythm of a romantic dance, Kursed brought her paws in front of herself like an enchantress. Her slender fingers started at her shoulders and trailed slowly down her body, lingering on her breasts for a moment before leaving them to trace the gentle slope of her hips. She unfastened the leather-like pants.

Fox found it hard to even blink. Kursed curled her fingertips into her shirt and lifted it, showing off the flat smoothness of her tummy fur. The dim lighting from the crawlspace that led to the cockpit played off of her glossy pelt.

With an aching slowness, the cerulean vixen worked the garment over perfect, lush twin globes contained in her black satin bra. She lifted the shirt over her head, letting it whisper to the floor. She stood there for a moment, letting him drink in her figure. Kursed suppressed a smile as she reached behind herself to undo the clasp of her brazier.

Fox nearly trembled as she revealed herself to him – everything else in the dimly lit room became a mere haze. The soft lighting that came from the crawlspace seemed to create an aura around her and, for an instant, she appeared as a goddess. She was little more than a silhouette with only the most important features, like the twinkle of her eyes. The female fox hooked her fingers beneath the elastic band of her panties. After a pause, she lowered them, along with the pants, away from her thighs, uncovering what remained of her body.

She watched him, knowing that he was trying not to squirm. In soft, dulcet tones, she softly asked, "Do you like me?" Her ears lowered modestly along the back of her head.

He was nearly breathless. "You're gorgeous."

"Thank you," she whispered, feeling her cheeks burn with a secret blush. Kursed lifted the various pieces of garment into her arms then placed them into the cubbyhole and closed the panel. A gentle hum filled the area, beginning the laundry cycle. She strode across the room, back towards the bed. Fox nearly choked as the nude vixen seated herself beside him. "Now perhaps we won't be quite so overheated in the afternoon sun." Her paw lifted to a panel on the wall not far from the bed. It illuminated, adding more ambient lighting to the room. She thumbed a blue arrow, lowering the interior temperature by five degrees then she settled back on the bed and stretched out a bit. A small vent in the ceiling opened, followed by another on the outer hull. It was akin to opening a window in a parked car on a sunny day.

With nothing to say, he rolled over to face her in the darkness. Being in proximity to her like this was difficult. He thought to himself, '_A man only has so much willpower. I'm surprised with how comfortable I feel without clothes on in her presence._'

"What does it feel like to lay besides one another this way?"

"It feels like home," he replied sincerely.

Kursed licked her lips and nodded quietly. "Yes, it does. Fox, I'm sorry I…" She ran her fingers back through her hair. She wanted to apologize for going back to Panther but because he didn't remember anything, she was able to enjoy having no preconceived notions – she didn't want to ruin this newfound relationship so soon. "I'm… sorry I left Lylat when we didn't work things out. I've been here for two years looking for Octoman and even though you may not remember worrying about me, you undoubtedly _did_ worry. And I'm sorry." She placed a paw on the side of his face and gently rubbed her thumb along his lips.

"Please tell me your real name."

"Baby, I can't yet. I'm worried it might bring your memories back. I've never experienced you this way and I don't want to lose it yet."

Fox drew his lower lip between his teeth. "Can I earn the right to learn it?"

"In time, yes. My only concern is that you'll go back to the way you were before, with your complicated feelings and your strangely distant emotions."

He shook his head and placed a paw on her hip. "I would never want to jeopardize _exactly_ how I feel about us _right now_. I want to feel this way forever."

"Goddess knows, so do I."

After hearing her words, Fox felt confident enough to lean in. He eased forward until he was merely centimeters from her lips. She surrendered to his charming desires and brushed her lips against his in a gesture of permission. Now, with her blessing, he was free to cup either side of her face and kiss her like he'd never kissed her before.

After a while she broke the kiss in order to catch her breath. He looked down at her with a loving smile but he was still keyed up. She, too, wanted to take the next step with him right away but she knew that rushing into things, the way she had with Panther two years ago, might hurt their renewed relationship. Her head lifted and she licked her lips. "I… was that all right?" She didn't want him to judge her for rushing into his arms and his kisses and she was too emotional to have full functionality of her telepathy at the moment.

Fox semi-gawked at her. "Was it _all right_? I feel incredible." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again much to her surprise. He didn't care; he wanted to kiss her to show his affection and the furnace of emotion in his heart. His arms encircled her and he clung to her, lying back down on the mattress. "I won't rush you into things… Let me hold you for a while."

"I would like that," she murred in reply, wanting to take the opportunity to calm herself. She didn't want to go any further so soon and the fact that he not only recognized it but reciprocated it… that was perfection to her. Needless to say, this was the Fox McCloud she always wanted. Kursed buried her face into his chest and sighed wistfully.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll eventually get your old memories back."

"But I won't lose _these_ memories. And whatever I was before… I'll remember how perfect we are right now. And I'll do my best to make sure it _remains_ _this way_ if you'll just stay with me forever."

"If you don't let me down, I'd be willing to consider this… _us_… again. I still love you, Fox. I don't want to be alone. Even worse than loneliness, I don't want to be without _you_. This _hurts_… knowing it could happen again. I won't be able to open my heart to you all the way until your memories return so I can make sure you won't leave me again."

"Then we'll do whatever it takes to get them back. No matter what. The sooner we get through this, the sooner we'll be together."

"I hope so," she whispered against his collarbone. "I want to rush back into everything we had when I wore your ring… but it's just too soon."

His lips brushed her ear and his breath was warm. "I'll be patient; you're worth waiting for."

* * *

A/N: _Inside of a metal ship like that? I'm thinking the afternoon sun could probably heat it to about 90-95 degrees Fahrenheit. Thank goodness it's springtime in that region of Kew, huh? Of course, she can't lower the temperature by more than five degrees because she doesn't want to power up the ship's main reactor. They're lying low, remember? Basically, that five degrees came from opening some sort of port in the top of the hull because heat rises… so it's akin to opening the windows just a little bit. There's probably an exhaust fan or something to suck out a little bit of the heat. But now they're in there with one another… in the dark, trying to take a nap… in nothing but the fur. Talk about tense, huh? Kursed's blood and Fox's new personality has really opened the door to this couple, huh? FIND OUT MORE when chapter 11 takes our heroes to the conclusion of their mission on Kew! So, how did you like the chapter? Please let me know. Leave a review, even if it's just an anonymous one. I would really like to hear some feedback on how I'm writing the romantic drama, here.  
_


	11. Highway to the Danger Zone

A/N: _Mercy… eleven chapters. This story won't go 30 chapters like Reflections of Fox, New Generation or Marcus… It's meant to get us through to after Marcus is born. Remember New Generation? Yeah… I named him Star in that, because I wrote it way before COMMAND was leaked to the internet, let alone announced by Nintendo. Of course, he changes his name to Marcus around the middle of that story. But I digress… when Marcus is born, I'll wrap up this story. But it should, at the very least, be good for close to 15 chapters. Also, this chapter is the same as the AFF one, except that I've removed all the cusswords. And there were about 4, so... yeah. I'm learning to be more reader friendly between the two versions. ^_^ _

* * *

Chapter -11-  
"_Highway to the Danger Zone_"

**Scratching sounds on the hull** caused Fox's ear to flicker. Consciousness returned and he became aware of how he lay, sprawled out on the bed with an arm draped around her waist. His left leg was between her lower thighs and his chest was flush against her back. Instead of a blush, he smiled. The scratching noise caught his attention again and he perked an ear.

The moment Fox moved, Kursed murmured and opened her eyes. She yawned and asked, "What time is it?"

"I don't know," he whispered in return. "How did you sleep?"

"I _would_ say 'like a baby', but to be honest… I slept more like a lazy teenager."

"That good, huh?" Fox nuzzled the backside of her head then withdrew his arm.

She released his leg from between hers then slid away from him, sat up and put her legs on the floor. "Yes, _that_ good. It sounds like our prisoners are struggling. If the sun is already down, I should be safe to send an encoded message to Great Fox. Slippy can tell us how to get these guys out of Octoman's control. Then we can simply release them."

McCloud stretched and rubbed at either side of his face. "That would be a good idea."

She moved across the small room but the afternoon daylight coming from the cockpit no longer existed. Kursed felt her way along the bulkhead until she found a light switch. "Close your eyes, Fox." She paused then flipped the switch and squinted until her eyes adjusted.

Fox zeroed in on her exquisite figure. He watched while she withdrew the clothes from the cubbyhole, freshly washed and dried. She turned to look at him, holding the wad of clothing then she tilted her head. "I must look so domesticated right now. I won't fold them for you, though." A grin touched the corner of her muzzle then she dropped the pile onto the mattress so they could sort everything apart. "Maybe if you're _really_ good I'll consider it, one day. Are you hungry? I'll make us something to eat before we leave the ship."

The pilot's eyes widened and he looked at her in wonder. "You're doing my laundry and now you're offering to cook for me?" He paused for effect then said, "Let's make the napkins blue, I'll hire a DJ for the reception, and I'll ask the older-looking rabbit in the scrapbook to give you away. My schedule is clear tomorrow. Is that good for you?"

She blinked at him. "Marriage?! My goodness, just because I offered to clean and cook? I'm not _that_ domesticated, Fox; I don't even _own_ a house." She looked down with a coy smile, dumbstruck with realization. "Sorry, I overreacted to your joke."

He stood up, careful not to hit his head on the low ceiling. "At least you considered it. I should be so honored." He placed his paws and forearms against the metallic ceiling with ease. His elbows to his fingertips were now flush against it. With his arms up, the sculpt of his athletic chest became more prominent.

Kursed's eyes flitted over his physique then she turned back to the wall and pushed the panel back into place so that the laundering cubby was hidden. She moved to the left and opened another panel, displaying a refrigeration unit and, adjacent to that, something akin to a microwave. "I'm afraid my selection is lacking. I'll tell you what… You look at what I have while I try to contact your team." She turned back to the bed but didn't bother covering herself from Fox's eyes.

At a leisurely pace, Kursed separated the clothes then she got dressed. She watched Fox for another moment then got down on her knees and made her way through the crawlspace to the cockpit. It was after dark and condensation was starting to form on the canopy. She diverted the battery power to include her communication's array. After scanning the skyline, her computer located the Great Fox by the network interface code saved in her databanks.

Taking the extra precaution of narrowing the communication beam and pointing it directly at the Great Fox, she hailed the ship up in its orbiting position. ROB answered. He recognized her immediately and said, "Krystal, it's good that you're alive. Popular belief suggested otherwise."

She turned down the audio so that Fox wouldn't hear the conversation. "I've changed my name. Please refer to me as _Kursed_ until told otherwise. I'm glad you recognized me."

"The algorithms used in facial recognition are part of my geometrics program." He trailed off briefly then said, "I liked the blue hair better."

"Everybody's a critic," she murmured. "Where is Slippy?"

"In his quarters with his fiancée. It's three in the morning Cornerian Capital City time."

Her eyes glanced to a display panel on her HUD. "It's eight thirty in the evening at my present location, planet-side. I have an emergency situation regarding Fox McCloud's whereabouts. Surely you've noticed that his Arwing disappeared yesterday."

"Stand by." ROB's visual disappeared and the display went dark. A distant tone sounded, coming over the audio panel. The visual brightened, showing Slippy Toad's quarters, facing a sofa on the far wall. She could hear Slippy complaining about the noise then she heard his approaching footsteps.

He slumped down in front of the display wearing pajama pants and a matching shirt. His eyes snapped wide open, seeing her face. "Oh my goddess."

"Surprise. And you'll be glad to know that Fox is alive, too. He's my prisoner." She smiled just to see how Slippy would react.

"What?! Your _prisoner_? What are you talking about? What's going on?"

She rolled her eyes. "You have no sense of humor, Slippy Toad. Listen… two things. One, Fox is safe. Number two is crucial… do you remember when Octoman brainwashed you during the Anglar Wars? (_During StarFox Command_) I need to know how you came out of that spell. It's important."

"I, uh, was jarred pretty hard when my shields collapsed. I hit my head on the canopy and slumped in my seat. When I did, my seatbelt harness caught against a collar I was wearing. The collar came loose. It was all luck. I was okay after the darn thing came all the way off; that was the mind control device."

She nodded slowly. "I didn't look very closely but… I didn't see a collar on these men." She lifted a paw and snapped her fingers. "But the one whose neck I saw up close wasn't brainwashed now that I think about it. All he had was a cardkey. Very well, I'll check these four. Do me a favor and go to the bridge. I'll need you to create a complete sensor blackout. I don't want Octoman to see us coming and I have no problem flying blind. Fox's ship was destroyed yesterday, minutes after entering the atmosphere but he's with me. He's…" She glanced over her shoulder at the crawlspace then she sighed and looked back at the video screen. "He hit his head quite hard. He doesn't remember _anything_."

"Anything at all?"

"He didn't even know who he was. I would appreciate you making things easier on him by refraining from talking about anything painful. His family, the wars, his past lovers, our rocky romance, Panther Caruso, or anything else. It's a delicate situation. Do me a favor and explain everything to Falco and anyone else aboard. Your fiancée for example. Do you understand?"

He nodded then glanced off screen for a moment. Kursed assumed Amanda was standing nearby. Slippy's next statement confirmed it. "Yeah, all that's left is for Falco to find out… well, I won't wake him right now." He glanced back at her and said, "I'll head to the bridge. Thank you for contacting us. We've not changed our docking codes, so you'll be able to land at any time with the automated system." He closed the channel and the Star Fox logo filled her screen. Kursed's nose twitched. She sniffed at the air then slid out of the cockpit seat and lowered herself into the crawlspace.

Returning to the aft section of the ship, she was quite surprised to see Fox still undressed, pulling food from the microwave oven. She quirked a brow at him then stood up. "You cooked? For as long as I've known you, I've never seen you cook _anything_."

"It wasn't that hard. I felt like I knew what I was doing." He separated the servings to two plates he'd found in her cupboard. Fox handed her one and put the other on the bed and reached for his clothing. "It's not slow-roasted over an open flame or anything but… it'll do, right?" He adjusted the waistband of his boxers after putting them on, followed by his pants. Fox went for his shirt and socks, settling on the floor to finish getting dressed, followed by his boots.

"Slippy says those men outside are probably wearing collars. You eat. I'll go and release them. After that, I'll come in and eat then we'll go."

"No," said Fox. "Please, I wanted to cook for ya'. So, by all means, take your time to enjoy it. _I'll_ go out and take care of it." He laced his boots then got back to his feet. "I insist."

She eyed him for a moment then took the plate and settled on the far edge of the bed mattress. "Very well. If you _insist_." She took a fork in her right paw, holding the plate with her left. "I won't stop you."

Fox offered her a smile, opened the cupboard and took some fruit. He opened a storage closet and retrieved several nondescript coats then he left through the hatch. Less than ten minutes later the hatch opened again.

He came back in, closed the entranceway, settled on the bed and picked up his plate. "Sorry about giving your coats out… I'll replace them… but I couldn't let those guys freeze out there."

"I keep a spare of everything on this ship," she murmured, finishing her small meal. "Except food. Sorry I didn't have very much for you to cook."

"It's fine," he said, settling on the other end of the mattress. "Those men begged to help us but I told them to go about freeing the others. How did you want to attack Octoman?"

Kursed placed her empty plate on the bed. "I arranged for Great Fox to create a sensor blackout focused on this region. He won't see us coming. I'll use radio waves and low frequency audio waves to build a computer model. Once we know what his base looks like, we can determine if landing or pounding him with ordinance will work."

Fox looked up from his plate. "What about stopping by my crash site, getting one of those big bombs then putting the fuse back in… we can use that against him."

"I'm not trying to flatten the entire mountain. That's needless destruction. If blasters will penetrate his hideout, we'll take him down that way. Worst comes to worst, we'll land and fight him in person."

"For some reason, Kursed, your computer model idea sounds familiar (_Chapter 8_). Maybe that's a good sign. We'll do it your way. What's the plan?"

"You finish eating and I'll pilot the ship." She stood up, reached for the light switch and turned down the interior lighting to a respectable level then she headed through the crawlspace and began to power up the Cloud Runner's systems. By the time Fox finished with his plate, the ship was starting to lift.

He smiled to himself, glad the ship hadn't been sabotaged earlier by Octoman's guards. Next, he figured out the Murphy's bed and put it away. Finally, he climbed up into her cockpit but nothing looked familiar about its interior. Fox settled on the deck plates by her seat and watched the HUD and the controls. "Where did you put the access card?"

"I still have it. Don't worry, I didn't run it through the wash." She offered him a thin smile then said, "Go into the back and get our gear together. We'll need weapons, my staff, your blaster… make sure everything is charged and ready to go. His most trusted personal guards aren't brainwashed. This won't be easy and we need to be battle ready."

"Understood." Fox climbed back out of the cockpit. Back in the aft section, he began packing gear bags. He checked the charge on each pistol's power cell then holstered them on equipment belts. He went through a storage closet until he found shield barriers and set them aside along with the gear belts, bags and her staff. McCloud paused for a moment to admire the ornate metallic pole.

He ran his fingertips along the engraved shaft, decorated with beautiful textures – the mark of exquisite craftsmanship. He blinked and looked to the right. A flashback played out before his eyes. He watched as Krystal dropped from the crystalline prism atop of Krazoa Palace. He thrust the staff outwards and she caught it. Her feet dangled twenty stories above the first floor of the palace. He reached for her paw and their eyes met for the first time.

He shook his head and the flashback ended. It was so real that he could practically feel light rain on his fur. She had shorter blue hair back then. He ran his fingers over the staff once more then climbed back up to the cockpit. Through the canopy, he could see the mountain in the distance. The dark shadowy peak loomed in the distance, lightened with snow just above the cloud cover.

"I've located his ship," she said with a smile. "He's parked it inside of a cave near the summit. Watch this." Kursed eased into the control yoke and brought the Cloud Runner to the mouth of the cavern. She turned her ship about carefully then lowered it into the cave, so that her landing blocked Octoman's escape. "Now he won't be able to fly out of here."

"I see you're proud of yourself." Fox placed a paw on her shoulder in a reaffirming way. "You're very clever, not to mention that was some very impressive piloting – turning your ship around with your retro-reverse brakes like that."

She placed a paw on his face, patting the side of his muzzle. "My 'teacher' was a very good fighter pilot. He was patient, too." Kursed brushed her nose against his then unbuckled herself from the chair. "Get our gear. It's time we finish this so we can focus on your memories and getting out of this contemptible system." She opened the canopy and stood up.

"I'll meet you out there." Fox slid back into the aft, gathered the gear and made his way out through the rear hatch. He secured the ship then approached her from behind and held a bag up. She put her arms through each strap then took her staff. Once both of them were fully suited up with gear she motioned to Fox with a nod.

He took the lead and withdrew his blaster. "Let's try and stay silent once we're inside. If you sense an enemy just touch my shoulder. I'll take point because, no offense, you won't be able to sense any sentry bots, mines or other types of traps. Also, if the enemy is tracking us, they'll be more likely to try and flank us from behind."

A smile flashed over her face like sunshine over a flower. He was far more thoughtful and logical than Panther Caruso. He was also more willing to put himself in the line of fire for her. She gave her staff a slow twirl then clicked the base against the rock floor. "I've got the access card. If you come to a locked door, I have it in my pocket." She grinned a bit then fished it out with her free paw and passed it to him. "Here, just take it now. Let's go."

Fox came to a door at the back of the cave. He blinked and murmured, "It's an old fashion hinge door." He jiggled the knob but it was locked. There was a card scanner adjacent to the doorframe, but the card didn't seem to work on that particular one. He took a step back then swiftly kicked in the door and pointed his weapon forward.

A long dark corridor stretched out before them, dotted with dim auxiliary floor lamps along the baseboards. He turned back to her and asked, "Do you want to take my gun and I'll take your staff? I don't mind; it's up to you."

She deadpanned with a dull glare. "Fox…" Krystal shook her head then lifted one of her paws and showed him the padding of her palm. "You see these?" There was a faint trace of what looked like some sort of glyph on the velveteen pad of flesh. "These came from this very staff (_Chapter 12, Reflections of the Future_) and, believe me, this staff has never let me down. Trust me, your high power pistol won't make me feel any safer. I'm content with this." She gave the staff another twirl then, with her free paw, she patted her hip. "Besides, I have the enemy pistol we secured earlier. It's not as strong as yours but it's more than fine."

He nodded then frowned. "I wish I could remember some of these things. Those marks on your palms… are they related to the ones on your thighs, arms and back?"

"No. I was with _you_ when I burned these markings into my palms." She licked her lips and looked away briefly. It happened less than two days before he proposed to her. A glimmer of a smile found her muzzle. Her eyes flitted back at him and she nodded forward. "Go on. Octoman's not getting any younger and neither are we."

Fox chuckled and brought his left palm to the bottom of his gun handle, cupping it firmly. "I wouldn't want your outfit to go out of style before we finish our mission."

"Exactly. Let's go."

He stepped into the corridor, gun pointed forward, and with slow deliberate steps he began to move up. She followed close, ears perked and nose to the metaphorical wind. Every step was silent.

A skylight in the ceiling filled the next intersection with natural lighting. Kursed glanced up. A silver moon, like a new-stamped coin, rode triumphant in the sky. While she gazed up at it, Fox could see the glow on her face. Her ears lowered, sensing something amiss. A shadow of melancholy touched her svelte face. He drew his lower lip between his teeth and thought to her. '_What's wrong?'_

"I think we might be in over our heads, Fox." She moved near him, as close as oak and ivy stand, to feel his warm thoughts. Her heart quickened, knowing that many foul-minded guards were close. "They don't know we're here," she whispered. Together, they continued down the hallway to the left. Occasionally, there were windows, designed to peek out of the mountains summit.

Fox paused at one of the portholes and peered out. Bright as the tear of an angel, glittered a lonely star in the west. He blinked, not intending to be distracted by the dot but… something seemed familiar about it. Kursed placed a paw on his forearm and whispered, "That's the Lylat System. Quite tiny from here, isn't it?"

Again, Fox bit his lower lip. He brought his left paw up to her face, cupping the side of her muzzle. Her cheeks were as soft as mid-summer peaches. His eyes lowered then lifted and he nodded. "I don't remember anything about it but… I couldn't help but notice that tiny dot… it's so bright." She brought her paws up to his and gently lowered his touch. He paused, looking for something else to say to her.

Fox swallowed then spoke again. "That's home?" His own paws moved to the outside of hers, simply taking comfort in the touch. She held the staff in her fist and he held her paw in his. He was noticing all the little details about her, regardless of the poor timing and dim lighting. Her clenched little hands were like rumpled roses, dimpled and dear. His thumbs ran over the vixen's softly furred knuckles. "I don't want to be without you."

"Fox…"

"No, wait, I just… I had to get that out. I know this isn't the time for it. And without my memories, all you're getting is my cloudy mirror of opinions and I'm sorry."

She pondered his simile momentarily then shrugged a little. Her shoulders lifted then slumped and she looked away. They were safe and no one had been alerted to their presence yet, so she gave him a moment to be sweet. "Go on."

He didn't know how to go on. He didn't know what to say. He only knew what he felt. Fox was never really strong with words. But he was very good at showing his appreciation when the time came. "I have this… phrase in my head and I don't know where it came from. _Companionless as the last cloud of an expiring storm whose thunder is its knell. He collapsed like a concertina, his soul dark as pitch and his memories danced like a wave of the sea. But they were all in the past, a deep dark well of sorrow, deep as the fathomless sea. For she was dearer than night to the thief, as dear as light that rarely visits theses sad eyes, and as dear as remembered kisses after death. For their love that was thought to be as eternal as the skies was evanescent as bubbles, their hearts were limpid pools in the shadow for they fell away like a speck in space. Their love fled faster than sweet dreams and was gone like a glow on the cloud at the close of day._ I'm not sure where this came from but… for some reason, the thought of losing you… the thought of not having you back in my life reminded me of those words. And, for some reason, I was able to recite them."

Her eyes lowered momentarily then she looked up at him and said, "It's from a Cerinian poem. I had Slippy download everything from my databanks when I still had my shuttle. I… I can only assume you must have read it in my absence." She swallowed, licked her lips then feigned a smile but her lower lip trembled. "It was one of my favorites – it tells the story of star-crossed lovers who, at the end of the poem, are finally reunited. I've not heard it since I was a girl." She lifted her left paw and dabbed at her eyes with the backside of her fingers. "We… Fox, we should go after these people. We can't stay here and talk, right now. But I promise you this… after Octoman is dead we will return to GreatFox together and talk things out. You have my word."

He smiled. His smile caused her to feel warmth in her heart. Her returned smile was as soft as the down of a turtledove, and it caused his eyes shined with happiness. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers then said, "Let's do this together. I want to be a team again. I don't know what's happened to us before, but I know one thing… and I'm absolutely sure of this… I'm in love with you."

"…Fox." She blushed, visible even in the gloom. It took her but a moment to catch her breath. "I love you, too." Her eyes glistened, giving them a subtle glow in the dim ambiance. The auxiliary light panels on the floor made them shine with reflection. "If we're a team then let's go and fight together."

"I'm ready." He took a deep breath then sighed in content and nodded. "Let's rock."

She led him down the hallway a little ways more then stopped in front of another hinged door with a brass knob. Kursed turned to him and said, "Three men. One is a shark of some sort; the other two are Venom-born lizards. All three of them have their wits about themselves so be careful."

"I'm ready." Fox's expression changed. All at once his face went emotionless. He lifted his blaster, stoic and rigid. His back was straight; his shoulders were broad and perfectly set. He drew back his foot and kicked in the door, slamming the flat of his boot adjacent to the knob.

McCloud's left paw was on a shield barrier, tucked beneath the handle of his blaster, ready to activate it if necessary. The three men turned to face him, still as death but staring about like calves in a pen. Fox's eyes narrowed as if in a stand off. They saw that he had his weapon ready and all three of them were holding clipboards and pens. A single light fixture hung from the ceiling, casting forty watts of dim illumination over them. They gazed at Fox in confusion and shock, seeing the vulpine pilot with his headfur disheveled and his clothes wrinkled. The infamous Lylat mercenary stood in the doorway, chest puffed out and steadfast like a wave-beaten rock.

Fox's ear flickered. He flipped off the safety and said, "I hope you boys speak Cornerian. We're here for Octoman. If you three leave with the un-collared soldiers, we won't kill you."

The standoff lasted several more seconds. One of the lizards ducked back behind his comrades and withdrew an automatic mechanical pistol with an extended magazine. Fox aimed between the shark and lizard, firing at the one with the gun. McCloud's impeccable aim caught the man in his shoulder, mid dive.

Spun like a top, the armed guard hit the ground, rolled twice then lifted his gun and opened fire. Everything felt sudden but Fox's mind processed the situation he witnessed as if in slow motion. Shell casings glinted beneath the hanging light bulb, a perfect arc of streaming metal tears, like pearl drops from a flint. Fox dove forward, bowling over the two standing men. All three spilled onto the now-injured gunman.

Kursed remained unwavering in the doorway. Something divine seemed to cling around her like some subtle sapphire vapor. Rounds flickered off the energy shield, dispersing in random directions. With a relaxed gait, she strode into the room. Bringing her left paw to the fulcrum of the staff, she twirled it upwards, using the base to strike the gunman in his chin. During the second rotation, the ornamental tip caught his gun.

The weapon went flying. She twirled about one full turn on her left toes then swung the staff much like a golf club. Forcing the stored kinetic energy from her body, it became amplified in her staff, which acted as an antenna to channel the focused chi. Her staff struck the man. He was drawn out from beneath Fox and the other two guards and launched clear across the small room. The lizard hit the wall face first then dropped back to the floor.

Fox looked up at her and blinked then, vaguely remembering the words as if drawing them from a past lifetime, he quietly said, "Dahn Daju…?"

The injured gunman crawled on his elbows like a wounded snake dragging its length along ever so slowly. His gun was in the far corner. His clipboard and pen were several feet from his face. His arms quavered under the weight of his upper body then gave out. The motionless guard sighed in defeat; his eyes snapped shut.

Meanwhile, Fox got to his knees, keeping his blaster pointed at the two men on their backs beneath him. Hands of scale and flesh moved to their heads in surrender. He shifted his eyes from one to the other then asked, "Where's Octoman?"

The shark grimaced. "You will never defeat him. He is too strong and is amassing an army that will sweep over Corneria too numerous to count. The last thing your precious planet will see is the soldiers of Octoman blazing over the countryside. They'll burn everything in sight."

"Is that so?" The voice belonged to Kursed. She approached the two men opposite of Fox, with their heads at her feet. She brought the tip of her staff to the shark's throat and the eagerness faded from his eyes, leaving them cold as a winter sky after sunset.

"I will kill you, woman. But first, I will make you watch while I peel back layers of flesh from your mate, here, with his toy gun."

"Are you suicidal?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "Because you're threatening me and I'm in the perfect position to crack your head like an egg." She bared her teeth. "I've split the skulls of better soldiers than you." She watched the man's expression, waiting for him to even so much as twitch the wrong way.

"I don't run away," said the shark.

"I _do_," said the lizard. "Octoman may be a far better leader than Dash Bowman but he's not worth dying for." His face became illuminated with a particle buildup charging at the tip of Fox's blaster. "Wait, I said I won't…!" He fainted under the energy round.

Fox smirked. "He's stunned."

Without warning, the shark kicked his leg up at Fox's blaster. Kursed, anticipating the movements, pivoted on her heel and built momentum in her staff. The dark mass of her hair billowed up around her like the swell of the sea. She swung her staff completely around her like a glinting black maelstrom that surrounded the whirling vixen. The impact at full swing was colossal. Her staff struck the side of the shark's head with such force that vertebrae in his upper spine replied with a skin-crawling crack. His eyes widened, glaring up at her.

She lifted the staff in both paws, holding the tip directly above his head in a threatening manner, ready to impale him if necessary. With her arms elevated, the simple light illuminated the white fur of her muzzle, neck and chest. Kursed waited, staff at the ready, her curvaceous body firm like a slope of snow. It was then that the shark's eyes rolled upwards. The release of his dying breath whistled like the wind in a keyhole.

Slowly, she lowered her arms, bringing the staff tip down until it touched his nose. Instead of driving it straight through his face like she initially intended to do, she used the tip to poke him. His jarred brain began to fade – she sensed his dying thoughts. It caused her to shudder quite visibly. A moue of disgust marred her delicately furred facial features.

The pilot watched her for a moment then, in a respectful tone, he asked, "What do you see from his mind when that happens?"

"It's different every time," she murmured. "Let's keep moving."

A door at the far end was modern and lacked a knob. She moved into position and Fox followed. The door swished open to reveal an elegant setting. The floor, newly waxed, gleamed in candle light like beaten moonbeams. At the center was a wooden dining table with simplistically elegant chairs surrounding on all sides. The table was set with empty plates and shining silver utensils.

The pilots made their way across the room and came to the next door. Kursed blinked, sensing the numerous enemies on the other side. It was too late. Fox opened the door wide, coming face to face with countless beady eyes. Men in various states of undress looked up at the two foxes in the door. Some soldiers were in their briefs and t-shirts, others were playing board games between their bunks. There was a guard for every rack on both sides of the room.

For a split second, Fox was reminded of boot camp before attending the academy. Three-dozen men abandoned their racks, their games and their evening chores. The hurrying crowd of men gathered like clouds coming together to create a storm.

"We don't have time for this," Kursed snarled. She lifted the cane then brought it down on the tiled floor, unleashing the _super quake_ ability. The tiles in her vicinity shattered like glass and the mountain shook all around them, knocking the men from their feet. The shockwave threw metal bunk racks over, toppling the next several in their wake. The small game tables flipped with checker pieces and cards going everywhere.

With everyone thrown from their feet, the dazed mass of men looked up at Kursed in surprise. Instant realization set in – they were dealing with something out of the ordinary. The check of reality dissipated them like smoke. Men were scrambling over one another in an attempt to flee, creating a scene of chaos.

"They're running away," Fox cried in delight.

Kursed's pupils dilated as she mentally decoded the mishmash of thoughts. "No, they're falling back to the armory!" she cried. "Don't let them leave!"

Fox blinked. "CRAP!" He brought his blaster up and fired across the room. The armored metal door took the brunt of his energy round and bent inwards to the point where it was rendered useless. Regardless, men were making a mad dash for the doorway. It began to open on its tracks but got stuck in place. Several men crowded around it, banging on the exit with their fists to no avail.

The other men in the room realized that they were the last line of defense. The crowd became organized and they swarmed Fox and Kursed swiftly. McCloud withdrew the previously secured enemy blaster from his belt. He fired rounds as quickly as he could pull each trigger.

Kursed opened her stance then abruptly unleashed a devastating roundhouse on the nearest attacker. She followed through with the kick then slammed the base of her staff into the floor and vaulted over another attacker. She landed adjacent to a diagonally leaning metal bunk and powered up her staff. The vixen struck the rack with her charged staff, sending it clear across the room. It bowled down the men in its path. They dropped like autumn leaves, piling up together in the object's wake. It struck another bunk at the far end of the room with a deafening clang.

One of the soldiers came at Fox from the side. A fist struck the pilot across his face in unison to a blaster discharge erupting from the attacker's torso. Fox's head snapped back and the enemy dropped to the ground. It kept McCloud off guard for another strike from behind; more enemies joined the fray. He took a jab in the lower back then an arm came about his throat. His face soured from the hit to his kidney. He continued to fire his blasters as quickly as he could to keep others at bay so as not to become swamped with multiple enemies.

The vixen sensed his distress and turned to see him struggling. She twirled the staff and fired a single blaster shot, which struck the man behind Fox. She changed the application from fire to ice then somersaulted back into the skirmish.

Fox brought his elbow back, hit his stunned opponent in the gut then jerked his right paw up, using his weapon to catch the man in the face. McCloud turned around, shot him in the torso then whirled about, facing the rest of the room again.

A blast of arctic chill swept across the room. The misty white cloud stung the skin and, just as quickly, it frosted the reptilian blood of the mostly-lizard enemies. She twirled like a ballerina and swung her staff out, shattering a line of enemies. They burst into frozen chunks. Three nearby men trounced her. Overcome and inundated with attackers, Kursed went to the floor beneath their combined weight. She couldn't even find the breath to cry out for help from the pressure on her torso.

Another volley of blaster fire moved across the room from left to right. Fox took another hard punch to the face but responded to the man with a gunshot. Three more men came at him in tandem. He put his paws out to the left and right and fired at the same time. Meanwhile, Fox buried his left foot into the third man's gut and literally walked up his chest, using his right foot to catch beneath the attacker's chin. Unable to get the momentum necessary to back-flip off his opponent, Fox fell straight onto his back instead, firing upwards several more times at incoming opponents.

One of the men he'd just shot was still alive and grasped at Fox's right wrist. Another man dove at Fox from the left side, pinning his arm and torso to the floor. More men moved into flanking positions then converged on his position.

A few meters away, Kursed was struggling with the three attackers that sandwiched her to the ground. Other men approached and went for her flailing arms to keep her subdued. She writhed beneath them, unable to wiggle out.

Of the thirty-six men, only thirteen remained. They worked together to keep Fox and Kursed down. The two mammals were stripped of their weapons. In a matter of minutes Fox was bound and gagged. Kursed had her head pushed down until her left cheek met cracked floor tiles. She saw the other group of men that were piled up on McCloud. Her heart ached seeing him pinned. They began to disperse with one of the men moving to straddle Fox's chest. She winced, seeing the lizard punch Fox in the face repeatedly while he was unable to defend himself.

Something was forced into her mouth and she tried to gasp in surprise. The tightly twisted shirt, now crammed into her muzzle, was tied off behind her head. She tried to shout but the fabric muffled her voice. A man's scaly hand came to her throat, choking her firmly but she couldn't lift her paws or move her body. Kursed gagged. For the first time in a long time she feared for her life. Her heart raced. The vixen attempted to will herself to calm down. She closed her eyes and went completely limp in hopes that she could trick them.

The grip at her neck loosened and she took a shallow breath through her nose so as not to appear alive or awake. She felt multiple hands on her body, keeping her pinned. Together, they rolled her onto her side. Another pair of hands went for her wrists and pulled them behind her back. While one man tied her wrists together, another one worked to bind her ankles. After that, she felt herself being lifted from the floor. Another blow of pain filled her mind. She sensed that Fox was _still_ receiving punches to his face and gut and every inflicted wound stung her heart.

Her ears flickered, hearing men argue. Relief flooded her body – the personal assault on Fox concluded. He was picked up and thrown over the shoulder of one of the stronger lizards but he was still conscious. One of the men spoke in Venom's most popular language. "Bring the vulpine's gun and the alien girl's staff."

Minutes later the two pilots were carried to a makeshift brig and laid side-by-side on the floor on their stomachs. Kursed turned to face Fox and sighed through her nose. He slowly swiveled his head to her until his weary eyes met with her own. Fox thought words for her to hear. '_I'm sorry I got us into this mess. We should have used a stun grenade and rushed in with shield barriers. Did they hurt you?'_

She nodded somewhat to his question.

'_Is anything broken?'_

A meek shrug was offered followed by a slow shake of her head. She didn't _think_ anything was broken but she couldn't be sure just yet.

_'I love you._'

She couldn't smile because of the tightly twisted shirt that was tied around her head. Her tongue was starting to dry out from having her muzzle propped open. All she could do was reply to him with a subtle nod. There they lay for what seemed like forever. Her eyes widened and her ears perked then shifted back on her head. Seconds later, footsteps filled the room.

"You two are the ones causing all this trouble?" asked Octoman with an eerily calm voice. He approached the pilots then rolled McCloud onto his side. "Well I'll be damned. You're the Cornerian pilot who killed Andross and defeated the Aparoids. You're a hero and a burden. I wouldn't be alive if you hadn't stopped the Aparoid invasion but I wouldn't be on the run if you hadn't stopped the Anglar rise to power. So, by all means, let me just say _THANK_ you… AND! _SCREW_ you, Cornerian. However, you're a far better pilot than your little green friend. Perhaps this is a turn of good fortune in my favor. I can use you to attack Corneria."

Next, Octoman approached Kursed and rolled her onto her side. "But what famous team would be complete without a teammate? So I could send you _both_ to attack Corneria. They would trustingly let you both fly right to the capital without any trouble. Then you could unleash waves of Nova Bombs right into the center of the city. You'd wipe out that annoying old rabbit General, you would kill hundreds of thousands, if not a million innocent people for me… Then you would fight until your deaths against the entire Cornerian Fleet."

Kursed felt something cold clamp around her throat. Her eyes shot open with fear. She was now wearing one of the control collars used on the mindless drone soldiers they came across earlier. Octoman chuckled and placed one of the collars on Fox's throat. "Or maybe I should simply order you to kill one another. The survivor can load up their fighter with explosives and detonate it over the Cornerian Capital City. That would be delightful! The epic, strong and dashing hero, Fox McCloud, squaring off against the beautiful but hardened military-ace-turned-bounty-hunter… Kursed was it? Is that what you call yourself?" He glowered at her. "You annoying blue b*t*h, you killed that owl on Tempas II. He was _important_, you twit."

The octopus lowered two arms to each pilot, patting their backs. "I can't even _guess_ who would win in a match to the death. Fox… a strong man who has never been beaten… or Kursed, an infamous alien female who has proven herself on every battlefield across the galaxy… equally unbeaten. And here you both are… in my collars, both of you utterly defeated." He paused then stood up and asked, "What the hell happened? Against the both of you, I should have died instantly. What gives? Did you two bite off more than you can chew? Did your egos cancel one another out, rendering you both worthless against my men? A mistake, perhaps? Ah… who knows? Outside of your cockpits, you're both fierce warriors but you're no match against several dozen men. Fools." He walked away.

Kursed could hear the soft thud of blunt, weighted objects on a nearby table. She sensed that he was looking over the blaster and the staff. "Interesting toys but neither is worth anything to me. I suppose I'll just sell them to a collector. _Someone_ will want the weapons of the immortal Fox McCloud and the mysterious alien, Kursed. I'm sure they'll fetch top dollar at auction."

'_He's smart for a mollusk but if he slips up – even the slightest mistake – I'm going to rip off every single one of his arms and beat him to death with them. I never cared much for cephalopods and this one takes the cake._' Fox's eyes were cold and angry. His body ached and his face was bruised beneath the fur but adrenaline had him on edge. '_I won't lie to you… I'm scared, Kursed. I don't want to battle you to the death. I love you.'_

Octoman clapped two of his tentacle-arms together. With grace, he walked on the other six, rubbing the first pair together in a devilish way. "This is going to be astounding. I propose we do this the old fashion way. Tomorrow at high noon, you'll be placed back to back, untied then I'll activate your collars. You'll march six paces from one another, turn around then I'll command you both to fight one another to your death in hand-to-hand combat – or perhaps we'll tie your wrists together and give you each a knife! Splendid! My men and I will make ourselves comfortable and watch like spectators. We'll do this in the clearing where we found your ship earlier, Kursed. The surrounding forest will make for a nice, quiet arena setting… don't you think so?"

He knelt back down besides Fox and Kursed and in a delighted voice, said, "Sweet dreams! Enjoy your last evening of freedom. You'll be spending it right here, face down on my floor. I hope neither of you have to use a bathroom." He stood up and walked back to the door then added, "Sleep well!" The lights went out and Octoman shut the door behind himself. Seconds later a force field flickered to life, surrounding the two foxes.

* * *

A/N: _Even I didn't see THAT one coming. I didn't give it any thought… next thing you know, I was in the middle of the battle. I thought to myself, "MAN people are going to hate it if the protagonists simply beat the snot out of so many soldiers. Especially if these guys are Octoman's elite. I was TRYING to be realistic… then… THIS! Well SHOOT! Now what? I'd better get started on chapter 12, that's what! SO! I tried something new during the middle of the chapter, when they were having that nice little fuzzy warm scene, in the hallway... I tried using.... METAPHORS. Okay, so it wasn't new. I used metaphors like crazy in The Curse, after all. I tried to make colorful imagery and it carried into the beginning of the fight scenes. Any thoughts? Also, how about that cliffhanger, huh? Mind control collars are already on their necks, it's too late! OHNOEZ! BAD STUFF! _

-Kit


	12. No Control

A/N: _Crazy bad cliffhanger got you down?! You know, I've never had the bad guys take control over the good guys in the Reflections Series before. Let's see what happens, huh? Oh, and this version is identical to the AFF version, but I removed the cussing in this version. I replaced words with "bimbo" and "Freak" because it's more tasteful, y'know? The next chapter will have the long-awaited Fox and Krystal love scene. :-O  
_

* * *

Chapter -12-  
"_No Control_"

**"We've been over this,"** Slippy said to Falco, arms folded. "Don't you remember when Fox and Krystal were on Fortuna and Krystal was in a coma? Fox was injured beyond belief and he went _back_ to the planet to finish his mission alone. And I went to help him, even though you told me I was stupid for it. I'm not kidding, Falco, you couldn't stop me then and you won't stop me n-now." (_End of Reflections of The Future._)

Lombardi huffed in frustration. "Amanda, talk some sense into your man. They shot down Fox; you want him to be next?" He turned back to Toad and said, "If Fox got shot down, what makes you think you have a better chance?! Seriously, man, you're not thinking. Who is to say they're not setting a trap? They've already been down there for more than a day. Believe me, if anyone wants to get into a cockpit… it's ME. But we don't need you going down there and screwing everything up."

"Falco!" Amanda glowered at the avian. "Have you considered the possibility that Land Master support might actually be something worth looking into? We've been waiting for two days and Slippy is _worried_!"

"Fine. But if we have to go down there, we do it as a team." He glanced back at Slippy and shook his head. "Look, bud, don't take this the wrong way or nothin' but we were told to sit tight while they do the deed. Krystal is telepathic so they obviously have an advantage."

Slippy made a fist and glared at Lombardi. Falco narrowed his eyes and the two grimaced at one another. Amanda threw her arms in the air. "Stop this nonsense! There's no use being standoffish. Besides, Falco, this is complicated. Slippy has a really bad feeling. He had a horrible dream last night and said that Krystal spoke to him in his mind while he was asleep. He woke up in a cold sweat and…"

"Yeah, I know the rest of the story. He ran into my quarters and woke me up – now we're here arguing on the bridge. Fine. But with a sensor blackout, none of us have an advantage."

The frog smirked and lifted his arm to Amanda. She hooked hers into his and they began walking off the bridge. The door slid open and they walked through. Slippy glanced over his shoulder and said, "It's _my_ sensor jamming program. So _I_ have the encryption software to see through it. If anything, they won't see us coming and we'll see _everything_." He paused for effect then said, "…Idiot."

Falco shrugged off the insult and hurried after them. "Well why didn't you tell me any of that! Let's go kick some ass already!" The falcon rushed by them and raced to the flight deck. In truth, he had the same eerie dream as Slippy but wrote it off as a nightmare. He'd never known Krystal to outwardly project her telepathic abilities to others so he partially assumed the fact Slippy had a similar dream was nothing more than mere coincidence. At this point, he still didn't think Fox and Krystal were in any real danger but if Slippy was able to jam the sensors of everyone but the team… well that would make things far more fun and Falco _really_ liked to win.

The Star Fox team, sans McCloud, got to their fighters except for Slippy. The frog got into a Land Master tank and rolled it into position. Amanda went first, followed by Toad. Lombardi was the last to leave the flight deck but the first into the atmosphere. The Sky Claw's wings took on a red tint. Seconds later, the rest of the ship began to glow brightly. The tiny strip of green and brown was a mere dot in an enormous ocean. It connected two modest sized continents but the rest of the planet was water.

Lombardi tapped several keys on his dash then opened a channel to Slippy and Amanda. "Okay, so… do your thing and bring our sensors online, will ya?"

"It should be showing up any second."

"Well hurry it up, froggy." Falco's HUD scrambled for an instant then his sensor grid came online. A listing of blips showed up, including a metal 'object of interest' in the forest. He noted that Krystal's Cloud Runner was displayed with a glowing dot in the mountains, practically on top of Ocotoman's ship. Finally, there was some sort of shuttle in a clearing not too far from the unidentified 'object of interest'. "Okay… it's working. I see Kursed, or whatever it is she's calling herself these days, has her ship with Octoman's ship. Looks like they have things under control. What's the plan oh _fearful_ leader?"

"I want to check out the shuttle and the metal debris in the forest. Since we know Fox's ship was shot down, I'm willing to bet the computer blip, marked "Object of Interest," is the crash site. Also, I want to check out that shuttle in the clearing. It's good to have reconnaissance."

"Leave it to me. The Sky Claw has a '_Hawkeye 64'_ high definition camera mounted in the nose. It's time to check this baby out and see what it can do from way up here." He moved his left hand to a control pad and began typing. A monitor on his forward dash came to life showing the forest in astonishing detail. He nudged the control stick to the port then down just a little. The clearing came into view and Falco's heart stopped. "Dammit!"

"What is it, Falco?"

"Slippy was _right_, that's what." He groaned and brought his left hand to his head, sifting his fingers through the feathers. "You can't be flippin' serious. Octoman is down there with Krystal and Fox."

"What's going on? Send me the data stream, Falco."

"No, froggy. Just… let's get down there. You don't want to see _this_."

Amanda joined the communication patch in protest. "Falco, don't withhold information. Just show us what's going on!"

"Sister, hey, listen. You and I… we're cool. But your tone isn't going to make me change my mind. You two do _not_ need to see this crap. Let's just _hurry_. We won't be able to do anything with our ships. Land in that clearing. There's a shuttle in the middle and some sort of gathering of people on the east side. Land on the west side, opposite of the shuttle to use it for cover. This is something we'll have to do on foot. Slippy, you stay in that tank. Use it to steamroll the bad guys. Amanda, get a gun and put it to the highest non-lethal setting – you're with me. Let's get the hell down there; this isn't a joking matter."

Neither amphibian spoke. Hearing worry in Falco's voice was an ultra-rare occurrence. Lombardi pushed the throttle bar to maximum then hit the boost.

* * *

_At that moment…_

**Fox's left wrist was tightly tied to Kursed's left wrist**_**. **_Both foxes had a knife in their right paw and were evasively ducking the other's lethal thrusts. They moved in a circle with cheering in the background. McCloud's eyes were dull and distant. He lunged at her, trying to pull her forward with his left forearm.

Kursed's blank stare glistened in the afternoon sunlight. She tilted her head, narrowly missing the blade intended for her throat. Without a word, she swished the short dagger crosswise, glancing Fox's shoulder. His face contorted to show pain then abruptly went expressionless again.

He went for another quick thrust. She lifted her foot and kicked at him despite having her left paw tied to his. However, Fox's blade caught her arm a few inches beneath the elbow. Blood gushed out, saturating the blue fur. There were already splattered droplets beneath their feet. Their shoes squeaked on the hull of the flat shuttle, which acted as their fighting platform.

The vixen made another quick attack but Fox jerked his head back. Her weapon struck the metal collar, creating a flit of sparks. Rather suddenly she cried out in pain and dropped to her knees. Octoman, down below them, shouted, "I told you to avoid the neck, you little blue bimbo! You'll damage the collar!"

It had been a mistake because of the way Fox had jerked his head back but she couldn't argue. The pain nodes in her collar continued to shock her for several more seconds then the excruciating sensation came to an abrupt end. She wearily got back to her feet, panting in agony. Fox had been affected to, and his fur was frazzled. In a winded voice, she said, "My apologies, Master."

"Just finish killing each other," he growled then stomped back to take his seat. He settled down on the elevated chair, put the remote control on his lap then bellowed, "FIGHT!"

The round commenced where it left off. Kursed saw Fox's next move faster than his arm could make it. She jerked her left arm up, using their tethered wrists to block. The knife glanced over her paw and she cried out in pain then brought a knee into Fox's thigh to catch him off guard. She plunged her knife into his abdomen where his appendix was once located before having it surgically removed. (_Reflections of The Future, Chapter 14_) It was a crucial strike but because he'd had his appendix removed, her blade found only a pocket of flesh and muscle.

This time, Fox cried out through clinched teeth then drew his paw back ready to swipe at her again. He thrust the dagger towards her face but she jerked her head back. The blade struck her tiara but left no scratches on the alien metal. She quickly caught his right arm with her knife, causing him to jerk back. Kursed lunged towards him and head butted him in the face.

McCloud collapsed to the fuselage then scrambled to get back to his feet. She went to stab downwards at his forehead but he managed to catch her wrist. They grappled with one another, trying not to drop their knives. She snapped her teeth, catching the very tip of his right ear. The near-miss bite clipped only the very edge of his ear but the bite was enough to taste his blood.

Fox held his knife in the 'stabbing' grip and used his knuckles to jab her in the gut then he tried to bring his right paw inwards to slash open her belly. Kursed arched her back to avoid being gutted but his blade managed to slice through part of her shirt. The milky white fur of her midriff was displayed. Cheers continued from the soldiers at Octoman's side. Blood saturated Fox's shirt from where he'd been stabbed in the abdomen. Kursed's arm was dripping with the sanguine liquid as the two danced about one another.

"HOLD!" Octoman stood up. Both Fox and Kursed became motionless, staring through one another. The reddish-skinned octopus made his way up atop of the shuttle then approached them. "One of the guards has informed me that we're doing this wrong." He untied the two foxes then took Fox's right wrist and tied it to Kursed's left. He took Fox's knife and put it into the pilot's left paw. He gave the knot a hard jerk to make sure it was tight again then he made his way back down from the shuttle and returned to his seat. Once he was comfortable, he shouted, "FIGHT!"

Now that their arms were no longer between them, they were able to evade far more easily, making the bout far more interesting to Octoman and his crew. Fox jerked his strong right arm to the left and twirled Kursed off balance but she went with the flow and jumped to the side then tried to kick out his knee. McCloud pulled his foot up and blocked her boot, taking the blow to his shin. He brought his left paw out and nicked her waist, shredding her shirt and creating another small cut only skin deep.

She brought her knee up and caught Fox where he'd been stabbed earlier. He yelped in pain but tried to get in another strike. His dagger met hers, creating a loud clang that was audible to their audience.

Fox's fur and Krystal's hair began to sway wildly but the continued to fight, ignoring the distraction. Falco Lombardi's ship landed in the clearing and his shields went up followed by his canopy. He opened his wings and leapt from the top of his ship to the top of the shuttle, shooting a blaster towards Octoman in the crowd.

The eight legged creature dove away from his recently erected chair and hit the ground hard. His remote control tumbled away from his grip. He sat up and shouted, "STOP FIGHTING AND KILL THE AVIAN!"

Fox and Kursed blinked then turned on Falco. Both of them lifted their knives in a threatening way. Lombardi blinked in shock. "Whoa! What is going _on_ with you two? SNAP OUT OF IT, already!"

Fox took a swipe at Falco without a word. The avian dove away from them, rolling over the shuttle's hull. He got back to his feet and lifted his blaster towards them but thumbed the settings down to 'stun'. "Yeah, that's going to stop _right now_."

Before he could fire, Kursed kicked her leg up and caught the blaster. It flew from Falco's grip and fell all the way to the dirt, far below. She lifted her right paw and brought it down quick in an attempt to stab the avian. He caught her wrist with both of his hands then cut his eyes towards Fox who flanked him, still tied to the vixen. Fox plunged his knife into Falco's hip, narrowly missing his kidney. Kursed kicked out his left leg, bringing Lombardi to his knees but he kept his hands on her right wrist to keep her at bay. Her knife came dangerously close to his eye. Even with all the pain in his side, he continued to fight her right arm.

Fox jerked the knife back out, lifted it high in the air then gritted his teeth, ready to deliver a death blow. Falco stumbled backwards and fell from the shuttle, narrowly avoiding his friend's lethal strike. The avian landed on his back with a long, low groan of pain. He brought one of his hands to his hip, favoring the stab wound. Blood soaked his feathery fingers, running along his knuckles and down the back of his hand.

Fox and Kursed leapt together from the shuttle and landed clumsily side by side. They stood up and raised their knives in near unison. They began to approach Falco with slow deliberate steps. Octoman shouted at the top of his lungs "KILL THAT FOOL!"

A gunshot lanced out through the void and struck Fox in his back. The energy round, set to stun, caused the pilot to collapse. His motor skills were gone. Kursed used her knife to slice the rope that bound her to him. Now cut free, she continued to advance on Falco with her knife lifted and ready.

Lombardi brought his legs up and used his feet to keep her off guard. "Hey, HEY! Back off!" His words had no effect on her. She brought the knife down and buried the blade in his boot, stabbing straight through the sole. It hit something solid inside the boot then she pulled it back out. The side of the blade had a scratch in it from one of his talons. Falco looked up, over her shoulder, and saw Amanda standing atop of the Tadpole Fighter.

From off to the north, Slippy's Land Master broke into the area, bowling down one of the trees at the edge of the clearing. The large trunk came down, causing the guards to disperse. Next, the tank's cannon roared to life, blowing the shuttle apart. The explosion threw Kursed to the ground. She sat up but was dazed and unresponsive with a blank look on her face.

Octoman crawled to his controller, picked up the unit and mashed down on the button. Fox, still stunned, managed to curl into a fetal position. Kursed flopped on the ground, screaming and writhing in agony. Octoman released the button on the controller and shouted, "I SAID KILL THAT STUPID BIRD!"

No longer dazed from the explosion, Kursed rolled over and pounced on Falco. He grabbed her by the wrists and tried to pivot about on his tail feathers so he could put his foot between them. She quickly jerked her left paw from his grip then punched him in the groin to immobilize him. Falco brought his knees up, together, blinded by tears. He brought his now-free hand up and grabbed her by the neck, closing his fist over the collar.

Again, Octoman hit the button on the remote. Again, Kursed screamed, Fox curled into a fetal position but this time the electric charge raced through Falco's hand. He was thrown from Kursed and landed on his hip where he'd been stabbed earlier. He gasped in an attempt to get a breath of air but couldn't manage it. Instead he opened his beak and reached for his throat. He flailed about, having had the wind knocked out of him.

Amanda fired her personal stunner again, striking Kursed in the shoulder. The indirect hit spun her like a top and her knife landed near Fox. She fell face down in the dirt, trembling like a shivering child from her muscle spasms.

McCloud's own body, having been shocked twice since being stunned, began to tense up again as the effects of Amanda's blaster wore off. He picked up the second dagger and stood up. Amanda shot at him but this time he evaded. Seeing Falco was practically immobilized. He delivered a swift kick to the grounded avian then charged Amanda and her ship.

To Fox's right, the Land Master rolled through the burning debris of the shuttle and the cannon swung about, catching Fox out of nowhere. The elongated barrel threw McCloud clear across the area. He rolled several times then came to a stop in a cloud of dust. Slowly he began to get to his feet, but his body trembled from adrenaline, despite the injuries, bruises and now a cracked rib.

Slippy opened the hatch on the front of the tank and stood up. He hopped out and stormed across the clearing towards Fox, keeping the burning shuttle between himself and Octoman's men. McCloud was fazed but shook off the pain and lifted both knives towards Slippy.

Falco eased up on an elbow and shouted, "GET BACK IN YOUR TANK, you freakin' IDIOT! You can't fight him!"

Slippy had a look of resolve on his face. He stomped towards Fox and, in turn, Fox hobbled towards the frog. McCloud lifted both knives and Falco looked away, not wanting to see Slippy get killed. The vulpine pilot shifted both knives so that they were pointed down in the 'stabbing' position. Fox sniffed disdainfully then charged.

Toad squatted with his powerful legs then dove towards Fox, ramming his best friend in the gut, right where a rib had already been broken. Fox went down and Slippy landed on his stomach nearby. He was the first to get up and reached for Fox's collar. He gripped it firmly.

Octoman mashed down on the controller again, to shock the Star Fox members. Kursed screamed in a shrill voice from pain but… for some reason, Fox and Slippy didn't appear to be affected. Smoke poured out from the side of Fox's collar where the charge had been directed back on its electronics, frying the internal components.

Slippy turned towards Octoman and leered at him. He held his right hand up, displaying a small handheld device. He moved around the remains of the shuttle's bow then began rolling up his sleeves as he approached the octopus.

"KILL HIM!" Octoman shouted to his soldiers. The group of men rallied together, getting into a group formation. They hardly took two steps when the Land Master's cannon roared to life again. This time, Amanda was at the controls. The plasma round hit low, blowing the men in every direction. Their bodies were scattered throughout the surrounding forest, leaving a crater in their place. She piloted the tank about, bringing the cannon to bear on Octoman's position.

Slippy Toad approached Octoman drew back his right fist and, with every ounce of his pudgy frame, he struck the octopus in the face. The cephalopod flopped back, hit his head on the ground and went limp. His six legs straightened, his two arms flopped to the left and right, laid out like a snow angel. Trying to look mean, Slippy's lips pursed together then he spat on the unconscious red-skinned man. He turned away, took about four steps then doubled over, favoring his right hand.

Falco, having seen the whole thing, sat up with a wince then struggled to his feet. To his immediate surprise, Fox McCloud was there to help. The injured vulpine pilot put an arm around Lombardi's waist to stabilize him. The two pilots hobbled towards Slippy who looked rather miserable with his face twisted in a grimace of grief.

Winded, bleeding and disheveled, Falco shook his head slowly and said, "OH my _God_ I'll _never_ pick on you again, so long as I live. Slippy Toad, you are the _man_, dude."

Fox separated from Lombardi and approached his friend. He reached for Slippy's right arm and began to run his thumbs over the frog's wrist and joints, carefully. It was obvious that McCloud was still too stunned to feel the pain in his ribs just yet. "Damn buddy. You broke two fingers and your wrist is swollen. Could be a sprain, might be a break. You should go to a hospital and have that x-rayed."

Slippy was hardly able to stand still from the head rush and excitement. He took two slow breaths then, as calmly as the morning sun, he said, "That guy is hurting a _lot_ more than I am." He opened his last two fingers and dropped a metal device into Fox's palm. Slippy feigned a thin smile and said, "You and Falco are hurting a lot more than me – I have no room to complain. Here, take this and touch it to Kursed's neck. Hold it there and I'll activate Octoman's remote control. That'll short out her collar."

"I have a better idea," said Falco. "Lets take it off of her and put it on _Octoman_, then we'll use that remote control on _him_."

Slippy shook his head. "No. I have a better idea for his fate. I found out that he's a wanted criminal on Venom for brainwashing some of Ranger Bowman's personal guards and kidnapping them. Dash's laws claim that abduction of a government employee is a federal crime on Venom, punishable by the death penalty. I say we drop him off with Venom's new leader and walk away." He turned back towards Octoman and went for the remote control unit lying on the ground.

Fox limped back towards Kursed and put the unit to her neck. He gave a nod from across the clearing. Slippy mashed down on the button. After a few seconds, Kursed's mind control collar began to smoke. The power light on the side went dim. The powered magnetic clasp failed and it fell away from her neck. Slippy made his way back to the group and snatched the collar from her throat and inspected it. "Hmm, he changed the way it connects. He probably learned his lesson after mine came off when I slumped in my harness straps after that dogfight we had." He threw it on the ground then reached for Fox's neck, jerked that one off and threw it besides the other. Slippy knelt to pick up Falco's weapon, which had been dropped earlier, and he changed the settings to the maximum yield then shot the collars. Both of them melted to mere slag.

Amanda ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck. "That was _amazing_! I bet you feel so vindicated after what he did to you two and a half years ago!"

Slippy blushed a bit. "Oh, well, yeah… I was pretty sore about that I guess."

She leaned in close and whispered against the side of his head. "You have an all-access pass to my panties tonight." She saw Slippy's eyes widened and his cheeks glow brightly, flushed from blood. Her eyes then fell upon his right hand, which he cradled tenderly in his left. She gasped rather dramatically, "What happened to your hand??"

Fox grinned at the two, having overheard what she promised her fiancé. "He hit Octoman so hard that he broke two fingers and injured his wrist. But I think Octoman is probably far worse off." McCloud tried to grin but his face hurt so badly that he was unable to smile at all.

Kursed groaned softly and brought a paw to her head. She sat up, favoring her arm where she'd been cut during the knife fight. One of her paws was equally in need of bandaging. She looked around at everyone then said, "Where is that eight legged freak?! I'm going to…"

Fox put a paw on her shoulder then helped her the rest of the way to her feet. "No need. One of my teammates flattened him." He turned to Falco and Slippy and said, "Thank you. If it wasn't for the three of you showing up when you did, Kursed and I might be dead. And much worse. Octoman was going to have the survivor load up Kursed's ship with explosives and fly to Corneria's Capital City then take out half the town. I wish I could remember _anything_ but at least now I know one thing is for sure… I've got one hell of a great team."

Falco favored his hip where he'd been stabbed earlier. "I wish I could take some sort of credit for this… I'm your ace pilot and your right-hand man but… Slippy deserves the praise today. He's the hero of the hour, here. He made us come down here, he had that little device to short out the collars then…" Falco nodded back towards Octoman, "Then he got to have all the fun."

Fox rubbed his forehead. "What exactly happened between you two anyhow?" he asked the frog.

Toad shrugged his shoulders. "He put me under his control a few years ago, back during the Anglar War, then forced me to fight the people I loved the most. You and Amanda. I was so humiliated because I would _never_ do such a thing. I love both of you. You're a brother to me – we've been in practically every class throughout school. And Amanda… she's my everything." He glanced at her with a semi-shy smile. "I can't imagine what I'd have done to myself if I'd hurt either one of you."

With a grunt, Lombardi gently prodded his hip then glanced back up at Fox. "It's a good thing avian biology is a little different, else you'd have shanked me in my kidney."

"Vital organs are vital," Slippy noted. Everyone turned to look at him but no one spoke. Kursed chuckled softly. Fox came next, somewhat snickering through clenched teeth although his face was too swollen with pain to smile. Falco blinked then thought about what the frog had said and joined in the chorus of soft laughter. Slippy blinked at them, looked from side to side and scratched his head with his uninjured left hand. "What? …What'd I say?"

The avian shook his head and turned to Kursed. He wrapped his arms around her in a surprisingly joyful way. He nearly wept with happiness, something very out of character for him. But deep down, the vixen understood because they had a special bond. He'd found her, years ago, on her deathbed (_Chapter 15, Reflections of the Future_) and now, again, after assuming she'd been dead, he was face to face with her. Falco patted her firmly on the back and she returned the gesture.

"What's going on?" asked Fox, looking quite confused despite the swollen bruises beneath his facial fur.

"This girl has more lives than Katt Monroe," Lombardi chuckled, relinquishing the firm hug. He reached up and fluffed her bangs, causing her to readjust them. "I don't know how she does it, but every time we think she's dead, she proves us wrong." He turned back to her and said, "I don't care for this new name of yours, though. It's a little dramatic sounding for my taste."

"Is that a fact?" she murmured with a chuckle. "It's good to be back, though."

Slippy's face brightened. "So you're going to stick around this time? You're not going back to anyone else and you're not staying on Kew? You're really back with Star Fox?"

She eyed the frog for a moment, glanced at Amanda then Falco and back to Slippy. "Today marks the _last_ time that Fox and I ever fight. While he doesn't really remember our relationship, he _does_ remember that we loved one another. We talked things out and I think we're going to give our relationship another shot." She paused for effect, cut a sidelong glance at Fox then said, "Provided he doesn't break up with me again because Star Fox is _too_ _dangerous_."

Fox lifted his paws defensively, despite a quick pinch of pain in his torso. "Are you kidding? After having just fought _with_ **and** _against_ you? Star Fox isn't dangerous – _you_ are." He offered a lame grin but his face hurt to bad to maintain the expression for very long. Falco, Slippy and Amanda snickered in unison.

McCloud placed a paw over his abdomen, covering his bloody shirt. "Okay. Let's clean up. You three take Octoman to the ship and lock him up. Make him as _un_comfortable as possible. Kursed and I will head back to the mountain base, retrieve her staff and my gun then we'll take her ship back to the 'mothership' or our '_base_' or whatever. We'll see you there."

Slippy gave Fox a funny look. "It's called the _Great Fox_."

The vulpine pilot furrowed a brow, creating a crease in the fur of his forehead. "What kind of name is _that_?" He blinked, seeing Slippy, Kursed and Amanda look away. Meanwhile, Falco facepalmed with a groan. Fox shook his head slowly. "What?" He cradled the stab in his abdomen with his left paw and the lump of his midsection with his right one. His shirt was soaked in blood from the shoulder and from his gut. His ear was filthy with dust and dirt, which stuck to the bite mark he'd sustained. "I'm just saying it's a weird name for a ship."

Amanda adjusted the bow on her head. "Never mind them, Fox. You two climb aboard my ship and I'll take you to the mountain and drop you off. They'll stuff Octoman into the cargo compartment of the Land Master and secure it so he can't try to start trouble if he wakes up before we return home. Falco, help him get that moron in the tank – don't you dare let him do all the work with an injured right hand. I'll see you boys back on the carrier."

Falco and Slippy went for Octoman while Amanda followed the two foxes back to her fighter. With everyone injured except her, she knew she'd be playing the role of nurse over the next few days. She wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

**Kursed slumped into her cockpit**, glad to have her staff back. But she was equally pleased Fox was able to retrieve his gun and his jacket with the scrapbook. With Fox back on the Murphy bed, she piloted the Cloud Runner from the hanger-like cavern at the top of the mountain. Octoman's personal fighter was left behind. She rotated about then opened fire on the unshielded ship. One shot was all it took to make the fighter explode.

After a short time, she landed in the clearing where one of Octoman's shuttles was still smoldering. She settled near a crater caused by the Land Master during the skirmish earlier. The Cloud Runner grunted softly then became still. Kursed made her way back to the hold and moved towards Fox. "How're you feeling?"

"My ribs are pretty sore," he murmured with a light shrug. "I'll be fine."

"One of us needs to go back to your crash site. We have to use the beacon to signal the Great Fox so that when it comes into the atmosphere, they can lock on and use the tractor beam to get that stuff out of the forest. I'll do it."

"Oh, no, you don't have to…"

"Save it," she said in a commanding voice. "I mean it. You have broken ribs, Fox. You can't go walking back there with a deep stab wound and broken ribs. I mean it."

"It's just a little pain. If I'm really the fairytale hero you say I am, I'll be fine."

Kursed clenched her teeth together and glared at him for being stubborn. After a moment, she sighed and shook her head. "Don't try to be a great man. Just be a man, and let history make its own judgments."

She waited for his reaction, and to her pleasant surprise he afforded her with a nod. Kursed smiled and told him, "Your health comes first. Take the Cloud Runner back to Great Fox immediately. They said that the docking and landing sequence codes are still the same – this ship will be able to land automatically. Great Fox is the only big ship in orbit over this planet. You can't miss it."

"You're going to wait for me, right? You're not going to run off are you?"

"If you don't get your tail back to that carrier… let's just say we'll have a problem. I don't want to be with a stubborn man. It's bad enough that I've been a stubborn woman, lately. All that nonsense needs to stop."

"Fair enough." He began to sit up but the pain was incredible. Instead, the pilot slid his legs off the bed and with her help he got to his feet. Calmly, Fox lowered to his hands and knees, keeping his torso perfectly straight. He climbed up into the cockpit without another word.

Kursed took her staff from the charging plate on the wall then exited the craft through its aft hatch. She removed a metal transponder, given to her by Slippy before he left the area. She looked over the object for a moment then stuffed it back into her newly acquired official 'Star Fox Team' logo embroidered jacket.

Behind her, the Cloud Runner lifted from the clearing and disappeared. She watched it ascend into the clouds and pondered the difference between its design and that of her original Cerinian Shuttle. Certainly there were still remains from the Cerinian shuttle lying on the surface of the Meteo theme park asteroid. She dismissed the thoughts and, once Fox was gone, brought her paw to her aching forearm. She favored the bandaged spot then glanced at the bandaging on her other paw, where she'd been stabbed during the awful fight, earlier. Kursed sighed and began walking into the forest, alone, with her staff.

It took about half an hour before she found her way back to the crash site. The Nova bombs were still sitting besides the ship. She came around to the other side and used her staff to force each one back into the cargo compartment in the belly. By the time she got to the last one she was tired and had broke a sweat. She gave it a push but it wouldn't budge.

Kursed's eyes shut and she sighed quite loud, her tail flitting about fitfully behind her. She pushed her staff into the ground so that it was sticking straight up in the air then placed her paws on the last bomb. Her body relaxed then, utilizing the technique of her people, her fur bristled up. Controlling the Dahn Daju wasn't easy but it wasn't terribly difficult, either. The bomb rolled forward, coming dislodged from the dirt. It rolled right to the hatch ramp then she used her staff to pry it the rest of the way up until it slid onto a pair of metallic rails. She shut the hatch door then slumped back against the fuselage, panting softly.

"You! Telepath!" The masculine voice startled her. She looked up from where she was leaning against the Arwing's hull then tilted her head. It wasn't her watcher. Instead, it was a man dressed in some sort of fatigues in an unfamiliar style.

"So _you_ are a Kew Hunter."

He folded his arms across his chest, approaching her in a casual fashion. "Your perverted mind tricks tell you that, girl?"

She blinked. "No, my…" She wanted to say that her watcher mentioned it but then she remembered watchers weren't supposed to interact. She tilted her head and said, "My keen eye – I'm a perceptive girl."

He gritted his teeth. "Telepaths aren't supposed to know about Kew hunters until it's too late for them. Are you somehow able to read my mind? After all, you understand my language so you must be reading _some_ part of my mind. You're even speaking back to me in my native tongue. Hmm… I've not seen a telepath with your abilities before. Where are you from and why are you here?"

"My world, Cerinia, feel to a tragedy that was unavoidable. The central star collapsed. Billions are dead and it's possible I'm the last of that race. I'm here because I came to stop a criminal from hiding out in this area. I'm not sure how I'm able to understand you, as your kind blocks out my ability to hear conscious thoughts but I assure you I'm not scanning your mind as an act of perversity. Incidentally, how did you know I was telepathic?"

"We lock on to people's mental signatures. Yours is developed, allowing me to see that you can read thoughts. It is, shall we say, an underdeveloped version of your abilities. But you probably already knew that, since you can somehow read my mind."

"I'm afraid I can't read anything more than your emotions," she said with a frown. "And I can tell that you're not happy to see me, but that much is obvious by the coldness in your eyes."

"I kill your kind for a living," he sneered. "I'm pleased to hear your race has been eradicated. It is the mighty Creator's way of giving other species back their freedom of thought and free will."

"After what has happened to me over the last few days, believe me when I tell you, sir, that NO ONE can appreciate free will more so than myself. I've recently had it stripped from me and it was awful. I'll politely decline to comment on your words concerning my friends, family and home. While I find it ignorant to say such things, I understand that your job is to stop errant telepaths from becoming dangerous. I mean harm to no one. In fact, I didn't even kill the criminal I tracked to this planet. I put him into custody. A jury of his peers will decide his fate on the planet Venom in the Lylat system."

"Your presence here is less than comforting to me," he said in a throaty voice. "If you really are the last of your race, then you're all alone."

"That's unfortunately the point," she said, trying not to be facetious about his semi-insulting words. "I assure you I'm leaving in peace after I clean up the mess that was made on your planet." She gestured to the Arwing. "We also extinguished the smoldering remains of a shuttle in a clearing not far from here. It belonged to Octoman, the criminal I'm bringing to justice. I have acquaintances that are coming through here to pick up these scraps then we'll be underway."

"You know… I've always wanted to catch a telepath and find out what makes them tick," he mused, folding his arms. He wasn't a badger like Darius – instead, he was a generic looking weasel. It was obvious that the two races were related but also had trademark differences. The man continued, bringing a chill to her spine. "Little girl, no one would find you if there aren't others like you to search. Knowing your mind better would help us do _our jobs_ better."

"If you're looking for a volunteer with whom to play mind games… you should probably look elsewhere."

"I didn't say _anything_ about volunteering." He leered at her then grinned deviously. Rather suddenly he disappeared. There was no light or fancy effects but, all the same, Kursed felt her eyes hurt terribly. Seeing him teleport made her eyes sensitive. She covered her face and groaned in pain.

He appeared behind her with an arm around her neck. "Just relax. There's no need to struggle. You'll be our test subject, female."

Kursed swung her staff back hard but it struck the Arwing hull. She looked around through squinted eyes but didn't see him. The woman continued to pivot, making a full turn. Again, he was behind her. His arms moved around her body, gripping at her wrists to subdue her. She cried out in anger. "Leave me alone! I mean you no harm!"

The forest began to rustle wildly. They both stopped to look up. Kursed's eyes were narrowed. They could see the belly of the Great Fox carrier. Little flashes of the thrusters along the hull helped to keep it steady and motionless directly above. She gritted her teeth and said, "Those are my friends and they're here for me. And if you don't want any trouble, I suggest you leave peacefully. If you promise to do so, I'll return the act of good faith and leave in an equally peaceful fashion. What say you?"

He released her arms. She turned around to face him but he was already gone. Kursed composed herself and breathed a sigh of relief. Her head lifted again and she whispered to herself. "Good timing, Fox. Thank goodness." A beeping sound filled her ears and she looked around. The little metallic object was on the ground by her foot. She assumed it must have fallen out of her pocket during the scuffle.

Kursed picked up the transponder and removed the adhesive cover from the back then firmly placed it on the Arwing's hull. The beeping stopped and the device began to flash. She hurried around the Arwing's remains then climbed into the cockpit seat and buckled herself in, keeping her staff between her knees. She lifted a paw to reach for the non-existent canopy then laughed in spite of her force of habit in realization that it wasn't there. The Arwing began to tremble.

She placed her paws against the starboard dash panel to keep her back straight. The ship continued to quaver. The vibrations made some of the instruments clatter where Fox had shot an enormous hole into the controls. Metal pieces jangled together like shaking a paw full of loose change. The hull righted itself so that Kursed was now looking up at the belly of the new Great Fox. Her eyes became less agitated and the pain subsided. Darius Vai had been right when he told her that he had to be out of eyesight before teleporting.

The Arwing's hull lifted from the hardened dirt, leaving a fantastic metal impression in its wake. The fighter's remains continued to ascend. A round port opened above her and the small ship passed through with ease. She was lifted into the flight deck and remained there for a moment. Her ears flickered, hearing the hatch slide shut with a clang. The tractor emitters lowered the Arwing, with its nosecone curled into a 'J', until it was resting on the hanger's deck plates. The field vanished.

Kursed unfastened the seatbelt harness and climbed out of the ship. The Cloud Runner was fifteen meters away with a refueling apparatus connected to the sides. She pondered getting some of her personal belongings from within then changed her mind. "I'll worry about that later," she murmured aloud, surprising herself with the unintentional monologue. She reached back into the Arwing, got her staff then headed for her old quarters.

There was an induction pad to her left as soon as she entered the room. Kursed placed her staff on the pad and walked into the bathroom. The door swished open and she approached the mirror. There was no getting around it – she'd seen better days.

To the right of the mirror something had been carved into the wall. She leaned close to examine it and saw several names scratched out. After several indistinctive scribbles, the word, 'Panther?' was at the bottom with a crude circle around it. She remembered doing something similar in her room at Sargasso. She opened the mirror, took out a metal file and began to scratch out Panther's name then, beneath it, etched '_Fox_' into the wall and carefully carved a heart around the name. Satisfied with her work, she closed the mirror and sighed in content.

Kursed's ears perked up then she left the bathroom just as Amanda entered the quarters. The amphiboid called into the main part of the room. "You in here, girl?" Their eyes met from across the room. Amanda smiled. "Hey! There you are. How're you feeling?"

"I wish I could explain," said the vixen with a frown. "I'm glad you guys picked me up when you did – I think I was about to become friends with the locals. They're an unnerving sort."

"How so?"

Kursed shook her head and glanced off to the left. "I get the feeling that… well… let's just say if you guys hadn't showed up when you did, things might have gone very differently."

Amanda didn't know what to say. She nodded thoughtfully then her eyes zeroed in on the nail file. "You want to get a Mani-Pedi when we get back to Corneria?"

The cerulean vixen pondered the offer for a moment then smiled gingerly. "You know what? That sounds like fun, Amanda. I would like that. I've not done something girly in a _long_ time. But I have a stop to make, first. After we drop off Octoman on Venom, I would like to stop by Sauria. I know they're at opposite sides of Lylat from one another but… Business, personal needs _then_ pleasure. Deal?"

The amphibian nodded with a smile. "You've got it, sweetheart. Listen, Fox is on the observation deck. I'm sure he'd come and see you but after dressing those wounds, ROB told him _not_ to wonder around. He's a man – believe me honey I know the look in his eyes. He wants to see you."

Kursed placed the nail file on a nearby coffee table then gestured for Amanda to take the lead. "It's been a while since I've been on this ship. Can you show me the quickest way?"

"Right this way!"

* * *

**"You're in so much pain,"** murmured Kursed. She sat on a cushioned sofa in the observation room with Fox lying across the sofa, his head on her lap. "You just bottle all that pain and hold it all inside. It's going to tear you apart, Fox. If you let it out, once in a while, you'd be adding at least ten years to your life."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "The worst years. The kidney dialysis years. The wheelchair, old-folks home years. Nah, you can keep those years; I don't want'em."

"If you have any more days like today, those years will start quite soon." She placed a paw on the side of his face, careful to touch back by his neck, behind his eyes, mindful of his tender bruises. "You impressed Octoman."

"That was exhausting," he said earnestly. "I felt like I was going to break a blood vessel in my head, fighting the effects of that stupid collar. Actually, you did a lot better than I did."

"I just lasted longer. You actually succeeded for a few minutes, there. You had it in you to tell him off. I couldn't even manage that. All I did was refuse to call him 'master' until after he started shocking us over and over."

McCloud looked away with a secret shame. "Yeah. I wish I could have _that_ memory erased. When will my real ones return? It's frustrating – what if this is permanent?"

"Fox, don't let it bother you. I much rather you act the way you've been treating me, after all."

"But you said you wouldn't want to work things out until you knew for sure that I wouldn't revert. You said I'd need my memories back to see if it would change anything before you make a decision about _us_. I'm sorry. I don't mean to rush you into making a relationship decision. I'll drop the subject; I just… I know I want you in my life."

She smiled then leaned over until her lips tenderly touched his, careful not to put too much pressure against his muzzle. "I bet you were quite a confident flirt seventeen years ago." She sat back up then gently rubbed behind his ears.

"What was seventeen years ago?"

"I believe you were eighteen when you dated the first girl in that scrapbook."

Fox's eyes widened. He reached up for the paw behind his ears. McCloud took her paw firmly in his and gave it a squeeze then guided it to his chest, opposite of the broken ribs, so that she could feel his beating heart. "I was sixteen years old, at the Cornerian flight academy. You were the girl in blue from my dreams." (_Reflections of Fox McCloud, Chapter 1_)

A smile started at the corner of her muzzle then spread across. "You remember that?"

"Did we _really_ meet in our dreams all those years ago?" He looked intrigued but kept his head on her lap, not willing to move at the moment.

In reply, she simply smiled at him. After letting him wonder for a bit, she simply said, "I think you're on to something." Her heart rate quickened, feeling his pulse beneath her fingertips. She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside – his first true memory of the past was of their first celestial meeting. She decided that it was a sign. A very, very good sign.


	13. Healing

A/N: THIS IS THE ROMANTIC CHAPTER! BEFORE YOU READ, YOU MIGHT WANT TO LIGHT SOME CANDLES OR SOMETHIN'! hehe… _Or, maybe I'll just save that romance for another chapter. I dunno'. LOL._

_I got about six thousand words into chapter 13 then rolled my eyes and scrapped it. It felt too long-winded. Blah. So, this is the rewrite version. Here we go! By the way, I updated Chapter 2 of Reflections of Krystal. For the fresh parts, like at the beginning, I TRY to write it in a similar writing style to how I wrote the story, originally, in 2005. It's not easy writing something in the same style once you become acclimated to a newer, more recent writing style. But whatever. I did a lot more tell and a lot less show back then. I may start uploading these stories to my DeviantArt and FurAffinity accounts. _

_And, with THIS CHAPTER update, there will NOT be a difference between the abridged and unabridged versions. _

PS:_ For those of you who are keeping score on Reflections of Marcus McCloud, Krystal gets her full memories back in the next chapter. I'll update that as soon as possible._

* * *

Chapter -**13**-  
"_Healing_"

**"It's incredible,**" Fox murmured. "What gives Sauria its purple hue from space?"

Her head tilted. Two strands of white beads clinked together as her bangs slid across her forehead. "It's the furthest from Lylat and Solar's heat. This planet's atmosphere acts as a magnifying glass to warm the surface. Actually, you're the first Cornerian to chart it. The team took the credit and Peppy Hare was the first to do surface mapping. You explored a rather sizable portion of this world during your first visit here. We met on this world." She offered him a sly little grin then relaxed in the cockpit seat of the Cloud Runner.

Fox was propped up near the crawlspace access to the aft with a Bafomdad in his arms. The little four-eared creature had a tail similar to a rabbit. It was docile and it even allowed Fox to pet it. "What's this lil' guy supposed to do for us, anyhow?"

"You'll see. I had an argument with Falco earlier. He said you needed a_ real_ doctor. Ironically, these little guys, the Bafomdads, are being sent to Eladard where some large medical university is studying their genetic makeup due to their regenerative health abilities. These creatures are able to heal mammalian beings of their worst physical injuries. It's unexplainable and an enormous medical breakthrough in Lylat. Also, colonists have reported seeing Krazoa spirits circle the summit of the Krazoa Palace. Usually at night. A gryphon told me that it would be a healing experience. That's why we're taking a Bafomdad up to the summit."

The Cloud Runner re-entered the atmosphere, descending on the point where the Equator and the Prime Meridian intersected. The Krazoa Palace sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. She glanced back at Fox then cut her gaze to her instrument panels. "I see it. We won't be able to land on the rooftop. Now that Cornerian colonists are here, rooftop landings have been banned to help preserve this palace. Years ago, you personally brought the Krazoa Spirits to this location after visiting multiple temples all over the land. They've been here ever since. We met at the summit of this palace, Fox."

He smiled, scritching the small creature behind its two left ears. "What was that about a gryphon?"

"You know, Fox… the mix between a cat and a bird. If Falco and Katt Monroe ever get their acts together, their offspring would technically be a gryphon." She scanned the temple from above and smiled. "It's safe – we'll be the only ones here. Fantastic. And it's such an unusually beautiful day this afternoon. Lucky us."

"Why is it unusual?"

She placed her right paw on the dash, activating the laser-guided landing assistance computer. "Fox, it is unusual because when I first came here the dinosaurs spoke amongst themselves of a mystical mountain hidden in a storm. That's how I was able to find it with Kite's help. Typically, it storms in this area, masking the mountain and the palace. This calm weather is a rare occasion. Consider it a blessing. Anyhow, it's three-and-a-half miles above sea level. This is the second highest point on Sauria. It's the highest and largest artificial-made structure in all of Lylat. And it is _beautiful_ inside believe me. We'll be walking through it momentarily."

"It looks to be at least fifteen stories in height, atop of a large mountain."

"It is, indeed, quite big. Don't worry; we'll make it to the top without problems. There's a shelf with an entrance on the far western end. We'll land there then make our way inside. It's enormous."

Fox glanced back down at the plump, fuzzy creature on his lap. "You said it's the second highest point on the planet. What's the highest?"

"Corneria's colonies are working with the locals to come up with a name for the highest point. It's the largest mountain in all of Lylat. Its foothills are over a thousand feet below sea level, but its peak is thirty-two thousand feet high from the ground. So… it's about six miles above sea level, and it's frightfully impressive. To date, no one has climbed to the summit. Most likely, they'll name it after someone important the way they named this planet."

"I don't remember Sauria _not_ having a name." Fox watched the palace precipice move before the Cloud Runner, followed by a display of fantastic architecture. The ship settled on a stone shelf near the front entrance. He didn't recognize the area but Kursed did. (_Star Fox Adventures – where Krystal starts at the beginning of the Krazoa Palace_)

She nodded towards the brown satchel. "Put our little friend back into his bag." She unbuckled herself and told him, "Cornerian colonists spoke with the indigenous species of this world. At the time, the Queen Earthwalker asked to use technology on my shuttle to call for help. I helped her to make a distress call to Corneria. General Pepper made contact with the Queen Earthwalker, who was smart enough to know that there were other planets in this system with life capable of helping aid them against General Scales. The Queen's name was 'Sauria'. Later, with Tricky as the new King, he asked that it remain that way."

Fox quirked a brow. "Tricky?" He chuckled with a scoff of amusement. "Nice name."

"You were at his royal coronation just a few years ago. You even made him an honorary Star Fox team member for helping you to complete your mission on Sauria. So far as his mother… she was impressed that you figured out how to use the Krazoa technology to return the planet back to a wholesome state. She's the one who helped to make up my mind about chasing after you like some silly teenage girl."

"What happened to the planet to make it less than 'wholesome', Kursed? And what's the big deal about Krazoa Technology?"

She eased up in her seat, glancing back through the canopy then forward again, visually scouting the area. "It's still considered 'magic' by many because no one can understand how it works. Yet you were able to utilize it and repair the planet. Before you showed up, I sensed distress on this world. I came to help in a plight against General Scales who received technological help from an ally whose identity was unknown at the time. Fierce earthquakes plagued the planet. The tectonic plates are deeper than on most planets. They're practically in the mantle. Pieces of continents began to lift from the planet, breaking apart, but, as I said on GreatFox, earlier... the craters didn't reach down to the tectonic base, thank goodness.  
"Were it not for the gravity well, those chunks of the planet would have escaped the planet's gravity pull. While I was helping the indigenous people, everything began to shake. Next thing I know, a section of the planet lifts up into the air and floats into orbit. My shuttle was on that chunk. I couldn't go to it for clean clothes, nor could I help the queen to send any further messages to Corneria at that point. Once the planet came back together, I helped the Queen to message Corneria as a gesture of thanks ...then I came after you."

Fox frowned. "What did you do about not having clean clothes or supplies because your shuttle was beyond reach?"

"Thankfully, the Light Foot tribe was able to help me make clothes using decorated fabric they had. I made a large one-piece skirt-like outfit at first but the humidity was so intense that I made another outfit. I went far simpler the second time. Decorated seashells for a supportive brazier… a simple loincloth for the rest. That was it. I accessorized the look by removing the bracers from my flight suit and wearing them on my bare arms and legs. The sandals came from the Light Foot people.

"Interesting. I saw a photograph of you wearing that outfit. I won't lie… it didn't leave much to the imagination and I _really_ liked seeing you that way."

Kursed offered him a grin then rolled her eyes somewhat. "Cute. But I understand; I like seeing you scantly clad, too. What would you think if I got my hair trimmed up and the purple locks died back to blue ones?"

"Really? All natural for me?" McCloud finished helping the Bafomdad back into a satchel then he tied off the top to keep it from escaping. "I'd really like that."

"I brought dye remover. It's with my stuff."

His smile widened despite the pain from the bruising across his muzzle. "That would be fantastic. I don't care whether you cut your hair shorter or leave it long. I just like the natural coloration from those pictures. I wish I knew more about them and about myself, though."

Once the Cloud Runner was properly secured on the upper shelf and she went through the final post-flight checklist, Kursed nodded towards the crawlspace. "You're in no condition to jump down from the cockpit. We'll take the aft hatch. And, on the subject of your memories, I'm surprised you haven't started reading old news reels and talking to people and asking questions."

"Falco gave me an old video game. He said I'd bought it the morning I met him. (_Reflections of Fox McCloud, Chapter1_) He asked me to play it but it didn't jog my memories."

She eyed him with a slight grin. "How'd that go?"

"Oh, I was awful. I couldn't get passed the third mission because of the Flexeril for my abdomen. I was drowsy and all over the screen. You'd have probably laughed, considering we had determined my skills and abilities were unaffected by my amnesia. Anyhow, I spoke with General Peppy Hare on Corneria and Commissioner Beltino Toad. I asked about my family life and stuff, but they didn't want to talk about those things. When I asked why, they'd give me some lame spiel about, '_I'd rather not get into some of the stuff you're asking. For the first time since I've known you, you seem truly happy. Hang onto that for a while; enjoy yourself, blah, blah, blah._' Hell, if I really had that much drama in my life then they're right. It's time for a mental vacation. I mean, I must have been really broken up to push _you_ away."

"What about the girls in those photographs?"

"The first one had very little information about her; the details behind her death were sealed by her family because they didn't want the story to go public. I found out the name and I found out that she apparently died in combat. Then again, with a war going on, that sort of thing is beyond anyone's control. There was no mention of me, except a small article in a newsreel that dated prior to my eighteenth birthday. She was a Chief Test Pilot in the Arwing program. I found her name cross-referenced with Arwings leading up to that point. After that, Arwing and 'Fox McCloud' became synonymous in the news. I looked up her picture then I looked at the scrapbook. Same girl."

"And the other?" They climbed through to the aft section together then Fox went out through the hatch first, taking point and scouting the area. Once he felt it was safe he lifted his paw to her, escorting her down in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Well, the second girl is a Navy starship captain with an apparent dislike for authority. Her father is well respected as a retired Captain of a science vessel, whose ship infamously survived some sort of undocumented attack from a classified enemy. Her name was... _is_ Miyu Lynx. She's married to another military careerist. No big deal. I was tempted to look up in-depth things about myself but I wasn't really in a rush, either."

"Did you learn my name?"

"I'd rather learn it from you."

"I'm afraid if you hear my name and somehow it jogs your memories… I'll lose the man I've become so fond of in these last few days. It will come in time, I promise."

He placed a paw on the small of her back and they descended a ramp of solid granite then turned left and walked amongst grand pillars that led into the Krazoa Palace. She led him to the left then to the right; there was a doorway that looked as though it was under repair. Scaffolding was neatly tucked to the side and the hallway within appeared to have scorch marks on the walls and floor. He glanced from left to right. "What's this all about?"

She nodded to the holes in the wall on the left and right sides; one of them was covered with a fresh spider web. "It was a steam-powered trap. Lava, directly beneath the palace, was funneled up and fire blasted out of a nozzle that moved along tracks behind the wall, that caused the nozzles to spray fire on occasion. It was to keep invaders from just walking in and causing harm to this place. It's sacred to the people of this world."

The next room was of polished marble. The walls, floor and ceiling were so reflective that sunlight filtering in from the far end created a dazzling display of illumination. The thick pains of colored glass was create in a circle high above a Krazoa statue, which towered three stories tall. On the walls, there were large logos, a symbol of the Krazoan people. Fox and Kursed continued into the next area, which had a door at one end and a platform at the other, beneath a corridor set in the wall high above. It appeared to be about two stories up. Kursed led him to the platform, which also hosted the Krazoan symbol. It began to ascend.

The lift stopped in front of the hallway built into the wall high above the floor. Fox followed her into that hall then they stopped at an intersection; she sensed his thoughts – she had to agree, the corridor appeared like some sort of fantasy alien spacecraft. "To the right is where I met Andross for the second time. The Krazoa bust set into the wall is where I released the first Krazoa spirit." She turned to the left and the room opened up into a grand cathedral that rose well over a dozen stories into the air. Each level was complete with a wraparound promenade. The large floor at the center of the structure also went down a level with a large grated section at the center.

"What in the world is…?"

"It's a fan in the floor. I can't really explain it, but you managed to use them as an elevator. Dangerous way to ascend, that's for sure. Come on, this way." She led him to a shaft against the far wall, where a modern maintenance elevator had been installed. He pulled the gate shut and she tugged on the operation handle. It ascended slowly. The shaft ended several stories up. The couple made their way around the walkway to another elevator on the other side. Fox peered over the ledge, looking down at the center of the temple then followed her to the second elevator. Same as before, he pulled the metal gate shut on its tracks. She operated the lever and it lifted with a grunt.

On the top floor, they left the elevator and moved around to yet another one. "This one takes us to the roof," she murmured.

Fox couldn't help but notice the fantastically polished flooring, the intensely beautiful markings on the walls and everything else about this enormous chamber. They took the last elevator to the rooftop. At the center was a stone pedestal with a recently constructed gazebo in place. It was cordoned off with a danger sign. "What's so dangerous about…?" He grew near to it and saw that at the center of the elevated structure there was a hole, much like a skylight. Fox peered down, able to see all the way to the bottom, easily over fifteen stories – possibly more. Without windows to judge the distance, it was difficult to discern an exact height. "Hopefully no one has fallen through that."

"If it wasn't for you, I would have fallen through that." She placed a paw on his lower back. "Fox, this is where we met. I was in a prism-shaped chamber, in a machine – I hovered above this. When you brought the spirits up here, they rushed through me on the way to a machine that attracted them to Andross. The small prison shattered and I fell. If you didn't have my staff in your paw, I would have died."

Fox lifted his left arm slightly and blocked out the gazebo, trying to imagine what it would have looked like as an empty pedestal. He envisioned a prism floating above, with Kursed inside… "How's your arm and your paw?" he asked.

"Pardon?" She eyed him for a moment. A warm breeze rustled their fur. After a moment she said, "Far better than everyone else's injuries."

McCloud lowered his nose and deadpanned at her. "Kursed, feel free to let it out. If you're hurting, then you're hurting. Complaining and swearing actually help to dull pain. It also helps our body endure pain for longer periods of time."

She cocked her brows and looked at him with partial disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Slippy's father asked me about my injuries when we talked on the communicator, last night. He told me there's a study on swearing – look it up if you don't believe me. I don't mind, heh. I thought it was weird, too. Anyhow, griping about pain can sometimes help."

"So explain to me why you bottle your pain and keep such a tight lid on your injuries. After all, you're the worst off of everyone onboard."

Fox shrugged slightly, careful not to move his shoulders too much. "Because the leader of a group is supposed to set a standard. So I just bite my lip, nod when asked if it hurts and I think about how lucky I am to have this pain. After all, the alternative to being in pain…"

"…Is feeling _nothing – _death," whispered the vixen. "Yes, that's true. But nobody here is complaining. Falco had choice words for ROB when getting sewn up, though. Hmm, very interesting – I'll have to look into this 'study on swearing' …just the same, you're giving me permission to grouse yet you refuse to do it for yourself?"

"Was I a complainer in the past?"

"Yes and no. You never complained about yourself. No matter what happened, you bottled your emotions. However, if something happened that caused a negative effect on your team or your loved ones, then yes. You were _quick_ to complain."

"I was?"

She nodded firmly. "If someone was being unfair to your purpose, your mission or your teammates, you were known to get quite defensive."

Fox looked surprised. "Peppy said when life handed me chaos and hardship, I became stoic and displayed a great deal of emotional fortitude."

Another grin illuminated her face. "You never complained in front of your godfather, Fox McCloud. But Tricky once told me that you never _stopped_ complaining while on Sauria." Her words caused Fox to tilt his head in confusion so she decided to humor him. "Well, famous fairytale hero," she began, transferring her weight to her other foot with a shift of her hips. "Apparently you weren't allowed to bring a weapon to Sauria during your first visit. You adapted by using my staff instead. But you later told me that you griped about it. Then you would grumble and complain to Tricky when your list of tasks would get longer because it meant more work for the same amount of pay. But he _also_ said you went out of your way until _everyone_ was safe, satisfied and alive."

"Well, that's good to know."

Kursed's grin broadened. "One of the first words you said to me was, '_Hey, wait! Well thanks for nothing – if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be standing here at all._' It was amusing." She lifted her uninjured paw and fluffed the purple locks of her hair with it. "I ignored your short attitude. You just folded your arms and glared at me. It was cute, really." (_StarFox: Adventures, ending sequence prior to the final boss battle._)

Fox tilted his head and looked at her for a moment. "I… remember that." His announcement of the memory caused her eyes to widen. Fox rubbed his knee, trying to focus the blurry, jumbled recollection in his head. "You were shouting in my language, '_We will never kneel to you_', then you snatched the staff from my back and said…"

Kursed blushed at the reminiscence and blurted out the words, "Give me that!" She ran her fingers back through her hair again and chuckled lightly to mask her shame. "That _was_ rather rude for a first meeting, wasn't it? I must have come off as a spoiled, bratty Princess with no manners." She abruptly coughed into a paw, not wanting to bring up royalty around Fox. For some reason that wasn't something she cared to talk about because it wasn't her anymore.

Fox didn't catch the reference, passing off the title as a sarcastic metaphor of sorts. "I liked your first words to me after I lost my memories. '_Good goddess, are you all right? I thought you were a goner!'_ It was sweet – I could tell you were worried."

Her eyes shifted to the right and she rubbed at the backside of her neck then froze. Trying to pass off the sudden pause as normal, she lowered her paw back to her side and avoided making eye contact with him… she didn't intend to do it, but she had just rubbed the back of her neck the way he always did when he felt awkward about something. Was she adopting his mannerisms now? She swallowed a bit then changed the subject. "I wonder how we're going to lure the Krazoa spirits out. From what I've heard, we'll need them to be present."

"I'm not sure. Didn't you just say that people have reported to see them flying around the summit at night, sometimes?"

"I figured it was too bright to see them by day," she replied with a slight shrug. "Perhaps we should camp up here? I worry that it may be too cold, though. I suppose we could go inside and set ourselves up on the top floor. But I think this pedestal has something to do with it. Maybe this is where something special was to happen?"

Fox rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "What time was it when I met you up here? When the prism shattered?"

"Night."

He nodded and moved towards the gazebo-like structure. "Help me push this thing off."

"What?? Why?"

"Gut feeling." He put his left hip up against the side and pushed. A moue of pain became visible on his face.

She quickly came to help, not sure about his motives. "Help me understand your logic, Fox. Your thoughts are jumbled right now." She placed her paws and hip against the small wooden structure, and together they pushed. It slowly slid from the base, tipped over and fell several feet onto its side, landing down on the rooftop. The two pilots settled down on the steps leading up to the side of the pedestal. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," he murmured. "I had the strangest feeling like it would make a difference. Just… my gut told me to do it. Then again, maybe I shouldn't listen to my gut – it's been stabbed." He gave her a lame grin.

She shook her head. Kursed eased an arm around his shoulders, hugging him gently. She remained careful so as not to hurt any of his injuries. "I trust your instincts, Fox. I trust them better than I trust anyone else."

"Fair enough. I don't think we should take the top floor. Let's go down to the bottom and camp out there." He stood up, went down the stone steps and headed back to the elevator. Fox picked up the satchel with the small animal inside. It was fast asleep within the sack. "For now, I guess we wait until nightfall. We can bring the Murphy bed mattress, or maybe some sleeping bags and stretch out beneath the stars, now that this skylight thing isn't blocked."

"True and it won't be too terribly cold since we won't be on the roof."

He grinned with a nod. "Exactly." The elevator began to sink back into the palace.

* * *

**The two sleeping bags were head to head** in a line. Fox was completely out yet the vixen was restless. She felt his ear brush against hers and she shuddered. Kursed rolled onto her stomach and peered over her pillow at Fox's head. He breathed deeply and his eyelids were twitching ever so slightly. She placed a paw above his forehead then blushed brightly at the sight of his dream.

She swallowed hard and bit her lower lip. Her heart raced. She saw a garter belt drawn carefully down the leg of a blue vixen – her. In the dream, Fox was using his teeth to pull it from her silky thigh. In the hazy mental image, he stood up, made eye contact with the blue-furred woman then he tossed the garter belt over his shoulder to a small group of males. She couldn't quite understand the scene. However, she saw herself dressed in an opulent gown of white. Fox had himself dressed in a dashing tuxedo.

There were tables in a large hall with blue napkins. To the left, there was a large cake, chocolate, nearly a meter high. Two plastic vulpine figures stood as a centerpiece atop of the cake. She continued to watch the events unfold in Fox's dream. He offered the demure, doe-eyed vixen his paw and she stood from a chair. In the background, someone said a name over the public announcement. People cheered. Shortly thereafter, the speaker announced, "_It is time for the bride and groom to take the dance floor."_

Kursed drew her paw back and eased up onto both of her elbows. Her eyes were wide and her muzzle was slightly parted. "Oh my," she whispered to herself in stark realization. While the part about the garter belt didn't make any sense to her, she _knew_ the terms '_bride and groom_' and her heart raced. "I don't know what to say," she murmured aloud. It was enough to cause Fox to stir – she suddenly felt guilty for having awoken him from such a dream.

"You okay?" he whispered with a yawn.

"Hmm? Me? I'm well. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"No, it's fine," he replied in a tender tone. "Have you seen any Krazoa spirits yet?"

"I'm afraid not." She sighed. "Go back to sleep, Fox. I'm sorry."

Fox wiggled out of his sleeping bag and brought it besides hers. He unzipped the side of her bag then wiggled close so that they were near each other the way they were on the Murphy bed back on Kew the other day. "No, you're fine. You want to talk, Kursed?"

She shrugged. "What should I talk about?"

"Anything to do with _us_. I wanna' hear stories about when we were happy."

She smiled softly and began toying with his headfur. Her fingertips moved behind his ears, scratching and rubbing gently. "Well, there was this time back on Katina. You were teaching me to shoot and told me that I should take it very seriously because it could be a matter of life and death one day. After all this time together, you were finally opening up enough to call me sweet names, like, '_Angel_,' and '_Sweetheart'_. We were alone in the desert, watching both Solar and Lylat come up in unison at different angles. It gave us two shadows and it was _so_ beautiful." She glanced back down at Fox and saw that his eyes were closed. She'd not really noticed until now but surmised it must have happened as soon as his head returned to his pillow.

She thought about taking a walk to stretch, but because he was in so much pain, she didn't want to leave him alone right now. Instead, she reached over and fixed the blankets so that they overlapped then pulled the covers up and wiggled closer, adjacent to him. There she lay, listening to his deep breathing. There was something peaceful about seeing this warrior leader asleep and vulnerable. She leaned close and whispered against the side of his face. "It's 'Krystal'… and I love you. Promise you'll never leave my side."

Again, like their night together on Kew, he murmured a response in his sleep. "I know it's you, angel. I love you, too, and I'll never go anywhere without you ever again." His voice was so subtle that she could hardly hear the words. However, she was able to sense his every spoken syllable and it made her relax. Just being close to him, she was able to soak in the almost tactile reflections of his mind. She took comfort in the strong, masculine heart beating in his chest. Kursed was undone by his calm, pure-of-heart way; he had returned to being the man she fell in love with years ago… but it was even better than before. With all those things out of his mind, he was able to focus all of his attention on her and their newly rekindled love. His whispered assurances put her at ease.

In a deep sleep, Fox draped a leg over hers just to be a little closer. She placed her paw on his thigh and his paw came overtop of hers. Again, their fingers interlaced. A smile found her face and her eyes fluttered shut. She wasn't sure about religion since Lylat and Cerinia had their own views but she made a promise to herself; Kursed asked whoever could hear her prayer to allow Fox to stay this way _and_ find his memories. She told herself if Fox could stay this way after those memories returned, she would surely marry him.

* * *

**Krystal's mind raced. **She lay there in the light doze, remembering what happened before leaving the GreatFox, earlier that day.

_ Sauria was a royal hue of lush violet in the lighting of distant Solar, with marble white swirls of cloud cover. Despite being in physical pain, Fox was impressed with the way it appeared – enough so that he was distracted from his discomfort. Great Fox moved into a standard orbit pattern while the two foxes stood in silence at the window. _

_ Slippy looked up at them. His right wrist was in a cast that extended to the first knuckle of his fingers. His arm was in a sling. "Okay, guys. I parallel parked between two satellites. At least, now that the planet is back together, you don't have to go jumping through golden hoops to come and go as you please." _

_ Fox glanced back at the frog and the two locked their gaze for a moment. "Jumping through hoops? Of gold?" _

_ "Yeah, I know, you don't remember the golden rings. Long story short, there were pockets of gravity that you needed to pass through in order to get into the atmosphere during our first visit. I created holographic golden rings to mark their location so that you could fly through the pockets of energy and gravity, store it in your G-diffuser then disperse it during a landing sequence, so you could actually get to the planet. The inside joke onboard the Great Fox was about flying through golden rings to get anywhere, but really you just needed to collect energy from gravity wells in your G-diffuser system. Some areas required more energy to make it. Some areas consisted of the path of least resistance, like Thorntail Hollow. You could make it there on only a single ring." _

_ Fox opened his muzzle but couldn't think of anything to say about the frog's explanation. Instead, he simply shrugged and said, "That's a little confusing. Why?" _

_ Kursed placed a paw on his shoulder. "Because the planet was drifting apart, Fox. Considering the crisis, it could have been much worse than it was. Tectonic plates on this planet are deep beneath the mantle. However, continental shelves were cracking at the surface with entire sections floating right into orbit; thankfully this planet has such deep mantles or it would have been covered in lava. Anyhow, the Krazoa technology used to keep the planet together had been stolen and you were contracted to come here and get everything into order. By accident, you came across me. I hate to admit it, but my role in that situation was less than constructive. I was placed into stasis but my body was kept in use… like being placed into a medically induced coma but being vaguely aware and awake for the entire episode. Andross was using energy produced by my body to sustain himself. When he realized I wasn't enough, he decided to use you, trick you into rescuing me, and have you bring him the rest of the spirit life forms, because the ONE I rescued… it wasn't enough."  
_

_ Again, Fox was concise. "Why? Why couldn't he get them himself?" _

_ The amphibian cleared his throat. Kursed answered in place of Slippy who intended to be the next to explain. She kept her paw on Fox's shoulder. "Because the Krazoa deem a vessel by its level of worthiness; they somehow judge the heart and soul of a person seeking to take their tests. At the time, I was pure of heart and unknowingly brought the first spirit to Andross. He used it to revive himself but it wasn't enough. He used me as fodder to bring him the others by imprisoning me and slowly but surely draining my life energy to sustain him. You came along and the Krazoa deemed you as pure of heart. So, Andross tricked you into rescuing me by bringing the other spirits. See, Fox? You're pure of heart, too." She glanced up, seeing Falco in the doorway to the bridge. _

_ Lombardi cracked a grin. "Fox, you're pure of heart. Isn't that just CUTE? The manly leader of the galactic-famed Star Fox team is 'pure of heart.' A cold, ruthless warrior who dices Imperial lizards and leaves bodies in his wake… is pure… of freaking… heart. Isn't that a trip?" _

_ Kursed glanced back at Fox and shook her head. "Falco isn't the spiritual type." She gave Fox's shoulder a gentle rub then said, "Well… we're here. Let's go and get ready. I'll shuttle us to the surface." She turned to Slippy and said, "Could you use the ship's sensors to locate a Bafomdad? We'll pick one up before heading to the Palace."_

_ "He needs a doctor," said Falco. "A REAL one. Not some four-eared THING with a rabbit tail." He received a glare from the vixen but shrugged it off. "I've heard all about how scientists and medical people are taking those things to Eladard to study'em. Big whip. Don't you have to be near death for those things to help, anyhow?" _

_ She quirked a brow. "You're in rare form today." She placed a paw on Fox's lower back and whispered, "Let's go find us a Krazoa Spirit."_ The dream began to dissipate. The imagery dissolved and Krystal sat up. She rubbed at her eyes then lifted her head to stretch. That's when she saw it.

Glowing through the skylight was the luminous body of a Krazoa Spirit. It came back around, passed through one of the walls and moved along the ceiling then back through the opposite side. After a moment, it went over the skylight again, on the outside. She brought her palms back to her eyes then pushed the blankets away. Her fur glowed – Krystal looked around and realized that she and Fox were bathed in ethereal Luna. It was like the spotlight of a stage.

She pushed the blankets from Fox and gave him a rousing shake. He stirred with a groan. Fox was weary at first but quick to get at himself. He looked around, first assessing the area for danger then he turned to face her. "What's going on?"

"Look, Fox." She pointed up then told him, "We need to get up there. Get the Bafomdad. Let's hurry." She kicked the rest of the fabric away from her legs then got to her feet, careful not to trip on the adjacent sleeping bags. She grabbed her staff and hurried towards the elevator. Fox followed with the satchel, careful not to wake the creature inside. The platform lifted several floors then stopped. They raced around the promenade then swiftly stepped onto the next elevator. It took them to the top floor. Further along the wall was the one that lifted them to the rooftop.

Regardless of the incredible height above Sauria's surface, the air was shockingly warm and humid. The Bafomdad wiggled about, apparently waking up inside the bag. Fox pulled it out and tucked it beneath an arm, using his other paw to calm it with a rhythmic petting motion.

The two foxes approached the far wing of the rooftop where several Krazoa Spirits were swirling about one another. When Fox and Krystal came into proximity, the spirits broke their orbital patterns and approached. They were incredibly luminous beings, radiating with an oddly tangible purity. The bright light seemed to startle the small creature in Fox's arm. It crawled into his shirt, creating a lump in the fabric. It's plump bottom and rabbit-like tail stuck out beneath the hem. One of its four ear-stalks protruded from Fox's shirt collar.

The vixen reached for his paw. The couple interlaced their fingertips and approached the collection of spirits until they were face to face. A thunderous echo of whisper filled their minds as one of the spirits spoke. "Ah, my valiant children, you've both returned. But I see your hearts, while intact, are filled with pain. This is a travesty beyond concern."

She licked her lips then said, "We've helped you all in the past to return to this palace. You've restored my life in return and I am eternally grateful. But we've come before you to ask of a deeply personal favor."

"Speak of your wishes." The echoed whisper came from nowhere, heard only in the minds of the pilots.

She looked at Fox and smiled. "We've come for healing."

"Healing?"

This time Fox spoke up. "I've lost my memories; she's forgotten how to be happy. We're battered and broken inside and out. Our hearts, our minds and our bodies are in pain – it's a pretty strong reminder of our mortality. But, more than anything, we want our ability to love to be restored. We want to be one with each other, with nothing to get in the way of our feelings. Can you help us?"

Without warning, the collection of spirits rushed into them. Krystal and Fox were thrown into the air, defying gravity. The physical world melted away and the only tactile feeling that remained was a slight discomfort in their fingers.

A blurry light illuminated the void. Slowly, the world came back into focus. The top of the palace was far below. Her head turned to the west and saw the curvature of the horizon. She turned to the east and saw Fox at arm's length. Their paws were still together, fingers interlaced. He never let go of her, despite the power of the spirits upon entry into their bodies. His eyes had a frosted glow; the swirling amethyst marble was beyond description.

Their bodies descended as if floating in a fantasy setting. Fox's feet touched the rooftop and hers were next. She turned to him and clasped his other paw with her free one. They gazed into one another's eyes. His expression softened and, in a tender voice, he said, "_Krystal_; I remember… _every_thing." He moved to her, relinquished her paws and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed. Fox spoke into her ear. "I'd thought you were dead. I was so alone without you. When I saw the Cloud Runner just before crashing… I felt hope. I really think that is what helped me to survive my crash." As he spoke, he became more emotional. His eyes moistened. "Until I saw you, the only thing that kept me alive was the thought of avenging you by finding Octoman. I hated myself for letting you go off on your own. I loved you so much and losing you made me a shell of a man. I adore you. I've realized I had it all wrong. If I could take it all back and do everything over, I would have married you in a heartbeat. I love you, Krystal. You've shown me how to be a man and I can't imagine not sharing my life with you. I already know what I have to do – all I want is a chance to _show_ you my love."

The only thing more powerful than his emotional words was the sensations she telepathically perceived from him. It was incredible. With his trained, masculine mind, he was able to hold back the tears better than she. Simply sensing his heartfelt feelings was enough to send her into a tailspin. She wept against him, clinging to him. "Fox, I'm so sorry I went back to Panther. I was an emotional basket case. I was so scared to get close to you out of fear that you would hurt me again. I just shut down and went crazy. I was insane to go _back_ to Panther; I already knew it wouldn't work with him – the definition of insanity is trying the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. After only a few days I knew I regretted my decision to leave you but I was too ashamed to talk to you about it. I'll never leave you again, Fox. I love you. Like Amanda said, we _belong_ together. Like Slippy said, we're happiest when we're together. Enough of this foolishness – let's promise one another, right here and right now, that we'll be together forever."

Fox felt the small creature wiggle around in his shirt. He gently drew his arms back then placed his paws on her face and gazed into her eyes again. "Krystal, I want you to be my wife. Please." He dropped his right paw from her cheek and searched his pocket. After a moment he retrieved a ring – the one he'd given her so long ago (_Epilogue – Reflections of The Future_) and the one he'd seen in the photograph taken by members of the press that wound up in the scrapbook he received for his birthday. Her eyes sparkled, magnified by both the moonlight and the glowing brilliance of the Krazoa spirit within her body. She lifted her left paw to him.

He swallowed to calm his nerves. "I can think of no better place to propose to you then where we first met." He eased the jeweled symbolic object onto her left ring finger then leaned down and kissed her knuckles. "Krystal," he lowered to his knee, surprised to feel absolutely no pain in his ribs or abdomen. "I'm no good at these little speeches but let me _formally_ ask your permission… After all I've put you through, I want the opportunity to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Would you give me the honor of being your husband? Krystal, will you marry me?"

Her eyes glowed with happiness, moved by the way he spoke from his heart. She opened her mouth to speak but took a slow breath to try and calm herself… her heart was beating its way out of her chest. Another breath then she found her inner strength and proudly said, "YES, Fox. I would accept no other man to make me his bride." She lowered herself to his level and threw her arms around him. The two lovers tumbled to the ground, clinging to one another.

The Bafomdad crawled out of Fox's shirt, looking exhausted. It'd healed _both_ of their physical injuries. The adorable little animal crawled a few feet away, curled into a ball and immediately went to sleep. Its lengthy quartet of ears wrapped around, covering itself.

Fox and Krystal turned their attention back to one another. "Being a husband and a father would be far more fulfilling than living the life of a mercenary anyhow. We have enough money that we'll never have to work, ever again. Let's just get a place together and settle down."

She blushed brightly, looking demure and flushed in the face. "A _father_, Fox? Well… my word," she bit her lower lip then lowered her nose a bit more but lifted her eyes to him. "I would be honored to give you a family. I would do anything to spend my life with you. I don't care if it's in a cardboard box; I just know I want to wake up besides you every day for the rest of my life. If nothing else, that would make me the happiest woman in the world."

With their physical wounds healed, Fox's memories restored and Krystal's emotional pain dissolved, the Krazoa Spirits' work was done. They whispered into the hearts of their vessels, "_You have our blessing, my children. Release us back into the temple._"

Fox sat up and rubbed at his face then he took Krystal's paw. She smiled and got to her feet alongside of him. Together, they walked hand-in-hand to one of the Krazoa statues fixed into the side of the pedestal where Fox once rescued his future bride-to-be, so many years ago. Together, they knelt before the statue, closed their eyes and waited.

Again, the world melted away. The couple found themselves surrounded by a soft white world. They looked around in confusion then back at one another. Krystal touched herself, feeling that she was whole. She reached to Fox, finding that he, too, was in a corporeal state. But there was nothing around them. "Where are we?" she asked. Her voice was muddled, as though she spoke under water. Yet he could understand her.

"I don't know. We were just on Sauria – we knelt down to wait for the spirits to go back into the palace." Something caught his eye and he glanced to the right. She looked in the opposite direction then back at him. Fox panned his head from right to left then said, "Can you sense anything?"

"Warmth. I sense love and warm feelings. I sense pride and happiness." She glanced about herself then placed an arm beneath his shoulder. "There, Fox. Look…"

Fox squinted. In the distance, a figure began to take shape. It faded into existence, and upon approach, the masculine person offered a heart-stopping smile. James McCloud swiftly stepped before the couple, opened his arms and hugged them both. In his ever deep and unforgettable voice, he said, "Fox, Krystal… welcome."

"Dad," Fox whispered in reply. "How is this possible? How did we get here?"

James relinquished the group hug and smiled at them. "Where _is_ here? Who says anything is impossible?"

"They never found your body – I held out hope that you may have wound up in the wormhole or…"

"Who says I didn't?" James grinned then lifted a paw. "Wait… I have a surprise for you." To the right, another figure appeared. She walked with graceful steps and a sure-footed stride. The vixen came to James' side and put an arm around his back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Fox, look at you…" She opened her other arm to him.

McCloud glanced to his fiancée then back at his parents. He stood there, agape, unable to fathom what was happening. He launched himself into his mother's arms and held her, weeping like a child. "Momma… I… how?"

"Shh…" She lifted her free arm, petting her son's head. "Fox, we've come to give you our blessing. The Krazoa spirits are as equally apart of the spirit world as they are apart of the physical world. They are your link… your connection to this place. Where we are, now, is a timeless plane. It's accessible in many ways… through the wormhole; through a connection with the Krazoa Spirits in your realm… it's not the afterlife – merely the next point in eternal existence. Your father and I wanted to give you our blessing while we had a chance to connect with you. Thankfully, you've not released the Krazoa Spirit yet… and, now, here you are."

"I've not seen you in so long…"

Vixy smiled. "I know, sweetie." She kissed Fox's forehead then glanced at Krystal. "Come here, young lady." Krystal approached. James drew her into the family embrace. In a melodic tone, Vixy said, "Welcome to the McCloud family, Krystal. You're not alone. You're not to be the last one of your race, my dear. You both have our blessing and we hope you'll be very happy together."

Krystal smiled and snuggled into the group hug. James spoke into her ear. "My boy has been dreaming of you since shortly after I disappeared from his life. I want you to know he'll do whatever it takes to be the man you need him to be. So long as you give him the chance, he'll give you all of himself. I've looked over him for many years, now… it's time I move on with my wife. Please watch over my son and my grandson." He nuzzled her ear with his nose as he spoke. She nodded quietly in reply.

James and Vixy stepped back, taking a moment to look over the next generation of McClouds. Jim lifted his paw and said, "Wait here, you two. This won't take long. Just know that you're both loved very much. You'll both make great parents and have a wonderful lifetime ahead of you both." He and Vixy backed away and, after only a few steps, they began to fade… their ghostly silhouettes were replaced by the images of Marcus and his wife, Kurisutaru.

Krystal and her mother quickly embraced one another. Marcus approached Fox and they shook hands in a gentlemanly fashion. Both Marcus and Kuri wore what appeared to be opulent crowns of platinum and jewels. The blue-furred man drew Fox into a firm embrace, shoulder to shoulder. They patted one another firmly on the back. "You take good care of my daughter, Mister McCloud. I want you to do your best to be a fine father to my grandson."

"Grand_son_, sir?"

"Yes. I know she hasn't told you much about the oracle's prophecy but it doesn't matter. You'll find out soon enough. Raise him to make good choices, follow his heart and to be honest and open-minded with himself and others. Teach him how to treat a lady. Teach him that love is the manliest thing he can provide. Tuck him in every chance you get, smile at him and tell him how proud you are to be his father." Marcus stepped back from Fox and smiled softly. "I'm proud to call you my son-in-law. You're a man of honor and courage, Fox McCloud. Treat my daughter well and you'll both make one another very happy."

Marcus nodded to Fox then retreated to his daughter's side. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her face. "Krystal, Cerinia is not gone. It's in you. Your son will carry the hopes and dreams of our people."

"I only wish you could have the ability to meet him one day," she replied with a melancholy tone.

The king of Cerinia placed a firm paw on her head, running his fingers through his daughter's hair. "One day, when he is of age and his mind is strong enough… I _will_ speak to him. I have a gift for him."

"You do?"

He smiled then turned to his wife. "Kuri, my dear," he whispered. She drew her hair back, which had partially obscured a locket around her neck. He opened the locket and showed Krystal a glowing gem inside. "This is what I gave your mother as a symbol of love – with this emblematic stone, she became my betrothed. I will give it to my grandson to pass on to the woman he chooses to become his wife."

"I'm sure he would be delighted to meet you." She turned back to her mother and firmly embraced the queen of Cerinia. "Mother, this is Fox. He's the man with whom I shared my dreams when I was a girl."

Kurisutaru approached Fox and brought her paws to his face. She paused, closed her eyes then smiled. "You've found a fine man, Krystal. His heart is strong; his soul is true." Her eyes opened and she looked up at the red-furred fox. "My daughter is absolutely crazy about you, young man. I understand why you pushed her away and I appreciate the gesture to protect her but… even more than that… I appreciate that you came to your senses and realized that the only _true_ way to protect her… is by keeping her at your side. You're a good person, young man." She turned back to Krystal and said, "I see you're wearing my 'Kurisutaru,' and it looks good on you. I hid it in your luggage because I knew."

Krystal approached Fox and her mother. "But how did you know?" She cut her gaze to Fox and explained, "My mother's tiara was named after my mother. It was crafted as a unique piece just for her; the queen's circlet is always named after the queen. I found it the day after I met you… It was hidden among my things."

Kuri smiled at her daughter and said, "You may have been the very last Cerinian to have her fortune told… but the Oracle told _me_ the fate of Cerinia _first_. I knew, when you were put into the lottery to receive provisions to leave... I _knew_ my fate. And I knew of yours. I put my tiara in with your things and hid it. I knew you would understand."

Again, the two women embraced one another in an emotional display of tears. Fox turned back to Marcus and smiled. "Thank you for your blessing, sir. I won't let her down this time."

He offered a knowing grin and said, "I know. You've learned your lesson." His grin widened. "I can sense it," he said with a wink. "It's time… take care of her, Fox. She has a strong, if not slightly stubborn heart and she's from a long line of proud and noble Cerinians. She'll make you a very happy husband so long as you're man enough to make her a very happy wife. Hold her hand, look into her eyes… tell her you love her. Do it at _least_ once every day for the rest of your lives and trust in your feelings for one another. The gift of companionship is one of the most sacred and wonderful things this universe has to offer. Cherish it."

Marcus and Krystal embraced one last time then the king put his arm around queen Kurisutaru and, together, they faded into the perfect white glow that surrounded Fox and his fiancée. Everything began to dim. Fox reached for her paw. Krystal moved to his side and they embraced one another. A heavy sensation, like gravity, captured their bodies and the two foxes dropped to their knees. The white world faded until it was gone.

Fox and Krystal awoke, hand-in-hand, side-by-side, kneeling on the granite rooftop of the Krazoa Palace. They faced a Krazoa statue built into the side of a large granite base atop the shrine. Long spiritual tendrils emanated from their chests; the Krazoa Spirits flowed into the statue and disappeared. The couple felt exhausted and slumped against one another.

Panting, nearly breathless, Krystal said, "That was intense."

"Very," he agreed. "Did that really just happen?"

"Thank goodness; you saw it too. I thought it was a hallucination." She turned to her fiancé and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

It didn't take long for Fox's body to recover from the exhausting mental experience. He slid his right arm around her upper back and his left paw moved beneath her legs. Fox got to his knees then to his feet. She put an arm around his shoulders and rested her face against his cheek. "Fox, put me down – I'm too heavy to carr-"

"Nonsense," he interjected. "Should we bring our little friend down from the roof?" he asked, nodding towards the sleeping Bafomdad about four meters away.

"Why not. After all, they love to burrow beneath the ground. Let's drop him off somewhere quiet."

McCloud grinned. "I know just the place. There's nowhere I'd rather be right now than the beaches of Cape Claw."

"That's quite a ways from here, love. It would take a while."

"Not by shuttle." He carried her out to the wing of the rooftop then lowered to one knee. Krystal reached down and pulled the small creature onto her tummy. Fox stood back up and carried them both to the elevator.

Before long, they were back in the shuttle with their sleeping bags and her staff. Fox put her on the Murphy bed. "Our romance has been like some sort of movie. It's a romantic comedy at times, and then sometimes it's a romantic drama. In the end it was all a misunderstanding and we got back together."

Krystal brought her paw to her muzzle. She recalled the movie she saw on Corneria with the adorably sweet ending. "It's funny how sometimes art imitates life, and other times life imitates art." She saw the confusion in Fox's eyes. "I have a movie you need to sit down and watch with me. By now it's surely out on video – we'll have to rent it."

Fox eyed her suspiciously then grinned. He nodded. "A romantic movie, huh? You know what?" He looked around in a furtive manner then leaned in and said, "Don't tell anyone but… I _like_ sappy movies because they have happy endings." He saw her face brighten. His own grin broadened then he went up to the cockpit.

Within ten minutes they were over the waters of Cape Claw. He set down in a clearing on a remote beach in an alcove. The aft hatch lowered. The Bafomdad scampered out first, took off across the sandy beach and ran for about forty meters. Nearly beyond their range of sight, he began to burrow into the sand. Fox carried Krystal from the ship, carefully, and walked out onto the beach. He eased her to her feet, kissed her softly and went back for the blankets.

Upon return, he spread them out on the sand, placed the pillows at one end then walked down to the water. "This is high tide, so we should be okay to sleep right on the beach." He turned back to face her in the moonlight then grinned. "Now _this_ is perfect. Don't you agree, my _future wife_?"

Krystal grinned at him with a nod. "Yes… it's perfect." And without another word, she removed her blouse and tossed it aside. "Now come here, my _future husband_."

* * *

A/N: _I went through SO many names for this chapter. I finally settled on something subtle. Healing. So, how about those Bafomdads? Cute lil' suckers, aren't they? Quick, throw one in the bag! GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL! Lolz – Nintendo Humor. I think we all know how this chapter ends. Rather, I think we all know what they're about to do. It's not a cliffhanger, because it's OBVIOUS what happens next. I thought about writing it, but this chapter is already SO long. And it's nice and emotional. How about we get to that stuff in the next chapter, huh?  
__:)_

_Starting in chapter 14, I want to portray Fox and Krystal's romance in both stories instead of outright skipping parts as I did with her and Panther in chapter 1 and 2. However, I want to experiment with different ways of writing romance. I'll elude to it for the abridged version and be quite frank about their passion in the unabridged piece. Plus I want to showcase the differences in Krystal's actions with her mates. With Panther and Krystal it was short and (to me) unfulfilling. After they fool around, she gets a shower or remarks that she wants to wash her hands. She just… feels dirty inside. She treats Caruso differently, too. After fooling around she becomes sharp with him. It's obvious that they're not in love. _

_Now, I want to juxtapose how she acts in the first two chapters with how she and Fox get along from here on out. There's real emotion. There's actual love and I want to portray it as such. If you recall a little while ago, on Kew, Krystal tried to take control of the situation with Fox to see if she still had an effect on him; she made him blush… then Fox turned the situation around by showing her his heart and feelings, which made HER blush. _

_The thing is, Krystal didn't want to rush back into full-bloom romance with Fox just in case it turned sour the way things went with Panther in chapter 3. But it's time to put on a little Marvin Gaye music and get these two lovers back in one another's arms. _

_OH! I just realized something! GAH! I planned to have this story go all the way up until Marcus (Star) is born! I didn't think about this until just the other day… I'm going to have to write a WEDDING SCENE for these two! LMAO_

_Now you all have something to look forward to. _


	14. This Is Far From Over

A/N: _Hey, I'm glad people liked the last chapter. I didn't even plan for it to happen. It just came together. !!yAy!!_

_OKAY! I know some readers were expecting a marriage in this chapter. NOT YET!! There's a good reason, though. Y'know how Krystal is worried that Fox is, once again, going to think his life is too dangerous for her once they're in a dangerous situation? That notion is put to the test real soon. That's right! They're going to come across danger. The way he reacts in her presence will determine if they're going to stay together, because she will NOT put up with someone who treats her as a burden. Let's see what happens, shall we? OH! And… this chapter is DEFINITELY worthy of being called "ABRIDGED" because the AFFnet version REALLY lives up to the... let's just say if I posted it on this site, they would remove my entire account, LMAO. SO! THIS is the dressed-down version. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter -**14**-  
"_This is far from over_"

_One thirty in the morning on the beach of Cape Claw…_

**Krystal lay with her betrothed **in a passionate embrace, undulating like the sea, beneath him. And he, above her like the sky, moved over every inch of her, forever. Their bodies met at the horizon. They writhed as one, lost in the bliss of their unity. And, in time, they fell asleep in one another's arms, snuggly locked together like pieces to a puzzle.

Seven hours passed. The moon sank into the horizon. Central Lylat peaked to the northeast and the secondary morning light of Solar came up in the southeast, creating a dazzling display on the water. The susurration of lapping waves created a rhythmic cadence but with the morning tide change, the sound of the surf went off beat. Fox was the first to wake, feeling a soft breeze against his backside and bare legs.

He pushed his palm into the blanket, which was bunched up around Krystal. Sand got beneath his fingernails as he sat up, trying not to wake her. She murmured softly. When the sunlight graced her face, her eyes opened. She looked up at him and smiled. Solar's glow reflected in her glistening eyes. To Fox, she appeared to radiate with some sort of ethereal aura. She heard a single word pass through his mind. '_Wow_…' His thought caused her smile to broaden.

"Last night was…" she trailed off but couldn't think of an adjective. "There are no words to describe it."

Fox sat the rest of the way up, kneeling between her legs. He put his paws on her thighs and rubbed gently. "Last night was _perfect_." He arched his back until a soft popping sound emanated from his lower lumbar. Fox thrust his paws into the air and stretched with a long, drawn out groan. The sunlight glistened off of his white-furred torso.

Krystal eased up on her left elbow and reached her right paw up, touching his abdomen where he'd been stabbed. The mark was gone. She ran her fingers through his pelt, unable to locate a trace of the scar. "This is amazing. There's nothing, Fox – not a single scratch. How do you feel?"

He boldly stood up, nude, on the beach. McCloud reached for her paw and bought her to her feet. "I feel like a new man. That was… wow." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I know this sounds like some sort of bad pun after getting my memories back but…" He shook his head and shrugged. "I will _never_ forget last night, so long as I live. I'm honored to have met your parents. They were head of the senate, right?"

"Yes, it's something like that. They were senate members, no one person or couple headed the senate." She placed a paw on his face, rubbing away a fleck of sand that clung to the end of a whisker. "You look so much like your father; your mother is so beautiful."

McCloud glanced around. "We should get dressed, huh?" A grin tugged at the corner of his muzzle. He gave her a playful pat on the rump and said, "To the shuttle, then? I'll pick up after ourselves."

"Will you now?" She gave him a grin then headed towards the shuttle while he picked up the clothes and shook the sand out of them then gathered the blankets from the beach. He put his gauntlet on his left wrist and checked the time. When Fox approached, she took the fabric from him and shoved it up into the hatch then she took his right wrist and led him back to the beach. "First thing first…" Krystal turned to face him then quickly gave him a hard push into the water and dove in after him.

Fox, surprised, went in on his backside but put his arms out and came up floating on his back, chuckling. "Nice, real nice. Skinny-dipping, huh? What if the Light Foot Tribe sees us?"

"They'll be jealous," she joked in reply.

* * *

**"Where are those two?"**Falco muttered. "I swear… they've been gone too long. Do we have flight logs to show the last time they were airborne?"

Amanda saw Falco move swiftly across the bridge. She stood up and intercepted him at the sensor control panel. "Stop Falco. They're fine down there, I assure you. They're entitled to their privacy. The Cloud Runner is at Cape Claw – they spent the night on the beach and, when I say you should just leave it be… I mean exactly that."

"What the hell?"

She put her palm on his chest and pushed him back. "Just trust me. ROB is monitoring the area – they are _safe_. When a woman tells you to let a couple have their privacy it means they _really_ need their privacy. Why won't you listen to me, mister?"

"There's no way Fox is in any condition for that nonsense. He's got, like, several cracked ribs and nearly had his innards sewn back in from that stab on his gut. Trust me, that's the _last thing_ they're doing."

Amanda's eyes moved to Falco's hand as he reached for the control panel. She snatched his wrist and their eyes met. "Falco… you're being _real_ stubborn. They're down there having private time. Let it be."

The communication terminal flashed to life in the background. Falco scoffed at her, jerked his hand from hers and went to answer the call. Peppy Hare's bust appeared at the center of the bridge. The image faded just beyond his shoulders. Falco cleared his throat and said, "Hey old man. It almost feels like a _real_ Star Fox team seeing you on the bridge again." He cut his eyes over to Amanda with a smirk then glanced back to Peppy. "What's up?"

"Falco, how've you been? How're your injuries?"

"That stuff doesn't slow me down. You got a job for us?"

Peppy nodded a bit. "Indeed, I have a mission _offer_ if you boys are in any condition to fly." He heard Amanda clear her throat in the background. "And girls, of course. I'm very sorry to say that Dash Bowman's political power is growing to the point where Corneria is now concerned. They're building ships… not the kind used for science and research, either. We wanted someone to take a look and…"

Falco piped back up. "You got it! We'll have a report by the end of the…"

"I'm not done," said Peppy calmly. He waited for Falco to sit down then continued where he left off. "…And so we hired a small team to go in and peak around. They were captured and executed as 'spies'. This isn't in the media yet so keep that quiet, do you understand?" He waited for Falco to reply but didn't let the avian get more than a word or two out. "Now, the reason I'm contacting you guys is because we noticed a battleship is now in orbit over Macbeth. Intelligence thinks Dash is putting a team to work restoring his grandfather's military base. It is the very same one that you boys destroyed with a train (_StarFox64, Macbeth Boss_). I don't want Dash having access to that much metal and digging out the ordinance that's probably still sitting beneath the rubble on that base. Are you guys sure you're not too banged up? I read the report about the fight with Octoman."

"We're fine," said Falco with confidence in his voice. "Fox isn't back to gymnastics yet but he's still flying like he always does. We're good, Peppy. Trust me. By the way, did Venom release any sort of report that they've definitely killed Octoman?"

"No, the last I heard Octoman's trial found him guilty. He was to receive a death sentence. I don't know if it's been carried out. Listen, go in quietly. If things heat up, tell Krystal to talk to them as an emissary of peace on behalf of Corneria. I'd rather handle things politically with a little diplomacy and tact. There's no need for a war to brew between Venom and Corneria again. Besides, last I heard, Dash Bowman idolizes Star Fox. Maybe you guys can work things out?"

"Yeah, he's a good kid. I flew with him during the Anglar War; we met in the asteroid belt and looked out for one another. We parted ways and everything was real cool. I'll talk to the kid if I have to."

"Let Krystal start. Then do whatever it takes. I want to avoid war, though. I'm too damn old for war." Peppy offered a wan grin. "And I've seen enough of'em. I'm tired of that. It's time for peace again."

"Yeah."

"Where is Fox anyhow?"

Amanda approached Falco and turned to face the General. "He's with Krystal. They're down on Sauria. I promise we'll let them know."

"I'd like to see how he's doing after that ordeal. I'll contact him – no worries." Peppy closed the channel abruptly.

"No, General, wait! They're not decent!" Amanda groaned. "Dammit. You men are all the same – you don't… argh." She glared at Falco. "Somehow this _feels_ like it's your fault."

"Yeah, yeah. Blame me. Y'know, back in the days of _old school_ Star Fox, we used to blame Slippy. Now that _you're_ around, the balance is all messed up."

"Hold on real quick while I shed a tear for you." She smiled and patted his shoulder. "You're just upset because I don't put up with your crap. Oh and by the way, Slippy said he always used to blame you, you always used to blame him, but in the end Peppy yelled at you both _evenly_." She smiled and left the bridge.

Falco canted his head and mimicked her with his beak. "Meh, meh, meh – Peppy meh, meh, both evenly!" The double doors slid back open and she peered in at the falcon. He lifted his hands, palms up, "I didn't say a _damned_ thing. Just go on about your business, sister."

"Uh huh. That's what I thought, mister tough guy." They both grinned at one another then the doors slid shut and she went off down the hall to find her mate.

* * *

**With a grand splash,** Fox McCloud surfaced from the warm, tropical waters of Cape Claw. He stood up in the stomach-deep water, ran his paws back through the fur of his face then glanced about. Krystal came up from behind, throwing her arms around his waist. She leaned back and pulled Fox from his feet. He flailed, kicking water about.

The two came up on their knees in the sand, so that the water surface was at their shoulders. They grinned at one another. "We might as well just spend the day playing in the water."

She beamed with delight. "Perfect!" Krystal reached for him, beneath the water, anticipating that he would attempt tickling her. She held him by the wrists to keep his paws at a safe distance. Her eyes widened and her smiled faded, feeling the vibration of his gauntlet against her palm, beneath the water. They both stood.

Fox lifted his left gauntlet, giving his arm a stern shake first then he touched a button to receive an incoming message. Peppy Hare's holographic visage appeared between the two. "Peppy!"

Peppy, from his end, could see Fox's body from the shoulders up and said, "I can see your collarbone fur… did I catch you at a bad time?"

Fox grinned impishly at Krystal. "I'm going for a swim, old timer. Krystal is here, too."

"Hello there, young lady! I hope you're staying out of trouble."

Krystal approached, coming nearer to Fox so that the gauntlet would be able to see her from the shoulders up. "I'm afraid I'm the one causing it. I'm sorry I was a bit rude the last time we spoke, Peppy – you were right; I should have gone back to Fox all along. How are you?"

"In a serious situation. I hate to cut into your vacation but I wanted to ask if you two were healing well from your injuries. I could use your help if you two think you're capable of working."

Fox shrugged a bit. "Well, to be honest," he put his free paw behind the back of his head and rubbed at the nape of his neck. "Krystal and I are actually, kind of… I mean, don't get me wrong. Our injuries… they're yesterday's news. I'll explain in detail later but…" He simply shrugged again, trying to find a way to turn down the offer to work.

To his surprise, Krystal placed her paws on Fox's shoulders and spoke over him. "Our dearest General, Peppy Hare, we would be delighted to solve _all_ of your troubles for you! Send Slippy all the details and we'll be up shortly to get ready for the job. Don't worry about our injuries. We've just spent some quality time with a Bafomdad and we're both feeling much better! I sense it'll be dangerous. You've called the right team." She glanced at Fox with a knowing smile then back towards the floating rabbit's head. "I wish I could read more from you but not from across Lylat, sir. Star Fox is on the job." She waited for Peppy to offer his reply of gratitude then she reached over and pushed down on Fox's gauntlet to close the channel.

"But… I thought we might just settle down and—"

Krystal silenced him with a kiss then pulled back and winked. "This will be fun. I _do_ want to settle down with you but we're both still young, Fox. Besides, Peppy needs us." She had an ulterior motive, wanting to see how Fox would treat her when they were in danger together. She wanted to know… _needed to know_ if he would treat her as a ward and push her off the team again. It would mean the difference between spending the rest of her life with him and wanting to find someone who would treat her right. She took Fox's paw in hers and batted her lashes. "Please?"

Fox nodded reluctantly. He sighed. Not because he was afraid to put her into danger this time, but because he was having fun with her. "Well, sure I guess. As much as I love blowing things up, I was starting to get used to this whole… downtime thing."

She laughed and gave his paws a tug. "I love you, Fox. C'mon, let's go get dried off and dressed." She began wading through the water, her eyes shining with mirth.

"Well, I love you too… You're awfully excited to get back into action."

"Just about everyone is injured on GreatFox," Krystal called back to him. "Whatever the mission calls for, it'll be up to _us_ to pull it off. We'll have a mission together. I love when we team up!"

Fox chuckled nervously. "Last time we did that, we got in over our heads – I got us captured and nearly killed against Octoman's elite guard."

"You didn't stop and listen to your instincts," she replied, moving up onto the beach, adding, "Or _me_." Krystal sauntered from the water, tilted her head back and ran her fingers through her recently restored long blue hair. With her head tilted back, her chest was jutted forward and the water ran down over her body, accentuating her figure. She could sense Fox secretly pouting that they would have to go and do work instead of hole up in her fighter on the Murphy bed.

Krystal glanced back over her shoulder at him and afforded her mate a saucy wink. "There's plenty of time to fool around later. Especially if you can reenact what you did last night." She reached for the rails of the hatch and disappeared into the belly of the Cloud Runner.

Fox emerged from the water, shook his head with a chuckle and murmured to himself. "God, what is wrong with me? I actually want to spend time with her instead of climbing into a cockpit and blowing up everything I see… am I getting old or something?" He continued after her and climbed up into the fighter. The aft hatch shut then locked into place. Minutes later, the engines flared to life. It began to lift from the sand. The landing tracks rescinded into the belly then the ship tilted its nose upwards and it took off like a rocket.

A half-mile away, Panther Caruso watched them leave from the entrance to the Ocean Point Temple at the top of the bay. He lowered his telescope and sighed, watching the Cloud Runner disappear into the sky. "He had better treat you right, Space Rose." He reached up to a metal headset and removed it, placing the telepathy-blocking object on his knee. "You've escaped the media's claim of death only to run back into the arms of _him_. You should have stayed by Panther's side and told that fool where to stuff his Arwing." He ground his teeth together then collapsed the telescope and put it into his pocket with another shake of his head. "…Panther salutes you, Fox McCloud. You hold her heart _for now_. This is not over until the day she marries you, if not _forever_." He used his claws to pluck the strings of his guitar, creating a sultry-yet-dramatic chorded arpeggio. "Panther shall _always_ love her."

* * *

_Four hours later…_

**Falco rolled his shoulders in a shrug.** "Blah, blah, blah – I still don't see how some little pokemon-looking thing with four ears could have healed wounds like that. I'd believe there was some sort of long-lost Krazoa Technology used on you two, especially since you guys decided to get a little spiritual with'em but seriously… the little animal didn't do anything. I've heard of the thing stopping people from going into cardiac arrest or flat lining but …not healing your every little nick and scratch. It's just too farfetched."

Krystal ran her paws back through her hair then turned to Slippy and Amanda. "Okay then… Falco and Slippy are, for lack of a better term, still under the weather. With injuries abound, that leaves Amanda, Fox and myself; we are the only ones here who are uninjured. Fox?"

McCloud stood up and placed a paw on Krystal's back, guiding her from the podium. She sat next to Amanda who abruptly reached for Krystal's left paw to examine the sparkler located on her ring finger. Fox cleared his throat twice before Amanda and Krystal looked up.

"All right… boys and girls, I'll make this simple. Amanda will stay here with Slippy and Falco. Every plan needs a contingency maneuver and the three of you are our backup. If things go south of the equator, Krystal and I will need you three to bail us out."

"How does the equator…?" Slippy paused, glanced at Amanda then over at Falco. He sighed then shook his head and frowned at Fox. "Sorry, I get it… that was your idea of a euphemism."

"Yeah," Fox murmured. "If Krystal and I get in over our heads, Amanda and Slippy will come down via the Landmaster Tank. Falco will provide air support." He shifted his eyes to Lombardi. "Can you fly?"

"Can I FLY? Hell, Fox, if Wolf O'Donnell can do it with one eyeball, if Andrew Oikonny can do it with half of a brain… then yes, I think I can fly my Sky Claw with a few cuts and bruises. Damn, dude, stop trying to wear Krystal's panties and start treating me like we _both_ got a pair, man." He stood up and rolled his eyes. "There's no reason we can't have a briefing in the rec room. Sitting here with chairs and a podium is really stupid."

McCloud chuckled. "This was the briefing room back when Corneria used this ship as a fast-attack carrier. This is where _real pilots_ once assembled to get their briefing. It's right next to the flight deck. What's not to love about this room? It's cool as crap, man. Besides… it's the only room on the ship that has one of _these_," he said, lifting a remote from the podium. Fox pressed a button and a holographic view of Macbeth filled the area between where he stood and his pilots sat.

Every chair in the room had a small table extend from the right armrest. A small, flat panel video screen illuminated in the surface, showing the squadron name and an areal shot of the base. Falco sat back down and folded his arms. Fox gave him a moment then started speaking again. "Thanks to Slippy, we've been able to scan the remains of the base, scan the Venom Battleship from long range and we've been able to determine that Peppy was accurate – these guys are here to restore that base to full functionality. They're moving _really_ fast. Krystal and I will go down there alone but we're not doing an outright assault. We're going to spy on them first. If Dash is among them, I want to pull him aside and talk to him. There's no reason we can't work things out. He respected us and I'm willing to extend the same courtesy."

"He's a good kid but if he's down there salvaging weapons… screw the little elf; we'll open a can of whoop ass and…"

Slippy groaned. "No one even says that anymore, Falco."

"You want me to demonstrate?" Falco glared at the frog, trying not to make direct eye contact with the glowering female amphibian at Toad's side.

"Anyhow," said Fox with a sigh of mild frustration, "I'm not sure what's going on. Maybe he's there mining metal but we all know that Venom is in no short supply of _that_. Hare thinks he's there to expand his fledgling empire. Maybe he's doing it to help the Venom economy to recover, or …maybe he's got something more sinister in mind. We can't even be totally sure Dash is behind this yet. We know he's rebuilding on Venom and we know the battleship over Macbeth has the old Venom Imperial logo on the side… let's just wrap this up so Star Fox can start gathering information. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Again, Falco spoke. "If something happens and you can't communicate with us… do you have a backup signal? We need something less subtle than firing your gun into the air."

McCloud nodded. "You're right. Good question. I want you and Slippy to put your heads together and think of something we can use to signal for help without drawing attention to our location, just in case. When you come up with something good, use the Instant Transmission™ pad to beam it down to us. The one on this ship is far better than the one we had on the last GreatFox."

Slippy cleared his throat then said, "Maybe you just need something old fashion like flares. You can set them off and hide and it will be an emergency request for us to do a massive bombing run."

"Yeah," said Falco a second time, with a tone of agreement. "It'll be your way of telling us to throw everything we've got at the mound of rubble they used to call a base. Or we can just unload on wherever you fire the flares. What're we going to do about this battleship, though? We've got a few missiles we can shoot at the thing but this ship was stripped down of all its defenses. We're a skeleton crew up against a full fledged battle cruiser that's armed to the teeth."

Fox placed his paws on the podium. "That thing is a big metal chunk of drama waiting to cause trouble." He thumbed the control panel, causing the holographic image to change to that of a wireframe version of the battleship. He pressed another button then announced, "Exploded view." The illustrated ship spread apart over the holoemitters. "It has weaknesses, though. We're Star Fox. We're not a bunch of Cornerian pilots, here." He cut his glance to Krystal and murmured, "No offense."

"None taken," she returned.

Fox stepped out from behind the podium and pointed to a section of the hull on the side of the battleship. "Right here, guys. This part of the hull has the weakest armor on both sides. Then you just hammer it here," he panned his paw to the left, pointing just beneath the bridge, "Then you can attack it from the aft _or_ you can focus your attacks here," McCloud continued, moving his paw to the very front. "This thing is designed to take an asteroid at flank speed, straight on without being destroyed. But energy weapons would punch right through the hull plating because it's designed for blunt impact, not energy concentration." He turned towards the avian and said, "Falco. You would lead the attack against this thing while Amanda drops ordinance on the planet. You and Slippy could demolish this thing without any help if you had to. This battleship is _old school_. It looks like it's right out of the old Area Six battlefield. Piece of cake, right?"

Lombardi shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Cool. We'll shoot the shiny sides, beneath the bridge then their shield generators go bye-bye. That exposes a weakness at the front and back. No big deal. We'll drop a few big bombs. Let's go do some flying."

Krystal turned to her friends and said, "No one is going anywhere _yet_. Fox and I will assess the situation first by keeping our heads low. Macbeth, like Venom, is at the opposite side of Lylat from Sauria. We have a long trip until we're in the region. I suggest we start by contacting Dash Bowman. We should simply talk to him."

Fox shrugged. "You know what? Why not? Let's do it right now."

"Fair enough," she replied.

Fox walked to the wall and contacted the bridge. "ROB, can you send a subspace message through to Venom? Contact Dash Bowman and pipe the communication through to the briefing room."

A moment later Dash Bowman's image filled the screen. "Star Fox? If you're calling to check up on your gift, Octoman, he's not going to be put to death until after his appeal case. I'm doing things by the book to be fair. But because so many Venomians hate him, he doesn't have a shot in hell at winning his second case."

Krystal approached the large view screen on the bulkhead behind the podium. She stood in front of Fox, Falco, Slippy and Amanda. "Ranger Bowman, what's going on? Why is there a battleship over Macbeth?"

Dash's expression changed. "It's none of your business."

Krystal lifted her paws. "Wait… I'm not trying to get in your business. Corneria doesn't want any more wars with Venom. There's enough tension from years upon years ago. Why do you want the base on Macbeth?"

"Well…" Bowman folded his arms. "At least I now know that Corneria isn't snooping around out there or they'd already _know_ and already have _told you_ what's going on. Please just stay out of my affairs. I can handle it." He closed the channel.

"That just proves it," said Falco. "We need to pile drive this confused kid into a heap of thumbtacks and…"

"Wait," Krystal said. "The last thing he said was, "_I can handle it_," and furthermore I sense that he's frustrated. I don't think that battleship belongs to him. He's in no place to have one yet. He's only been the Ranger of Venom for two and a half years, now. That's not enough time to build a ship that large. At least not in the state of affairs Venom is currently…"

Amanda spoke up next. "Fox said it was 'old school' so who is to say that they didn't simply refit one from junk parts? They could have a refitted battleship done in less than two years, easily."

"He was defensive," Krystal explained. "I'm certainly not close enough to sense his intentions or read his mind but I _can_ read his emotions with advanced perception. He sees this ship as his enemy and he feels insulted that we would offer to take care of that ship on behalf of Corneria. It was a bruise to his pride. That ship is _not_ his."

"Then whose ship are we about to dust?" Lombardi stood up again. "If it doesn't belong to Dash, I'm even more excited about blowing it up. Let's kick this thing right in the ass and send it packing."

Fox returned to the conversation. "We should find out more about it first. What if this is bigger than we realized? If its presence is something Dash feels he needs to 'handle' then that just proves one thing: Whoever is running this battleship… they mean business. While Dash feels he needs to be the one to handle it, he obviously can't. Else it would have been destroyed by now. Then again, it's possible that he's trying to handle the situation diplomatically. But diplomats typically accept help, so I'm thinking he just doesn't have the firepower."

"Well, let's hit a jump gate and show the monkeys who is boss!"

"Just wait, Falco." Slippy frowned. "If we take a jump gate, they'll see us coming. Having the big green distortion field upon arrival is a really glitzy thing that people can see from _really_ far away. If we use a sensor-jamming cloak we can cruise in quietly, sneak up from behind them, and head to the planet without alerting the ship. Like Fox and Krystal said… we need intelligence first."

Fox nodded. "Sorry pal, Slippy is right. We need to take the scenic route so we can sneak up on'em. That should give us about twenty hours to relax and get ourselves ready. If Dash isn't the one behind this, but he's amassing and readying his military… then he considers the skipper of that battleship to be a threat. Something isn't adding up here and I want to get to the bottom of it. For all we know it could be an Anglar or something on that ship."

Krystal frowned. "No, whatever it is… it's not an Anglar. Dash is taking this situation extremely _personal_. I almost wonder if it could be Andross. Who else would have the ability to make Dash feel as though this is a personal situation?"

Falco scoffed. "He's dead – we fought his _ghost_ on Titania."

Amanda smirked. "That doesn't prove he's dead."

The avian rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Living people don't leave ghosts."

"You can't _fight_ the dead," said Krystal. "Whatever we fought on Titania was a bioweapon calling itself, '_The Ghost of Andross_'. But it wasn't a real ghost or we would have had to fight him with the help of a priest and a necromancer. Let's just go and gather some good intelligence."

Fox cleared his throat to get their attention then he turned off the holographic projector and the main view screen. "Okay, everyone. It's settled. We take the scenic route; we sneak up on them and discretely go down to the surface. We look around then return to base to decide if we should take offensive measures against the battleship."

* * *

_Two hours later_…

**Krystal stepped into a room but it was empty.** The walls were barren, with faint outlines where appliances used to be. The carpeting had been ripped up and rolled into the far corner. She stepped back out of the abandoned officer's quarters then moved to the next room. Like the last one, it was empty and stripped to the bone. The third room she came to was well furnished and her staff was charging on a wall plate over a sofa. She smiled.

With sure steps, the little blue vixen made her way into the room and crossed the living area. She pressed her paw against the access panel and Fox's bedroom door slid open. He looked up at her from the bed. "I'm sure you got a fantastic deal on this ship but it's rather large for your needs, don't you think?"

McCloud grinned up at her. "Corneria stripped it to the bone. We basically paid for the engines, frame and bridge controls. They even took the armored plating. The turrets are just empty bubbles without guns. They're neat for stargazing, though."

"Just because we're back together doesn't mean Star Fox is over. Why not invest money into this ship?"

He shrugged. "Is that a good idea? We have money but if we put it all into the ship… we'll be broke again. We're a little older and wiser now. We're investing into ourselves. Falco wants to marry Katherine; Slippy and Amanda want a family. I wouldn't mind doing that sort of thing with you. But until we finish this job, I can't really afford a wedding. I'm not like Falco – I actually wouldn't mind having something nice."

"I don't think money is an issue." She settled down on the mattress besides him. A smile tugged at her muzzle and she reached for his book, drawing it from his paws. Krystal reached for a bookmark on his nightstand, placed it into the pages and closed it. "I've not seen a paperback novel in ages. Everyone uses digital pads now for reading."

"It belonged to my grandfather," said Fox. "He kept his books in really good condition. I lost about a dozen of them when Peppy crashed the GreatFox dreadnought into the Aparoid homeworld. I still have quite a few of them, though."

"You do?"

He nodded in reply. "When you left after victory over the Anglars, I went home to my father's house. There were several dozen books there." He pointed to the one she had in her paw. "That is one of them."

She nodded and placed the book onto the nightstand then kicked off her shoes and settled besides him on her hip. She propped her head up on her paw then smiled at him. "We still have about eighteen hours before we're in range of Macbeth. So… you were thinking about marrying me?" Her smile brightened in expectation.

"I wish I could afford to do it up the way I want. Sort'a like I wish I could invest in some upgrades for the ship and still keep some personal money in savings."

She kept her heads propped on her left paw and brought her right one over to his chest. Krystal trailed her fingertip down over his shirt and told him, "Money is just an object. I know you worry about it because you have to see the _business side_ of this little family but… what _is_ a family anyway? The definition of one, I mean."

"A group of people that contribute towards a greater good; they look out for one another and grow together."

"Mmm, I see," she murmured, continuing to trail her finger along his shirt. Her paw reached the hem of his pants then started back up. "And what of children? How do they contribute to a family in your eyes?"

"They're the next generation of the family. They keep it going once they're old enough to take the torch. The adults contribute to them by raising them. But it's deeper and more emotional. The family we have here – Star Fox I mean – we're all looking out for one another and chipping in to make things work. We're more than just a team."

"And me?"

Fox tilted his head, somewhat confused by the question.

"Hon, I'm not looking for a complicated answer. Just relax."

He nodded in reply then rolled onto his side, facing her directly. Fox propped his head up on his right paw. "You're definitely family. You helped us become better men and thanks to you we all matured. You kept us sharp by using your telepathy and you've also kept us safe by watching out for us with your abilities. I'm sorry I ever pushed you away because by doing so I inadvertently put _everyone_ in greater danger. What's that old saying? United we stand; divided we fall? Something like that, right?"

"I have a contribution to make," she told him. Her fingertip moved from the top of his chest to his lips to keep him quiet. "While I was a bounty hunter outside of Lylat, I worked really hard. I only accepted payment in precious metals because those are accepted everywhere. They don't rust or corrode. They can be used to great effect just about anywhere in the galaxy. Packed in the hull of the Cloud Runner, I have so much gold, silver and platinum that I've upgraded by engines three times to compensate for the weight. Star Fox needs money. I have no need for several tons of riches. I already have everything I want _and_ need. Perhaps it's time to upgrade GreatFox. Perhaps it is time to plan out a posh wedding. Perhaps it's time you finally stop worrying about the business and start worrying about things you've financially neglected like the safety of your family."

Fox brought his left paw to her muzzle. "Our family."

Krystal smiled softly. "Our family," she repeated. "I know we're both sorry things happened the way they did. But that stuff is in the past. Let's worry about our future. Besides, half the planning is already done."

"Oh yeah?"

She winked playfully. "I believe you said to make the napkins blue and hire a DJ for the reception." (_Mentioned in Chapter 11_) She grew quiet and leaned towards him, meeting the orange-furred Cornerian halfway. Their lips came together. A flutter filled her chest.

Fox whispered in muffled tones against her lips. "I love you. I've missed you."

"I love you, too," she murmured in reply, crushing her lips to his. She reached for him and he moved in understanding. Fox rolled towards her, placing one paw on the mattress adjacent to her head. He took control of the kiss and it took her breath away.

Krystal lifted her paws to her fiancé and began to unbutton his shirt. In turn, he wasted no time in returning the favor. Her heart raced. A few years ago, when they first took their relationship to a sexual level, she felt as though the mating was bland and vanilla. In the past, Fox was an emotional lover but not a very passionate one. She didn't experience passion until she allowed herself to mate with Panther Caruso… but now things were _different_ with Fox.

His touch was electric. He was firm and his actions made her feel more than simply 'wanted'. She now felt _desired_. The relish and gusto he displayed in divesting her clothing made her shiver with excitement. She loved him before… but now… now she _adored_ him. Krystal broke the kiss and teasingly said, "How badly do you want your future wife, Fox?"

* * *

_Forty minutes later..._

Fox slumped. They moved flush to the mattress in silence. She panted through clenched teeth but was otherwise unresponsive. McCloud struggled to control his breathing. His heart pounded and his limbs felt weak. He whispered against her ear, "I love you."

No response – the unconscious vixen lay on her belly with his chest against her back. Fox lifted his head and peered over her shoulder. He saw her eyes shut and her face was relaxed. "Did… you faint?" he asked but she remained silent.

He reached a paw up and around her and gently wiped the sweat from her face. Fox shuddered and started to pull away from her. Somehow, it jolted Krystal awake with a gasp. She reached a paw back to his hip and dug her nails into his fur. She gasped air in through her teeth then hissed, "Don't move!"

Alarmed, the vulpine pilot froze upon her, his chest to her back, resting his head on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She nodded weakly. "_Wow_."

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

She was hypersensitive to the touch. "Just… relax for a minute." Her mind was clearing up, finally. She quirked her brows, sensing the reason for his concern. "Did… did I faint?"

"I think so."

"Wow," she said, halfway chuckling with disbelief. She blinked twice, sensing more on his mind then her face reddened brightly with a rush of blood to her cheeks. "Did… Did I really… Did I say those things?" She swallowed and her chuckle turned somewhat nervous. "That's…" She wanted to say 'awkward' but it wasn't because she trusted this side of herself to the man she wanted to marry. "That's, uhm... is it hot in here or is it just me? I don't even really recall saying those things. I blanked out for a moment there. I can't even _move_." A smile began to spread across her face. Despite the sweat and the matted fur, she also felt a deep relaxation and the afterglow of _love_. "I don't even _want_ to move."

"Are you thirsty?" he whispered.

"I'm _parched_," she replied. "But I don't want to move yet. I think I could probably sleep the rest of the night."

He smiled softly and said, "I love you."

Her soft smile broadened significantly. "I love you, Fox. I am so in love with you, I can't even explain how in love I am." After a moment, her tone changed. "You better not hurt me again, I'm just…" She began to feel afraid that he would leave her again during the course of the next mission.

Fox wrapped his arms around her and changed the direction of the conversation. "Promise me you'll stand by my side forever. Krystal, my battlefield is your battlefield. We're a team until death due we part. I promise."

"Say it again."

Fox grinned. "I _promise_."

She murred to him. "Now _that's_ hot. Say it again."

"I promise," he murmured, then softly chanted the words, "I promise, I promise, I promise," in a teasing way as if to remind her of how she'd repeated the word, 'please' earlier. His words caused her to blush even brighter than before.

"Fox!" She swatted at his hip unable to move much more than that. "Hush, you!"

"Even _I_ lost count, hon."

"Fooox," she drew out his name shyly, burying her face into the pillow again. After a moment, she peered back at him from out of the corner of her eye. In a soft voice, half-muffled by the pillow, she coyly remarked, "Be nice to me. Tell me you love me and tell me how much you missed me when I left Lylat."

He brushed his lips against her ear again. "I love you, I _adore you_ and living without you was like breathing through a straw for several years. Even though I got used to it after a while, having you back was the most amazing deep breath of fresh air I ever experienced. I _love_ you."

Krystal was impressed and deeply taken by his sincerity. A feminine giggle slipped free, "Oh my, Fox, I don't know what to say." She tilted her head a bit more, looking back at him. "If you stay just like this… you'll make a _lovely_ husband."

A brilliant smile illuminated his sweat-matted face. "How about that drink, now?" He leaned down and buried his moist nose into her neck. She squealed, ticklish from her body being overly sensitive at the moment. The vixen squirmed.

Her head returned to the pillow, lying on her left cheek. "I think I could really use that drink now."

McCloud chuckled in a good-natured way then, gently, eased up to his feet with a stretch. He saw her lying there, glowing. Seeing her this way inflated his masculine ego tremendously. "I'll be right back. By all means, I'd prefer if you just stayed in my room tonight. I want to wake up besides you."

She rolled onto her side and grinned at him. "Fox, for once you're saying _all_ _the right words_."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

**"I'm the one true heir to Venom,"** retorted Andrew Oikonny. He narrowed his eyes at Dash Bowman's visual then tilted his head. "You may be his grandson but he raised _me_. You should simply acknowledge this and we can have a truce. We would make a fantastic team. Blood only means so much – he chose to groom _me_ to take his place. You were _never_ part of the equation, Dash."

"You've taken things too far, Andy. You're family but you have done little more than wreck Venom's economy. I'm cleaning up after _your_ mess. If anything, _you_ should work for _me_. You were _always_ a follower and _never_ a leader. I refuse to tolerate your actions on Macbeth. If you stay there any longer, there will be _no peace_ between us. Andrew, we _must_ work together if Venom is to succeed. It's not necessarily all about Venom's superiority over Corneria. At least not yet. If we continue on at this rate, I'll be bankrupt and you will wind up in a Cornerian prison for inciting another war. Don't be a fool."

Oikonny narrowed his eyes. "Whatever you say – you'll be begging to serve beneath me when I'm Emperor again." His gaze met and locked with that of the shorter ape on the screen. Finally, Andrew reached for the communication terminal controls and cut the signal. "Bah! He's an idiot! His actions just go to prove he's not very smart to match wits with _me_!" He brought a fist down on the dashboard. "My meddlesome cousin is starting to _really_ irk me." Oikonny turned back to the rest of the bridge. "Commence restoration of the base on the planet. Macbeth will be _mine_. Then, once we've solidified our position, _Venom will be MINE for the taking!"_

* * *

A/N: _Sorry it's taken me so long to post chapter 14. LOL, I've been doing so much crap in the last few days that I got caught up. I'm trying to squeeze a few more chapters out of this story! The fun isn't over just yet!_ _Panther still has regrets, one of the bad guys will have regrets and Krystal still has a wedding AND she has a gestation period to endure! This is going to be fun! xD_

_I don't know if ALL of you guys have read the other 6 stories in this series but… in Reflections of Krystal and Reflections of The Future, Fox was REALLY shy the way we see him in Adventures and Assault. Shy around Krystal, that is. I made mention of that in this chapter, by having Krystal compare how Fox USED to treat her with how he acts NOW. Fox seems like the kind of guy who REALLY bottles his emotions… game after game, he remains stoic and quiet when his enemies throw emotional things (like the death of his father, gloating about dating his ex-girlfriend, etc) in his face… I'm thinking… now that Krystal got the lid off of that metaphorical jar, he's probably quite explosive and impassioned. I'd hate to see Fox get MAD (ie: Someone threatens to hurt Krystal or disrespect / desecrate her)… he would probably throw down HARD, fueled by decades of repressed emotion, rage and whatever else, LOL. Hmm… Might have to dabble in that later. It's a thought. Dunno. Marcus flies off the handle against that tow truck driver in New Generation just minutes before the big bomb decimates Corneria's Capital City. _

_SO! Is anyone GLAD I'm not going to wrap up this story within the next update or two? Let me know!_

_P-sout for now! _


	15. Back From The Dead

A/N: _Originally this would'a been the last chapter, probably depicting Fox and Krystal getting married with an epilogue portraying Krystal as pregnant or having just given birth. Instead, because people asked me to expand on things, I'm taking us into ACT TWO! Lol. I've been using this story to tie up parts and pieces from Reflections of Fox and Reflections of Marcus. YAY. Ahem. Now to have a little fun. For those of you who are 'old school' StarFox history buffs, you'll recognize the bad guy at the end of the chapter. Enjoy. Also, this is another chapter where the abridged FFnet version differs from the unabridged AFFnet version. _

* * *

Chapter -15-  
"_Back From The Dead_"

**(Deleted Scene)**

* * *

**Lombardi cut his head towards the double doors.** At the far end of the bridge, Fox and Krystal came into the area, hand-in-hand and looking quite smitten with one another. He arched a feathery brow. "Holy crap… _look at you two_, geeze."

"It's not like you've not seen romance before, Falco." Krystal placed her head on her fiancé's shoulder. "Aren't you taken with Katherine?"

"Yeah," said Falco with a shrug. "I'm poppin' the question soon. What of it? You two went from 'shyly in love' to being unable ta' speak to one another… to _this_. What the hell happened?"

Fox withdrew his paw from hers then wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sauria happened. Now we can't get enough of one another. That planet helped us to better understand the meaning of love – you should try it."

Falco balked at the response. "Listen to yourself, would you?!" He ran his hand back over his head and sighed. "Bad mental image. I don't want to think about you two not getting enough of each other – I'm going to barf-a-roni because the taste of bile is ten times better than thinking about you guys bangin'. SO! It's time to go to work! I'm ready to fly so get your tails down on Macbeth already and get our 'intel'. My threads are gunna' go out of style by the time we get the show on the road, so let's get movin' already."

"Where are the Toads'?" asked Fox.

Falco stretched out in the chair down by the helm controls. "Hopefully not being as loud as you two were, last night. That'd be even _nastier_."

Krystal's eyes widened, she swallowed and pushed her face into Fox's chest to conceal her bright blush. McCloud wrapped his arm around her neck to help hide her and shook his head with an eyeroll. "Don't be jealous, Falco. You can go home to Katt _right now_ but _you're_ putting your pilot wings first. Just… be patient."

"I'm cool as a cucumber, bro. I just want to have my way with a few targets before I have my way with a certain kitty. Now... The sooner you two get our info, the sooner I can start flying. So! Say the plan then get moving. I don't wanna' wait anymore and the froggies can get in on the info later."

Fox gave Krystal's back a gentle rub then a pat. "How about we take a Landmaster and Instant Transmission us straight to the surface? We're going to head down to the flight deck and get geared up then you can send us to the surface from here on the bridge."

"Standard. Get going." Falco began twiddling his thumbs. "Don't get yourselves banged up. You don't have anymore of those little creatures."

"Bafomdads," replied Krystal, walking back off the bridge. Fox shrugged at Falco then followed her. The doors slid shut with a soft thump.

Lombardi shrugged back to no one in general. "Yeah, those."

* * *

**Dust and debris clouded the area**, stirred up by their arrival. Fox punched in a list of commands then said, "I'm rerouting power to the engines." A proximity alarm chirped twice, starting at a high note and ending on a lower one, as if to warn the pilots that they were dangerously close to the ground. McCloud rolled his eyes. "Stupid alert system. We've _landed_ you dummy." With the tracks safely on the Macbeth surface, the computer acclimated itself to its new altitude setting. A digital HUD flashed, showing that it calculated the horizon line and the warning lights went dark. The digital siren went quiet. "Anyhow, as I was saying, the plasma drive is too loud so I'm going to power it by the G-diffuser system."

Krystal, back-to-back with her fiancé, chuckled in reply. "Explaining yourself to a telepath is redundancy at its finest, love. Isn't the G-diffuser power grid a bit finicky at times?"

"The G-diffuser is stable, just not trustworthy; I'm not saying it's unreliable – using gravity to power a ship is _good_. But even a _good_ gun still jams every so often. Thing is, I've _never_ seen a plasma drive fail. They're just… noisy. So, today, plasma is out of the question."

"I've checked the sensor grid, Fox."

"What do you see?"

Krystal shifted in her seat and peered over the double-sided backrest. In a rather personal tone, she said, "I don't see any dams in the area, love. We should be safe."

Fox winced. He knew it was a joke but even after all these years (_Reflections of The Future, Chapter 14_) he still couldn't get the image out of his head. The flashback raced through his mind, seeing his fingers outstretched as Krystal's paw was pulled from his grasp. He watched the distant memory in startling detail, seeing her sucked through the tank's windshield and into the water. The pain of his injured shoulder was beyond belief and then… nothing. Fox swallowed, took a deep breath and the memory was behind him.

"You passed out from the pain," Krystal said, sensing the flashback he experienced. "The rotator cup and the joint had to be replaced. You shouldn't have had the ability to hold on as long as you did. Besides. I'm alive – I'm fine. That was _years ago_. I'm sorry I brought it up; I was trying to make light of our current situation."

He cleared his throat and glanced back at her with a weak smile. "I blamed myself because I let go. I thought about it a lot when I pushed you off the team about a year later. I kept thinking it would happen again and…"

"Fox." Her voice was stern. "If you're about to tell me that your lifestyle is _too dangerous_, I'm getting out and doing this job by myself. This will sound harsh so take it for what it is worth… but I'm _not_ your ward. I'm the telepathic one and I'm responsible for using my abilities to keep _you_ out of danger. So if ANYONE is a ward here… it's you. And I'm mature enough to accept you and the rest of Star Fox as my personal ward, so if you can't return the favor… then I've made a mistake by coming here with you."

Eyes wide, Fox wasn't sure how things turned so sour so quickly. The conversation went straight to hell in a hand basket and he wasn't about to let it spiral out of control. His mind raced. The pilot tried to think of what he could say to fix this new situation as quickly as possible. The problem was that her words took him by surprise, catching him off guard.

He swallowed. Fox blinked and looked around the small cockpit as if dazed by a sucker-punch. He thumbed the seatbelt harness clasp positioned over his sternum then turned around in his seat. He got up on his knees and peered over the backrest, resting his chin on the top of her head. Next, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her for a moment. His mind swirled, emotional at the thought of her leaving a third time. "Krystal, we're a team. I can't do this without you. I don't want you to do this without me. Not because I want to be left out and not because I'm worried about anyone's safety. I just want you at my side because I want to do things as a team. I know I was conflicted in the past but that's because I was so young when I was involved in my first war. I saw people taken from me and I lock that out of my mind and repress those memories to the best of my ability. However, you're not like the ones that I lost in the Lylat War. You're right – your advantage gives you power on the battlefield. And with great power comes great responsibility. And that sense of accountability makes Star Fox _your ward_. I've been too dense to see that until recently. Star Fox needs you. _I_ need you. My team is safer when you're around. And I fight harder and am more successful when you're at my side. You help me to achieve great things because I'm only half a man without you."

Krystal felt his arms move around her from behind. She bit her tongue so as not to choke up, deeply moved by his sincerity. Her paws lifted, covering his and keeping them pressed to her torso. Her eyes moistened and she swallowed. She looked up, seeing his reflection in a glossy display panel. Her eyes glistened in the light of the tactical monitor to the left. A slow smile spread across her lips. In a quiet voice, she said, "For someone who claims he's not very good at speeches… that one was pretty good."

"That's because it was from the heart."

She looked down in a demure way. "I can tell." Krystal brought his paws together and lifted them to her lips, kissing his knuckles. "I've never doubted your _feelings_ for me, just the way you _show_ them. When you tell me you love me, I believe it. I just want you to _show me_ that you love me. It's not a matter of needing proof… it's a matter of wanting to be respected. You say we're a team… I'm glad. Now, let's act like one."

Fox kissed her head between the ears then rested his chin on the metallic band of her headdress, obscured by her hair. "Even if Star Fox had reunited _before_ the Anglar invasion, our ships would have eroded to the point where we wouldn't have been able to break from the Venom atmosphere." He expected her to say something and quickly added, "Just hear me out first…" Fox took a slow breath then continued. "Let's say, just for the sake of argument, that you led Star Wolf down there without the device on Titania. Now, you're the one who told Corneria about it in the first place. How you found out about it… I'll never know but… that's not the point. Anyhow, so… hypothetically, you lead the Wolfens down into the acid seas. You're racing against time in this scenario, because the acidic waters eat away at your hull plating. However… you're telepathic. You can see where the ambushes are, where the enemies are hiding and you can lead Star Wolf right to the nest and destroy it in record time.

"Now, let's say Star Fox was at the top of their game and you never even came to Lylat… First of all, no one would have known about the device. Secondly, we would have had to hunt for the Anglar base. IF we found it, and IF our ships hadn't corroded away by that point, and IF we defeated them without your help, the likelihood of getting out of the water in time, _then_ breaking back through the atmosphere while leaving Venom… yeah. Impossible without you. Star Fox couldn't have done it without help. We couldn't have done it without _you_. And we're _lucky_ you came back to help us. You were the hero of the Anglar War, _not me_. If anyone tells you differently then they're ignorant. You've made us a better team. You've made the pilots better people. You've made me into a better man _and_ a better leader. And, hopefully, you'll make me a better _father_ and better husband material. So… are we a team or what?"

She swallowed again and gave his paws a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "You're not normally this good with words."

"I have _you_ to thank for that. I'll just add it to the list of things you've helped me with. Krystal, for the first time since I was a child I really like who I am. You know what changed? You helped me to open my eyes back on Sauria. Look, I carried those Krazoa spirits around that planet before. It didn't heal me or make me a better person. I matured when _you_ joined the team. But when we went back there together the other day… standing up there on the roof of the palace with you… that was life changing for me. I feel like a man. Up until that point, I was still just a boy. A smart person is enlightened enough to know his place in life, but a dumb person ignorantly drifts through life never knowing they could be something more. You opened my eyes that night. I feel smarter, I feel stronger and I feel whole. But…" Fox trailed off and kissed her head again.

He rustled her bangs with a deep breath. Fox pressed his chest against the backrest of his chair to better get his arms around her. "But… like you said, telling you how much I love you is one thing. _Showing_ you how much I love you is something more. So, from here on out, I will do my best to make you feel like you're apart of this team and apart of my life. I want to share _everything_ with you. If you give me the honor of being partners in life, I promise we'll be side-by-side until the end of time."

Krystal released his paws and unfastened her safety harness. She turned around, putting her knees on the seat cushion and faced him. They looked in one another's eyes. She could see the sincerity shining within his eyes, as green as the emerald on her tiara. She could feel his emotions radiating from his soul. Until recently, she'd always known Fox to bottle his emotions especially on a battlefield. Seeing him raw and open was special. "I'm in love with you, Fox McCloud. Even though I'm sorry I stripped away your armor, it really is wonderful to see this side of you."

"I'm sorry my armor was thick enough to block you out until now. I don't need it anymore. When we're together, we shield each other and armor isn't necessary. But you know what else?"

She cupped his face with a soft smile. "What's that?"

He brushed his nose against hers. "We make one hell of a team. I almost feel bad for whoever gets in our way." He ran out of words and leaned forward instead. His lips met hers and she shuddered instantly. Krystal drew in a jagged breath through her nose, immensely responsive to the touch of his lips. They shared a kiss that made her heart beat fiercely. Afterwards, they hugged one another, despite having the double-sided backrest between them.

"I wish you were telepathic for just one minute. That way, you would have some semblance of understanding."

He put his chin on her shoulder, not yet relinquishing the embrace. "What do you want me to understand?"

She sighed with a soft smile, tightly pressing the side of her head against his. "Just how much I love you. Just how much you complete me. I want to give you all of me. I want to bare children for you. I want to satisfy you and relax you and make you as happy as you've made me in these past few days."

"I'm sorry I scorned you, Krystal. I'm sorry I tarnished our love once upon a time. I'll never do it again – I'm a different person now. I'm a better man. I'm a happier man."

Her smile broadened further. "Fox, I've always loved you. I never stopped. When I saw a romantic movie at the theater on Corneria, I thought of us and it made me cry with hope. When a love song came on the radio, I would daydream about us still being together. But please don't have regrets about what happened. It helped us to mature. We're both finally capable of respecting what we now have together. Perhaps everything _does_ happen for a reason. Being together gives my life greater meaning." She eased back and brought her paws back to his face again. "Fox, when I went back to Sargasso for the second time, Panther asked me to wear an engagement ring. He asked to give me a ring to symbolize how happy he was that I returned to him. But I balked. I practically scoffed right in his face at the very notion of marriage. I went two years without so much as looking at you, then we cross paths by chance. Next thing I know, you ask me to marry you. Conversely to how I responded to Caruso, when you pulled that ring out of your pocket I was so delighted that I nearly fainted on the spot. If the concept of 'soul mates' is as true as people claim… then it's obvious that _you_ must be _mine_."

She drew her left paw from his face and wiggled her fingers, causing the ring to sparkle from the various sources of illumination throughout the all-digital cockpit. "I'll wear this proudly until the day I die." Her smile turned into a toothy grin. "But from what I understand about Cornerian customs… you still have one more to give me."

Fox returned the Cheshire grin. "Yes. I do. A wedding band." His ears perked up tall, brushing against the top of the cockpit. "Let's make the napkins blue and hire a DJ for the reception." He winked, because the statement was turning into an inside joke. "I'll let you pick the place. I've never entertained the thought of a big wedding before. I didn't see the point in it before… but now I do. It's a fancy party. It's a grand way to celebrate the love I feel for you and the ceremony acts as a way to show my friends and loved ones how much I adore you. Let's make it a huge event. I want you to feel like royalty when you walk down the aisle."

She returned her left paw to the side of his face. "I've always felt like royalty in one way or another. But when I'm with you, Fox, I feel like the Queen of queens. A big wedding would be nice but it's not necessary. I'm happy just to receive your vows and to perform a ceremony that, from what I understand, involves getting our friends and loved ones together to openly dedicate ourselves to our love for each other."

"We certainly have our plans cut out, don't we? Smite the villains, start a family and have a big wedding…"

Krystal tilted her head a bit. "Things were a bit different on Cerinia. Having a family and being ceremonially joined in matrimony, I mean."

"Isn't that why you want to marry me? So we can have a big family?"

"Fox, the two aren't necessarily connected. Yes, I want you to be the father of my children. But I don't _need_ a wedding for me to bear you children. However, the thought of us expressing our love for one another sounds _wonderful_ and I'm quite keen to experience it with you. Make me your bride. The thought of being your wife is enticing."

Fox grinned again. "Then the wedding will be as big as you want. It's your day."

"It will be _our_ day." She kissed him again. "I want to make you as happy as you make me." Another kiss then she drew her head back, winked playfully and turned about. Krystal buckled herself in and cleared her voice expectantly. "But for right now… we have a mission together! This is going to be fun so let's get to it!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her cute, spirited attitude. He sank back into his seat, attached the harness over his chest again and announced, "Let's go and kick some scale."

* * *

**The two pilots peered over the rim of a crater.** At the center, far below, was a pile of rubble beyond belief. Small shuttles moved to quarry the site. Fox reached into his gear bag and withdrew binoculars. He peered into them and frowned. "These imperial lizards and the marmosets that are mixed in… These guys are all between the ages of thirty and forty. They're remnants of Andross' original forces by the looks of it. I've not seen those uniforms for at least fifteen years."

Krystal reached for the binoculars and began scouting ways to get down into the crater. She blinked then squinted her eyes. Her right index finger moved to the zoom button. "There are automated turrets located around the perimeter of the…" She tumbled backwards, dropping the binoculars to the ground.

Alarmed, Fox dropped back down from the crater lip and quickly scooped her head up in his left palm. "What just happened?" He looked her over but didn't see any blood or any signs of injury. His left paw sifted through her bangs then he blinked, realizing that she wasn't wearing her tiara. Fox cut his eyes over to the shiny circlet on the ground. He reached over her with his left paw and picked it up to inspect it.

There was a tiny nick in the polished metal of the headband. A groan came from Krystal and he shifted his attention back to her. "Are you okay?"

She murmured softly then brought a paw to her head as if favoring an injury. Her fingers felt the soft strands of hair and her eyes widened. "Where is…?"

Fox hushed her softly and brought it up into her line of view.

Krystal sighed in relief then dropped her head back into his right palm. "Is it damaged?"

"I don't see how it could be, what the heck happened?" He shifted the small headdress about then showed her the very faint scratch mark. "This is the only thing I see."

She drew it into her paws, eyes wide again. "My goodness, it must have been quite a round to have caused that!"

Fox blinked as if confused. He thought she was being sarcastic but the look on her face suggested anything but… "I don't follow."

She took the metallic object into her left paw and brought her right one back up to her head. "That hurt horribly. The damned thing must have spotted a glint of light reflecting off the binoculars." Her eyes lifted to his. "I'm sorry. I can't sense the intentions of mechanical objects. The blasted thing fired a round when it saw me. If it was powerful enough to leave a scratch mark, we've seriously misjudged our enemies. The alloy coating put overtop of this tiara is the strongest thing Cerinian scientists have ever invented. My staff is coated with it too. You see how detailed the carvings and designs are on it… but even after using it to beat down countless Sharpclaw, it's still scratch-free."

Fox furrowed his brows. "You were just hit with a sniper round?"

She sat up, still favoring her forehead. "Perhaps if the round was fashioned from a diamond, nothing else I know of could have scratched the headband." She placed the tiara on her knee and brought her other paw back behind her neck. "I don't sense anyone has been notified by the automated defense system. Perhaps it thought it was shooting at a large insect or other indigenous creature…"

"Too bad they're not smart enough to know Macbeth is a lifeless, dead planet." Fox drew her into his arms. "You're not indestructible, Krystal. Neither am I. Let's uh, let's… exercise more caution. I don't know how we can possibly be more cautious than we already are but…" He lowered his eyes back to her and frowned.

She squinted in response. Silence. Finally she said, "You'd better not tell me I'm in danger, so help me, by the Creator, I will never let you hear the end of it."

Seeing she really was all right, his frown melted into a slight grin. "No, you're not in danger. If anything, this proves you can't die."

"How do you figure?"

Fox shrugged a bit then drew her head into his chest. "Think about it… Those things are perfect and there's absolutely no wind right now. It should have put a hole through the binoculars, through your eye and out the back of your head." He felt her flinch in his arms. Fox frowned again. "I didn't mean to be so graphic. What I mean is… those things don't miss. But it hit your tiara, which just so happens to be designed to withstand something more powerful than I can comprehend. With that in mind, you should be dead. It should have targeted me a fraction of a second later and killed me, too. But we're both fine. I'm not one to believe in providence but… maybe it just isn't our time yet."

She eased back up the rest of the way and went to put her tiara back into her hair but winced instead. The bruise on her head was far too sensitive to wear it anymore. With a great measure of reluctance, she packed it into her bag. "Not our time, huh?" Her paw went back to her head. "Immortality _hurts_. Let's count our blessings and make our way around the crater so we can dismantle them. I don't want to take any more chances."

McCloud reached for the binoculars and picked them up from the ground. They were damaged. He showed the unit to Krystal. "Look at the entry angle. I think the round ricocheted off of your metal band then angled downwards and into the binoculars." He held them up and glanced at the bottom. "Straight through. That means the round should be around here somewhere." Fox used his wristwatch computer to scan the area until he found it buried in the ground.

He took the metallic battery panel off the useless binoculars and used it as a makeshift spade, digging down until he found the round. His eyes grew large, seeing the size of the tip. He brought it near the gauntlet computer and said, "This thing is the latest model – my last one was beat up on Kew. …Hold on, scan is complete." He waited for the screen to display its findings then he passed the round to her and shook his head. "Diamond coated. This round is big enough and strong enough to have shot straight through an Arwing and out the other side. I don't know what Cerinia used to make these tiaras but… I'm _impressed_."

She placed her paws on either side of his face. "I'm impressed that you're not sending me back to the Landmaster for nearly dying." She brought her paw up to her head again. "How about a painkiller from the first aid kit? Something for my headache."

Fox removed the kit from his bag, opened it then glanced up at her and smiled. '_Say PLEASE_,' he thought then opened his mouth to say it.

She sensed it before he could speak and glowered at him. "You're incorrigible." Her eyes softened then she leaned forward and whispered, "Fox, may I _please_ have the painkillers?"

McCloud handed over two small pills then retrieved a canteen of water for her. "No, no… say it like you said last night."

"Time and place," she scolded, quickly swallowing the pills then the water. Again, her eyes soften right away and she passed back the flask with a smirk. "You really liked hearing that, didn't you?"

"At first I was just trying to joke with you because you were giving me a hard time."

"…I was playing hard to get," she murmured overtop of him.

"Yeah, that… anyhow, once you actually said it, and the _way_ that you said it… yes. I really liked hearing it. Is that so bad?" He stashed the kit back into his pack. "Are you going to be all right? You usually refuse Cornerian pills."

She lifted the bullet that he had placed in her palm. "I was just hit with one of _these_, Fox. I can hardly think over the thumping combined with the ringing in my ears. Plus, my neck hurts because this damn thing nearly took my head off my shoulders. Had it been fired from a soldier, I could have evaded it or kinetically discharged the energy from the round."

Fox nodded, remembering the name for the technique she'd demonstrated for him so many times in the past. "Dahn Daju."

Krystal smiled. "You even pronounced it right this time." She rewarded him with a kiss then placed the round back into his paw and stood up. Krystal lifted her gaze to the crater lip then sighed. "I guess we should start circling the perimeter. How long before the pills work, love?"

"Depends on your metabolism," he said with a shrug. "Hey, you're better than me. Last time I took a big whack to the head, I lost my memories. Same situation, too… I was wearing the headset. Now that I've got'em back, I actually remember how it happened, too." They began walking together. "The canopy ripped off with part of the anti-grav flap. The cockpit didn't eject from the ship like it was supposed to do… When it collided with the ground, it rolled because the wings came off in the trees. I tried to duck down but my headrest was ripped off and my headset communicator connected with the ground during one of the rolls."

"God, it must have been awful!"

"I was pretty calm during the rolling." He grinned a bit. "I heard Peppy in the back of my head, telling me to _do a barrel roll_ – the whole Arwing was flipping over and over," he chuckled at his own joke then continued his story. "I felt something collide with my head and I passed out for a little bit. Then I awoke to the smell of hydraulic fluid. I got out, checked myself over and looked at all my inventory to determine my identity… then you showed up. You already know the rest."

"It's a good thing your plasma engine wasn't ruptured. It would have set off your Nova Bombs. We'd probably both be dead from the size of the blast."

"Well that _really_ settles it… it's not our time." Fox paused then took her paw as they walked the perimeter. "Maybe we're just destined to be happy together. I sure hope so. I like being with you."

She smiled and looked down, keeping her other paw adjacent to her ear, trying to rub away at the pain. "Do you now?" She loved hearing him say such things. "I like when you're sweet to me."

They came up behind one of the turrets, mounted up on the lip of the crater. Fox opened a channel to Slippy's communicator then quietly said, "We have a small situation. I'm going to make my wrist pad computer 'pairable' and network into the GreatFox. I want you to somehow hack into the turret system and either disable them or make them recognize Krystal and myself as 'friendlies.' Can you do that?"

Slippy replied over Fox's headset communicator. "Yeah, Fox. Let me look up the program I'll need on the subspace net, beam the program down to your personal communicator then we can use it to 'jail break' the turret's core code, overwrite the registry and …nevermind. I'll explain it later. Stand by." The transmission link ended.

Fox grinned at his fiancée. "That's what I love about him. He's resourceful. Let's give him a few minutes to look up whatever he needs off of the 'net."

_Ten minutes later…_

Fox and Krystal ducked down behind one of the large machines used in digging out a part of the base. From the looks of things, part of the base was still accessible, with several storm-shelter entrances on multiple sides. They crept along the line of equipment, passed behind one of the supervisors, and made a dash for the nearest entrance.

Once inside an abandoned wing of the subterranean section of the original base, Fox activated the green targeting window on the right side of his headset. He used an infrared flashlight due to the fact that it cast no visible light but illuminated the area when looking through the small green glass square. Krystal activated her targeting lens as well, following him through the darkness.

"What is it that we're looking for?" she whispered.

Fox replied in his mind, knowing she'd hear it. '_Anything to detonate this place, maybe even one of the control decks. If we can somehow get emergency auxiliary power to one of the many command rooms, we might be able to initiate the self-destruct sequence and finish off whatever was left from the train wreck we caused all those years ago. Then we'll give Falco and Slippy the signal to engage the battleship. However, I want to know exactly who is in charge of this operation, too.'_

"I see." They continued through the hallway, ducking several times due to a half-collapsed ceiling. The couple came to an intersection that had digging equipment and portable lighting rigs. A collection of cables ran along the floor and around the corner. Fox and Krystal exchanged glances then followed the cables until they came to a room full of computers.

Some of the equipment looked dated. However, newer, smaller computers sat atop of some of the older ones throughout the room. They were powered by the cabling that ran through the hall, in through the doorway and branched out to the field gear. A single man stood in front of a view screen at the far end. Fox and Krystal got down at the corner, staying just outside of the doorway.

Krystal brought a paw to her muzzle. "Oh my… It's Oikonny."

Curious to her reaction, Fox peered in through the door and watched the conversation between the man and his employer. Up on the screen, Andrew Oikonny was rambling on about some meaningless tirade he'd just held with the new 'Ranger of Venom.' The screen dimmed and the man at the end of the room turned around.

Fox's eyes widened and he bit back the desire to gasp. His stomach iced over and his heart dropped, recognizing the canine male instantly. He cut his gaze to Krystal and said, "I thought that guy died for sure."

"Who is he, Fox?" she whispered.

"His name is Captain _Shears_."

* * *

A/N: _Hey, I thought it was a pretty awesome cameo appearance. Lol. I surprised myself, even. If you've forgotten who Captain Shears is, OR if you've never read the Nintendo website StarFox Comic that leads up to the beginning of StarFox Adventures, then either go to ArwingLandingDOTnet and look up the 2002 comic, under the comics section… OR! If you wait a little longer, I'll be covering that story arc at some point in Reflections Of Fox McCloud. SO! For those of you who know your Star Fox, are you SURPRISED?! _


	16. Shears

A/N: _So, that was an unexpected six week hiatus, huh? While it lasted, I re-read REGRET and started re-reading Marcus McCloud. I intend to read several people's stories; I made promises to them over two months ago, some longer… and I do so much between two bands, writing, maintaining my relationship and being a single dad that it's crazy. It's been crazy busy and tiring, y'know? I can't tell you HOW MANY TIMES I've fallen asleep at the keyboard, with divits in my cheek from the little nub on the 'J' and 'F' key, LOL. There just aren't enough hours in a day, sometimes! Also, this chapter is the same as the unabridged version. Now… let's talk about Captain Shears._

_

* * *

_

Chapter -16-  
"Reginald Shears"

**"Is someone there?"** said the long-faced hound. He stepped into a pillar of light, which illuminated his tan-colored fur then passed through it and back into the darkness. His dark brown ears framed either side of his face. His paw went to the side of his hip and he closed his fist around the hilt of a weapon. The full-tang katana sword rang out like a tuning fork as it was withdrawn from its sheath. As the tip was drawn free, it created a distinctive, _'shing_' sound that resonated from the metal blade. "If you don't announce your intentions, I'll cut first and ask questions only if you survive… who is there?"

Shears sniffed at the air then quirked a brow. "…Familiar scent," he murmured. The hound ducked through the half-collapsed doorway and stepped out into the empty corridor. He sniffed again then brought his left paw to the base of the handle. A ring on his left index touched the handle, activating the battery cell inside. The blade charged, glowing with a soft orange light of energy. It helped to illuminate the hallway like an electronic torch. Shears lifted the sword, horizontally, above his head to brighten the area while keeping it above his own line of sight to keep his eyes dilated.

"I know you're here," he called. Natural acoustic reverb sounded throughout the concrete hallway. "I have your scent; I know you're not a reptile or marmoset! Come out of hiding slowly. Calm, steady steps with your paws where I can see them, mammal!" His only reply was silence.

The canine went back into the control room and opened another channel to the battleship in orbit above the planet.

Oikonny's face filled the dusty old screen. "Did you forget something, Reggie?"

Shears lowered his beam-sword. It dimmed back to a shiny metal blade. He slid it back into the sheath and lifted his gaze to the lanky ape up on the monitor. "I'm not alone down here. Scan the area and look for signs of intruders. I don't know where they are but there are two mammals. I recognized the scent of one… but I don't remember where I know it from."

"It could be Bowman or one of his…"

"No," said Shears. "It's not a simian. It's a mammal, possibly Cornerian. If Corneria or Katina is watching us… this could ruin things. Start monitoring their allies and the communication lines to the best of your ship's ability. I'll assemble a team of workers to start investigating the base."

"Reggie, this is highly unlikely. Those turrets were programmed to identify any target whose personal communicator wasn't set to emit a certain radio frequency. That means _you_ and _your men_ are _safe_ but anything else, even an indigenous creature the size of my fist… _anything_… will be killed instantly. Now, finish up down there and get my base in functioning order."

"We're nearly to our first checkpoint. It will be ready in twenty-four hours. Just have my science team here first thing in the morning."

Andrew's face lit up. "Cheer up! They'll be there just as I'd promised! Do you really think you can restore him again?"

"Who? Your uncle or the bio-weapon we made from your uncle's DNA?"

"The clone," said Oikonny. "My uncle is dead and his body was never recovered. Are we on the same page here?"

"Right, sorry – I'm just tired from a long shift. Of course you meant the clone. Yes, the bio-weapon clone should take about three weeks then we can start downloading the memories of your uncle. Incubation is the hardest part. I'm going to go and assemble my security team, now. It's better to be safe than sorry. I'm not taking chances this time."

Andrew tilted his head. "_This time_? Did I miss something?"

"Yes," said the canine with a firm nod. "The first time I created the Andross Bio-Weapon clone, over a decade ago, I was entering the final phase. Some idiot Cornerian mercenary showed up on Titania and ruined it. Fox Mc-Something. Good sword fighter but his _luck_ outweighed his _skill_. However, luck runs out – skill _doesn't_. I'm going to head my security detail. I'll contact you again in six hours." Reginald Shears closed the channel and stormed out of the room.

Fox and Krystal climbed out of the heating vent, replaced the metallic grate quietly then snuck down the hall in the opposite direction taken by Shears.

* * *

**Fox ran his fingers back through his headfur** and sighed softly. He pivoted on his toes then turned back the other direction, pacing the deck while pondering his next move. Krystal approached him and began walking with him. "Love, you're pretty pent up. This man, Shears, is capable of reviving Andross? There's no body, so why are you worried."

"He didn't have a body before, either," said the pilot. He stopped pacing and turned to his fiancée. "Krystal, he has DNA and the tapes of Andross' memories leading up to the Lylat War. During that time, the real Andross was presumed dead because he wasn't in Lylat – he was on Cerinia. What Shears was building… it was some sort of… bio-weapon _thing_ with Andross' recorded memories programmed into its brain. Quite possibly, his invention was even more dangerous than the real Andross."

"I'm not sure I understand."

Fox nodded and pushed his paws into his pockets. His head lowered. "Andross made a blueprint of himself, genetically altered. He built this enormous head and hands; he inserted and wired himself into it and paraded around as the monster. Do you follow me so far?" He waited until she offered a nod then he continued. "Andross was defeated while inside of that _thing_. There was another one – a mechanical version, also on Venom. I defeated that one first then I went and defeated the biological one that he was controlling… it nearly killed him; it _should have killed him_ but it didn't. He climbed out of that thing with nothing but a knife and his bare hands. He escaped to Cerinia."

"Where he messed up everything and eventually fled back to Sauria. Which is where we met."

"Right. And in his absence, Shears took that technology and tried to make himself an ANDROSS bio-weapon. He gave it a digital tape with Andross' memories programmed on it. His intent… hell if I know. Maybe he wanted to merge with the weapon and pretend to be Andross to take over Venom… or maybe he was going to let the bio-weapon control itself; maybe he was satisfied with the thought of being an underling. It's difficult to know for sure. Either way, I thought he died. I thought the Andross-head monster was dead. Four years later, I saw it attack me on Sauria with Andross inside of that thing. They grafted a Krazoa sculpture on the back to fool people. I killed the sonuvabitch again and I've not seen him since. Do you see where this is going?"

Krystal snapped her fingers with a firm nod. "You're saying that because Shears is still alive, he could make another one of those bio-weapons. Whether or not the _real_ Andross is still alive doesn't matter… Shears is still dangerous, especially with that technology."

"You've got it. We have to find a way to figure out what his plan is so we can destroy all that work and the files to keep making that stuff. Then we need to take him out and make sure Andrew Oikonny can't pick up that line of work. Then… and only then… I will feel better."

"Oh, Fox, relax sweetheart. You and I… we're a team, Fox." She touched her forehead, gesturing to her frontal lobe. "If I'm this… then _you_ are _this_," she added, lowering her paw and touching his chest above his heart. "With my telepathy and your instinct, we'll come crashing down on them so fast they won't know what hit them."

"Nothing would make me happier," said Fox with an impish grin.

Krystal wrapped her arms around him then snuggled her face into his chest. Her paw met something at the small of his back. She closed her fingers around a weapon and withdrew it by the handle. "What's this? Why're you carrying your gun around in your bedroom, Fox?" Her eyes lifted to him, wondering if he'd forgotten to take it off of his belt earlier. "Must you _always_ carry that thing on you?"

He frowned. It wasn't that he forgot to take it off after the mission… he simply felt more comfortable having it on right now. He glanced to the left then back into her eyes. "I like having it on me right now." He noted the way she canted her head at him in confusion. Fox licked his lips and shrugged. He eased the weapon from her paws and put it on a charging pad. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to bring it to the bedroom."

Krystal went for the psychology approach. "Fox, are you carrying it because you're worried about this situation with Shears? Are you carrying it because you feel a certain way when it's within reach? Do you sleep better at night when it's beneath your pillow?"

He shook his head calmly. "I'm carrying it because I have someone to protect." Fox brought his fingers to her cheek, gently rubbing the side of her face. His paw slid upwards, guiding a lock of her hair back until it was behind her ear. "And, maybe, if I'm lucky…" Fox trailed off then lowered his paw to her tummy. "I might have more than one to protect one day soon."

The vixen's expression brightened a bit. She rewarded him with a kiss – an exceedingly pleasant one at that. He brought both of his paws up to her face and the two shared a kiss for several moments. After enjoying the lip joining, she glanced up at him and said, "Fox, after this situation is resolved…"

He grinned with a nod. McCloud brushed his nose against her own. "After this, we'll start planning our wedding."

A sly grin found its way to her muzzle. "Perfect."

* * *

**"Unacceptable,"** murmured Dash. Bowman cut his gaze to the left then back to the right. He narrowed his gaze sharply and sighed through his nose. "My grandfather needs to remain dead – every iteration of him should stay that way. It's for the best."

Andrew Oikonny shifted his weight and turned away. His holographic image shimmered then flickered. "Listen, cousin, we need to work things out. I want you to know this could go very wrong for you if you don't see my way. I'll be running Venom and you'll be the one on _my_ doorstep if you don't see the bigger picture. You're standing in the way of progress and I'm at the wheel of a steamroller!"

"Quite amusing analogy, Andy. I assure you that you're going in the wrong direction with this. Your uncle is dead. Leave it alone."

Oikonny's eyes widened. "He's your grandfather! BLOOD is thicker than WATER, you fool!"

"Andy, I'm blood-related to you. I'm doing the right thing. Why don't _you_ join _me_? Vengeance is unnecessary. You fought in a war. People did their duty. Corneria won. Don't be a sore loser or a fool."

The tall, lanky simian threw his arms up in the air. "Dash Bowman, so help me YOU are DEAD TO ME!" The communication ended and Andrew's image disappeared.

The corner of Dash's mouth tugged into a slight grin. "Moron." He crossed the computer room and walked out into the main section of the aging mansion. At the center of the large manor was a pedestal with enormous feet and ankles jutting up from the base. The remainder of his grandfather's statue was long gone. Bowman shook his head at the marble plinth and said, "Stay dead old man. Venom will flourish with my help; all you did was mess things up."

_MEANWHILE…_

_ In orbit above Macbeth…_

Reginald Shears clicked his heels together and brought a paw to his forehead in a gesture of salute. "Emperor Oikonny, I've returned from the surface."

Andrew glanced up from the holo-recorder with a frown. He unclenched his fists and frowned. "Reggie… Do you remember four years after the Lylat War ended? When I gave you the tapes with my uncle's memories on it? That spoiled little brat, Bowman, has access to the latest tapes on Venom. If we can get them, we can bring back Andross with all of his memories; he apparently made another backup of his mind that dates to when he was alive on Sauria. We need that tape. If knowledge is power then having the most recent tape will make him more powerful."

"You want me to take a group of soldiers to Venom and find it?"

"It won't be that easy. Perhaps we could commission someone to do it… Perhaps Panther Caruso. I don't want him to know why we need this tape but take some money and use it to bribe him."

"I'll contact him immediately, Emperor!" Shears saluted again then left the room, rubbing his paws together.

* * *

_Six hours later…_

**With a flourish, **Panther Caruso leapt from his fighter. The ground rose up to meet his feet. He placed his right paw between his knees, crouching in the grass. Caruso dug his fingers into the soft soil and lifted it. He sniffed at the dirt then brought a small bit to his muzzle and tasted it. His head lifted and he breathed in the fresh air.

The last time he set foot in this particular province was before the Anglar blitz. The ground where he stood was once dry, cracked and dead. Now it flourished with soil capable of supporting agriculture. He could taste the nutrient-rich fertile soil on the tip of his tongue. It was moist and dust-free. He spit it back off the tip of his tongue and stood up. "Mm, this is perfect for rosebush gardens."

The feline approached a tree not too far from where he landed. Moss grew up along one side, helping him to determine which direction he was facing. He placed his paw on the moss and pushed inwards, testing its softness. Caruso glanced over his shoulder then back to the area. Occasional trees dotted the landscape, the ground was rich and the wildflowers were fragrant.

To the west, heading towards the town in the distance, the meadow was teaming with wildlife and fauna. He removed his armored suit, stripping down to nothing. Panther casually stowed his gear into a hatch on the side of his fighter. Next, he removed a nice set of clothes and a vest. He dressed swiftly and put the stylish vest on then wrapped his knuckles against it. Despite the vest's fashionable appearance, he couldn't feel the knocking of his knuckles against his torso while wearing it.

A smile formed on Panther's maw. He removed his weapon and placed the barrel against a flap of the vest then tugged on the trigger. The cloth vest shimmered, absorbing the energy of the blaster. He nodded firmly, pleased with the test then holstered his weapon and began heading west, towards the town. Looming in the far distance, tall buildings of Shray-lek City shined brightly. Towering cranes and a construction dome glowed in the afternoon sunlight. "Ah, Fang-Claw. Such a small city – perhaps one day you'll be a capital of this region." He continued west, walking through the knee-high grassland and wildflowers.

Caruso brushed his fingers along the top of the high grass, sifting through the lush green tips. Such simplicity and harmony – a part of him enjoyed what Venom had become. "Your device worked, Doctor… it's a shame you're not alive to see it." His ears perked and Panther came to a stop. He glanced over his shoulder at the wake of marred grass leading back towards his ship in the distance. He sniffed at the air and strained his ears to listen. Silence. After a moment, the cicadas began chirping again. His gaze narrowed, pondering the possibility that he was being followed. Cautiously, Panther began walking again.

An hour later, the grassy fields turned to paved roads and buildings. Panther stuffed his paws into his pockets, walking along the sidewalk. He glanced up at a digital chronometer on the sign mounted above a kiosk and continued towards the downtown area.

Fourteen blocks and the street ended at a 'T' shaped intersection. The building that loomed ahead belonged to Dash Bowman's new government administration. From the outside, the building appeared to be a large library. Its architecture predated any other building in the city by at least several hundred years. The two-tone building had a lighter gray finish for the top three stories that appeared to be dated back to around the first Lylat War. The feline stood on the street corner, taking a moment to admire it.

A reptile manning a periodical stand took note of Caruso and, with a thick Venomian accent, spoke in Cornerian. "Breathtaking isn't it? That building housed the ancient library of our ancestors. Their words were lost to time until Andross Oikonny found it and translated the texts within. I heard his grandson is constructing a modern facility within and, soon, will open the doors to the public. It will be a museum. The top three floors will function as Town Hall until an official government building can be erected."

The onyx-furred cat glanced over his shoulder at the lizard and nodded respectfully. "What do you suppose is in there right now? Just construction? Perhaps the original contents were removed for now?"

"I doubt it," said the newsstand owner. "That building goes below ground several stories. Most likely, things will simply be moved around then put back into place during the construction efforts. I know the top of that building still houses all the digital effects dating back to Andross' reign."

"You know this for a fact?"

The lizard grinned a bit. "I used to work in that building when I was your age. My granddaughter is the head construction foreman… _forewoman_ if you will… She's in there every morning at seven and works long hours… sometimes her crews will be in there until as late as midnight. It's rare but… it happens. We have breakfast together almost every morning an hour before I open my stand, here."

"Your granddaughter is a hard worker. Every day of the week?"

"She's religious. No construction on the weekend. That's why it's quiet right now. If it were midweek, you'd hear a good deal of noise coming from that building. Not from the top floors, mind ya'… just the section that will become a museum."

Panther glanced back at the building. "When do you think it will open to the public? I wouldn't mind seeing inside."

"Probably about two more months, be giving or be taking."

"…Pardon?" Panther blinked then chuckled. "Ah, two more months, _give or take_. I see what you mean. What did you think of Andross?"

"He helped our economy to flourish. The money went into education for reptiles. The marmosets that migrated to Venom were willing to get along with us. We may have lost the war but we would have remained an ignorant, uneducated people had that man not come to this world. And now look at it. Even after his death, he continues to make Venom a better place. I know many hated him because Venom became quite polluted in a very short time but… you can see how he managed to repair it. Beautiful – this planet is amazing, now. It was a desert when I was a little boy… now it's beyond belief."

The cat beamed, putting on an act. "I remember when it was a desert. I remember when the top three stories were constructed atop of that building," Panther lied.

"Really?"

With a nod, Caruso said, "I fly with Star Wolf. Surely you've heard of Star Wolf."

The lizard nodded emphatically despite his advanced age. "They were Andross' elite guard. Fearless mercenaries with ultra-advanced prototype fighters. Well then, I'm impressed and honored to meet you mister…?"

"Caruso. Panther Caruso. Might I ask what is your opinion of Andrew Oikonny?"

"It's neither good, nor is it bad. He tried his best but he couldn't live up to his mother's brilliance. He wasn't as motivated as his father's brother, although the boy certainly aspired to fill those shoes… His parents died and his paternal uncle was too busy to be a personal influence – Andrew lost his way and was never anyone's protégé. In the end he became an idiot – the biggest disappointment of Andross' family. No one will ever take him seriously."

"No one?"

"Anyone who pretends to take him seriously is only _using him_ because of his blood-relation status. However, the boy is simply too dense to see people using him. The Anglars even duped him into their employ. Silly young Andrew thought he was an important part of the Anglar war machine… in the end, they tricked him into flying for them for free. They pretended to rave about his 'skills' as a pilot… he was charmed and flew into battle for them as a volunteer. He was just a fighter pilot, nothing special. He didn't lead any squadrons, he didn't help in the war room… he was just an idiot pilot in a crappy ship. Everyone laughed behind his back. I respect him for trying a few years ago… but, going back further than the Anglar war, the Venom war machine watched Oikonny fall in defeat to a single attack from a single Aparoid. The military fell back and formed a defense perimeter around Venom and warded off the Aparoids. Those damned things created a great deal of suffering for most of Lylat but Venom managed to repel the bionic bugs. They did it without Andrew. It became strikingly obvious that we didn't need him as our leader anyhow."

Panther smiled. "And here I thought _I_ talked too much. No offense."

"None taken."

* * *

_Thirty minutes later…_

**The interior of the large building was rather dim. **Sunlight filtered in through the gaps between planks that covered most of the windows. A soft tapping of metal accompanied each of the footfalls as he made his way through the ancient library. Next, he made his way up the dusty staircase to the sixth floor. The walls changed coloration. The door leading out of the stairwell was metallic and modern. It opened with ease but the hinges squeaked somewhat.

The fourth door on the far right led to an impressive bookshelf of archived digital cassettes. Dust tarps covered several of the shelves but some had crumpled to the floor. At a leisurely pace, he ran his fingertips over the spines of the assorted tape collection. Each one was carefully labeled. The next section down was tarp-covered but it was easily pulled from the shelf and thrown aside. He continued further down until finding a tape labeled, "_Dr. Andross Oikonny – fourth brain-scan. Master Copy._"

"Ahh, it is still here. Impressive." The tape was drawn from the shelf; he opened the case, checked to ensure the tape was within then closed it and stowed the cassette in his pocket. A small electronic device was withdrawn from his pocket and waved over the tapes to the immediate left and right of the new gap on the shelf. The magnetic pulsation wand was returned to his pocket with a smirk. He turned about then froze, hearing noise out in the hall. Quickly, he ducked behind a row of shelves and activated a personal cloaking device from the computerized remote in his right pocket. He glanced down at his hands, watching as they faded from his gaze. He leaned back against the far wall and waited in silence.

Panther Caruso walked in through the door at the far end of the room and began a casual stroll along the uncovered shelves at the center of the room. The feline's graceful stride brought him to a gap on the shelf where a cassette was missing.

Caruso trailed his fingers along the cassette spines until locating one labeled, "_Dr. Andross Oikonny – third brain-scan. Master Copy._" The broad-shouldered thirty-something mercenary cleared his throat and tilted his head. "Hmm… Panther thinks this must be the most current tape. Very well; such a simple mission for such a fantastic rate of pay." The cat froze and perked his ears. A great deal of footsteps could be heard out in the hallway.

Panther gritted his teeth and sniffed at the air then quirked his brows. "That scent is familiar…" He blinked, seeing a dozen marmosets filter in through the door. Caruso tilted his head in slight confusion. "I was _going_ to pay for this rental, I swear. I have my library card right here in my pocket."

The ranking soldier wasn't amused. "Stealing from Dash Bowman's grandfather? You _do_ realize this is closed to the public."

"Allow me to introduce myself…"

"Save it, Panther Caruso," said the soldier. He withdrew a pistol and pointed it at the feline, despite his eleven comrades having assault rifles leveled on Caruso's torso. "We've been monitoring you for quite some time. We're not sure how you arrived on Venom but you can tell us all about it when we put you in a military interrogation room."

"My ship is too stealthy for you to have detected. I am afraid I am at a disadvantage… everyone knows and loves Panther Caruso of Star Wolf… but I don't know _you're_ name… only the rank you hold," he said, nodding towards the man's uniform. "So, el capitán, you have a name?"

"Listen, Caruso, I don't _have_ to bring you back alive. I don't really care about you. You're delusional to think that you're loved like some sort of celebrity. A joke, truly. A pilot for _Star Wolf_… seriously… Think about it you idiot… Star Wolf was the group of failures who were paid to protect the mentally retarded self-proclaimed dictator of Venom who did nothing more than… oh… I dunno'… _ruin the environment_ with bio-weapons and pollution. Then he crashed our economy with his obsession of vengeance against Corneria. Star Wolf? Please. Your credentials are as much of a joke as that ex-dictator, Doctor Andross."

In his silky smooth, calm voice, Caruso continued to speak suavely. "Listen, there's no reason we can't…"

The captain rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up or I'll shoot you, moron. Put the cassette back on the shelf, drop your weapon and kick it to me then lay down on the ground."

"Let us come to a different diplomatic solution as your suggestion is not agreeable to me."

The captain ground his teeth together. "You moron, it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. There's no room for détente here. If you don't comply I'll shoot you in the torso. If you _still_ don't comply, I'll order these men to open fire and the janitor will be scraping your remains off the wall and floor."

Panther balked, insulted by the man's words. He withdrew his weapon and pointed it back at them. "How dare you say…"

The captain groaned and fired his pistol. The energy round struck Panther's vest, which shimmered from absorption of the attack. The feline chuckled in reply, causing the military captain to glower. "That's it. I don't have _time_ for this idiot's nonsense… men, open fire on the target." Simultaneous to the order, Panther opened fire on his attackers while starting to pivot.

No sooner was the command given, an energy wave came from out of nowhere, knocking all twelve soldiers to the floor. Some were thrown into the hallway. Caruso blinked. He stopped in mid-pivot and looked down at his modified magnum. "Hmm… perhaps this prototype 'zapper' pistol packs more punch than initially realized." He shoved the tape into his vest pocket, securing it with a zipper. The feline hurried through the door, leaping over the men on the ground. He sprinted down the hall before they could recover and made his way for the stairs. By the time he reached the door, he could hear the soldiers getting back to their feet and shouting.

Caruso disappeared into the stairwell. Nine of the soldiers scurried after him. The remaining two helped their captain to his feet. The officer grunted then said, "Check the shelf and see what he's taken. It's in order with a decimal code on the spine. We can figure out which number is missing and report it to Ranger Bowman."

Quite suddenly an unseen force lifted up the two riflemen. With the way their chins were elevated, it appeared they were hoisted up from their throats. Choking and gagging sounds emanated from both marmosets. Their assault rifles clattered on the floor. They kicked their legs and reached up to the unseen grip at their necklines. Their bodies continued to flail for a moment but then calmed as each man's neck was crushed.

The captain's eyes widened in confusion and he lifted his pistol. Both soldiers were slammed together then they fell to the ground, bleeding from their mouths. From out of nowhere, a walking cane came upwards and struck the captain beneath his chin. His head snapped back and he dropped to the ground dead from a broken neck.

The captain's eyes glazed over, reflecting the image of a bloody boot print on the floor in front of his nose. The print was far larger than those of any known feline… A booming voice came from thin air. "I've done more for this planet than you could have ever _hoped_ to understand. Ungrateful imbecile." The sound of departing footsteps filled the hallway in tandem with the soft tapping of a cane on the tile floor.

* * *

**Andrew Oikonny clenched his fists** in frustration. He looked back at Panther then to the view screen. Static lines snowed the display with occasional flashes of data images. "This tape is no good!" he shouted. "The only thing that could corrupt it this badly is a _very, very_ powerful magnetic source. And it would have to be extremely concentrated and in extreme proximity to the cassette! Bowman must have sabotaged these tapes before you arrived! Damn him!"

Caruso folded his arms. "A clever trick but why keep the cassettes shelved if he purposefully destroyed the data contained on them? If they're rendered useless then they're only taking up space."

"I don't KNOW!" Andrew ejected the tape and threw it at a random crewmember spitefully. "This is disappointing to say the least." He reached for another cassette, labeled, "_Doctor Andross Oikonny – First brain-scan. Master Copy_." He pushed the tape into the slot and typed on the keyboard. Instead of trying to read the actual contents as he did with the last tape, he used the computer to pull up an ascii detail of the contents. Rather suddenly, Andrew stood up from his chair and scoffed at the terminal. "It's not possible!"

"What is the matter, boss?"

Andrew glowered and dropped back into the station's chair. "The files on this tape are _also_ corrupted! I just viewed the contents yesterday! There's nothing on this ship with the focused magnetic power to have wiped out this cassette's contents between then and now!"

"What does this mean?"

"Someone has sabotaged _both tapes_!" Andrew cried in reply.

One of the bridge security guards approached Panther with a weapon. Andrew swiveled about in the seat and said, "Stow your weapon, you idiot. It wasn't Panther Caruso who sabotaged the tapes, because he never came in contact with the _first_ tape. Besides, he was on Venom up until just now." The guard did as instructed and backed away. Andrew brought his right hand to his mouth, rubbed his lips then he lowered his palm to his chin, cradling it in thought. "But it is possible that someone on this ship may have somehow did this. We need to search the crew until we find a device _capable of_ emitting some sort of magnetic pulse _capable of_ corrupting the data on these cassettes. Perhaps a crewmember managed to walk by Panther with just such a device after using it on the tape that was kept here, on the bridge. Whoever is responsible for this will pay with their own blood."

Caruso frowned. "May I ask what these tapes were for?"

The tall, lanky ape slouched a bit in the seat. "I wanted the latest copy of Andross' brain scan. I was going to use them to create a bio-weapon version of my Uncle. We would bring him back, give him his memories and use him to take back Venom from Dash Bowman. But now both tapes are apparently corrupted. Damn it!" Oikonny sat up, seeing the doors to the bridge swish open. Shears walked in and spoke with one of the officers, he turned pail then he approached Andrew.

"Is it true what the bridge Commander just told me?"

Andrew nodded, looking quite disgusted. "Yes, Reggie, both tapes were recently sabotaged somehow. I've deduced that Panther Caruso couldn't possibly be at fault." He reached for the cassette case and glared at the plastic spine. Andrew's expression changed dramatically. "While it no longer matters…" His eyes lifted to the feline. "You pinched the wrong damn tape. This is labeled the _third_ brain scan… the most recent one would have been the _fourth_."

Panther shrugged. "There was no _fourth_ tape. However, there _was_ a gap besides this tape. Someone must have already taken the one you sought. This was the highest and most recent one on the shelf."

Oikonny threw the empty case in the air and exclaimed, "That idiot cousin of mine is TAUNTING US!" He breathed for a moment, fuming in anger, then said, "Bowman took the one we would need and must have somehow wiped the older ones with a magnetic…"

Panther pointed at the terminal where Andrew was still sitting. "That theory doesn't explain how your original copy was suddenly corrupted, as you pointed out just a moment ago."

Andrew blinked twice. "You're right. So then… Dash took the most recent tape and hid it… one of his men must have infiltrated this ship and used a high-tech magnetic force-emitting device to wipe out the first tape _and_ the third tape, brought to the bridge by Panther." He looked back at the black-furred feline. "What crewmembers walked by you in the hallway on the way here. Could you point out their faces?"

"I'm afraid _you_ are the _only_ one who was anywhere near me between the flight deck and the bridge, Andrew. Perhaps your infiltrator installed a magnetic device inside of this terminal, designed to erase the cassettes as soon as they're put into the drive."

"Yes, of course!" agreed the lanky ape.

Shears removed a digital cassette from a case in a terminal across the bridge. He glanced at the label, "_Sensor backup – weekend tape_." He approached the console where Andrew still sat and shoved the tape into the deck. It loaded on the screen, displaying digital information. The canine snorted disdainfully. "So much for your theory, Mister Caruso. If it were true, this tape would have immediately corrupted as soon as I put it into the drive. It appears to be working just fine, doesn't it? No… someone managed to figure out how to destroy the contents of those two tapes without our knowledge. Whoever they are… they're _very_ clever."

"Sir!" Everyone looked over at the helmsman. "I'm showing a ship just launched from the hanger. I don't have visual confirmation but the sensors are reading that a ship just passed through the force field and I'm tracking an energy signature – it's moving away from our position but I can't get a direct lock."

The crewmember put an external view on the main display at the front of the bridge but there was no ship on the screen. Shears blinked and approached the helm. "Are you sure? I don't see anything." He looked over the man's shoulder then announced, "Andrew, the scanners show an energy source growing weaker… it could be a cloaked ship!"

Andrew stood up and hurried to the far end of the bridge. "A stealth ship that could fit onto the flight deck of _this_ battle cruiser? That's physically impossible. No one has that sort of technology – the power plant necessary to cloak a ship needs to be enormous and wouldn't be able to fit through the hanger bay doors on an _A-6 Perimeter-Class_ ship!"

Panther unfolded then refolded his arms. "Not unless there's a prototype ship with a prototype power plant… but wouldn't this assailant also have to be invisible to get through this ship without being seen? Then they would have to erase both cassette tapes and leave without any of us knowing it."

"That's absurd," said Oikonny with a roll of his eyes. "I've heard of shield generators that can redirect _radar_ but… cloaking a _person_ so well that you can't even see them face to face? I don't think so. A suit with a power source capable of refracting light on a person… that's one thing… but you'd be able to see a ghostly outline of their body rather easily. That sort of technology is only useful in poor lighting or on a battlefield plagued with the fog of war. What you're suggesting simply doesn't exist."

"Fair enough," said Caruso with a shrug. He sniffed at the air again. There was something familiar about a lingering scent… he'd smelled the very same scent back on Venom, earlier. However, it didn't belong to Dash Bowman. A sigh passed his lips, followed by a frown. "Well… it appears my usefulness here has run out. I'll take my leave… but first… there's the matter of payment for my services."

Oikonny grumbled softly and headed into the ready room. A moment later, he emerged with a briefcase and passed it to Panther. "Keep your personal communicator around. We may recall you if an issue surfaces. I'd better _not_ find out that _you_ were somehow involved in erasing these tapes. I doubt it was you because you were never anywhere near the other tape, which is also corrupted now… but if I find out that you were somehow working for Bowman… We know where to find you."

"Indeed you do," said Caruso. "I would start your search by closely examining the sensors in your hanger… whatever energy anomaly they detected a few moments ago… that's the key to unlocking this mystery. At least it seems to me that is where you should start. Take it or leave it… that is just _my_ advice. But if Dash somehow invented a way to cloak a person and a small ship… then we've all underestimated him."

"You're dismissed, Panther Caruso." Andrew turned away from the feline and faced Shears. "Send those tapes down to the lab and have them studied by… _someone_. Also, send a technician to the hanger deck and run a full diagnostic on the sensor array. Once we know everything is working normally we can proceed with an investigation into the energy anomaly we saw leaving the hanger. If it _was_ a small ship… then we've misjudged my cousin."

Shears nodded and left the bridge with Panther. Once they were in the hallway together, he asked the pilot, "How's your nose?"

"Fairly good. Did you detect that scent, too? Familiar is it not?"

Shears nodded in reply. "I know it _very_ well. When did you first notice it?"

Panther stretched as they walked side-by-side towards the flight deck. "On Venom. Then I noticed it again a few moments ago. It's very familiar but I can tell you that it is NOT Dash Bowman in a stealth uniform of some sort… Although it _is_ _similar_ to Dash."

Reginald Shears sniffed again at the hallway. "Agreed. It's not Dash… but it is the scent of an ape. It certainly doesn't belong to Andrew, either. I just can't seem to place it but I know that scent so well… it's a shame that simians have such a piss-poor sense of smell. Me, on the other hand, I can smell it so well I can practically _taste_ the scent. It's of someone I knew but I just can't place it."

"Then we agree on one thing… it's someone we both knew from our past but haven't seen in a while, so we're both unable to figure out the identity of this scent. Keep your eyes open… whoever they are… they're apparently able to craft technology capable of cloaking a person and a fighter to the plain eye. I know of only _one_ such genius but he's dead and was _too vocal_ – too _outspoken_ – to hide."

"Indeed. I'll start an investigation. For now, Panther, you should go on your way." They stopped in front of the main doors leading to the hanger. "Thank you for your assistance, Mister Caruso. Remember our agreement… everything you've seen here today is to be forgotten. Understood?"

Caruso nodded firmly. "It shall be per our agreement from when you first contacted me."

"Splendid." Shears stepped into the doorway and watched Caruso board a fighter. Moments later, the modified Wolfen passed through the force field and exited the battle cruiser.

The tan-furred canine approached a computer terminal on the wall and compared the activity monitor information from Panther's departure through the field. He then time-indexed back to several moments ago when the energy anomaly occurred. The readings were nearly identical to when Panther's ship passed through the force field seconds ago. Shears rubbed his chin and sighed. "While the power signature is slightly different, the anomaly is nearly the same as when Panther left the hanger… this can mean only one thing… the anomaly must have been caused by a ship passing through the force field."

A nearby deck hand quirked a brow at the well-dressed Cornerian canine. "Sir?" He looked around then back at Shears. "Were… you speaking to me, Sir?"

"No, young man… I was talking to myself out loud. As you were," he told the deck hand. The man wondered off, leaving Shears alone. Again, he began rubbing the bottom of his muzzle in thought. "Hmm…"

* * *

A/N: _There's a lot of reasons why it took so long to write this chapter… and it isn't even an over-the-top action or romance chapter at that. Y'see, throughout early April I was staying at my friend's house. His name was John Thomas Settino, he was 24 years old and my best friend. He was the guitar player of several of my bands. The most notable was called A BREAK IN CHAOS. John had Cystic Fibrosis and he knew his time was short for his entire life. He was diagnosed at frickin' TWO YEARS OLD, so… yeah, he always knew. His doctors told him he'd live to be about twenty… but… he made it to twenty-four. _

_Cystic Fibrosis does a lot to a person. There's a lack of salt, causing mucus build up in the body. There are digestive issues and the lungs fill up with mucus, often resulting in CF people to appear frail, due to improper digestion and lack of oxygen in the blood. It totally sucks. A lack of oxygen in the blood can cause the strangest things to happen. For example, John had oval-shaped fingernails, formed over time from the oxygen mixture in his blood. But beyond all those things, he was unique in his own way. Brilliant, computer savvy and crazy intelligent, John was MY computer support. I was the hardware guy, he was the software guy. We were a team… and we were family. _

_John's favorite story was Reflections of a New Generation. He said he gagged the first time he read the chapter shortly after the nuclear bomb went off, when Marcus and Jane went into the IDC building and crossed paths with the guard, who said something to the effect of, "My eyes must be watering… I can't see anything after that flash but I feel tears on my face," then have the narrative explain that the guy's eyes melted. John was like, "I'm just… I have an active imagination and… I almost gagged when I read that part – it was awesome!" _

_At one point, John got me a job when I was broke and needed work. Surprisingly I became his manager at Office Depot, due to my managerial experience. _

_John was bi-polar and, because of his 'mental status' of BEING bi-polar, he wasn't eligible to be put on a donor list for a lung transplant. It depressed him but he worked through it. _

_I know you guys don't know me in person but… I'm ADHD and sometimes I can get pretty damn hyper. Now… when your best friend is bi-polar and has social anxiety, he doesn't want to be the center of attention… but I'm hyper and I'm outgoing. I'm __**REALLY**__ outgoing. And for John to have patience with me being a ham in public… well… he'll never know how much I appreciate his tolerance and patience. He was good with money, I'm not. He's even bailed me out a few times by lending me some money. _

_A few days before he passed away, I told him, "If you don't pull through this, watch over me and help me make good financial decisions. Just keep an eye on me and help me through my own stupidity." _

_A few days after he died, my ten year old, Richie, said he wanted to go on a field trip. It was an expensive one and his mother couldn't afford to pay for it. Fifty-five dollars to be exact. I wanted him to go so I told his mother to sign the permission slip and then I told her I'd figure out how to get the money together. Well… I did. But in doing so… I knew I'd be shorting myself from making my monthly bills. _

_Anyway, a day or two after that, I'm at John's house with his family. I'm working on getting all his things together and separating what went to me in the will and what goes to others in his will… I got all his computer stuff, some of his music stuff… and I packed it up and took it home. _

_Guess what? In with his stuff… there was a FIFTY-dollar bill and FIVE one-dollar bills. Fifty-five dollars. Exactly what I needed. Eerie but cool, huh? Maybe he really is looking out for me after all. Call me sentimental but… I don't think John has 'left the building' just yet. He'll be missed. _

_While I base many of my stories off of life experiences (Like Marcus finding out he had a son with Violet, who hadn't told him yet), I promise you, right now, that I won't kill off Marcus' best friend, Crimson in the Reflections of Marcus McCloud story. I have plans for Wolf's kid. I dunno the extent of those plans but… I'm not going to kill him as the characters Bliss, Crimson and Nicky all belong to my friend, Marg, who goes by the online handle, Nicky McCloud. SO! Enough about all that stuff… Just know I'm sorry I took a month-and-a-half off. I know I wrote clear through my divorce and clear through the birth of my third son… but… yeah. I had a lot of stuff to help with… and that took time. On the brighter side of things, I took my girl, Dawn, to Myrtle Beach last week and I presented an engagement ring. We've been spending plenty of time together and it's been great but I adore writing and being away from my stories… well, I'm fiending now, lol. I know you guys understand. You guys are so freakin' awesome like that. I appreciate it. _

_:D_

_-me_


	17. Political Message

A/N: _Okay! So I've just spent over a week watching every LOST episode back to back because I've never really seen the series… and hearing it was about to end and that it was an acclaimed sci-fi series… Dawn and I sat down and watched it straight through in order to catch the finale when it got aired live last night. It was pretty good, actually. It did a lot of time paradoxes later, going into the end of Season 4… it was like something out of LAMENT OF CARMELITA; I felt right at home with the direction that the storyline took. I especially liked the idea of Season 6 utilizing alternative realities with "flash-sideways" (different from flashbacks and flash-forwards) story arcs. The ending was pretty obvious, though. In one continuity, a main character lies down from an injury and Vincent The Dog settles down beside him. In the other continuity, all the main characters gather together and become close. The main character, Jack, always said, "Live together; Die Alone" and… so the ending is exactly that… in one continuity, they all live together while in the other the two main characters (the antagonist and protagonist of that continuity) die alone. Pretty awesome in its own right. Clever for anyone who gets it when they watch it. _

_If you've not seen LOST, try it out. If you need someone to explain it to you, I can give you the cliff-notes version. I love over convoluted storylines like that because they're so much fun. NOW! I'll have a bit more time for writing again!_

_Finally, this version (the abridged version) is less gory than the unabridged version on AFF. Okay then, take care!_

_:D_

_

* * *

_

Chapter -17-  
"Political Message"

**"You're the only one I can trust." **The simian shrugged a bit then placed his gear on a table and turned to the android pig. "Herbert, I don't even trust your son. I don't trust Wolf or his current team. I certainly don't trust my nephew nor do I trust my grandson."

"Yes, yes I suppose you're right about Pigma. He's soiled the Dengar name so far as I am concerned." The android turned about, fixing the table. He placed a plate in front of Andross and tilted his head in a mechanical way. "Eli, it isn't healthy to act this way. You trust no one. You live your life alone, like a hermit. I'm a machine with the consciousness of Herbert Dengar. But I'm not a real person. What is driving you to keep going against the odds of such solitude?"

"Revenge, of course." Andross smirked. "Hmm. 'Eli'. I've not been called by that name in quite some time."

"Well, you'll always be Eli to me. I know I usually don't call you by any name but... it seemed appropriate to be personal. Now eat."

Andross took the fork from besides his plate and smirked at the robotic man. "I have a great amount of pieces to put into place before I can exact my revenge on Fox McCloud and his family. I've given up on Corneria or even Lylat... I don't have illusions of grander anymore... I just want to kill Fox McCloud and his family."

"That will have to wait, won't it? Now eat before it gets cold. You need to keep up your strength lest you end up as dead as the _real _me." Dengar's head swiveled first then his body followed and walked back across the small, makeshift kitchen.

The doctor pushed his fork into the plate of food and scoffed. "I won't die until I've carried out my vendetta."

"You've not even mentioned a plan... do you have one, old friend?"

"I do," replied Andross. "I'm going to devise a way to crush him with gravity. A bomb that will temporarily simulate incredible gravity should crush anyone within its blast radius."

"How close are you to completing such a device?"

"Many years... It will take a decade if not longer... But I won't rest until this is over. This weapon will be my legacy. It will be a scientific breakthrough and it will be Fox McCloud's final doom."

Herbert shook its metallic head. "Seriously? His 'final doom'? If you say so... That's an awfully cliche line for an ex-dictator. No offense - I'm just saying."

* * *

**"So, someone tell me," **Falco thumbed a piece of gum into his beak and turned to face Fox and Krystal, "What's the plan?"

"Well, we know Shears is involved which means trouble." Fox began pacing. "We know he's working with Oikonny. The only thing I can't figure out is... why? Why work for an idiot?"

Krystal offered Fox a dubious look. "Fox, it seems a little obvious, doesn't it?" Everyone turned to face Krystal. She shrugged gingerly and said, "Andrew has access to whatever money his uncle left to him. Shears needs a sponsor for his research or... whatever it is that he's up to. He's an easy read in some respects... he's greedy. Why? Because greed helps him to achieve his personal goals. In the end, he's helping Andrew for financial gain. Besides, if this Shears fellow is up to his old tricks then he'll want Andrew's resources. Computers, laboratory equipment - the works. Now that we're all on the same page... we need a plan, just like Falco suggested."

"Exactly," exclaimed the falcon. A vibrant pink bubble emerged from the far left corner of his beak. It snapped loud enough to cause Fox and Krystal's ears to flicker. "There's no reason to let this guy do ANYTHING. Who cares what his 'ulterior motives' are or whatever... we need to shut'em down and put that dude six feet under."

"Killing without provocation, Falco?" Fox sighed with a frown. "I'd rather have him arrested. He deserves a harsh military tribunal to find him guilty of treason from the things he did over a decade ago. I didn't strike him down last time and I refuse to strike him down this time. We're not at war with him and I won't go out of my way to purposefully slay him."

"Okay, okay, calm down." Falco cut his gaze to the left, glaring at the floor. "It was just an expression... We need to take him out by whatever means necessary. Let's contact General Hare and have a military bounty placed on Shears' head so we can make some money."

Slippy glanced at his wife then back to Fox and Krystal. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Business first, right?"

"Right," Fox replied with a nod. "Okay, so, first thing is first... we need a plan of action." He buried his left fist into his right palm.

ROB swiveled about at the far end of the bridge and announced, "Calculation's complete... A ship has left Oikonny's vessel. The ship has a sensor-jamming bubble around it. However, the ship just left that bubble and I've traced its point of origin to Oikonny's hanger. The ship belongs to Panther Caruso."

Krystal's brows furrowed. "Then it's time for answers." She crossed the bridge and opened a channel to Caruso on an encoded message. His imaged appeared on a small screen set into the wall-mounted console. He grinned upon seeing her. She smirked in return. "Scraping the bottom of the barrel, Panther? You must be _desperate _for money."

He snarled with laughter, deep at the back of his throat. "I see you're broadcasting your signal from the Great Fox Carrier... I'm not the only one scraping the bottom of the barrel, sweetheart. And here I thought you'd left this system forever. What brings you back? Fox McCloud?"

She scoffed. "Fox grew up. You obviously haven't."

"You're blinded by emotions, then."

Krystal tilted her head, suddenly amused. "Really? See, I was naive when I dated Fox the first time. I didn't realize I had the best. Then I lowered my standards and slummed it with you for a while, only to realize how good I once had things in my life. That's my fault, I admit... I simply had no idea how good I really had it in life until I learned differently."

"I'm sure you don't really mean that, my dear. Again, you're blinded by emotions."

She casually eased a paw back through her hair. "Panther, if all you've known is gourmet cooking, you have no idea how good life really is. Then, one day, you feel adventurous and taste dollar-menu food. Only then would one realize just how good they had things all along. I just went back to fine dining because you left me with indigestion and a bad aftertaste."

He stared at her for a moment, drew in a slow breath then chuckled slightly as if to laugh off the insult. "Fair enough. So, why are _you_ calling _me_, my dear?"

"I want to know what you were doing for Andrew."

"Sorry, they're paying me a retainer fee. As much as I love mixing business with pleasure, Krystal, I fear that the pleasure is all yours and I'm left with one option: Business. So! What else would you like to talk about?"

Krystal touched a 'mute' button on the console and turned to Fox. "Can we take him hostage and force him to answer us? If we get him drunk, I'll be able to get passed his mental defenses."

"Let's keep that option open but... I'm not ready to jump right to that."

Falco nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Fox is right. Abducting Panther? It isn't worth the drama, sister."

She turned back to the monitor and released the mute switch. "How much are you charging for your services? I'll pay you to become our informant."

The feline grinned deviously. "You wish to pay Panther? In sex or in money?"

Krystal's eyes widened. "How dare you! I'm not some ...town tart!"

"No, you were certainly no tart - far from loose as I recall. Furthermore..."

Fox gritted his teeth and approached the communication's terminal. "You've insulted my fiancée, Panther Caruso. I highly suggest you treat her with more respect before I personally get involved. Don't think for one second that I won't lower myself to your level. If you insult her again, I'll re-introduce you to my Arwing."

"Fox! How are you? Enjoying Panther's 'sloppy seconds', my fellow aviator? And _engaged?_ Congratulations! Just know that Krystal will eventually come to her senses and return to the better man soon enough. I wish I could speak to the two of you longer but I'm quite busy. Ciao." The connection ended; the logo of a rose filled the screen momentarily. It faded and the display went dark.

Krystal's muzzle twitched slightly from the way she clenched her teeth together. She felt Fox's arm slide around her waist. The vixen turned to her mate and buried her face into his neck. "What an idiot." Her tone was muffled against Fox. "I didn't realize he would react with such jealousy and hatefulness." Her eyes glistened but she held back her tears.

Amanda came to Krystal and put her hands on the vixen's waist. "Let's go take a walk." She glanced at Fox who tilted his head in reply. "Please. A little fresh air and a good shoulder are just what you need. Trust me."

A nod then a sigh, Krystal patted Fox's chest and he reluctantly withdrew his arm from her. She kissed her fiancé and offered him a slight smile. "Thanks for understanding, love." She pivoted and walked away with Amanda. "I just... I feel tired for some reason and I need to stretch my legs. We'll be right back, Fox." She followed Amanda off the bridge.

Fox, Falco and Slippy looked at one another. McCloud ran his fingers over the fluffy short fur of his face. "That was awkward. I really want to slug that guy in the jaw."

"I'd pay to watch that brawl." Falco grinned and patted his long-time friend on the shoulder. "He's good at what he does... it would be a great fight. Thing is... I can almost guarantee that guy fights dirty."

"So, back to square one." Slippy shrugged. "How about this... We all know that Andrew Oikonny is a war criminal. He's wanted for inciting war against Corneria, he's wanted for helping the Anglars wage war against Corneria... he's a fugitive war criminal. A felon."

Falco groaned. "To be a fugitive, Slippy, you've got to escape legal custody, man. He's just a wanted criminal."

"Yeah, w-whatever. I say we go and blast that guy out of the stars and report him as 'successfully dispatched'. He's wanted dead or alive - no problem. We're Star Fox. A stupid little ship like his would be no match for US!"

"Slow down, bud." Fox brought a paw to his chin. "Jail will be sufficient. We just need a way to lure them out of that ship so we can take him down. Shears too; this won't be easy, though. The thing is, we have the element of surprise. Let's use it."

Toad stuffed his hands into his pockets. "But that takes patience."

"I'm tired of waiting," murmured Falco with a sigh. "If we can figure out what they wanted from Panther, we could..."

Fox shook his head. "You saw how that just turned out, Falco. Slow down. Another way will present itself soon enough. Let's start gathering intelligence."

"Whatever." Lombardi folded his arms and left the bridge. "Patience sucks, man."

* * *

**The city lights shimmered **creating a twinkling effect in the window. Caruso dropped his duffle bag on the sofa and opened the sliding glass door. His balcony was lined with red roses on either side. He passed through a trellis of lavender roses, leaving this sliding glass door wide open. He turned about and eased his paw beneath a particularly lovely specimen, cradling the rose like a wine glass with the stem between his middle and ring finger.

A bee crawled out of the center and took flight, headed straight for his face. Caruso brought his other paw up, impaling the insect with his index claw. Its wings flapped several more times and each one of its six legs wiggled about in randomized patterns. He flicked the dead bee away then leaned forward until his nose brushed the delicate purple petals.

He inhaled deeply then sighed softly. Panther furrowed his brows then he lifted them, causing his facial-fur to bunch up on his forehead. He kept his nose in the flower but casually brought his free paw to his pants pocket. Caruso recognized the scent from Venom and from Andrew's bridge, earlier.

"What brings you to my condo?"

"Business." The deep reply also sounded somewhat familiar. "I require your services, Mister Caruso. I also require your silence - how much will that cost?"

The feline turned about and released the rose. Standing in the doorway, Doctor Eli Andross-Oikonny smiled casually at the pilot. He placed a cane against the balcony and ambled out until they stood face to face. Caruso lowed then lifted his gaze. He tilted his head a bit. "I've never spoken to a dead man before. Your ghost on Titania..."

Andross smirked. "...Was a bio-weapon designed to scare away unwanted guests. We live in a world of fact and science, not fiction and fantasy."

"Of course; I'm still surprised. Why approach me of all people?"

"You're younger and quite stealthy. I am getting too old to be running around anymore. You were quick enough to survive that little skirmish on Venom. I watched in amusement as you scurried out under a hail of gunfire, boy. I require your ability to survive - so... how much will you cost and how much for your silence?"

"You're going to PAY ME for my silence?"

Andross smirked. "You're a chatty one, aren't you? I want to pay you to continue pretending that I'm still dead. What's your price?"

"Let's go inside and talk about billing." He passed the aging doctor and headed back into the condominium. Panther led Andross to an office and sat down at a rather expensive looking mahogany desk. He pulled out a calculator and began tapping numerical keys.

Doctor Oikonny rolled his eyes. "You need to calculate your worth?"

"I need to calculate my bills, Doctor Andross. I have expensive tastes... I live beyond my means due to the fact that I no longer have regular work. Peace is an expensive pill to swallow for a mercenary and an arms dealer. It filters down to my unique skill set. The last year has been lacking in good work. I still fly for Star Wolf but O'Donnell has several business endeavors to oversee and... Star Wolf hasn't been getting a great deal of business lately, so... I supplement my income with odd jobs. If you're offering carte blanche, I need to crunch numbers to determine the value of my services."

"You _do _talk too much."

"Thank you for noticing." Panther continued to type on the calculator for a moment then he glanced up from his desk and smiled. "One-point-four million Cornerian credits will bring me current. Do we have a deal?"

"I don't pay in credits. Credits are traceable. I pay in gold, platinum, palladium, diamonds and raw planetary resources. Since I assume you'll have no need for oil, uranium or other natural resources, let's talk about methods of payment you _would _accept."

"Platinum is quite heavy - gold and diamonds will be fine. I doubt you carry such things on you, though."

"That's quite a shame. I have a small piece of platinum on me, right now, that would cover your asking price."

Panther tilted his head a bit. "On you?"

Andross walked out of the room and returned with a duffle bag. He placed it on the floor and withdrew a six-inch cube of shiny white metal. He placed it on the desk, which caused the wooden object to creak softly.

Caruso blinked, intrigued by the sound his solid mahogany desk caused. He reached for the little six-inch cube but found it to be surprisingly heavy. "As I said," he murmured, "Platinum is too heavy."

"It weighs as much as an average man," remarked the ex-dictator. "Even in my advanced age, one hundred sixty pounds is nothing. My duffle is reinforced and made specially to carry heavy things. This six inch cube isn't the heaviest of its contents."

Panther peered over the desk at the duffle. It was about the size of the one he left on his sofa. "How heavy is your bag, doctor?"

"Approximately two hundred fifty pounds, now that I've taken the platinum cube out. So, do we have a deal?" He folded his hands together.

"We have a deal."

The doctor smiled brightly. "Excellent." He offered his hand across the table and said, "Call me Eli."

"Am I going to regret working for you, Eli?"

A smile crept across Andross' face. "Probably." His eyes sparkled with mirth. "But what is life without a healthy balance of happiness and regret?"

* * *

**Caruso glanced at his watch.** The broad-shouldered feline lifted his eyes back to the blue metal door. He stood up and approached it then stood off to the side. It opened and a man dressed in a lab coat stepped out with a cigarette between two fingers. Panther hooked an arm around his neck and drew the man into a headlock. "Smoking is bad for you, Professor Adams. It even deadens your sense of smell." He brought a blaster to the nape of the man's neck. "I require your services."

The surprised badger struggled for a moment then released the cigarette. In a choked voice, he managed to say, "What's the meaning of this?"

"You're working on a top-secret university-approved cryogenics experiment, correct?"

Adams stopped struggling. "No one even knows about that! Besides, we can't do anything with that project until medical technology catches up."

"But you're one of the only theoretical scientists capable of reviving someone in cryogenic stasis, correct?"

"One of the only living ones, yes."

Panther smiled brightly. "Then you're the very Professor Adams that I've come to see. I want you to wake someone up for me."

"I... who are you? I just told you that we couldn't wake her up for at least fifteen more years. Her father would have a heart attack!"

"Who is the girl you speak of?"

Adams swallowed, nearly gagging from the wrist against his throat. "I can't tell you her name."

"I'm the only cat that curiosity cannot kill. At least give me a first name."

"Fara."

Panther shrugged, not recognizing the name. "Very well. I don't require Fara to be woken up anyhow. I require your expertise - my client wishes you to wake someone up from cryogenic stasis. You are to come with me. If you are successful, we will let you go."

"It's never been done before!" exclaimed the professor.

"Then this girl, Fara, will thank you in fifteen years. It's better to pop your proverbial cherry for my client. Time is wasting. I have a weapon trained on you, so come with me and look natural."

"How did you even know who I was or where I would be?"

Caruso released the man and placed his gun into his jacket pocket, keeping the weapon out of sight for now. "The same reason I knew you take a smoke break every day at exactly the same time. Let's go. You're not my first - nor are you my last errand of the day. As I said, time is wasting."

* * *

**"I've arrived at the final objective waypoint, Doctor E."** And with that, Panther closed the communication patch and climbed from his cockpit. He dropped from the fuselage and looked out over the rooftop at the other buildings throughout the city. The onyx-furred cat withdrew an intricate-looking object from his pack and attached it to the metallic gauntlet on his right wrist.

The object popped open looking similar to a miniature crossbow. He aimed it at an antenna atop of the next building over and fired the hook-shot. Panther gave a tug on it then tied off the end of the line to a solar panel mount several feet from his ship. He gave a firm tug on the line then crawled out onto it, crossing his legs around the cable.

He carefully pulled himself up the line to the next building. Once he was there, he glanced back at the lower one where his ship was located. It had a flatter rooftop and the gritty surface shimmered in the afternoon sunlight like a sea of black diamonds. His ship's waxed surface sparkled in a similar fashion.

Caruso took a moment to admire it then he turned about to face a door leading into the building upon which he now stood. Time for work. He kicked the door in and took to the stairs, two at a time.

Once at the bottom of the staircase, he moved to an elevator and called for the next car. The doors swished apart and he stepped inside. Panther pressed the thirty-seventh floor key and waited while the elevator descended down the shaft. Ninety stories later, the doors swished apart.

With casual grace, he strolled off the elevator and turned right. At the end of the hall, he turned a knob and walked into an office. "Senator Sharrah? Samuel Sharrah?"

A well-dressed jackalope looked up, confusion in his eyes. "I've not been a senator since the Lylat War. How can I help you, mister...?"

"Caruso," replied Panther. He shut the door behind himself and approached the man at his desk. "Just one moment - what I have to say must be said in private." He walked by the desk and checked the series of small offices in the hallway behind Sharrah. Satisfied the man was alone, Panther returned to the main office and locked the door leading out to the rest of the thirty-seventh floor. "Now, down to business. My client is a fan of your senatorial work."

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're talking about, Mister Caruso."

Panther beamed, taking pride in what he was about to do. Today had been his first commission for surgical assassination and this victim was the last of several. "You're one of the people responsible for exiling Elijah Andross Oikonny from Corneria. I'm very pleased to tell you that you're the last one on my list."

The jackalope's eyes widened with a flash of terror. He reached for the phone on his desk with a trembling paw.

A chuckle was offered. Panther withdrew a sizable knife and brought it down atop of the desk, severing the phone cord. "Who even uses landline telephones anymore, Mister Sharrah? Really... it's so... quaint."

"Mister Caruso... I... I don't know who you're working for - you mentioned something to do with my days as... as... as a senator but... I'm confused since Andross is dead... but whatever your employer is paying you... I'll double it if you leave me alone!"

"Nonsense. Your credits have no value to me... they can be traced. I'm simply here to tie up a loose end, my good sir. You have thirty seconds to become religious then I'll do to you what I've done to your colleagues. ...And... twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven."

The man's lower lip trembled from adrenaline. "C-can I at least call my wife and tell her something f-first?"

"How you spend the next twenty-five seconds is your choice."

"I need more time, please!"

"Twenty-three, twenty-two, why do you need time? Twenty, nineteen..."

"My twenty-two year old daughter is in college and I want to make sure my wife knows where the key is to my safe deposit box, so she can continue to pay for my little girls' education!"

With a reluctant sigh, Panther nodded. He knew he was a sucker for the needs of women and, because of that, he held a bit of respect for Sharrah. "Okay. You've got a few minutes. But if you try anything funny... your time is up."

Caruso crossed the room, sat down on a posh chair and put music headphones upon his ears. "I'll give you privacy. But my eyes will be on you - don't call anyone else." He waited until the man dialed home and his wife answered before turning on his personal music player. He toggled through a set list programmed into his communicator then leaned back and relaxed.

Little did the man know, Panther could read lip movement and followed the man's conversation carefully. To his surprise, the ex-senator was true to his word. At the end of the conversation, Samuel began telling his wife to send the police to his office. Caruso calmly stood up, removed his headphones and placed them back into his bag. "Very well then. Your time is up Samuel."

"Honey, it's time... I've got to go. I'm sorry... and I love you."

Caruso smirked. "Touching. I especially liked the part about sending the police here. But it'll be too late by the time they arrive." He took the cell phone from the man's paw and said, "Parting is such a sorrowful thing, sweetness. My condolences to you, madam. Take care, Mrs. Sharrah. Your husband's last concern is that you and your daughter were taken care of... Be a good girl; make sure you do just as he asked so he can rest easy." Panther crushed the phone in his paw and dropped it on the floor then pointed at the knife sticking up out of the desk adjacent to the fancy desk phone. "Pull that free."

Sharrah reached for it and gave the knife a hard tug but wasn't able to free it. He looked up at Panther then back down at the handle and stood up. He pulled hard on the knife but wasn't able to dislodge it from the desk. Instead, it caused the desk to creak softly from nearly being lifted. "It's stuck."

Panther placed a knee against the desk then jerked the knife out left handed. He came around the elegant office desk and with one graceful swoop he drove it into the man's ribcage. Sharrah began gasping for air. Caruso jerked his wrist to the side then watched the man flail from having his heart and left lung punctured.

"This is where it gets tricky, you see, as my instructions were quite precise. The artwork I've been commissioned to do will send a very potent message." Next, Panther jerked the blade free of the man's torso and brought it up beneath the man's chin.

What happened next could only be described as a macabre act to defy all reason or humanity. (_Scene is detailed in unabridged version on AFFnet_)

Caruso walked back to the waiting chair by the wall and withdrew a clean shirt from his pack and changed. Once finished, he picked up his soiled shirt and wadded it into a ball then he used it to write on the wall. He dabbed the fabric in the jackalope's blood and carefully created an elegant crimson scrawl on the wallpaper.

The wording on the wall read, _"Andross has his revenge..."_ Job done, Panther left the room, locked the door behind himself and took the elevator to the top floor. He used the zip-line to return to his ship on the next building over then retracted the line and vaporized the evidence with his blaster. The ship lifted off the rooftop and hovered straight up into the stratosphere.

With a smirk of satisfaction, he called in to the same frequency as before. "Eli, yes, your list is now complete. He tried to bribe me - I believe his blood money might even be 'bloodier' than yours." A pause, Panther listened to the reply through his wireless headset. He cleared his throat then said, "Yes, that is correct. It was done just as you ordered. ...No, although if I were squeamish before, I wouldn't be now. Your idea of creating an intense image borders on artistic. Truly you are mad - this sort of thing isn't my typical style of assassination. Take this however you like - I'm not as deranged as you, my good Doctor." Again, another pause, then, "...All right, Eli, I'll see you there." Panther ended the channel.

* * *

**With a sly grin,** Fox released Krystal's wrist and trailed his fingers up the back of her paw. He leaned forward, kissed her softly on the neck then eased from bed. "I just had an idea."

She sat up and looked over her fiancé with a curious smile. "Fox? You're sure?"

"Luring Shears away cuts their command chain apart. The best thing we can do is put their people into disarray. I know Andrew fairly well. If he thinks Shears is dead, he'll assume full control and the whole thing will implode. When Shears is disconnected from his support, we'll snag him and shut him down."

"So how do we get them separated?"

Fox's expression brightened significantly. "When Shears is sent back to Macbeth, we jam their communications and force Andrew's ship to move by staging an attack. Slippy can hack the sensor grid and create a decoy signal so that their sensors show an incoming army of ships. They'll think the Fourth Fleet of Corneria is descending upon them and they'll flee. Here I've been thinking we need an all-out-attack to make things work..."

"Every good leader needs to know the strengths and weaknesses of his team. You're certainly playing up on Slippy's strength - I'll call him up here for you." She slid out of bed and took one of Fox's shirts off the dresser. She pulled it on over her head and it came all the way to her knees. The wide collar hung from her right shoulder. Panties came next. She slid her feet into slippers and pulled a robe on but didn't bother tying it. "Fox, what about a backup plan? Just in case."

"You're absolutely right. We need something to fall back on... but we also need to start talking to the team and get feedback from them."

Krystal slid her slippers back off and reached for small cotton shorts. She drew them up her legs then stepped back into the slippers, although the shirt still came down to her knees so that the shorts were hidden. Fox looked her over and rolled his tongue in a flirty way. In a slow, drawn out way, he murmured, "Hubba, hubba, …_hubba_."

A coquettish grin started at the corner of her lips. "You love me, don't'cha?"

"Boy do I," whispered Fox, licking his lips playfully.

She giggled in spite of herself. "Okay, okay. Be good Fox. We have work to do, sweetheart."

With a mock-whine, Fox said, "Aw, but Krystal..."

"Sorry, honey. Pouting doesn't work on me; you know that." She winked, fluffed her hair then turned about and patted herself on the rump then left the room to find Slippy and Amanda.

McCloud cracked his knuckles then began to hop up and down to get his blood flowing. He jabbed at the air a few times, dancing on his toes then he stretched his legs with a partial-split, unable to go all the way to the deck. Fox stood back up and swished his tail. He crossed his den and stepped up onto the scale. Fox stepped off, opened his mini-fridge and withdrew a pre-packaged protein shake. He put it on the counter and got dressed in denim pants, a t-shirt with an un-zipped vest overtop. Next, Fox retrieved his favorite red handkerchief and ran it through one of his belt loops and tied it off. He laced his boots and headed out into the hallway.

Once on the bridge, he crossed paths with Falco. "Hey man."

"Hey," said Lombardi. "What's going on? We figure something out yet?"

Fox nodded firmly. "Damn right I did. It's a doozy of a plan. The only problem is I don't have a backup plan. So we need to talk about that." He saw Falco's head tilt and so he over-explained himself to the falcon. "We need to talk about ideas for what we're going to do if the main plan fails outright in the middle of execution."

"Cool, I get it. When do we go to work?"

"I just need to contact Corneria. I think we'll get started today. Like you, I'm ready to work."

Falco smiled slightly. "Really? Now you're talking. I'm frickin' ready, Fox."

McCloud turned to ROB. "Okay, put Oikonny's ship up on the main screen. Start monitoring that shield bubble so we can tell when a troop transport ship heads to Macbeth. That's what we're waiting for." He glanced back at Falco. "Okay, start prepping the fighters. Sky Claw, Cloud Runner and my ship will be the first to launch. I want Slippy here because he has his own job. Amanda's ship should sit at the ready so have it put up onto the launch rails."

"What about this plan-B crap?"

Fox nodded, tapping a finger against his bottom lip. "I'm feeling impatient today. How about this... For once I think we're going to take your approach... we'll _improvise_ if plan-B happens."

Falco's eyes lit up. "Now you're talkin' my language!" He headed off the bridge, leaving Fox alone.

ROB glanced back at Fox. "Having a backup plan would be..."

"Yeah, yeah. It'll set back our schedule. If we sit around and try to think of our options, we'll lose our chance to pull off plan-A. I don't care about percentages or anything else. I want Shears and Oikonny in a jail cell... or worse."

"You got it." ROB turned back to the controls.

Fox turned back to the doors as they slid open. Slippy, Amanda and Krystal entered the area. Fox offered her a devious looking grin because of how good she looked.

Krystal returned his grin. "Clear your mind and think about how we're going to take down those yahoos over there." She pointed at the main view screen. "C'mon sweetheart."

With a nod, Fox got himself into a business frame of mind. "Okay. Let's talk about how we're going to pull off this attack. I've got several steps; I'll have Falco in a fighter to keep everything calm. Krystal and I will go down to the planet and take down Shears once Oikonny is out of range."

"Well, I'm here," Slippy announced. "What's your big plan, Fox?"

McCloud rubbed his paws together. "Gather around you guys."

"Excuse me," ROB interrupted. "General Peppy Hare is contacting us."

Fox blinked. "Put it on the main screen, then."

Peppy's image showed up on the screen instead of the holo emitters. He nodded to the assembled group. "Krystal, Slippy, Amanda... Fox... Listen, I'll make this quick. We've just had a half-dozen assassinations on two planets; they occurred over night and the reports are coming in now... You guys really need to know what was written on the walls of each site."

"Written?" Slippy stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.

"Yes, written... in blood," said Peppy with a sigh. "Whatever is going on... it's serious. We're going to need your help."

McCloud frowned with a quirked left brow. "Understood, General, but we're in position to take down the ship above Macbeth. We think Shears might be restoring Andross."

Peppy looked at Fox in a semi-suspicious way... "Fox... he might have already succeeded, based on what we've seen at these murder sites."

Fox bit his lower lip, glanced at Krystal then back at the main screen. He ground his teeth together then took a slow, deep breath.

* * *

** "What?"** Andrew Oikonny raced across the bridge and put his hands against the tactical console. He leaned over the display, watching as more and more red 'dots' appeared at the edge of the sensor scope. His head lifted. "Show it on screen at full magnification!"

Seconds later, the view screen displayed hazy, distant Cornerian ships. They continued to amass at the edge of the sector with a green flash at the back of the row. Andrew clenched his fists. "They're coming in through the sector jump gate. The nebula gasses from the next sector are causing them to appear hazy."

"They're SO numerous, sir," said one of the crewman.

"Yes... but they're so clumped together that the enormous amount of metal is probably shortening the radius of their sensors. We should move because they've probably not seen us just yet. Head towards the Titania orbital track and take us into Sector-X. We can hide in the densest part of the blue gasses and lay low for a short time." He cut his gaze to the other end of the bridge. "Contact Shears and inform him that we've had a temporary setback. Tell him to lay low in the ruins and that we'll be back to get him shortly. Tell him to employ radio silence for the time being. We can't accidentally allow Corneria to find out what we're doing." Andrew moved to the chair at the center of the bridge and folded his arms while the crew worked diligently to carry out his orders.

The ship broke orbit from Macbeth and picked up speed in retreat. Meanwhile, the Great Fox came from its hiding spot behind one of the moons of Macbeth. Once Andrew's personal ship left the sector, the Star Fox carrier moved took up its new position - a standard orbital pattern above Macbeth.

* * *

A/N: _How's it going, gang? I've not forgotten this story, I promise. I've just had a busy plate these past two months. Things are starting to get back on track, now, though. I want to finish REGRET soon so I can start updating my Sly Cooper stories again. Both Spy Cooper and Dawn Of Progeny are nearly finished. Then the frickin' trilogy will finally be complete. Just one thing... I've gotta re-read the all before I get back to working on them. And for those of you who don't already know... Lament of Carmelita is a long story. Ah well, I want to tie up any loose ends left by the trilogy... at least to the best of my ability so... I've gotta read all three. _

_But first, I'll finish REGRET. :D It shouldn't be much longer... and if it is... well... then I'll take a short hiatus to get back to the two nearly-completed Sly Cooper stories... but I'm fairly certain that Regret shouldn't be too much longer. Who knows, though. xD_

_I'll figure it out soon enough. Okay, thanks again for reading my material! I appreciate it! I'd love to hear from those who read my stories. It's set up so that you can review the story anonymously ...or you can always email me directly! kitkaramakATgmailDOTcom! Take care!_

_-me_


	18. Absolved Regrets

A/N: _It's time to tie up some loose end characters and situations so that this story helps transition better into Book 6, Reflections of a New Generation._

THIS is the ABRIDGED VERSION!

Chapter -18-  
"_Absolved Regrets"_

**The Cloud Runner settled down on the Macbeth surface** quietly. Fox looked to his fiancé then nodded in approval. "That has to be the quietest landing I've ever heard. Impressive."

She grinned. "I had the shocks in the landing tracks replaced because I loaded it down with heavy metals in my bounty hunting days. Now that it's empty, the heavy-duty shocks don't even break a sweat when landing." She gestured Fox through the crawlspace and into the section behind the cockpit to grab their gear. "I sense you and Shears have bad blood. Remember to stay stoic when you two cross paths. Please."

A smirk found Fox's face. He expression grew cold and his eyes narrowed. "If he did what Peppy thinks he may have done… I won't have _anything_ to say to him on a battlefield. I'll just kick his tail and hunt for Andross next."

"Oh dear." She finished getting her gear ready, including her staff, then she kissed the side of his face. "Let's get to work and find him. This won't be easy. There are sure to be infantry soldiers acting as guards."

"Yeah. We walked right in on him last time because he wanted us to think he was on our side." Fox's communicator chirped; he lifted his wrist and put the call on the wristpad's loudspeaker. "Hey Falco, what's up?"

"You're never gunna believe this." Falco paused as if for dramatic effect then said, "Katt Monroe just showed up. Not only that, while we were talking… thee, uh, you know… the whole freakin' ship disappeared. I… I guess I was distracted. I'm sorry, Fox. We searched behind the planet and we had GreatFox scan the moons… they're not hiding anywhere near here. They either somehow managed to cloak their ship or they used a jumpgate when I was yammering away at Monroe… this is what I mean about girls being a distraction in the field… but it's my fault."

Fox was halfway moved by Falco taking the blame for once. "Well… there's no much you can do if he got scared and fled the sector. I could use your help down here incase Shears tries the same coward maneuver. You guys do a stakeout while Krystal and I start ghosting this butthead."

"You want both of us to sit down there, twiddling our thumbs while you hog all the glory?" Falco balked at the thought of it. "That is _weak_, man."

"Falco, if Andrew ran, don't you think Shears will try and run, too? Krystal and I will flush him out, then all four of us will close on him before he tries to escape. I need you to do this, man."

"Okay, Fox, okay. Jeeze. We're on our way." Lombardi closed the channel.

Krystal nodded approvingly. "This is a good idea. We can move into position, watch him and see if he'll contact Andrew or if he somehow tips us off to this mess involving Andross… then we can corner him."

Fox nodded. "And if he tries to run, we've got our basses covered. I guess Slippy's sensor glitch trick worked better than we could have hoped. Let's get moving. I bet Falco will freak out if he has to stay here all night."

"No doubt." Krystal led Fox out of the ship and to a nearby set of natural caves that led below the surface. She withdrew a PDA with a map and, together, they made their way below ground, headed towards the half-collapsed base a mile and a half away.

A short time later, the Sky Claw and Cat's Paw II settled on the dusty surface, spewing up ash in all directions. Falco hopped down from his ship and strutted towards the Cloud Runner. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Katt drop from her own cockpit. She hurried over, with a paw up over her face to keep the dust out of her eyes, then said, "We wait in _her_ ship?"

"Yeah, it's big enough to… I'll show you, c'mon." He went in through the rear hatch and Katt followed. Once inside, they closed the hatch ramp and settled down. Falco pointed to a monitor on the wall by the Murphy bed and said, "We can sit down and relax while watching the sensors. This is going to suck but at least we don't have to be cooped up in a single seat, right?"

"Right. Falco… there's something I didn't tell you earlier."

Lombardi quirked a brow. "Yeah?"

"The reason I came looking for you has nothing to do with the old gang. The truth is… I want to work things out."

"Yeah? What about what's-his-face? The guy with the blue-fur dyejob. Y'know, the guy you were getting sweet on way back the last time we crossed paths with Shears?"

She scoffed, which turned into a lighthearted chuckle. "Yeah. He's a good guy." She frowned then looked up at him. "Falco, the gang life got him killed. Over the next few years, he changed. We began arguing… but he still cared about me. When the Anglars attacked the whole band of us started fighting back. He was killed. Then I heard on the news that you and the rest of Star Fox wanted to get back together to stop them… and that's why I came out there looking for you. And… when I saw you again… I realized I still had feelings for you. And…"

"…And… relax, Katt. It's cool. I think I've kinda grown up. It's cool. I mean… you and me. I'd like that. To be honest, I planned on looking you up soon."

She blinked in shock. "Seriously?"

"Serious as a heart attack, sister. I wanted to wait until after this whole mess was finished then I was planning on finding you. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to you, so believe me… the fact that _you_ came looking for _me_…? That really made my life easier. I'm not gunna lie. It means we're on the same page; I'm cool with us. Let's give it a try."

Katt placed her paws on either side of his face. "Wow. All that coming from you was more than I could have ever hoped for. I wish you knew how I felt about you; how I've always felt about you…"

"Whoa, slow down sweetheart." Falco put a feathery finger over her lips. "Don't use the 'L' word just yet. It's a little soon for that, y'know?"

She smirked in reply. "What? _Lesbian_? Seriously, though, I really like you. You're a stubborn sunnavabitch but… I'm attracted to roguish macho-types with a soft underbelly."

"Hey, hey, wait up. Nothing under _my_ belly is 'soft'. Let's get that clear _right now_. You would know because we've dated on and off for ages. C'mon, though… roguish macho-types with a soft…what? Get out of here. I'm just me. I'm just Falco and that's all I'll ever be until the day I die."

A smile found Katt's maw. She shook her head. "I missed the way you made me feel. Not when we were fighting, but… you know… when we were getting along." Then she leaned up and pressed her lips to his firmly. When he didn't resist, she reached her paws up and cupped either side of his malleable beak.

Falco relented to the kiss then changed gears all together. He decided it wasn't normal for her to take control of a situation like this… it was a man's place to be assertive. Although, deep down, he secretly liked being chased by her for some reason. However, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her down onto the Murphy bed mattress. He kissed her firmly to let her know that she could count on him to take the lead in this 'dance'.

Katt embraced him, running her paws down his back. Feeling her body language become more docile and submissive meant one thing to Falco… he was in control. He was flying lead and she was in formation with him. He glanced up at the screen on the wall then closed his eyes, kissing her with gusto. His feathery fingertips began moving over her, touching his possession in a commanding way.

It had been ages since she experienced romance with Falco. She'd even fantasized about it a few times in the last few months. Now it was happening and Katt Monroe was more ready than ever for it to happen. She opened an eye and glared at the sensor monitor on the wall, half expecting it to light up at any moment to ruin everything… but it remained silent and empty.

Monroe's paws went to his flight suit, pulling at the release clasp. It opened in the front with a crisp '_snap_'. She pushed her paws excitedly into the collar then outwards, pushing it from his arms. He drew his arms from the sleeves; the suit flopped back, carried over by the weight of the built-in armor padding. It hung from around his waist, down the backside of his legs.

He broke the kiss with a grin. "Well, well… someone's in a hurry."

She nodded. "I half expect Fox and Krystal to fish that guy out any minute now and I don't want to be caught with our pants down. Why wait? Don't you hate waiting anyhow?"

"True," he murmured, reaching for the clasps on her flight suit. "Let's get you out of those threads." He opened the catches down the front of her suit and helped her out of it then he began nipping at her neckline.

"I can't believe we're rushing right into this." She wiggled out of her suit, wearing only panties and a bra beneath it. "Don't you dare stop, though. This is the most attention I've gotten from you in _years_."

"Yeah, well," he trailed off, kicking his flight gear to the floor with a thud. The boxers came next, tossed aside. He put his feathery fingers upon her breast then cupped firmly, kneading through the fabric. "You're right… waiting sucks. This is a much better way to spend our time." He glanced up at the sensor monitor again then pushed his hands down into her suit, unclasping her brazier. It gave him a little trouble at first but he was firm with it, causing the metallic hook to bend and give.

Katt kicked the rest of her flight suit off, wiggled away from it then kicked it to the floor along with the bra. The panties came next and she reached for him again. "God that's what I love about you. You skip the foreplay and go right for the prize. I was never good at that stuff anyway."

"You and me both, girl." He took both of her paws and pinned them to the mattress above her head then he began to nibble his way down her neck. She writhed beneath him.

Her legs lifted and locked around his waist, resting her heels at the small of his back. She braced herself on his shoulders. Her tail fluffed up. "I regret not doing this sooner," she murmured.

"We all have regrets," he replied between breathy sounds of passion. "It's time to make up for them right here and right now."

"God, Falco, I've missed you baby." She ran her claws down his back and pulled him against herself.

He silenced her by pushing his tongue into her mouth.

X

* * *

**Fox put his back against the wall.** Krystal moved adjacent to him and whispered, "Two lizards are coming up the hall. The male on the right has his weapon on his shoulder. The female on the left has her hand on the top of her hip holster. Get ready."

Fox nodded. As soon as the two guards came into the intersecting hall, Fox pounced. He wrapped his arm around the woman's neck and his other paw went to her hip holster. The pilot withdrew her weapon for her, pointed it forward and dispatched the male guard then tightened his forearm against her neck. She struggled for a moment then passed out from a lack of oxygen.

He glanced down at the pistol. "It was set to stun," he murmured. "They're both out; let's keep going." He removed the battery from the pistol, dropped the useless weapon on the ground and picked up the other guard's assault rifle. Fox pocketed the battery cell, checked the rifle and switched off the safety. "Where is the doggie wonder?"

"Shears is close, Fox." She followed him up the next hallway until it ended at a simple beige door. "This is the one." Fox reached for the handle and Krystal froze. "Wait…!"

It was too late. As Fox's fingers brushed against the metallic door handle, the floor opened up beneath them. They were funneled into reinforced ductwork that opened up on the lower level. Both Fox and Krystal fell into a small room with a transparent door at one end.

Krystal sat up with a groan, looking towards the door. It was thick like the glass of a bank teller's window and she could see the hydraulic components inside. From the look of the seam, the door appeared to open horizontally at the center so that one half lifted into the ceiling and the other half dropped into the floor. She withdrew her staff and tapped the tip against the surface. "It sounds quite solid."

A sigh passed McCloud's lips. His expression changed several times from a smirk to a grimace to a thoughtful look. He tightened his right cheek while looking at the design of the door then he shook his head. "My first thought is to try and shoot our way through it but I think that thing might be coated in a special polymer to reflect energy attacks back at the shooter. This is too small of a room to try and dodge a ricochet; let's not test the theory just in case I'm right about that."

"What's plan-B?"

Fox turned to his fiancée and chuckled while placing a paw on his hip where he'd landed from the drop chute. "Well…" He trailed off and checked the reception on his gauntlet. A small icon flashed in the top left corner of the miniature screen. The word, 'Searching' was followed by a logo depicting an antenna. "No reception down here. They must have this room shielded or the walls have lead in them."

"Look," she murmured. In the corner was a security camera. Krystal approached it then, using her staff, she smashed it. The camera fell from its mounting pole and fell to the ground, leaving little more than the power cable hanging from the ceiling. A small blue spark sizzled at the end of the exposed wire then fizzled out.

"Nice."

"I sense he was watching us on the screen and now he's frustrated because he recognized you. At least he can't see us now, Fox."

The pilot offered her a nod then approached the walls. He pushed against it firmly then stepped back. A small bed rolled out of the wall on rails. It came to a stop halfway out into the middle of the room. Fox tore off the plastic wrap, pulled back the sheet and fluffed the pillow. The sham disintegrated in his fingertips. "Wow. It's never been used but the cotton is so old that it comes apart."

"At least it's a useable mattress," she said with a light smile. "Someone once told me that almost all Cornerian prison cells are equipped with storable beds like this."

"Yeah, it's Cornerian design alright. Thing is, this used to be a _Venom_ supply depot. Corneria used Macbeth as a mining planet before the war but they've never had a military base here. It's strange if you ask me. This section of the base looks like it was never touched. We destroyed an ordinance depot – the blast was so big it was seen and heard… _and felt_ for miles upon miles. So I find it kind of strange that Shears is using a large portion of the base that appears in this condition. How deep are we, do you think?"

"Perhaps a mile beneath the surface," she said. "If not more."

"That seems about right. About seventeen hundred meters from the surface, give or take." Another sigh then he said, "Maybe if we can figure out a way to get back up to the ceiling, we can open the chute and use your staff to propel us up into it. Then we can blast our way into the crawlspace between floors, head through the ductwork and find our way to an elevator shaft or stairwell."

"A stairwell?" she balked. "Fox, you're talking over _five hundred sixty stories_ of stairs. That's a dangerous place to be for that long. An escapee would never want to stay in the same place for very long and it would take all afternoon in a stairwell that high."

McCloud brought his paw to his chin in thought. "Maybe we can secure some metal in the ductwork and make a makeshift antenna. Then we could get a signal and contact the team. A stairwell is like a giant vertical tunnel and depending on the way it is built, we might get reception if we…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Too complicated. Too time consuming." He turned back to the vixen and asked, "How spooked is Shears to have seen me?"

"Well, I sense he's radiating with confidence now that he has you."

"Okay, well since he's staying put, if we escape we should finish the job and take him down. Then we're all set. If he runs, Falco and Katt are lying low, waiting for him to make a run for it. Then they rescue us. Either way, we just have to figure out Shears' plan and force his hand."

The vixen began pacing. "He'll only run if he feels it's his best bet. Right now he's hiding from the 'Cornerian Fleet'. He won't be going anywhere with such an outstanding hiding place."

"You're right, even _we_ had no idea how deep this place was or that half of this base even existed. No one would think to check down here for us or for Shears. Okay… so we have to capture him or force him out of his hole. The question is, how long should we sit here before we make our move?"

Krystal stopped and turned to him. "That's tricky. On one hand, the longer we wait, the less likely Falco will be observant should we successfully cause Shears to flee. However, if we act too soon… well they're watching us right now. Not by camera, of course, but I'm sure they'll be sending someone to visit us soon."

"Okay we wait until they check up on us."

"Our best bet for escape is to let them grow comfortable, thinking we _can't_ breakout. For that to work, Fox, we need to stay put for a while. Let them think we feel hopeless so they become over confident."

"What if they kill us during the first check up? Maybe we should move as soon as possible?"

Krystal pondered for a moment then shook her head. "I sense Shears has some sort of plan. I believe he wants to use us as a bargaining chip. I think that we are safe for the moment. I wish I was a little closer to his location so I could sense his thoughts more clearly, though."

"At least we're sharing a cell so we can work together." Fox settled on the mattress, his legs hanging over the side. Krystal joined him and he smiled. "The old… trap door trick. I always thought it was cliché for bad guys to use that in cartoons."

"Cartoons," she repeated. "How different our childhoods were, Fox. Cornerian children grew up watching television shows, most of which were animated illustrations with voice actors. On my world, dreamers told stories. There was no need for a television, radio or theatre play."

"No radio? But what about music?"

A smile touched her maw. Her eyes cut to the transparent door then back to her mate. "Books, of course, were popular methods of story telling because you can't sense what will happen next from parchment. Radios on Corneria were developed to spread information but they evolved into an entertainment outlet for music. Since we spread information in thoughts, radio was never invented, so we remained satisfied with fulfilling our musical needs and wants by watching musicians perform."

"Actually, since music players were invented before radio waves were utilized, it was only a matter of time before radios were needed to play music. It bolstered the music industry. I won't lie, I love playing a great song while I'm driving around."

"Just the same, radio was first invented on Corneria to satisfy a need to communicate with others at a long distance. That way, information and news could be passed on. That's what the governments and the scientists and the inventors were motivated by. However, we never had that need. If you wished to link up with someone else on Cerinia, you focused your mind, thought about him or her and mentally called out to that person. Thus, radio never became a need."

"What about when you want to hear a song you like while sitting in your car?"

Krystal grinned. "You know how annoying it is when you hear the same radio single on various stations several times in the same day?"

"Yeah?"

Her grin broadened. "Can you imagine how annoying it would be if the same song got stuck in several people's head so that you heard it telepathically over and over?"

"Y'eesh." He cringed.

"Exactly." She began chuckling softly with a shake of her head. "Listen to us… we're captured and waiting for our enemies to come and gloat at us… how do we fill our time? With banter about entertainment outlets like TV's and radios."

"It's just nice to connect again. We can talk and chuckle and …you know, just… have a relationship." Fox saw her smile brighten, which caused him to return the expression. "I feel complete again. You're my best friend _and_ you're my lover. It's good to have you back in my life."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. The lip-lock lasted a moment or two before the drew back and said, "Do you think we'll be able to continue in this line of work once we have children?"

"That's up to you," he said. "I'll retire when you're ready."

She shook her head. "That's not who we are. We're both motivated to stand up for others." She grinned, placing her arms on either side of his head, resting her wrists on his shoulders. "Fox, I think we can pull it off. I've seen Cornerian single mothers balance child rearing with a day job and night school. But you and I… have a virtual family on GreatFox. We have help. We should teach him to be strong from the day he's born."

"This has something to do with that reading you received from your Oracle, right?"

A simple nod. "Yes, Fox. Exactly." She cupped his face gently and kissed him again. "I love you. Thank you for treating me with more respect during this mission. I feel closer to you than ever before."

"You're a lot more, you know, romantic than before, Krys."

She leaned in close and brushed her lips against his ear. "I'm probably the last of my race, Fox. Deep down inside, there's a subconscious desire… a _need_ to repopulate my race and save Cerinians from extinction. The blood tests claim that we're genetically compatible. So yes, baby, I want to have children with you. Cerinia mustn't die with me. So, yes, I believe that's why I've been more 'lovey-dovey' as of late. We're not immortal; the sooner we start a family, the happier I'll be."

Something about her words flirted with his feral side. He wanted to make her his wife; he wanted to make her the mother of his children. He wanted to make love to her. "I wonder how long we'll be down here," he whispered with a slight grin.

"Trying to give your enemies a show, Fox?" They both chuckled. "I sense your every desire and I feed off of the pleasure you feel when you're with me. I know you're every fetish and fantasy. And I sense that you're finally comfortable with that fact unlike the last time we tried to date. I know your every curiosity and secret desire. And I assure you, Fox, that everything about you is exciting to me. I, too, want to try all those things with you." She offered him a seductive grin and added, "You'll never, ever have a boring sex life with a telepath in your bed, love." Her grin broadened in a devious way. "Especially a telepath who is as open-minded, accepting and un-judgmental as myself."

A shiver ran down Fox's spine. To his surprise, he saw Krystal flinch as if feeling the tickle down her back as well. "So if I were to ask you to try a role reversal…?"

She nodded emphatically but spoke in a soft, personal tone. "I would be delighted. I don't mind being in charge in the bedroom. That's what mates do, Fox… they share themselves with one another in a way that's reserved and special. Something no one else is privileged to see. As the old adage goes, 'I'll try anything once… except death.' Have I motivated you enough to want to escape, yet?"

"Are you kidding? I can't wait to get out of here." He began nibbling on her neckline.

"Good boy," she murmured, rubbing behind his left ear. "Such a good boy." She winked then said, "I want to hear _you_ say 'please'. I want to see _you_ beg and whine and thrash about. Not only is it nice to see a man when he's vulnerable, it's nice to feel control sometimes. I won't lie, Fox, I like submitting to you. But I want it to go both ways every so often, hmm?"

"I trust you," he said. "I've never been so keyed up as I am now. You're a bad girl to do this while we're in a holding cell. Tease."

She replied with a bright Cheshire smile. "At least you've given me the trust and control to have such an effect on you. That, alone, is a huge turn on for me, Fox. I've never shared myself in this way with Panther. You know why? It's because I was angry with you so I only dated him to be spiteful. But I never loved him; I never opened up to him this way… it's because I love you. I adore you. I desire you. We complete each other, Fox. What Panther said to you on the communication channel was uncalled for. _Sloppy Seconds_…? That was as much of an insult to me as it was meant to be for you. He wasn't even good enough of a lover for sex to be considered 'sloppy.' But, _you_, Fox…" She continued this way, reading his mind and seeking to quell the worries and masculine insecurities that lingered behind his still half-guarded heart. "You, Fox, have given me the most beautiful sleep I've ever known. You've touched my heart and handled my body so perfectly that I fantasize about you even when I'm lying right besides you at night. All I think about is you… us. How I can better please you, how I can better love you and how I can make us complete."

Fox drew his lower lip into his mouth. "Wow. I've never had that in a relationship before. And to think I almost threw everything away out of stupidity. I feel lucky to have you at my side."

"I like when you're sweet to me, baby. I really want to…" She froze. Her ears perked up and she looked back towards the transparent door. "Someone's coming." She took a deep breath to calm her body then she crossed her legs and folded her paws. Meanwhile, Fox slid off the bed, leaned back against it and folded his arms expectantly.

A door opened at the end of the hall and Shears walked through. He shut the door behind himself and approached the detention cell. "As you can see, Fox McCloud, I am not dead." He nodded to Krystal and added, "Mrs. McCloud I presume? I'm Reggie Shears. I understand that you're far more important and dangerous than your mate, Mrs. McCloud. As I recall, he's an impressive fighter; well rounded in a cockpit, with a blaster or with a sword. But I've been told that you are more of a threat to my operation and to me than Fox McCloud could ever hope to become. I'll be watching you both."

Neither pilot spoke.

Next,Shears lifted a paw, pointing to the broken camera behind them. "That wasn't very nice of you, young lady. No matter, though. I have surveillance equipment pointing towards the trap door you so kindly fell into… as well as a camera at the far end of _this_ hallway. So if you manage to escape, I'll see you."

"To what do we owe this little visit?" asked Fox.

"I wasn't sure if you knew just who was behind this whole thing. So I thought I'd show my face."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're working for Andrew Oikonny, the biggest screw up in the whole damn system. That's ass-backwards if you ask me. _He_ should be working for _you_ because you've had a lot more career successes than Andrew has _ever_ had. But whatever… maybe you like avoiding the burden of complete command; I understand it isn't easy to make ALL the decisions ALL the time."

"Kudos," said Shears. "You know I'm not running this operation – you know far more than I gave you credit for. I fooled you once; I suppose I can't fool you twice. No worries… you survived by luck last time, Fox."

"Obviously you're not here to kill us," Krystal interjected. "So are you going to tell us why you're here?"

"To size up what you know and what you think you know."

She glared at Shears as if insulted. "What? That you and Andrew wish to restore Andross in a genetics lab? That you want to use Andrew for his connections and when the moment is right, you'll double-cross him? _Serendipitous duplicity_? Isn't that what you called it in your little speech to your private diary? It almost has a nice ring to it."

He ground his teeth together. "H…How did you know what I said in my personal log? That was fifteen minutes ago."

Fox chuckled. "Didn't anyone tell you _why_ she's dangerous to you and your operation, _Reggie_? She's a mind reader. She knows everything you know."

Krystal narrowed her eyes, sensing the man's initial thoughts on the matter. "Killing me would be a waste. Why are you being so narrow minded? You could use me to learn the secrets of your enemies, you could use me to have control over your cloned version of Andross because knowledge is power and I know what my enemies know. Only an unsophisticated man kills the most powerful piece on the chessboard. It's a shame; I didn't realize I was dealing with a fool."

Shears froze, contemplating her words. After a brief pause, he said, "It may have been the first thought to enter my mind… but only because a true leader carefully weighs ALL his options before acting." His eyes lowered then lifted as if sizing her up. "And killing you is simply _one option_. What makes me think I could trust your advice if I were to use you against my enemies?"

"Reggie, my dear, only the bad guys backstab one another. I'm not one of the bad guys."

He growled at her, his fur standing up on the back of his neck and the end of his tail. "Don't patronize me! The world isn't as black and white as that, little girl!"

She folded her arms. "You've also captured the love of my life, my fiancé, the man of my heart. I have no choice but to help you in order to protect him."

"Fiancé, huh?" He glanced at Fox's left paw then nodded. "My mistake, then. You're making things too easy so, of course, I trust you even less. All you want to do is for me to take you up to the bridge so you can figure out how to release him and so you can learn more about my operation."

"I already know everything," she lied. "Simply being this close to you means I've scanned your mind and learned every detail. I've got a fantastic recall ability so your plans are doomed if I escape. However, how can I possibly escape if I'm by your side? I'm telepathic, not invincible."

Shears growled again. "You're awfully eager to help me. I don't like that you feel so comfortable right now."

"My job is to stop Andrew Oikonny. Your plans are to use him then dispose of him. By helping you, you would be completing my mission _for me_. Corneria doesn't even know you exist. They never have to know. When you and Fox fought before it's because you were trying to resurrect the man who murdered his mother and father. That's just an honor thing. Times have changed, Reggie. And besides, I sense that Andrew's blundering may have ruined the plans to resurrect Andross." She saw his eyes widen then smiled. "You see? I know everything you know. _Everything_." Of course she was lying.

Krystal only knew what he consciously thought about in his mind… but by manipulating the conversation she was able to get answers. "Reggie, if Andross' brain scans were erased in Andrew's hands then he's now useless to your plans. He's now worthless. What you need to do is expose him as an idiot to his followers, then turn him in to Corneria as a war criminal. You can barter him for immunity with a Cornerian court. He goes to jail and you go free."

He blinked and stepped back to ponder her words. "Even though I wouldn't be welcome on Corneria, it would at least cause them to leave me alone. Mm, you may be right. You're quite diplomatic… very shrewd and intelligent, my dear young lady. Hmm…"

"We're not after you," said Fox. "We're after your boss. We thought Andrew had an operation down here and decided to check it out. I'm a mercenary, not a soldier or a cop. I'm a businessman. You want my help in taking down Andrew? You just say so. I'll even let you pay me with Andrew's money that you take before turning him over to Corneria."

Krystal smiled inwardly, glad that Fox was able to play along in her ruse. "Why do you wish to bring back Andross anyhow, Reggie? Is it because you want power? Think about it, sweetie: If you dispatch Andrew, you'll have made Dash Bowman's life easier. Perhaps you can barter your way into working as a General for Bowman's new Venom? You'll be in control again and you'll have a competent Prime Minister unlike that moron, Andrew."

Shears clenched his paws into fists. "I need some time to look into what you're telling me. I'll return tomorrow after I do some thinking. If you even so much as _try_ to escape, I'll know you're leading me on so let's make this easy on one another… stay put. I will send a guard to bring you food. As a gesture of good faith, I won't allow him to bring a gun. I see you both have weapons on you… if you attack him, the agreement is over and I will flood that chamber with poisonous gas." He turned to Fox and said, "You can ask _her_ if I'm bluffing or not since she would know." He turned about and walked away.

Krystal cleared her throat and called out to him. "Reggie, if we work together we _all_ win. Dash, Corneria, you… us. We _all_ win. Corneria won't pay us a single dime more to bring _you_ in. We're not being paid with how many people we nab; we're not bounty hunters. We're being paid to bring down a known war criminal, Andrew Oikonny. You're worthless to us; it doesn't make good financial sense to backstab you when helping you will make our job so much easier. We won't attack your guards. We'll even surrender our weapons to him if it makes you feel better. See you tomorrow."

As soon as Shears was gone, Fox turned to her and whispered, "Surrender our weapons? Don't you think that's taking things a little too far?"

"Guns mean nothing when you have this," she said, patting her staff. "If we do it, he'll think we're actually serious about not wanting to harm him. He only looks out for himself, love. Plus, we didn't kill any of his guards… we only disabled them. That means we appear far less threatening."

"I suppose," he murmured. The door at the end of the hallway opened again and a single middle-aged Venom lizard approached them with a trey full of food. He looked nervous, opening the door. It slid apart. Fox tensed up but Krystal touched his wrist to relax him. She reached for Fox's assault rifle, reactivated the safety and handed it to the guard in return for the plate of food. Next, she withdrew a pistol from her belt and the extra battery cell from Fox's pocket then smiled. Fox took the tray of food and put it on the bed then said, "Thanks."

The reptile took the guns, looking comfortable having a means with which to defend himself now. He shouldered the rifle and slid Krystal's pistol into his pocket then stepped back and shut the door. He turned around and walked briskly back to the far end, opened the door at the end and left.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Fox fidgeted for a moment. He reached a paw to the holster at the small of his back where his birthday gift pistol was located. He took comfort in the fact he still had at least one weapon on him.

"Do you trust me?"

He nodded in reply. "Now… where were we, earlier?"

She drew a bowl of crab soup into her lap and settled back down at the end of the mattress. "We were talking about how I was going to make love to you so hard and so long that you would have amnesia all over again."

Fox opened his mouth to reply but was speechless. After a moment he stammered the word, "A-am-amnesia? Again?"

Krystal nodded with a devious grin. She could sense that his heart was racing and his body was tingling. She smiled inwardly again, praising herself for having the ability to get her mate's mind off of this nasty business regarding one of his enemies so that he could relax. "Because the sex would be so fantastic, you would forget about anyone else you've ever slept with." And, with that said, she brought her spoon to her lips and offered him a coquettish wink.

* * *

**Nicole** O'Donnell cringed then sat up, drawing her feet from the stirrups. "I'm not going to lie. I hate coming here."

The gynecologist turned away from the counter then leaned up onto it, sitting on the edge by the sink. She had her clipboard in her left paw, using her right one to jot down notes. "We all hate it. It's invasive and …Look, I have good news about your problem."

"You mean the miscarriages?" Nicole shrugged. "I had a rough childhood. I know I'm broken."

"No, I said _good news_, Nicky. You're not broken. Our test results are back from the lab and, yes, there's scar tissue build up from a childhood injury. I'm thinking at least a decade-and-a-half of tissue build up. But a brief laser surgery will clear that up. We perform this kind of thing all the time for women with Endometriosis; I promise it's not the end of the world for you. You want kids? Fine. It's certainly not impossible."

"That doesn't make sense, doc." Nicky quickly dressed and said, "I have no problems getting pregnant. I have problems _staying_ pregnant. I want kids. My husband doesn't really seem to care one way or the other… but I can't keep going through miscarriages. It's a load of bull. I'm tired of this. Isn't there a procedure to help with this?"

"Other than the scarring I mentioned, Mrs. O'Donnell, I see fallopian tubes that check out. I see a womb that is half collapsed but certainly useable. I see the scarring and I see what looks like an old injury. Were you raped in your youth?"

"You're an OBGYN, not a shrink. Yes I was; no I'm not going to talk about it."

"How young?"

Nicole waved her paw dismissively. "Cut it out. Let's talk about diet and all that crap. I want to carry to term, dammit. Let's talk about how to make that a reality. The past is done. The future is incoming. So help me out, here."

"Let's talk about hormone therapy to help sustain a healthy pregnancy," said the doctor. "Follow me into the back office. I'll print out some stuff, give you a pamphlet and write you a prescription. I also want to check your insulin levels and give you a Sustanon '250' injection and we'll talk about progesterone levels, too, because I want to take some tests."

"I thought testosterone hurt pregnancies?"

The doctor opened the door and led the vixen down the hallway. "Mrs. O'Donnell, receiving testosterone _while pregnant_ is not advisable. But this is different. We have to get you pregnant first. Then we help your body out once you're pregnant by keeping an eye on the Kisspeptin protein and making sure your luteinizing hormone works the way it should to regular proper amounts of testosterone, progesterone and estradiol. Basically, we're going to get you pregnant then we're going to carefully monitor your next pregnancy until the day you deliver." She opened the door to the back office, motioned for Nicky to enter first then she stepped in, shut the door and went to her computer. "Now, let's print you up some information so you have reading material. That way you understand what we're doing and how everything works."

_Hours later…_

* * *

**Nicky leaned back** in her seat, watching Sargasso in the distance. The transport ferry began its final approach to the station. She opened the pharmacy bag and withdrew her bottle of pills, skimming the label. She'd taken one after leaving the pharmacy over an hour ago and was feeling a little funky now that it was starting to kick in. She wasn't sure if hormone therapy worked the same day. Even the pamphlet claimed it would take time – up to a week or two – before any major effects became noticeable.

However, Nicky was uncomfortably keyed up. The ship docked with the station and she folded one of the pamphlets up and put it back into her pocket. She got up, left the observation deck and headed towards the front of the ferry.

Once on the station, Nicky flashed her ID to a guard by means of simply flipping him off. He recognized her as _The Boss's Wife_ and simply let her into the restricted section of the station. She headed to the elevator and folded her arms. A field of light appeared, acting as a barrier door. The lift began to ascend, levitated into the shaft in complete silence. It reached the top and the field disappeared. She stepped into the hallway leading to the personal quarters.

She spotted her husband's tail as he headed into his office at the end of the hallway. She quickened her pace just as he passed through the doorway. Nicky put her paws out and aggressively shoved him forward. He instinctively pivoted around so that he fell back across his desk. Nicole clamored up over the desktop, perching herself atop of her husband.

Wolf, now splayed out across the mahogany surface, looked up at her with a wide eye. "What in the…?"

"Hush, Wolf, I want kids." She reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. The automated doors hissed on their tracks in the background, clicking shut.

"Wait just a minute," he said, looking confused. "You've _always_ been a little subbie girl. What the hell has gotten into you?"

She smirked, unclasping her bra. "Role reversal time. Shut up and get your pants off."

"What about locking the…?"

"Shut _up_," she said firmly, reaching down to force his shirt up and over his head. He eased up on an elbow until it was passed his neck then she used her other paw to shove back down, flat, on the desktop. She pulled his shirt off his arms and tossed it on the floor then reached down to help him get his pants off. "I know I'm usually on the bottom. But today _you are_… surprise. Now stop dawdling."

"What in the hell has gotten into you?" he said into her ear.

She wiggled her hips suggestively. "You, obviously," replied the vixen with a sigh of content.

Wolf was floored by the actions of his wife. Having been married for a full year, now, he'd never once seen her take control or become the dominative partner. His paws went to her hips to keep her steady. "Have you been drinking or…?"

"Shut up; you know I wouldn't drink before going to the doctor's office," she snapped. "I have a simple request. I want you to knock me up."

"Is that what this is about?" he asked. "You want pups this bad?"

...

The passion lasted nearly twenty minutes before she got her wish. "I guess," she panted, "that we're stuck together for a bit."

"Give me a little time to recharge," said O'Donnell with a grin. "You want kids, girl? No problem. We'll work on it if that's what you want." He reached for the side of her face and they kissed again.

Nicole drew her head back from his and said, "I know what I want to name her."

"Her, huh?"

Nicky nodded emphatically. "Bliss O'Donnell."

"And what if it's a boy?"

"I'm not sure. What about Wolf Junior?"

"He'll be a mixed breed. I'm not naming him Wox or Folf."

She giggled, still holding onto him dearly. "Fulfy… that would be cute."

O'Donnell glared at her for a moment. "Screw 'cute'. He needs a name that inspires fear or, at the very least, sounds masculine."

"Doesn't matter, I just have this gut feeling our first born will be a girl."

Wolf smirked. "Fine… Bliss. But if it's a boy, we need to come up with a name I like. Something that sounds dark and mysterious but something that describes him."

The vixen teased him with her touch just to get a reaction out of him. Nicole tilted her head. "So if he comes out with multicolored paws, we name him 'Boots' or something?"

He shuddered in response. "As manly as boots are," said Wolf, "It doesn't do anything for me. And I'll be Goddamned if I name him 'Spots' or anything else like that. I'd be satisfied with 'Killer.' I think I'm ready to go again."

Her eyes widened. "Already?"

"Did you forget that you married me because I know how to do the things you like?" Wolf took her by the hips, pulled her down upon him then he rolled over hard until he was upon her. Wolf closed his teeth over her neck in a dominative way, nipping and nibbling his wife's exposed throat. Passion returned. And in the throes of passion and pillow talk, he even whispered that he loved her.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thanks again for reading the new chapter. Obviously the abridged version (FanFiction dot net) will be a great deal shorter due to all the passion scenes in this chapter. But for those of you who are reading all 7 stories in the Reflection Series, you now understand why I'm including Falco and Katt's make up, as well as Nicky and Wolf's attempt at having a full-term pregnancy. Obviously these scenes will help with story '6', Reflections of a New Generation. Violet and the twins have to come from SOMEWHERE, right? _

_And hey, how about Krystal in this chapter, huh? She's finally patched things up with her soul mate and subconsciously she's ready to start having kids. And that's why she's being so flirty… because her hormone levels are in flux and her body is doing what it needs to do in order to make her become a mother. That's been happening throughout this whole story, after all… but now she's with the man she loves… so now she's REALLY fighting these base urges and instincts. Basically, to be a bit more blunt… she's about to go into heat. _

_For those of you who are fans of Star Trek, think of it like Pon Farr for the vulcans. In her race, Cerinians probably never had to resort to such base emotional needs. They mated as they wished. But now that she's the last of her race, all these feral emotions become unlocked. _


End file.
